Invalid Response
by Una Moonstar
Summary: When Darien is injured in a car accident, Serena is assigned by the hospital to help him out at home. Will this show them how they really feel? And what about Beryl and her remaining generals?
1. Chapter 1

Invalid Response - Chapter 1

Original ANs: Oh, yeah - I think I'll dedicate this to my beloved Mei-chan, EA. She's the one who made sure this was in a format I could submit it in. Besides, she's silly. And one more thing: I got the basic idea for my plot from a story titled "Promise Me Forever" by Lilly. Everything else is all me - promise. You can find it at Kawaii Love (which is where I found it). Thank you, Lilly!

New ANs: It's been quite a while since I took this one out and dusted it for perusal... and I decided it was worth sharing. I hope you all enjoy! So everyone knows, this takes place after Sailor Venus' arrival, _but_ Tuxedo Mask wasn't injured and didn't have his real identity revealed. Everything else up to that point is valid. And now... on with the show!

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

"So what do you guys want to do with your lives after school is over?" Serena asked as she thoughtfully stirred her soda with her straw.

"I'm going to have my own restaurant, and maybe a flower shop, or a bakery. And I definitely want to get married and have a family," Lita said excitedly.

"I want to be a famous actress and model. That would be so cool!" Mina sighed as she gazed off into space, her answer drawing her into a common fantasy.

"I'll probably take over the shrine. I kinda like that idea," Raye said thoughtfully.

"I'm going to be a doctor, like my mother," Amy said. She then looked questioningly at the girl who started this train of thought. "Why do you ask, Serena?"

The blonde girl with the unique hairstyle frowned. "I don't know, Ames. We were talking about this stuff in one of my classes today, and everyone seemed to have an answer but me. I mean, I have a few interests I'd like to maybe look into, but nothing for sure. I just wish I could be as sure as you guys about what my future holds."

Amy smiled. "Don't worry too much, Serena. We're only in eighth grade. There's plenty of time for you to decide what you want to do. In the meantime, why don't you do a little research into those fields you said you were thinking about? Maybe you'll find one of those to your liking."

Serena's eyes regained their sparkle. "Thanks, Ames. You're right. I'll find something that I want to do."

"Now if only you could find something that you can do. That would be a miracle," a deep voice said from right behind her.

Serena turned around quickly while her friends tried not to laugh. "No, Darien, the miracle would be you keeping your mouth shut for any decent amount of time."

The ebony-haired young man's midnight-blue eyes shone with suppressed mirth at the flush in the cheeks that capped the expression of the girl's face before him. "But Meatball Head, I've been quiet for your entire conversation. Isn't that long enough for you?"

Annoyance flashed in her sapphire-blue eyes. "As a matter of fact, no. Keep it shut forever, and we'll see."

Darien smirked. "Aw, now where's the fun in that, Meatball Head?"

Serena fumed. "Don't call me that, you egotistical jerk! The name is Serena! If you're going to open that big mouth of yours, you might as well do it right! Serena!"

His smile got wider. "Right. Do it right. Meatball Head! There! Got it!" He laughed just as Serena was ready to boil over. "Well, as much fun as this has been, I must be going. Ladies, Meatball Head." He bowed sarcastically at the fuming blonde and left the café.

The other four girls broke out laughing as Serena growled in frustration. "Oooo, that jerk! I can't believe him! How dare he!" Her gaze briefly flittered over her watch. "Oh, no! I'm going to be late! It figures! That jerk is always screwing up my life!" She threw some money onto the table as she stood. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Sure, later, Serena!" Lita said brightly.

"Don't forget about the short Scout meeting tonight at eight," Raye said as Serena stepped away from the table.

"I won't. Later!" Serena waved as she dashed out the doors.

"So, what did she have to hurry out of here for?" Mina asked.

"Oh, Serena's been volunteering at the hospital for the past few months, at least once a week. My mom says she's really very good," Amy explained.

"Hmph!" Raye smirked. "What do you know, the Meatball Head is good at something!"

"That's not fair, Raye," Amy scolded.

"Really. Lighten up," Lita said in Serena's defense.

The black-haired priestess held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I give up. I'm not that shocked, honest. I just wasn't expecting to hear it, that's all."

Mina smiled mysteriously. "I think Serena will surprise us all yet. Just you wait and see." The other girls looked at her quizzically as she merely sipped at her shake.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien took his time as he wandered toward his apartment to finish his homework for the evening. A small smile played on his lips as he replayed his encounter at the café. The sparkling blue of her eyes, the slight pout of her lips, the bright blush of her cheeks; all these images of Serena remained firmly engrained in his imagination. He passed people without a second glance as he walked down the sidewalk, barely registering a red light in time to stop. His mind took the opportunity to wander over images of the meatball-headed angel that had stumbled into his life, while the five of so people waiting on and around the bus stop bench looked on in various states of sympathy and amusement. The light finally turned green, and Darien stepped from the curb into the street. As caught up in his inner world as he was, he never saw the teenage-packed convertible that hit him...

_(cut to black...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena rushed into the volunteers' locker room at Tokyo General Hospital with only minutes to spare. As she quickly changed into her candy striper's outfit, her supervisor walked in. "Serena, you made it. I was a little worried. You've got the children's ward today, which means your usual patients with two changes. Jessica was discharged yesterday, said to say good-bye for her, and a new case - an 11-year-old boy named Jon. He broke his leg and is a little upset about it. I think that's about it unless you have any questions."

The girl smiled. "No, no questions, Nurse Jameson. Thanks."

Just as the older woman was about to leave, her pager beeped. "Whoa, a call to the ER. Must be busy down there. If I'm not back by the time you finish your shift, just report to the front desk. Have a good day." The black-haired woman hurried out of the room.

Serena frowned slightly at the thought of what it meant that the ER was busy, then suddenly straightened in shock as a sharp pain slammed into her lower back. Her bewilderment grew as the pain just as quickly disappeared. She shook her head to get the strange sensations out of her head and left for the children's ward, silently hoping there weren't to be any new arrivals today.

_(scene change)_

Serena smiled as she walked toward Nurse Jameson's office. The kids had been so happy to see her and wonderful to spend time with. Her three-hour shift flew by. Now she just had to check in with her supervisor and she could go home where her mother would have dinner put aside for her. Her smile grew at that thought. Her mom had been so proud of her when she had told her parents three months ago that she was volunteering at the hospital, and even prouder when Nurse Jameson had called and told her that Serena was doing an absolutely wonderful job.

As Serena reached the office door she noticed the woman she was looking for tiredly walking down the hall toward her. The nurse still had her scrubs on, and wore a dejected look on her face. "Hello, Serena," she said wearily as she approached the young blonde. "Why don't we go inside so I can sit down for a bit?" She opened the door and followed the volunteer in.

Once they were both seated, Serena proceeded with her usual end-of-the-day report. After she finished, she looked critically at the dark-haired woman in front of her. "Nurse Jameson, what's wrong? Something seems to be bothering you."

The lady smiled slightly. "That's why you do so well here, you know, Serena. You're so sensitive to everyone. I just got back from an operation in the ER. The young man had been in a car accident, and now it looks like he might be paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors aren't sure of anything right now. He was too young..." Her last statement trailed off.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

The woman looked up from her lap, where her gaze had fallen at the end of her speech. "Not right now, Serena. He might need someone like you later, but for now we'll have to see what happens. Thank you for everything, and I'm sorry if I've depressed you. Things will work out. You have a good night."

"You too, Nurse Jameson. You too." Serena then left for home.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

A few days later, Serena and the gang walked into the arcade talking and laughing as usual. Andrew quickly approached them with a worried expression on his face. "Hey, girls, have any of you seen Darien around? He was supposed to meet me here after the dinner rush to help me with some last minute cramming I forgot I didn't need yesterday, but he never showed. He didn't call either, and that's just not like him. I tried calling his place, but there wasn't an answer."

A small chorus of "no's" quietly responded to the normally cheerful blond's query. A sudden chill ran up and down Serena's spine. "You're sure, Andrew?" she asked with wide eyes and a pale face.

A questioning look flitted across his face before he replied. "Yeah, Serena, I am. You're sure you haven't run into him at all? You guys seem to do that like you schedule it or something."

"No, I haven't, and I guess I was wondering what happened. Like you said, it happens like clockwork." She couldn't shake the feeling of dread that seemed to invade her being. For a brief moment, her lower back flared in pain, like what had happened at the hospital, and although it passed as quickly as it had come, it served to sharpen the dark cloud she felt.

Mina gently tugged on her fellow blonde's sleeve. "Come on, Serena. Let's go check out the new Sailor V game. We'll let you know if we hear anything, Andrew." The five girls started toward the bank of games that contained their goal.

"You'll do the same, won't you, Andrew?" Serena asked quietly as she was led away.

He nodded his agreement then pondered the petite girl's out-of-character concern. 'I wonder if she even realizes what she's feeling,' he thought. 'If she's as much like Darien as I think she is, probably not.' A small smile briefly lit his features then faded. 'Now if only I could find out what happened to him...'

"So, since when have you been interested in Darien's welfare, Serena? I thought he was just a conceited jerk that lived to torture you and make your life miserable?" Lita asked as Mina played the game. Amy sat to the game's right with her head buried in a textbook, and the girl in question sat on the short game stool to its left, hands clasped in her lap, eyes trained on the floor. The tall brunette stood behind the active blonde with Raye to her left, both girls watching the blonde with the meatballs.

Serena took a deep breath. "I've got a bad feeling about this and I don't know why. Something that goes beyond our little fights and run-ins. I guess I'm a bit worried."

"About Darien?" Lita asked, still bewildered.

"Even he doesn't deserve to have anything bad happen to him."

"I think there's something wrong," Raye said, her voice distant and her eyes slightly unfocused. She came back to Earth with a start. "My senses agree with Serena, but I don't think there's anything we can do about it right now. We'll have to wait and see what happens." She gave Serena a sympathetic look that she quickly buried under slight annoyance. "So quit your whining."

A smile appeared and faded as Serena decided to ignore the remark. Putting her uncomfortable feelings aside, she turned to her near twin pounding on the buttons and jerking the joystick. "So, when does anyone else get to play?"

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The next day, Andrew sat in the back room of the café reading one of the assigned books for his literature class over his usual eight pm half-hour break. The dinner rush had just died, and the tall blond reveled in the relative peace. Just then, his cell phone rang.

Andrew sighed as he closed his book and answered the small device. "Start talking. It's your nickel."

"Andrew," a familiar yet strangely dead sounding voice responded.

"Darien? Is that you?"

"Yes. Are you alone?"

"Yeah. What's up? Where have you been? I've been worried sick! You could have called sooner or something."

"Don't, Andrew. Just don't. You have to do something for me."

"Whatcha need, buddy?" Andrew asked, confused. "Are you okay? Your voice sounds funny."

"I need you to stop by my place and pick up some pj's and personal stuff," Darien responded, ignoring his friend's last question.

"What for?" Andrew was more confused than ever.

"Just grab the stuff and bring it to Tokyo General, room 317. Not tonight anymore, you get out too late. You should have off tomorrow; it's Thursday. Bring the stuff by sometime then." There was a pause as Andrew recoiled from the shock of Darien's last statement. He was in the hospital? "You still there, Drew?"

"Yeah, yeah, still here. The hospital? What the hell happened?"

"Just bring my stuff. You'll understand everything tomorrow. I do not want to talk about it, especially over the phone. And you are not to tell a soul, Andrew. No one. Especially Serena." Even through his shock-induced haze, Andrew noticed the only spark in his dark-haired friend's voice when he said her name. "Or any of that bunch," Darien added after a slight pause.

"You got it, buddy. I'll bring your stuff tomorrow, and I won't tell anyone. I get an explanation though, right?"

"It's not like you'll be able to miss it. Tomorrow, then. Later, Andrew." The line went dead.

Andrew looked down at his phone with concern growing exponentially in his emerald green eyes. Darien's voice had sounded even more dead at the end of the conversation if that was possible. And he was in the hospital. What in the world had happened? Whatever it was, it was serious - and beyond any typical injury. His best friend sounded like he had given up, like there was no life left in him. And that just wasn't his style. The arcade attendant sighed as he put his phone and books away. Whatever had happened, he would find out tomorrow.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The sun shone brightly the next morning as Andrew sipped at his coffee at his family's café. He was killing time between retrieving Darien's things as requested and delivering them, and using that time to put a lid on his own rising panic. Darien was in the hospital and not feeling very optimistic about the whole thing; something was seriously wrong. What had happened to his friend?

While he pondered this train of thought, Serena came bounding through the arcade doors. She looked around, school bag in hand, and noticed her former crush sitting at the café counter. "Andrew! What are you doing here? It's Thursday, your day off!"

Andrew jumped. "I could ask you the same question, Serena," he responded nervously.

She giggled. "Miss Haruna had to leave the classroom to get some papers she forgot in her office and fell down the stairs. They think she may have broken her leg. So we got to leave early. Figures. I was on time for once too."

"That's too bad for your teacher. I hope she's okay."

"She should be. The paramedics didn't seem to be too worried. So, I've answered your question. How about mine?" Her eyes shone with innocent curiosity.

Andrew inwardly cringed. He didn't want to lie to her, but Darien had specifically told him not to tell her. "Oh, I just stopped by for a quick cup of coffee before I did some visiting. I've got a sick friend that wanted a few things." He let loose a quiet sigh. _There. I answered her question and didn't lie. Now just leave it be, Serena_!

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope they get better soon." She hesitated briefly. "So, have you heard anything about Darien yet?"

Andrew started to choke on the swallow of coffee he had in his mouth when she asked that question. Serena patted his back as he went into a coughing fit. As soon as he had settled down, he took a few deep breaths and stared at the countertop. "Uh, no, actually, Serena, I haven't. Have you?"

The small blonde sighed. "No, unfortunately. I hope nothing bad happened. I have this feeling..." Her voice trailed off for a moment. She shook herself and smiled. "I'm probably just overreacting. He'll be fine." The smile lost some of its sincerity. "I'll be running into him again in no time. He probably just needed a vacation from my klutz attacks. Well, I'm going to go play a few games and then go home for lunch." She stopped to think for a moment. "Then I think I'll call Nurse Jameson and see if I can come in early and work a couple extra hours."

"Work?" Andrew asked as he turned to look at the young girl.

"Didn't you know? I thought I told you. I've been volunteering at Tokyo General Hospital for the past three months. I like to make people happy, and they say I've been doing a good job! My mom is so proud of me! I love it!"

Andrew's eyes widened at the mention of the hospital. "Which ward are you in, Serena?" he asked, mentally crossing his fingers for Darien's sake.

"The children's ward. And it's so much fun. They seem to like me as much as I like them. Which makes things easy. Well, easier."

Andrew released the breath he had been holding. "I'm glad, Serena, and proud of you, too. Are you going to be a nurse?"

She looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure yet. I haven't made up my mind about that stuff. We'll see. Well, I'm going to play my games now. I'll see you later, Andrew! Oh, and say get well to your friend for me!" Serena waved and pranced over to the Sailor V game.

Andrew quickly finished the last of his coffee and gathered up the reason for his upcoming hospital visit. With one last look at the meatball headed blonde lost in the bright flashing lights of the video game world, he headed out to finally answer his questions about his best friend.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

There were swirls in the wood grain of the door. One swirl twisted and turned, fading into the next with a smooth rhythm. Andrew sighed. The intricacies of wood grain were not going to answer his questions about Darien. The only source for that...was behind the door. Swallowing the lump of nervousness that leapt into his throat, Andrew knocked.

"Come in, Andrew."

The blond man jumped in surprise and slowly opened the door. At first glance, he saw only an empty bed and a drawn curtain. He began to question both Darien's directions and his sense of hearing when he realized he was forgetting the second bed in the room. He walked over to the white dividing curtain and drew it aside.

"Draw it shut behind you, Andrew. I don't want anyone I know to accidentally see me while walking by."

Andrew did as requested and turned to look again at the sight before him. Darien lay in a typical hospital bed placed in a comfortable sitting position, sheets pulled up to his waist, head covered in bandages, and an IV in his right arm. There were patches of gauze randomly placed on his upper body and a few bruises showing where there was bare skin. But the most shocking of all was the deadness in the midnight blue eyes that were piercing through him. "What happened?" he said when he finally found his voice.

"Car hit me while I was crossing the street on the way home."

"Did you have the light?" Andrew couldn't believe he was calmly discussing this.

"Yes. I must have been lost in my thoughts."

"Any witnesses?"

"I've been told that there were people at the bus stop."

"Have the police been here yet?"

"Yes. They weren't happy I couldn't recall exactly what happened. It appears they want to build a case against the driver."

"What about you?"

"Would it change anything?" Andrew couldn't be sure, but he thought he detected a bit of bitterness behind the dead tone.

"Not for you, I suppose, but maybe for someone else." Darien shrugged. "So what's the extent of the injuries?"

"I can't feel my legs. I can't feel anything from the waist down." Andrew gasped. "No pity, Andrew. Not one ounce of pity. You start pitying me and you can just walk out that door. I may be completely useless, but I will not have pity."

Andrew blinked. Not even throughout that last tirade was there a shred of life in his voice. 'My god,' he thought. "No pity, Darien. You know I wouldn't do that. You'll have to live with my sympathy, but I won't pity you."

Darien's eyes flashed briefly. "I'll live with it."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Serena says to get better, by the way." He waited for the reaction.

The blue eyes grew cold. "I thought I told you not to tell her. I thought I told you specifically not to tell her."

Well, it beat dead, Andrew supposed as he shivered under that gaze. "I didn't tell her. I ran into her at the arcade this morning while I was there drinking coffee. Her teacher got hurt so she got out early. She asked what I was doing there and I told her that I was going to visit a sick friend. She said to tell them that she hopes they get better. So, get better. Serena says so." He smirked.

Darien had watched intently while Andrew explained, then dropped his gaze to his lap when he finished. Serena astounded him with her depth of caring for other people, even strangers. And now he was useless to her. "She says a lot of things, Andrew. I'm sure you've noticed by now. At least I hope you have."

The blond's eyes widened. He was sure he'd heard some warmth in the bed-ridden man's voice. "Of course I have. You know, Dare, she's been asking about you. When I asked her and those other girls she hangs out with if they'd seen you the day before you called, she seemed worried. Even asked me to let her know if I heard anything." He again waited for a reaction.

Darien's eyes flew up to his friend's face and quickly searched it for signs of sincerity. They went dead again once they found no trace of mockery. _What does it matter anyway_, he thought. _I'm still no good to her like this, even if she does care_. "Don't you dare say a word to her." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I couldn't handle her pity," he said under his breath.

"I already promised you I wouldn't say anything." Andrew paused. "What do the doctors say are your chances for recovery?" he asked quietly.

"They say they can't be sure until I've healed a bit more from the surgery. I guess they're calling in a neurosurgeon from the States who specializes in spinal injuries. He should be here tomorrow or the next day." Darien never opened his eyes.

Andrew sighed. "Do you want me to stop by and see you? I can bring you your books and homework so you don't get behind."

The ebony-haired man looked up at the one person he would call his friend. His eyes flashed again briefly. "You probably should. I'll be here for a while and I don't want anyone else to do it. I'll get word to the high school and arrange things."

Andrew nodded. "I'll arrange things with the front desk so I can get in here late. I doubt I'll always have time to drop things off right after school, and I don't want to dump huge loads on you when I do. I'll pop in after I close up the arcade."

"Whatever works."

"Is there anything else?" Andrew asked gently.

"I suppose you should bring in some extra clothes. Sorry I didn't think of that yesterday. Would've saved you a trip."

"Not a problem. I can get that later today if you want."

"I refuse to impose on you on your day off. Just do it whenever."

"You aren't imposing. I didn't have any plans until tonight anyway. You know, you're lucky Azabu's got vacation this week." Darien answered with a shrug. Andrew sighed. "You're going to make it through this you know."

"Maybe. We'll see."

A nurse entered the room then with a lunch tray and slipped through the curtain on the opposite side of the bed from Andrew. "Lunchtime, Mr. Shields," she said with a slight smile.

He glanced at her briefly before staring at his lap. "I'm not hungry."

She flinched slightly at his dead tone. "Well, I'll just leave it here in case you change your mind." She put the tray on the small portable table next to the bed.

Darien brought up his eyes and looked at the woman sharply. "I said I wasn't hungry. It will make no difference whether the food is here or not."

Andrew reached out and placed a placating hand on Darien's arm. "Leave her alone, man. She's just doing her job." He looked up at the flustered nurse while Darien's gaze never moved. "Go ahead and leave it. He might need it later."

She shot a grateful glance at the blond man and made a quick exit. Andrew shook his head. "You've got to lighten up, Dare. These people are here to help. It's not like it's their fault you're in this place."

Midnight blue eyes met emerald green ones. "Ever since I woke up after surgery, these people have looked at me with nothing but pity, like I'm a burden. They know what's going on with my back. I feel like I'm being treated like a porcelain doll, ready to break at the slightest wrong move. I can't stand it."

"Who's your doctor?" Andrew asked, inwardly marveling at how dead Darien could sound even in the midst of what should be an emotional tirade.

"Dr. Victoria Mizuno. She's probably the only exception."

"Mizuno? I think that's Serena's friend Amy's last name if I remember correctly. Do you think they're related?"

Darien sighed and shook his head. "With my luck, probably. Great. Now Serena's sure to find out about this."

"Not really. Dr. Mizuno's known for her integrity around here. She definitely believes in patient confidentiality." Andrew decided not to mention Serena's extracurricular activities.

"How would you know?"

"Remember when Liz got in that weird accident with the garbage truck when she was riding her bike? My parents asked Dr. Mizuno not to release her name to the press, thinking it might hurt the business, or at the very least bring the wrong kind of publicity. She agreed, and fought tooth and nail to make sure my parents' wishes were honored. I heard Amy asking Liz about what had happened to her when she saw the cast. I really don't think she knew anything." Darien grunted. "So what's the big deal with Serena? Why are you so worried about her finding out in particular?"

"I have my reasons. And I don't want to talk about them. I don't want her to know, and that's that." He couldn't even answer that question for himself.

"Okay, okay. She won't find out from me. But what am I supposed to tell her when she asks about you? I hate lying to her."

"Tell her the truth then. You've talked to me and I don't want you to say anything."

"I suppose that will have to do. It beats lying. Anyway, I'm going to get going. I'll stop by your place and get some clothes and drop them off this afternoon. Rita's expecting me for dinner at her place tonight, but if you need me ring my cell phone. I'll have it on. At least try to eat something, and stop giving these people such a hard time. They're doing their best."

"I'll see you later then, Andrew. Thanks."

"Anything for you, buddy. You'll make it through. You're a survivor. Later." Andrew then left the room, closing both the curtain and door behind him.

Darien gazed up at the ceiling and felt a lone tear run down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Serena. But I will not have your pity." He closed his eyes and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Invalid Response - Chapter 2

by Una Moonstar

ANs: Well, here we are again, with another installment. Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and even bigger thanks to those of you who've left reviews! Feedback makes Una a happy author... Enjoy!

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

Serena skipped into the arcade that Friday after school humming a happy little tune under her breath. She noticed Andrew behind the counter cleaning up a small spill and keeping a subtle eye on a group of boys hanging around the crane game. The girl headed for the apron-bedecked man. "Hey, Andrew!" she chirped.

His head snapped toward her at the sound of her voice. A brief flash of panic crossed his eyes, unnoticed by the girl now standing in front of him. "Hey there, Serena. You seem to be in a good mood. What's up?" He smiled slightly.

She grinned. "The girls and I are getting together for a weekend-long slumber party at the temple where Raye lives. This is going to be a blast! Lita's going to make us tons of goodies, and Mina's bringing over her killer music collection, and Raye of course has a heart-stopping array of mangas at her disposal - or better yet, my disposal!" She giggled. "The only real downer is that Amy only agreed to stay for the whole thing if we agreed to spend some time studying. I guess it's not too big a deal, and it's worth it to have Amy lighten up for a whole weekend, but I hate studying!" A sigh escaped the petite girl's lips as her shoulders drooped slightly. "Oh, well," she said, quickly regaining her enthusiasm, "it's going to be a wicked cool time anyway! I'm meeting Lita, Amy, and Mina here, and then we're going to make our way over to the shrine. I can't wait!" Serena's eyes lit up like a night sky in her excitement.

Andrew smiled indulgently. Serena's zest for life always brightened his day. "I hope you guys have a really good time, Serena. I'm pretty sure you will."

"Thank you! I'm going to play some Sailor V while I wait. Talk to you later!" She waved and bounced off toward the games.

Andrew breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She hadn't asked that time. He wasn't looking forward to telling her the information he could about Darien. Although thinking about it, he supposed it was better than the complete truth. The blond arcade worker could imagine Serena's reaction to the news, this girl who always seemed to take other people's pains as her own, and he didn't want to be the one who put out that light in her eyes, however briefly. Well, Darien had spared him that. If only he could avoid telling her anything.

The doors flew open as he finished his ponderings, and in walked three girls he was beginning to know quite well. The tall brunette led the way, talking animatedly with a shorter blonde that somewhat resembled Serena. Just behind the two chatterboxes came a smaller blue-haired girl with her head stuck in a large textbook, nimbly avoiding obstacles while seemingly completely absorbed by the material in front of her large blue eyes.

"Hey there, Andrew!" the brunette called cheerfully, her sparkling green eyes matching his own in color. "Is Serena here yet?"

"Hi, Lita. Over by Sailor V," he responded with a small smirk.

"We should have known," the blonde girl said nudging Lita in the ribs with a huge smile.

"Oh, I don't know, Mina," the blue-haired girl cut in. "I'd say there was an equal possibility that she would be eating a hot fudge sundae either at the counter or in her favorite booth."

Mina sighed. "Could you save the technical talk for when we study, Amy? School's out, and it's time to cut loose and have some fun!" She pulled the book out of the startled scholar's hands. "You don't get this back until study time." The blonde then handed it to Lita who put it in her school bag.

Amy sighed, and placed her now free hand with the other on the handle of her satchel, and gazed around resignedly. She noted the empty stools at the counter, making a note to mention it to the others later. They had all been a bit worried about Darien's somewhat uncommon disappearance, but it was not the time to bring it up. "Why don't we grab Serena and get going. Raye's expecting us."

Just then, the bubbly blonde with the unique hairstyle they had come there to meet skipped over. "Hi, guys! Just finished a quick game! Let's get going!"

"Alright!" Lita exclaimed. "This is going to be great!"

As they were about to leave, Serena stopped. "Oh, wait a sec. I've got to make a quick stop at the hospital." Andrew cringed. "I promised one of the new kids, Crystal's her name and she's such an angel, that I'd bring her a treat today for being a good girl for her new doctor yesterday. I guess she's been really tired lately and they're trying to figure out what's wrong." Her voice dropped. "I hope it's nothing serious." She sighed.

Amy silently placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "No problem, Serena. I can pay a quick visit to my mom while I'm there if she's not too busy." Andrew flinched again. "What about you guys?" she asked, turning to the two taller girls.

Mina shrugged. "I'll tag along. I've always loved visiting the kids. That was my favorite part of the charity work I did as Sailor V."

Lita smiled. "I'll head to the temple then and tell Raye what's going on. Otherwise we'd be in for an earful."

The others laughed their agreement, and they all headed on their way, separating at the corner. Andrew watched them go, offering a silent prayer for Darien that none of them would stumble upon his suffering friend until he was ready, if he ever would be.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Two hours later found the five girls stuffing themselves while listening to loud dance music that blared from strategically placed speakers around the family room in the housing area of the temple.

"You wouldn't believe the fuss Chad put up when I decided I wanted surround sound in here. He insisted on choosing all the separate components, and placing them himself. He spent three hours straight making sure the sound was perfect and every single connection was secure. And he's still been tweaking it for the last two days. 'Trust me, I'm a musician. I understand the value of quality sound.' I wonder about that boy," Raye declared as she shook her head. The others discretely smirked and shared knowing looks until the raven-haired priestess raised her face from the table.

"Oh, come on, Raye. You have to admit, the sound is good!" Mina said. She had checked out the temple assistant's choices and work when she had first arrived and found them to be good.

Raye neglected to respond and chose instead to focus on the plate of beef tips and gravy on a bed of egg noodles in front of her.

"This is great, Lita! Another masterpiece!"

"Thank you. It's not much, but I figured it would do for our first meal. Wait until you see what I have planned for the rest of the weekend!"

"So that's what we killed ourselves bringing in here for you," Serena said, laughing. "At least I know I earned a hernia for a good cause!"

The other girls laughed. When they calmed down, Amy cleared her throat to get their attention. "I noticed something at the arcade earlier that might be of interest. Darien still hadn't made an appearance as far as I could tell. He traditionally would have been present at that time. Did anyone think to ask Andrew about it?"

Serena flinched. "I knew I forgot something. I was so excited about this weekend I didn't think to ask. Sorry, guys. You'd think Andrew would have heard something by now. The arcade is a prime location for gossip at the very least."

"Serena's right on that one. It's where I tend to go when I want to... ah, never mind," Mina said, trailing off as she realized the others were looking at her oddly.

"I tried calling him before you guys got back from the hospital. I got his answering machine." Raye frowned briefly as she remembered getting tricked once again by the pause in his message that was supposed to lead people to believe he had actually answered the phone.

"I braved the weird and talked to Melvin today. Nothing there," Lita said with a trace of distaste.

"Did you guys read the paper earlier this week? I guess there was a car accident where this car full of kids that were nowhere near driving age nailed some poor guy crossing with the lights in the middle of the crosswalk." Mina paused. "You don't think that was him, do you?"

Serena's eyes grew wide and she swallowed the sudden lump that rose in her throat. "Gods, I hope not."

The others silently agreed. "My mom hasn't said anything," Amy added. "Not that she automatically would. Patient confidentiality and all."

"The paper did mention the administration was refusing to release the name of the victim," Mina said quietly.

"We're going to just have to hope and pray that that wasn't him. Otherwise we may find ourselves getting worked up for nothing." Lita took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I agree. We don't have any real evidence that Darien could be that victim. If I remember correctly, he's withdrawn from social contact for a period of time at least once before. It was soon after I met you, Serena." Amy smiled at the memory of that meeting.

Serena thought for a moment. "Actually, I think you're right, Ames." She smiled a bit bitterly. "He probably wanted to get away from me for a while."

"Oh, knock it off, Meatball Head. I'm sure there are more important things going on in Darien's life right now than you running or not running into him on the street." Raye rolled her dark violet eyes.

Guilt washed over the small blonde's features. "Of course," she said quietly. "I'm so selfish." She got up and walked outside.

"Could you have said it any harsher, Raye?" Lita said in irritation while Mina silently rose and followed their leader outside.

"What? What did I do?" Raye asked bewildered. Amy merely shook her head.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Outside, Serena sat on the top step of the porch staring out at the fading sunset. "I can't believe I did that," she muttered to herself under her breath.

"I think you were just worried that you might have hurt his feelings."

Serena gasped and turned around to find Mina standing directly behind her. "You scared me."

"Sorry." She motioned to the space next to the seated girl. Serena nodded, and she sat. "Raye didn't phrase that right. We all know you wouldn't be that selfish."

The meatball-headed girl dropped her gaze to the wood below her feet. "I shouldn't have thought about me at all."

"Serena, I don't really think you were. Like I said before, I think you were worried about whether or not you were the cause of such discomfort that Darien would feel the need to hide himself away for a while - which is probably what he did. You don't like to cause people pain, so you were concerned. I don't see it as selfish at all. I just see it as another sign of your big heart. Even though the man bugs the living daylights out of you, you still don't want to really hurt him. That's more than I can say I'd be able to do." She put her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "Come on. Let's go back in. We haven't had dessert yet!"

Serena smiled. "You're right. We need to get in there before Raye can eat it all!" She jumped up and dragged Mina back inside with her.

Raye was waiting near the door when the two blondes came back inside. "Serena, I want to apologize. I know you aren't selfish; I wasn't thinking." She shot a quick glance back at Lita, who stood with her arms crossed and a fading look of potential violence on her face.

Serena looked surprised. "It's... it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. No worries." A soft smile graced her features and she drew the raven-haired girl into a short but fierce embrace.

Lita grinned. "Now that that's over, it's time for dessert! I found a cool new recipe for something called fruit pizza. You guys should love it!" She then rushed to the kitchen and brought back a plastic wrap covered pizza pan.

Serena raised an eyebrow at the new sight. "What's in it?"

"Well, other than the fruit, which I'm sure you can recognize, the crust is made from sugar cookie dough and the 'sauce' is cream cheese, sugar, and vanilla."

Four pairs of eyes brightened, although Amy tried to hide it.

"And it's so pretty, too!" Mina declared, laughing.

"Why'd you go through all the trouble of putting the fruit in that pattern when you know we'll just tear into it as soon as you put it down?" Raye asked.

Lita lifted her nose into the air indignantly as she placed the dish onto the cleared table they had eaten dinner at. "I'm going to be a famous chef one day. Half the meal is in the presentation."

The other girls laughed, and the conversation then turned to how they would spend the rest of the evening.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

It was around eleven o'clock when the girls started to wind down from a night of laughs, gossip, and board games, although none of them were near ready for bed. That was when Amy suggested they study for a while, and then get a good night's rest.

Serena laughed at that. "Great idea, Ames! Studying always puts me to sleep!"

Raye snorted. "That's your problem then, Meatball Head. Maybe you should see a doctor about it."

Amy sighed. "Please, Raye. Not now. Why don't we just get our stuff out, and I can help anyone who needs it?"

Lita shrugged while Mina grabbed her school bag. "Works for me."

"Uh, oh."

"What is it, Serena?" Amy asked, looking up from her newly organized workspace.

The blonde looked guilty. "I think I left my school stuff at the hospital when we stopped there earlier. I put it in the locker room so I wouldn't have to carry it around and must have forgotten all about it when we left."

Raye rolled her eyes. "Figures. You'd forget your head if it weren't attached."

"Raye! Stop being so mean!"

"Make me!"

"I will if you two don't knock it off!" The two antagonists backed away from the ticked-off looking Lita. "Now then, how about I go with Serena to hospital to get her bag? You guys can study while we're gone."

"You sure you don't just want to wait until tomorrow?" Mina asked.

Lita shot a look at Serena who shrugged. "It's not like we have much else to do, and we're not really tired. Why not?"

Serena nodded her agreement. "Besides, it's a gorgeous night for a walk. Might be the last we get before winter storms come in."

"Okay. Just be careful." Amy said seriously.

"We will. Later, guys. We shouldn't be too long." Serena grabbed her jacket and followed the tall brunette out into the night.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

They reached the hospital quickly and without incident. Serena turned to Lita upon entering the lobby. "Why don't you wait here for me? I should be pretty quick, and the staff might not like us being here so late. Since I'm a volunteer I should be okay."

Lita shrugged and plopped onto a black leather couch. "No problem." She picked up a magazine. "I have entertainment; I'll be fine. Go on."

Serena smiled and went to the elevator. Once the doors closed she pressed the "3" button, thinking she would be best served switching over to the rear elevator to get to the fourth floor so she could avoid passing by the children's ward. She knew, thanks to some tear-filled confessions, that a few of the kids had a hard time sleeping, and she didn't want to be seen and dragged into a situation she was sure wouldn't be approved of by the hospital administration. It was after visiting hours after all.

The doors opened onto the third floor and the meatball-topped blonde exited the elevator. She smiled at the nurse at the duty station whom she recognized. "Forgot something?" the woman said, smiling knowingly.

Serena blushed and nodded. The lady waved her on and went back to her paperwork. The small girl took a few steps then stopped as motion from down the hall opposite where she was headed caught her eye. Whoever it was wasn't a doctor or nurse from what she could tell. In fact, the person kind of reminded her of Andrew from the way he walked and moved... blond hair... Hey, wait a minute! That was Andrew! What was he doing here? And at this time of night? She squinted and peered at the room number next to the door he had entered. 317. She caught the curious look the nurse was giving her and rushed off to the rear elevator. She'd just have to check it out on her way out.

She managed to avoid notice on the fourth floor as she hurried to and from the volunteers' locker room where she had indeed left her school bag. 'I'm beginning to think Raye may be right. I probably would forget my head if it weren't attached,' she thought as she traveled back to the third floor. She warily approached the front elevator, hoping to not be seen by either Andrew or the nurse.

Luck was on her side. As she got close, she saw Andrew look into the empty duty station, shrug, and enter the elevator without a glance her way. Serena smiled and hurried to where the blond man had come from. "Okay, room 317 I believe it was," she muttered to herself under her breath. "Hmm, no name," she noticed as she reached the correct door. "I hope it's not Liz." She silently crept inside, curiosity overcoming any twinges of guilt for invading her friend's privacy.

The dividing curtain was drawn, creating a white wall cutting the room in half. As there was no one in the bed closest to her, Serena had to guess that the person Andrew had come to see was hidden behind the curtain. She listened intently for signs that whoever it could be was sleeping. Only the sound of steady breathing reached her ears.

She cautiously stepped forward and poked her head around the edge of the room divider closest to her and found a completely unexpected sight. There in the bed before her lay Darien asleep. Her eyes widened and she unconsciously moved inside the plastic wall and closer to the bed. She noticed a small pile of textbooks and papers on the table on the other side of the bed. _Andrew must have brought those_, she thought, stunned.

Moonlight came in through the half-covered window and fell onto the pale face of the hospital bed's occupant. She noted that most of his head was covered in bandages, but his dark bangs still fell into his eyes. Before her brain could come completely back online Darien's face contorted into a painful grimace and his head tossed back and forth on the pillow. She also noted his hands gripping his sheets tightly before gasping in shock. He started to mutter incoherently, and Serena found herself reaching out and stroking his forehead gently, brushing his hair out of his face and making soothing sounds to calm him. "Shhh, Darien, it's okay," she whispered. "It's just a dream. I'm here." She didn't know why that would be comforting, but her brain wasn't exactly in control of her mouth at the moment.

The combination of her touch and voice appeared to do the trick. Soon after she began her ministrations Darien stopped thrashing and his hands unclenched. He fell back into a calm, restful slumber, never opening his eyes. She continued to brush his forehead gently and he smiled in his sleep, shifting his face into her hand slightly. "Oh, Darien. What happened to you? And why do I get the feeling you don't want people to know?" She sighed quietly. "You know, no matter how much you tease me and make me angry, you don't deserve this. So get better soon, okay? I miss our little run-ins on the way to school in the mornings and our verbal sparring matches at the arcade." She grinned and began to back away from the bed. His smile faded a bit at the sudden lack of warmth. "And don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone." His expression softened, and the smile grew again. "Sweet dreams, Darien." And she left.

Lita had her eyes on the elevator when Serena finally came out. "What took so long?"

Serena avoided direct eye contact. "Oh, just thought it would be better to completely avoid being seen. Sorry."

The tall girl shrugged and stood. "No problem. I was just wondering. Let's get going before the others freak out on us."

"Right," the blonde said with a slight giggle.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien stared out his window the next morning, not really seeing the sunlight playing amongst the leaves of the trees that grew behind the hospital. He just laid there, his mind blank, eyes dead, withdrawn from the world around him. This is how Andrew found him when the blond man slipped quietly inside the curtain.

"Hey, Dare. You okay?"

The bandage-covered head snapped toward the sound. "I'm fine."

"I forgot this at the arcade last night. It's the exercise book for that advanced science class of yours. I took a peek and cannot understand how you can ace these courses. I was lost after the introduction on the syllabus." Darien smiled slightly. "Since I don't have to work until later this afternoon, I figured I'd bring it by and actually talk to you. You were asleep when I got here last night."

"That explains the pile over there." Blue eyes searched green. "Andrew, did I start having a nightmare while you were here?"

Andrew's brow furrowed. "No, I don't think so. I mean, you didn't thrash around or anything. Why do you ask?"

Darien's eyes dropped to his lap. "I'm not completely sure actually. I seem to remember this bad feeling coming over me last night. I know I was sleeping at the time. Then this light voice spoke to me, and a gentle hand brushed the hair out of my face, and that feeling went away. I can't explain it. No one's ever done that for me before, so I don't think it's a memory. But I just can't explain it."

"Do you remember what the voice said?"

"I think she said..."

"Whoa," Andrew said, interrupting. "She?"

Darien blinked. "Now that I think about it, the voice was female. Anyway, she said it was okay. It was only a dream. She was here. And that made me feel better for some reason." _Like Serena does_, he thought suddenly. He quickly squashed that line of thinking.

"It might've been a nurse," Andrew offered.

Darien shook his head. "No. Somehow I just know it wasn't a doctor or nurse. She was just visiting."

Andrew shrugged in resignation. "Sorry, man. I can't help you with this one."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me, Mr. Shields, but there's something here for you." The nurse on duty poked her head inside the door. "Can I bring it in?"

Darien looked suspiciously at Andrew. "I didn't get you anything, Dare, I promise."

"Go ahead."

A short woman with strawberry blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing a nurse's uniform entered the small sanctuary holding a vase with four red roses. "This was sent up from the gift shop along with this." The nurse handed a sealed white envelope to the man in the bed then placed the flowers on the book-covered table. "Let me know if you need anything else." She left quickly.

Darien sat there staring at the package in his hand. "Well, aren't you going to open it? Or at least check for a card?" Curiosity laced Andrew's voice.

The question seemed to shake Darien out of his reverie, and he turned to the vase on the table. He reached out and plucked out a small pink envelope from the greens and baby's breath that surrounded the vivid blooms. His name had been printed quickly and sloppily; the handwriting caught his eye as familiar somehow. A spark of curiosity made its way through the deadness that had pervaded his being and he tore open the little envelope.

Inside he found a rose-bordered card with a short message: _Hope it wasn't me that put you in here. Get better soon! Meatball Head_. Darien's eyes widened briefly, then narrowed as he turned to face his friend. "You swear you didn't say anything to anyone?"

Andrew swallowed as he saw a touch of anger in the midnight blues glaring at him. "I swear! I didn't say a word! Why?" Darien silently handed him the card. The blond's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "How in the world...? I honestly have no idea how she found out. Although I don't think she knows why you're here."

Darien thought it over. "Maybe." Even through the shock and humiliation he was feeling, a warm sensation crept over his heart at the attempt to cheer him up. She even signed it with her hated nickname! Was there any limit to that girl's heart? He doubted she knew the whole story from the tone of the short message. Would things change if she knew it all? Probably.

The coldness returned. He'd been through it before, when a car accident had taken his parents and memories eleven years previous. As soon as the whole story was known, all the people around him pitied him and saw him as a burden. A six-year-old boy, injured and alone. There were no living relatives to take him in, leaving the entire chore of finding him a place to stay in the hands of the hospital administration and staff. He had overheard a group of them discussing the situation just outside his room, saying how overworked they were and how much of a bother it was. He cried for the last time over that.

Even before that incident, he had noticed the nurses not staying with him for any significant length of time. When they answered his questions, it was in as few words as possible with little to no emotion. The doctors patronized and pitied him when they deigned to speak to him at all. They tended to talk amongst themselves like he wasn't even there. It was the attitudes he encountered in the hospital before he was shipped off to the orphanage that taught him to hold back, keep it all in, that the world will kick you when you're down. The orphanage only served to reinforce the lessons learned.

And now he was beginning to see the same attitudes surfacing. Nurses didn't want to stay long, didn't try to talk with him. The ones who did looked at him with pity, seeing only his injuries and not attempting to look beyond them. So, after the first day he had been awake, he closed himself off. This time, not only did he not have a family to take care of him, he was practically incapable of taking care of himself. Life certainly did kick you when you were down.

"Dare? You okay?" Andrew's voice cut through the memories. At least there was someone around this time. But Darien knew the blond before him couldn't really understand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about a few things."

"I've got to get going. I need to grab a quick lunch before my shift starts at the arcade. Why don't you see what's in that letter?" he said pointing at the white envelope on Darien's lap. "Maybe there's an explanation. I'll try to pop in for a bit after I'm done."

"Sure. I'll try to be awake."

"Good. You aren't much of a conversationalist when you're snoring. Catch you later." Andrew left with a quick wave.

Darien put aside the card and contemplated the white envelope. His name had been printed a bit more neatly in the same hand as the card with a little winking bunny drawn to the right of it. He couldn't help but to smile briefly at that. With a sigh he tore open the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper that had obviously been torn out of a spiral notebook. He unfolded it and read the message contained therein.

"Darien,

"I'm sorry if my gift freaks you out or anything, but I had to send you my best wishes somehow. Something told me that roses would be the best way. I don't know what happened to you - Andrew never said a word - but I know you're in the hospital and hurt.

"I stopped by last night to get my school bag from the volunteers' locker room where I had forgotten it earlier when I noticed Andrew going into a room. Lita was waiting for me in the lobby so I couldn't take too long, and the nurse at the duty station was giving me a funny look, so I memorized the room number and went to do what I came for.

"On my way back I saw Andrew leave, so I went to see who he had been visiting. There was no name under the room number, so I snuck in as quiet as I could. When I got to the curtain I only heard steady breathing. Imagine my surprise when I slipped in and found you lying there! The moonlight lit your face and I could only see your bangs from underneath the bandages. (By the way, I hope they didn't have to shave your head. You have nice hair.)

"(Gods, I can't believe I just wrote that! Sorry!)

"Anyway, you started to have a bad dream, so I tried to calm you down, and it worked. So if you actually remember someone doing something, it was me. I'm really sorry I barged in like I did. I had no right to do it. And something tells me you don't want anyone to know. So don't worry, I won't say anything to a soul. I was wrong and this is the least I can do to make up for it.

"Well, I think I'm done rambling now. If you want I can come visit you (not that you actually want that from me, especially now) - just let Dr. Mizuno (Amy's mom) or Nurse Jameson (my supervisor for my volunteer work) and they can tell me. Otherwise, just know that no matter what's been said between us in the past, I really do want you to get better, and I'm really sorry I invaded your privacy.

"Hoping to run into you again soon,

"Serena"

Darien read the letter through twice more before finally putting it back in its envelope and on the table with her gift. He didn't know what to think. She didn't know, thank goodness, and was willing to honor his wishes and not tell anyone. She admitted she was wrong to pry, although, for some reason, he didn't feel upset about it. _Gods, how big is her heart anyway_? he thought. Even after everything they had done to one another, or more precisely, he had done to her, she still wished him well, and was even willing to visit! And as much as his mind wanted to believe otherwise, he knew in his heart that there wasn't an ounce of pity in the girl.

_But she doesn't know the whole story_, a dark voice whispered. _She thinks you'll be running into her again in no time. She doesn't know that won't be happening any time soon. What will she think then_?

Darien grasped the sides of his head and growled under his breath. He was so confused! He was already on his way to the nuthouse thanks to the unexplainable feelings the little blonde had stirred up before the accident. And now... now he was even more confused. He had been alone so long, had swallowed his emotions for so long. Now he didn't know what do with it all. He was overwhelmed. So he did what he always did when he didn't know what else to do - he retreated. After getting his feelings back under wraps, and taking a brief look at the list of assignments Andrew had left, he went to sleep, hoping to find an answer to, or at the very least an escape from, his problems in the land of dreams.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Saturday afternoon was bright and clear. The sun shone, and the air was fresh. Not that a certain group of girls knew that. The mall was their environment of choice. Store after store experienced the whirlwind of teenagers known as Serena Tsukino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino, Amy Mizuno, and Raye Hino. None were the same afterward.

When evening finally rolled around, it found the girls sitting on a blanket in Fairview Park, surrounded by bags and packages. Two large grocery bags stood alone behind the giggling group, half empty from the raid made on them for dinner. Lita sighed as she watched the others finish off the sandwiches they had made. "I guess I'll have to save my favorite recipe for our midnight snack!"

Serena smiled. "I should be hungry again by then."

Raye rolled her eyes. "There's a big surprise. Are you sure you aren't hungry again now?" she asked sarcastically.

The blonde's eyes flashed. "You are so mean!"

"And you are a pig!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Knock it off!" three irritated voices interrupted loudly.

A brief silence filled the area.

"So what are we going to do next?" Mina asked, like nothing had happened. The others just stared. "What?"

Lita shook her head. "Never mind. Well, she has a point. What's up now?"

"We could always have another study session."

"Amy!" the others protested.

"Forget I said anything."

"Movies?" Serena offered.

"Theater or video?" Raye countered.

"I vote theater," Mina said.

"Theater," Lita agreed.

Amy thought for a moment. "I believe I would prefer the theater experience as well."

Serena giggled. "I like the big screen better too."

Raye smiled. "Then it's unanimous. Fairview Movie Complex, here we come!"

"After we drop off our purchases first of course."

"Amy, you really know how to take the punch out of spontaneity, don't you?" Lita sighed.

Amy looked startled. "I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"Don't worry about it, Ames," Serena interrupted. "She didn't mean it like that. Now let's get this stuff back to the temple so we can have some fun!" The rest cheered their agreement, and the girls hurried out of the park.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The girls finally left the theater complex just before eleven and started back toward the temple. There had been a special going for a double feature, and they had jumped at the opportunity to see two movies for the price of one. However, they were beginning to question their judgment on the walk back.

"Well, that was..." Amy began.

"Terrible," the others finished.

"The first one was okay," Mina suggested meekly after a slight pause.

Lita thought for a moment. "Yeah, I can see that."

Serena sighed. "Christopher Lambert made a much better Raiden."

The others sighed and nodded their agreement.

"Actually, the first one was pretty good," Lita said.

Raye scoffed. "At least it had a decent plot! Oh, wait, let me rephrase that. At least it had a plot period!"

"The sequel had a plot; it was just a very poorly developed one," Amy corrected.

"There were two reasons I didn't walk out on that waste of celluloid. One: it was free. Two: I didn't want to sit outside the theater alone for an hour and a half. End of report." Raye crossed her arms across her chest indignantly.

"Well, at least it was free. That means we didn't waste our money," Serena said cheerfully.

"Hey, isn't that Andrew up ahead?" Mina said, pointing toward a blond figure walking away from the arcade.

Lita squinted as she peered at the person Mina had drawn her attention to. "Yeah, I think you're right. But doesn't he live in the other direction?"

Unnoticed by the others, Serena flinched and shrank away.

"That's right. Hey, Andrew!" Mina called out, causing the blond man to turn sharply. The girls ran forward, with Serena lagging behind slightly.

"Oh, hi, girls," he said with a touch of nervousness, his eyes wary. "What are you doing out so late?" He shot a look at the meatball-headed blonde, who refused to make eye contact.

"We just finished wasting our time watching a piece of crap sequel. So much for more is better." Raye's eyes flashed in irritation.

"You guys caught the two-for-one movie special at the Fairview Complex, huh? I could have warned you about that." Andrew chuckled.

"Just finished closing up the arcade, eh?" Lita asked shyly.

"Yeah, and it was a busy night, too. I'm beat."

"So why are you headed away from your house?"

"Mina!" Amy exclaimed, horrified.

Andrew gulped. "Well, I, uh, promised to check up on a sick friend quick before I hit the sack. Can't break that promise, no matter how tired I may be." He laughed weakly.

"That's so sweet," Lita sighed, hearts in her eyes.

"Why don't we let Andrew go so he can see that friend of his, okay, guys? I'm sure both he and his friend are really tired," Serena said quickly, pulling on Lita's arm.

Andrew shot her a look of thanks. "Yeah, I don't want to keep him up too long."

"Serena's right, guys. We should get going," Amy agreed, taking hold of Mina's arm.

Both Mina and Lita sighed. "Okay, well, good-bye then, Andrew. Hope your friend feels better soon!" the tall brunette called as she let herself start to be led away.

"See you at the arcade!" Mina chirped, following Amy's tug.

"Later, girls. Have fun!" Andrew turned to continue on his interrupted trek.

Once Serena was sure her friends were well on their way, she quietly dashed back to the retreating blond male. "Andrew," she whispered as she grabbed his arm to stop him, "just tell him I say 'hi,' okay? And that I really am sorry." Tears threatened to spill from her sapphire blues.

Andrew looked down at the teary-eyed girl next to him. "Sorry for what? And how do you know about him, anyway?"

"He'll know what I'm talking about. I don't really want to talk about it, especially now. I better get back before I'm noticed. I'll see you later, Andrew." She dashed back to the group of girls laughing in the night on their way back to the temple.

Andrew shook his head as he headed on his way. "I'm not sure I'll ever understand any of this."


	3. Chapter 3

Invalid Response - Chapter 3

by Una Moonstar

ANs: It seems people are liking this one - yes! I'm liking that you're liking it... Can you tell I haven't had enough sleep lately? I'll leave you to the next installment.

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

The next few days passed uneventfully. Tuesday night rolled around, and Andrew found himself trudging his way to the hospital once more, with a new pile of assignments and an old pile of graded ones. The blond man could not believe his friend. Even after missing the lectures, Darien still got perfect papers. What he wouldn't give...

Finally reaching his destination, Andrew gave a quick knock then entered the dark room. "Hey, Dare," he called softly. "You awake?"

"Yeah, come on in."

It still astounded him how dead that boy sounded, even when discussing his late night visitor last Friday and Serena's surprise gift. He shook his head and went behind the curtain. "Your papers, sir," he said as he handed the piles to the dark-haired man in the bed. The majority of the bandages were gone from his head and upper torso, and the bruises were fading nicely.

"Thanks. I've got a small pile over there that are finished." Darien pointed toward the table. He paused. "The police stopped by this afternoon. It appears they have found the identity of the driver that did this."

Still dead. Astounding. "And?"

Darien shrugged. "They wanted to know if I would formally press charges. I guess this kid has pulled stunts like this before, except this was the first time someone got hurt. They want to take this to court, and it'll be easier if I press charges. Daddy has money."

"Well? What did you tell them?"

"I told the officer I'd think about it. He said he'd be back on Thursday at the end of his shift for my answer."

"It's your call, but I think you should do it. This kid needs to be stopped, or at least be taught a lesson."

"We'll see."

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The next day was gorgeous. Not a cloud in the sky and a light breeze to remind you of the upcoming season, just enough to make you glad you wore your jacket. Lita and Serena were walking to the arcade after serving a detention for talking in class. Amy was at cram school, and Raye and Mina were helping out at the temple, so the two girls were left to their own devices.

"The breeze smells good," Serena giggled as she took a deep whiff.

Lita smiled. "Yeah, it does. I like walking in this kind of weather."

"I thought you liked storms."

The tall girl laughed. "I do, but that doesn't mean I like walking in them."

Serena briefly noted the changing lights at the upcoming intersection. "Storms." She shuddered. "I hate them. But of course you probably think you can take them on in hand-to-hand combat!" She laughed as she dashed forward out of reach.

Lita smirked as she started after her friend. "I'll show you hand-to-hand combat."

The blonde glanced at the lit "walk" light as she quickly made her way into the crosswalk. She turned back to stick out her tongue at her vengeful-minded friend.

Just as she did that, Lita noticed out of the corner of her eye a cherry red convertible screaming toward the intersection with no intention of slowing down. It started to pass the sedan that was stopping for the light when she realized it was headed straight for Serena.

The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion. Lita dove for Serena just as the petite blonde turned back to the street, barely grabbing her by the arms and hauling her back before the teenage-filled convertible filled the space she had been. As the car passed, Serena's wind-blown skirt's hem caught on the fender, ripping a piece off and giving the passengers a good view of her unmentionables. A voice from the back seat called out, "Thanks for the offer; take you up on it later!" Lita growled and concentrated on the rear plates. The driver was going to get a painful visit later, if she had anything to say about it.

The two girls tumbled back onto the pavement, and were almost immediately surrounded. "Are you girls okay?" a gentleman in a business suit asked, worried.

"I am," Lita responded. "Serena, you okay?" She numbly nodded.

"Stay here," a casually dressed woman commanded as she put away a small phone. "I've just called the police and they should be here any minute." The concerned crowd moved the girls to a nearby bus stop bench and sat them down. Lita merely held her shocked friend and waited for the authorities.

The wait wasn't long. An average height redhead in a police uniform rushed over and started asking questions. Lita growled out her story while leaving her arms protectively draped around Serena. The members of the crowd also told their versions, then left with sympathetic words to the two teenagers. Then the officer turned to the small blonde.

"I know you're still in shock about this, Miss Tsukino, but I really need your statement. Take your time, there's no need to rush, but please, tell me your version of what happened."

To Lita's surprise, and the officer's relief, Serena brought her head up, stared off into space, and proceeded to tell her tale in amazing detail. There was absolutely no emotion in her voice whatsoever. Lita shuddered as her friend finished.

"Well, thank you so much, Miss Tsukino. Did you need a ride home? I can arrange for one."

She silently shook her head. "Uh, no, that's okay, officer. It's not far, and I think she could use the fresh air right now. I'll walk her home and let her parents know what happened."

"Thank you, Miss Kino. We'll keep you and your friend here informed."

"Thanks." She then steered her quiet friend toward their original destination.

Andrew looked up from his newspaper at the counter when the bells above the arcade doors rang through the near-empty building. He found himself doing a double take when he saw the two girls step inside. Lita had her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders, while Serena blankly stared at the ground. The blonde's skirt seemed to be torn, and both girls were shaking. "What happened to you guys?"

Lita looked at him sharply, anger flashing in her eyes. "Serena nearly got hit by a car on our way here. I barely managed to pull her out of the way in time." She took a deep breath and released it slowly.

Andrew quickly made his way out from behind the counter. "Come on, let's get her into the back room." He gently put his hand on Serena's shoulder. "Are you okay, Serena?" No response. "Alright, we'll get you to the back then I'll get you a hot chocolate. Is that okay?"

She numbly nodded. "Thank you," she said, just barely audible.

Once Serena was settled in the back room, and Lita was assured she'd be okay alone for a short while, Andrew treated her to a soda while she told him exactly what happened. "Well, we were coming here after detention, just goofing around like we normally do, when she made a crack and dashed ahead of me. I saw her take a quick look at the light and step into the crosswalk. She turned and made a face at me, and that's when I noticed the car from the corner of my eye. I jumped forward when I realized the car wasn't stopping, in fact it was going around someone who was, and managed to grab her arms and pull her back just as the car went by. Heck, her skirt got caught on the front bumper! That's why it's torn. I think someone in the back seat said something nasty by the look on his face, but I don't know what. Anyway, someone who saw it all happen called the police, and an officer came and took our statements. He said he'd keep us informed. I was surprised Serena could talk at all, although those were pretty much the only words she's said since, except for her thank you to you." She slammed her fist down on the table. "If I ever get my hands on that driver, he's going to wish he'd never been born!"

Andrew scratched his head as he thought. "Hey, Lita, what did the car look like?"

"It was a cherry red convertible, I'm not sure of the exact make. Why do you ask?"

He looked a bit uncomfortable. "I... heard something about that other accident, and was wondering if it could be the same driver. Did you get a look at him?"

"Not really, but Serena did. She said he had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, green eyes, and a scar on his right cheek."

"She got that much detail?"

"I was shocked, too. But the officer said something about trauma sometimes having that kind of effect. I suppose I could ask Amy about it."

"Weird."

"Definitely. I better get back there and see how she's doing. I just hope she's going to be okay."

"I hope so too. If you're still here later, I'll come back on my break. Meanwhile, don't worry about the drinks. They're on me."

"Thanks, Andrew. Could you let her parents know where she is? I don't think I want her to move for a while, not until she's a little more stable."

"Can do. Let her know I'm there for her."

"You bet." The tall brunette walked to the back of the café and entered the room where Serena was.

A couple of hours later, Andrew walked into the back room to find Serena crying her eyes out on Lita's shoulder as they sat on a beat up old couch. He quietly sat in a chair across from them and looked on sympathetically. Soon the blonde girl's sobs lessened and her breathing grew deep and steady. Lita laid the now-sleeping girl out on the couch and covered her with a thin throw blanket that had been draped over the back behind them.

The tall girl sighed. "I think she'll be okay now. She let a lot of stuff out. She can actually start healing." She smirked. "Or at least that's how I understand the process to work."

Andrew returned the smile. "I explained everything to her parents. They weren't too happy to just leave her here, but her mom finally saw the wisdom in it. They just want her home as soon as possible."

"Not a problem. I think she'll be happier in familiar surroundings like that. And her parents should be a big help."

Andrew nodded. "I'm just sorry she had to go through this at all. She's too special."

"Yes. She is." Lita agreed quietly. "I'm just glad I got to her in time. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't; she's the best friend I've ever had and the best person I've ever known."

"Everything will be okay. You'll see."

"Yeah." She took a deep breath and released it. "After she wakes up, I'll take her home. Get her out of your hair." She smiled widely.

Andrew laughed. "And you too. At least until Friday."

"Friday? Oh, yeah. Thursday's your day off." She snickered. "Until Friday then." They both laughed and watched over the sleeping Serena.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Andrew passed a grumbling nurse as he entered his friend's room the next afternoon after school. He shook his head and sighed. "You know, Dare, you sure aren't making yourself very popular around here," he said as he came behind the curtain that cut off Darien's bed from the rest of the room.

Darien shrugged. "Who said I was trying?"

The blond man rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I have the dubious honor of letting you know you won't have any more homework until next week. You finished the rest of your assignments early, including two essay exams." He paused. "How do you do it?"

The ebony-haired man scoffed. "It's not like I have tons of other things to do around here. So where were you last night?"

"I was tired. I had an emotionally draining day."

"Your fan club fail to show?"

"As a matter of fact, my problem stemmed more from the fact that Lita and Serena came in around five o'clock, and Serena had almost been run over on the way there."

Darien's eyes widened. "What!"

"From what Lita could tell me, Serena was crossing with the lights when a red convertible came out of nowhere and nearly ran her down. Luckily Lita was quick enough to pull her out of the way before that happened."

"Is... is she okay?" Darien asked quietly.

Andrew sighed. "She will be. She finally started to cry a few hours after it happened. Before that she had been numb, just let herself be led around blindly and stared at the floor."

An angry spark flared in Darien's midnight blue eyes. "Who did it? Who did this to her?"

"Serena managed to give the police a pretty detailed description. I think Lita said the guy had long black hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and a scar on the right cheek."

"And it was a red convertible." Darien closed his eyes and tried to bring his temper back in check. He couldn't believe how angry he was. But someone had nearly taken away his Serena! _Whoa, hold up there, mister. Since when was she yours? Since when did you want her to be yours_? that dark inner voice of his asked. He nearly screamed out loud in frustration. _What are you doing to me, Serena_?

"I guess Lita barely got there in time. Serena's skirt got caught on the front fender and a chunk was torn off. I'm willing to bet that gave the passengers a show; Lita said that a guy in the back seat said something nasty. Figures they wouldn't care they nearly killed someone."

A new wave of anger drowned out the inner turmoil Darien had been going through. "What did that guy say?" he asked, cold and quiet.

Andrew was suddenly very glad he wasn't the aforementioned guy. "I don't know; Lita didn't say. I don't think she knew, but Serena probably does. She seemed to have almost perfect recall when she told the officer about it."

Darien growled and hit the bed with his fists. He felt so helpless, so useless! "Keep an eye on her for me, okay? Make sure she's okay. And if you can find out particulars on these... vermin, let me know. Oh, and for the next week, Lita and Serena don't pay for anything. It's on me. Don't tell them that, but I'll take care of it. Just let me know how much I owe you."

Andrew's eyes widened in shock. "Dare, that could end up being a lot of..."

"I don't care," he interrupted. "I can handle it."

"Okay..."

Darien's eyes closed again. "You're sure she's okay?"

Andrew's eyes softened. "Physically, yes. Emotionally, eventually. She's pretty strong underneath it all."

"I know." _Gods, I almost lost her. And the last thing I did was tease her. Oh, Serena_.

Andrew sat there watching as Darien lay there with his eyes closed tightly and a pained expression on his features. He was astounded; this was the first time since he had talked to his friend over the phone after the accident that Darien had shown any kind of true emotion. And all because of Serena. He had suspected his dark-haired friend had feelings for the petite blonde, but had no proof until now. He seriously doubted the man in the bed in front of him had come to terms with these feelings, yet the fact that they were there gave cause for hope that Darien could be brought back from the precipice.

Both men's ponderings were cut short by a rapping on the hospital room door. "Mr. Shields? It's Officer Brady. I mentioned earlier this week I'd be back for your final decision. May I come in?"

"Feel free." Andrew did a double take as the dead tone fell back into place.

Soon after, a tall brown-haired man in a police uniform joined them behind the curtain. "Did you want me to leave you two alone?" Andrew asked after a moment.

"It would probably be best." Darien's eyes never left the newcomer.

Andrew nodded. "I'll just go down and grab a little something from the cafeteria then." He left quietly.

"Well, Mr. Shields? Since you don't like beating around the bush, I'll come right to the point. Do you or do you not wish to press charges against the driver that hit you?"

"Question: was the driver a guy with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, green eyes, and a scar on his right cheek?"

The officer drew back slightly from shock at both the question and the intensity of the other man's eyes. "Actually, yes. And if it makes a difference, it seems he was involved in another incident just the other day. He needs to be stopped, Mr. Shields. You can help."

"No need to do any more selling, officer. I'm in. I'll press charges. I want the bastard to pay, as much as possible." _I won't let him hurt her again_.

"Wonderful," Brady said with a smile. "We have your formal statement at the station; I've brought along the proper papers for you to sign so we can start the proceedings." He took a folded set of papers from the inside of his jacket and handed them to Darien to sign.

Darien gave the sheets a quick once-over and signed his name at the bottom. "Just make sure you get the bastard," he said as he handed them back.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien woke from a restless sleep the next morning to find his doctor standing next to his bed with a tray full of food. "Dr. Mizuno? Is something wrong?" he asked groggily.

"Not exactly, Darien. I have some news for you, and you have a decision to make. But first, breakfast." She brought the portable table over his lap and placed the tray on it as he powered the bed into a comfortable sitting position. "And I expect you to eat this."

Darien shot her a look then dropped his gaze to the food before him. He sighed. "I suppose there's no getting around it this time."

"No, there isn't. You have to eat, Darien. Regularly. Complete meals. If you don't start, I'll put you on another IV and do it that way. Do I make myself clear?" She raised her eyebrow as she looked at her patient.

Darien looked at the woman who was sitting on the side of his bed. Although she had just threatened him, he saw only deep concern. He sighed and dropped his gaze again. "Alright, Dr. Mizuno. I'll eat. No need to waste any more medication on me."

"Darien, you do know that I'm doing everything in my power to see you through this, to make you as well as I can, don't you?"

"Actually, yes, I do," he responded quietly.

She reached out and touched his arm. "I don't like to see you this cold, this dead. Everything will work out. You have to believe that." He shrugged. "Well, I have good news and bad news," she said as he started in on his breakfast. "Which do you want first?"

"Bad," he responded between bites.

She sighed. "Okay, here goes. It seems the higher ups have decided that due to your slow recovery and what they deem your poor attitude you should have scheduled sessions with the staff psychologist." His eyes grew wide as he stopped eating. "I tried to put it off at least until the neurosurgeon was finished with his preliminary prognosis, but they wouldn't listen. Dr. Nyx will be here bright and early Monday morning at 10. Please understand that this was done against my recommendations."

"I believe you," he said softly. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it. And I will say this right now: I am not taking any medication for depression. I absolutely refuse."

"Don't worry, Darien. As your doctor, I agree with you. I don't believe you're clinically depressed."

"Good," he muttered under his breath. "So what's the good news?" He started to finish off the food in front of him.

"The neurosurgeon we brought in from America has been looking over everything for the past few days, including the results from the CAT scan we did on Wednesday. He has a few theories and wants to take a closer look. In fact, he's supposed to be here by now..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at her watch.

Just then, the door to the room opened wide and the curtain was thrown aside. A short, balding man apparently in his late 30's, early 40's stepped confidently up to the bed. Dr. Mizuno quickly drew the curtain back to its original position. "Ah, Mr. Shields. A pleasure to meet you, although unfortunately it had to be under such tragic circumstances." Darien rolled his eyes at the pretentious tone in the newcomer's voice. "But now I am here, and we will see about getting you back on your feet."

"And you are...?"

Darien's dead tone went unnoticed as the older man continued. "My name is Dr. Donald Kirchner, my boy. You are now in the hands of one of the greatest neurosurgeons of the decade, if not century. My work is known throughout the world. Miracles are performed by these two hands." He held up his long, thin hands for emphasis. Darien closed his eyes and shook his head. "My ninety-five percent success rate is unmatched."

"Must be comforting to the other five," Darien quipped, leaving his eyes shut.

"Now is not the time for doubt, my boy. I have examined your case and believe my genius can perform yet another miracle for you! I wish to perform exploratory surgery to get a direct look at the condition of the spinal column and surrounding tissue. If all is as I expect it to be, I can perform the new procedure I have developed and have you up and walking in record time."

"Record time?" Darien asked, skeptically, opening his eyes.

"Yes, say, a year and a half at most. But I can only give an accurate diagnosis after a closer examination."

"And you need my permission to do it, right?"

"Of course, my boy, of course. I'm sure you are intelligent enough to see the wisdom in following such a course. I have been brought here because I am your best chance at a nearly complete recovery."

"Nearly complete?"

"I merely wish to keep you from getting your hopes too high. I aim for full, one hundred percent recovery. But sometimes the damage is too extensive, and that is not possible. But I do believe I can make it possible for you to walk again. And that is most important, is it not?"

"Of course," Darien replied sarcastically. He turned his gaze to the woman to his left. "Dr. Mizuno?"

"Dr. Kirchner is one of the top people in his field; that's why he was brought in. You really have nothing to lose and everything to gain," the dark blue-haired lady said in a neutral tone.

Darien considered her words for a moment as he stared into his hands in his lap. "Alright. You have my permission."

"For both procedures?" the man at the foot of his bed asked haughtily. At Darien's slightly confused expression he continued. "I wish to perform my procedure immediately following the exploration if I deem it possible for success. It is best not to open up a patient more times than necessary."

Darien nodded. "Of course. Yes, both procedures. Let's get this over with."

Dr. Mizuno smiled. "I'll bring in the release forms then. Why don't we schedule this for Monday afternoon?" she asked, looking from one man to the other. Darien shrugged while Kirchner considered it.

"I believe one o'clock would be a good time. Would you be so good as to arrange that for me? I appreciate it," the balding man said with a small smile. "We'll see you then, Mr. Shields. And do not worry. You are in the best of hands." He turned, threw open the curtain once more, and left the room.

"That man is enough to drive a saint to drink," Dr. Mizuno muttered as she drew the divider closed.

"Haven't you heard? He is a saint. And he probably drinks. In the privacy of his own home, of course. Wouldn't want to tarnish that sparkling reputation of his, would we?" Darien responded with a derisive grin.

Dr. Mizuno chuckled. "Ego aside, he is good, one of the best. If he says you'll walk again, chances are you will. Hold on to that. Now I need to be off. I'll stop in again before I leave for the night."

"Thanks, doctor."

"And remember, eat!" she admonished as she shut the door behind her.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien had finished following his doctor's orders that evening by picking his way through his dinner tray when a timid knock made itself heard over the soft music from the radio Andrew had brought in for him. "Come in," he called.

He heard the door open and close, and a soft scuffling up to the room divider. Then, to his surprise, a small, blonde, meatball-topped head shyly poked its way around the edge of the curtain. "Um, hi, Darien. I know you didn't leave word for it to be okay if I visited, but I thought I'd just pop in for a quick hello before I went home. I hope it's okay." Her sapphire gaze fell to the floor.

Darien didn't know what to say as his eyes widened in shock. "Um, sure, Serena."

She brought her gaze back up as she slipped inside the curtain. "I haven't told anybody, I promise."

He sighed. "I believe you," he muttered quietly. Then he remembered Andrew's news from the day before. "Are you okay? Andrew told me what happened to you."

Her eyes widened briefly. "Yeah, I'm fine. In fact, today I sat and talked to some of the kids that had been in car accidents. It made me feel a lot better." She took in a deep breath and shuddered as she released it. "I've had a couple of bad dreams, but I'll make it."

"I understand." Serena heard the dead tone, but thought she also detected another emotion behind it, pushed back and repressed.

"I also thought I'd come in because, well, I overheard a couple of nurses talking. I still don't know why you're here, and I didn't ask, I swear, and I didn't try to hear gossip about you, really, and..."

"Meatball Head!" he interrupted. "I believe you. What did you hear? What did... they say?"

"Well, they said that the hospital brought in a surgeon from the outside for you, and that you're supposed to have surgery on Monday. I figured I wouldn't get a chance to see you before then, so I'd come in now to wish you good luck." She smiled brightly at the dark-haired man in the bed before her.

He gazed at her amazed. _She's doing this for me? After everything I've done and said? After I ignored her request to see me? Gods, what an angel_! he thought in awe. "Thank you," he said softly.

She looked a bit uncomfortable. "They also said something about you being difficult, not that that bit of news surprised me too much, but they were really mean about it. Then one of them said she wasn't sure you deserved all the special treatment, what with the specialist brought in and everything, considering what a jerk you were, and that's when I spoke up and told them that you may not always be the nicest guy on the face of the planet, but underneath it all you were worth every effort the hospital was putting into your recovery. Maybe if they tried a little harder they could see that too." Serena missed the look of utter shock on Darien's face as she stared at the floor. "Then they told me that I was too young and inexperienced to make a judgment call like that, I'd understand their point of view when I was older. I just stuck my nose in the air and told them that if getting older meant that I'd get as pessimistic as them, I'd rather stay a child. That's when I stomped off and talked with my supervisor, Nurse Jameson. I had to report in for the end of my shift anyway. I told her everything. So you shouldn't have to worry about those nurses dealing with you again while you're here."

Darien couldn't believe his ears. Here was a girl he had repeatedly teased and put down, and when someone else put him down, she stood up for him! He was hurt by the nurses' comments, not that he didn't expect them, but Serena's unexpected defense took the sting out of the situation. Tears welled up in his midnight blues as he stared at the petite blonde gazing intently at the tiles at her feet. Was there no end to this girl's heart? Did she really believe what she told those nurses? "Did... did you really mean that, Serena?" he asked, his voice cracking.

She looked up quickly. "Definitely. Those nurses won't..."

"No, not that," he cut her off. "What you said about me."

She smiled shyly. "Of course. You may tease me, and aggravate me to no end, but I know you don't really mean it. It's just a game. There's a sparkle in your eyes when you say those things that tells me you aren't completely serious. Sure, some of the things you've said have hurt, but I don't think you meant for them to. You don't seem the type to take pleasure in hurting someone's feelings. I think there's something else to it too, but I'm not really sure what exactly."

Darien fought to hold back the tears. "I never meant to hurt you, never. I'm sorry if I ever did." He brought his hands up to cover his face as the tears rolled down his cheeks. This compassion and understanding had been so unexpected, so out of left field, it managed to cut through the layers of defense he had constructed, especially after waking and facing the aftermath of the accident. "I'm sorry," he choked out.

Then he felt two small arms surround him in a gentle embrace. His head fell onto her shoulder and the floodgates opened. Serena merely held him, lightly rubbing his back and muttering soothing sounds. "It's okay, Darien. Like I said, I knew, once I calmed down at least, that you didn't mean to hurt me. You are utterly forgiven." His arms loosely circled her waist. "There you go, Darien. Let it all out. You'll feel so much better when you're done."

They sat like that, Darien crying into Serena's shoulder, until the sobs finally quieted, and Darien raised his head. Serena gave him one last good squeeze and sat back on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Darien. I shouldn't have told you what they said. I didn't want to hurt you like that." She bit her lower lip.

"No, no," he responded as he wiped the last of his tears away. "I asked you to tell me what they said, and you were honest with me. Thank you for that. It means a lot to me."

She smiled. "Of course." Her eyes fell on the clock on the table next to the bed. "Oh, no, I didn't realize it was so late. I'm sorry, Darien, I have to get going. My mom is expecting me home for dinner." She hesitated briefly. "Is... is it okay if I come back?"

Darien swallowed the last lump in his throat before he answered quietly. "Yeah, I... I think I'd like that."

"So we're friends then?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, friends," he returned with a small smile.

Serena lit up the room with one of her patented thousand-watt smiles. "Great! I don't volunteer on Monday, but I'll be here on Tuesday. So I'll see you after my shift then!"

Darien's smile grew wider. "Tuesday, then."

"Good luck on Monday! I'm sure everything will work out for the best! It has to! Good night!" Serena gave Darien one last wave before disappearing behind the curtain and the door shut behind her.

Darien flopped back onto his pillow and contemplated what had just occurred. The bright little ray of sunshine was unbelievable. Was she for real? Did it matter? No, what mattered now was that he had just made up with her, and she'd be back to light up his life again next Tuesday. He reveled in the feeling a bit longer, then reached for the novel he was in the middle of and read until he fell asleep hours later.


	4. Chapter 4

Invalid Response - Chapter 4

by Una Moonstar

ANs: People have asked when the action of this story was coming, and my answer is soon! I promise! But first there are a few other things that need to be set in motion... and a character I never expected to play a prominent role in this piece needs to be introduced. If by chance Cori-luv's re-reading this... she's heeeeeere! -evil snicker-

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

Serena rushed into the house at quarter after eight that night. She saw her father sitting in the living room watching television and heard her mother in the kitchen more than likely washing dishes, considering the water was running. She headed past her distracted father to talk to her mother.

"Why are you so late?" Ilene Tsukino asked without turning around when her daughter stepped into the room with her.

Serena stopped dead in her tracks. "Well, uh, you see, um, I got caught up talking with a very emotional patient and lost track of time. I didn't mean to be late, I promise!"

Ilene sighed while a smile began to form on her lips. She was so proud of how seriously Serena seemed to be taking this job, even though it was volunteer work. "It's okay, honey," she said, looking over her shoulder at the abashed girl in the doorway. "I was just a little worried because of the time. Call before you leave next time; we'll get you a ride. At the very least we'll know where you are." Her smile broadened a bit.

Serena returned it. "Okay, Mom, not a problem. Oh, yeah, Lita's having a sleepover tomorrow night. Is it okay if I go?"

The older woman laughed a bit. "Only if you get at least half of your homework done before then. And your room has to be clean as well. You've been putting that stuff off lately."

Her daughter pouted. "Oh, alright. Deal. So can I have dinner now?"

Laughter rang from the Tsukino kitchen.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The next morning shined bright when Luna jumped onto Serena's bed near the girl's face. "Serena, wake up."

"Not now, Luna. Another five minutes. I'll get up then."

"Serena! Please!"

The blonde's eye cracked open at that. "Please? Luna, are you alright?"

Luna sighed, exasperated. "I'm fine, but I think you should get up. Your parents just received a guest, and it sounds important."

Both eyes opened and she sat up. "Are you sure? Who is it?"

"I don't know, but he's being awfully polite, and I'm getting a weird feeling. Now get up!"

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Serena threw her covers off and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She listened for a moment. "I think you're right, Luna. I've never heard that voice before." She dashed quickly to her closet, grabbed an outfit and changed. "You know," she said, her voice muffled by the fluffy white sweater she was pulling over her head, "I don't think it's a friend." Her head popped out of the top of the sweater. "I'm pretty sure I heard the guy call my dad 'Mr. Tsukino.'" She quickly pulled a brush through her hair and put it up into its usual meatball style.

"It might be a police officer," Luna suggested as Serena pulled on a long, pleated pink skirt. "I can't be sure but I think the accident was mentioned."

Serena paused in the act of putting on a pair of white ankle socks. "The accident?" she asked weakly from her seat on the bed.

The black cat placed her paw on her ward's leg. "I'm sorry to bring it up, but I thought you should be prepared."

The girl sighed. "It's okay, Luna. You just surprised me, that's all." She took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "Alright, let's go." She then led her cat out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

A tall brown-haired man in jeans, white dress shirt, black tie and jacket sat on the couch opposite her parents in the living room when Serena reached the ground floor. Her mother sat in one of the room's recliners with her father standing to her left, his hand on her shoulder. The standing man turned when he heard the girl enter the room. "Serena! We were just thinking of getting you up." He paused nervously. "Um, this is Officer Brady. He's in charge of the investigation of the driver that almost hit you the other day."

She turned to face the seated man. "Hello. Did you have some news?" she asked quietly.

"Actually, Miss Tsukino, I came today to ask if you and your parents would like to press charges. We've positively identified the driver based on your description, and have linked him to a number of similar incidents from previous witness' statements. Most have been near misses like yours, but there was one actual hit and run collision two weeks ago. We want to get him off the road, Miss Tsukino. And you can help by pressing charges. We want to build as big a case as we can. The boy is fifteen years old, not even old enough to be behind the wheel of a car, and his father is the CEO of a corporation. We need a solid case to go up against that kind of money. You can help."

Serena's eyes widened in shock. "I'm not the only one this has happened to?" Her father stepped over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm afraid not." His brown eyes gazed at her with sorrow.

"He... he hit someone?" Her voice was barely audible.

The officer nodded. "He's in the hospital as we speak, suffering from paralysis from the waist down. He's agreed to press charges as well, although he doesn't remember much of the accident."

Serena gasped, and her hands flew to cover her mouth. Her mother reacted much the same way. Her father's hands tightened their grip. "I can't let him get away with that. I can't." _What kind of champion of justice would I be if I did_? she thought ruefully.

"Are you sure about this, princess?" her father asked softly.

She nodded vigorously. "Very sure, Dad. I'll press charges. I don't want this guy to be able to do this to anyone else." She paused as tears formed in her sapphire blue eyes. "I don't want anyone else to have to go through this, or what that poor guy in the hospital must be going through." She stopped as a lump in her throat cut off any possibility of speech. Her father squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

"All right, dear," her mother said sympathetically. "We'll support your decision." She turned to face the quiet officer. "Do you have the appropriate paperwork? We can take care of this as soon as possible. My daughter's right. We can't let this boy hurt anyone else. He needs to be stopped." Her husband nodded in approval.

Officer Brady smiled as he pulled out some papers. "Right here, ma'am. All I need are a few signatures from you and your daughter, and we'll be all set." The three Tsukinos gathered around the coffee table and signed where the officer indicated.

The tall man rose and smiled once the family was finished. "Thank you. This should be most helpful for the case, especially with Serena's detailed account of the accident. I will warn you, if this goes to court you will probably be called to the stand." He looked at the petite blonde regretfully.

She smiled confidently at him. "I understand, Officer Brady."

Brady's smile returned. "Good. I'll just get these filed at the station, and we'll let you know when something comes of it. It shouldn't be too long, but you know how the judicial system works. Sometimes the gears need a bit of grease."

Ken Tsukino smiled slightly. "I understand. I'm a journalist. But we trust you to see things through." He shook the officer's hand.

"Thank you. Now I must get going. You folks have a good day." Officer Brady took his leave and exited the house.

Ken took his daughter into his arms. "I'm so very proud of you, Serena," he said into her hair.

She hugged him back. "Thank you, Daddy. I'm just doing what's right. And it scares me more that this guy might be out there hurting other people than I might have to face him in court."

"You're growing up so fast," Ilene said as she joined them in their hug.

Serena smiled. "I hear that happens." She giggled. "Now I suppose I should finish cleaning my room so I can go to Lita's tonight." Her parents released her and she went up the stairs to her room.

"You know, Serena, I'm proud of you, too," Luna said once they were alone in the girl's frilly pink domain.

"Thanks, Luna. That means a lot to me."

And she began to straighten up the disaster area otherwise known as her bedroom.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Later that afternoon found Serena at the arcade waiting to meet up with the rest of the guests attending the sleepover that night. As she sat at the counter slowly slurping on a chocolate shake, she stared off into space, her thoughts not focusing on any one subject.

"Hey, Serena," Andrew said, waving a hand in front of the girl's face and dragging her back into the real world. "What's up?"

"Oh, hi, Andrew. Not much. And you?"

"I have a visit to make later, but not much else." He focused his green eyes on the blue ones facing him. "How did you find out?" he asked quietly.

Serena blushed. "Remember last weekend, when the girls met me here?" He nodded. "Well, it turns out I forgot my book bag in my locker at the hospital after my visit. I didn't remember until late that night, and Lita and I went to go get it. I was on my way to the locker room on the fourth floor when I saw you go into a room on the third. It sparked my curiosity. So, on the way down, I decided to check out who was in the room. You had just left; I saw you get into the elevator." She paused as she looked over the man she considered her big brother. "I am so sorry, Andrew. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy, his either. Fortunately, he's forgiven me; will you?" Tears waited unshed in her eyes.

The blond man smiled ruefully. "How can I not? I have a feeling I would have done the same thing, especially that late at night. Don't worry about it."

"I haven't pried about his condition, and I won't ask you either. I haven't told anybody. I couldn't; I couldn't betray him like that. Not after this."

"Serena, stop kicking yourself. If Darien has forgiven you... hey, wait a minute. How do you know he's forgiven you?"

She shot him a sheepish smile. "I stopped in his room after my volunteer shift yesterday. We had a little talk and decided to be friends. He even said I could come back and visit him again. You would not believe how relieved I was to hear that."

"You'd be surprised." Andrew shook his head as he thought of the oddity of Darien's actions. "Since he's said that, make sure you do. He could use the company."

A huge smile lit up her features. "No problem. I was hoping to cheer him up. The nurses have been bad talking him, you know."

Andrew sighed. He saw that one coming. "That doesn't surprise me. I've seen a few of their faces when they've left his room." He shook his head again. "I wish he wouldn't shut himself off like that. But what can you do? Anyway, it'll be nice to be able to actually talk to someone about this. It's hard to deal with one of my best friends being in this situation."

Serena reached out and gently placed her hand on his arm. "Anytime you need me, Andrew. Anytime." He smiled gratefully at her.

The door opened then and admitted three tired-looking girls. "Serena!" Mina called as she stepped inside. "You missed a killer shopping spree!"

Serena turned around on her stool. "Sure, rub my face in it, why don't you?" She smiled good-naturedly.

"Anytime, Meatball Head, anytime," Raye smirked.

The seated blonde stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired priestess, who returned the favor in full measure. The other two girls, along with the man behind the counter, sighed and rolled their eyes at the common spectacle. "Come on, guys. We have to get over to Lita's; she's expecting us soon for dinner."

Serena immediately put her tongue back where it belonged and perked up with a huge smile. "Oooo, that's right, Ames. And I cannot pass up one of Lita's culinary masterpieces!" Her friends gave her a strange look. "What?" They continued to look at her oddly. "So I've been paying attention to Amy; what's the big deal?"

Raye nodded incredulously. "Sure, Meatball Head. Now tell us where the aliens have taken the real Serena!"

The petite blonde merely stuck her nose into the air, grabbed the bags at her feet, and strode out of the arcade, barely catching herself as she tripped going through the doors. "Well, it's good to see I'm having some effect," Amy muttered as she followed her friend.

Mina patted the astonished priestess on the shoulder. "Come on, Raye. The shock will wear off eventually. Let's get going before Serena eats all the food!" With that, the raven-haired girl shook herself out of her trance and led the giggling blonde out of the building at a brisk jog.

Andrew watched them leave and shook his head. "Those girls will definitely keep life from ever being dull." He smiled and returned to his work.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The weekend passed quickly for Darien, with a few visits from Andrew where they talked over the few social events the dark-haired man took an interest in (put up with, however you want to put it), and laughed over the escapades of a certain group of teenage girls. He was secretly quite proud of his little Meatball Head for the expansion of her vocabulary; he always knew she was capable of so much more than she let on. Some of her insults!

He found that Serena was the only subject that sparked anything in him. And that fact confused the living hell out of him. Why? He knew that she held a special charm, a certain zest for life that had brightened his days before the accident, but after? His life was dark, even darker than it had been before. It shouldn't be possible for her light to make a dent. _It's only because she doesn't know the whole truth yet_, his dark little voice said. _Her pity should put out that light pretty quickly. And that's what'll happen if she finds out_. He didn't want to believe that, and a little voice from his heart refuted the dark one. But Darien was not used to listening to his heart, and so tortured himself through those times when he thought of the bright light that had burst into his life with a failed test paper right between the eyes.

He was recalling happier memories of the joyful Meatball Head when a brief knock came, bringing him back to the real world with a vengeance. "Darien Shields?" a soft alto voice called.

"I'm up," he said, briefly noting the time at 9:58. Ah, his shrink was here. He scowled.

He quickly took in the woman's appearance as she stepped inside the dividing curtain and moved to the end of the bed. She was tall, somewhere around six feet, and had long, straight, strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were a bright hazel, leaning more toward green. She had a long nose that seemed perfectly matched to the high-cheekboned build of her oval-shaped face. She was relatively well endowed, and had a supermodel's build. Her lightly tanned skin seemed to glow in the sunlight that filtered through his shaded window. In layman's terms, she was drop-dead gorgeous. But somehow, she couldn't compare to the picture he had in his head of a petite fourteen-year-old with sapphire blue eyes that shone so brightly in her heart-shaped face, with a pert, pointed little nose, just full enough lips that could make such a cute pout and such a blinding smile, firm, toned legs and arms, who just happened to like to wear her silky golden hair in two buns on the sides of her head with streamers running to her knees from each. A smile flashed ever so briefly at the comparison, then his eyes dropped to his lap as a frown took its place.

The woman's eyebrow shot up at the lack of response from her latest patient. She wasn't exactly vain, but she also wasn't used to having her looks so quickly dismissed, especially with so little

reaction. "Mr. Shields, my name is Elizabeth Nyx, and I'm the staff psychologist here at Tokyo General. I'm sure you've been warned of my arrival..." She trailed off as Darien's scowl deepened. "Ah, yes, I expected this response." His eyes shot up momentarily, then returned to his lap. "Having looked over your psychological records, I can see this is going to be a bumpy ride. However, I do believe I have to agree with the administration's decision to provide you with this treatment. You haven't been adjusting well, and I would like to stop any serious problem before it can start." She paused, waiting for some sort of response.

She received silence. He never even looked up from his lap. She sighed. "Well, I guess I'll start this session. I don't want to ask you any past-probing questions at the moment; I believe getting to know where you were at recently in your life is a little more important. I believe it will help me find a way to help you get back on track." She just noticed him roll his eyes at her statement. "Okay, it says in your file that you've been attending Azabu High School for your tenth and eleventh grade years. Is this correct?"

He sighed. She was going to try to lure him out with obvious facts. Great. "Yes."

"You've been taking accelerated courses; don't you find them stressful at all?"

"No. I like the challenge."

"So, what are you going to use this top-end education for, Mr. Shields? What are your goals in life?"

"I was going to go to college and become a doctor. I hadn't quite decided on a specialty yet."

"Was?" He shrugged; she sighed. "You don't have to give up on that dream yet, Mr. Shields. I've heard Dr. Kirchner has high hopes for a full recovery for you."

He shrugged again. "I've heard that before."

She was taken a bit aback by that statement. "Oh?" Silence. The doctor was getting a bit frustrated at the total lack of progress she seemed to be facing. Not that she expected a lot more, but still... she didn't really have much to work with yet. She could see already that any question he didn't want to answer would not get answered. Maybe she had been spoiled by her lack of resistance to her probing in the past, usually due to her good looks. But one thing was certain: she had never had to deal with a truly difficult case before, and that was exactly what was staring her in the face at the moment.

"What about your friends, Mr. Shields? May I call you Darien?"

"Whatever."

"Darien, then. What about your friends?"

He gave her a frigid look. "What are you digging for, doctor?"

"I can't help you if I don't know anything about you."

"I didn't ask for your help."

A determined look planted itself on her features. "Well, you're getting it."

A sarcastic smirk answered her. "Oh, really?"

She inwardly kicked herself. She had let him get to her. "Really. Now why don't you tell me about your friends?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Humor me."

"What if I told you I didn't have any?"

"I'd tell you I knew you were lying. Two people have been seen entering your room that were not personnel, apart from the police."

Anger flashed briefly in his eyes. "Spying on me, doctor?"

She smirked. Finally, a reaction, however slight. His dead tone was starting to eat at her. "Not exactly. Nurses tend to be a gossipy bunch, and you aren't exactly popular." He blinked. No other reaction. Damn. "I just asked around to make sure you weren't alone. No one should be alone during something like this."

"Of course."

"So what about those friends of yours, Darien? Tell me about them."

"What exactly do you expect me to say, doctor?"

She sighed, a little exasperated. "How about we start with names and take it from there?"

"What if they don't want anyone to know who they are? I wouldn't be much of a friend if I betrayed their confidence, now would I?"

"Darien, it's not like I could tell anyone about them anyway. I do believe in patient confidentiality."

"It's good to believe in something."

"I guess I'll just have to find out their names from someone else. Now then," she paused at the second flash of anger she saw in the midnight blues glaring at her. "Yes? Was there something?"

The dead mask dropped back into place. "Of course not, doctor. You were saying?"

"Are you happy with the treatment you've been receiving here?"

"Dr. Mizuno is a good doctor."

"That didn't exactly answer my question." He shrugged. "What about the nurses?"

"They should take a few cues from some of the volunteers here."

She looked confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" He refused to elaborate. She sighed again, and saw herself doing a lot of that in the future. She glanced at her watch and was surprised to see that this first session was almost over. She seriously considered cutting it short and taking an early lunch to release her frustrations. But she needed to get in at least one more good try before letting loose a Zen scream in her car. "What do you honestly think your chances are for recovery, Darien? Do you believe you'll walk again?"

He looked at her, the total lack of emotions making a shiver run up and down her spine. "I choose not to speculate on that, doctor. That way I won't be disappointed either way." He glanced at the clock on the table next to the bed. "I believe my time is up, doctor. Thanks for stopping by." With that he reached for a novel that lay in front of the clock and opened it to the earmarked page. Totally immersing himself in the world between the covers, he completely ignored the flustered psychologist's presence. She gave him one last incredulous look and left without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Invalid Response - Chapter 5

by Una Moonstar

ANs: Thanks to everyone who's reading, and even bigger thanks to all of you who left a review! I really appreciate the support. And now... the action! On with the show!

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

Serena sighed as she gazed briefly out the second story classroom window at Amy and Lita leaving the schoolyard. The weather had continued to betray the season, and it was unnaturally warm. And of course she was stuck here in detention!

"Serena!"

Ms. Haruna's sharp shriek managed to pull the blonde girl back to reality in a heartbeat. "Yes, Ms. H.?"

"You haven't heard a word I've said for the last five minutes! That's why you're here in the first place! When are you going to learn to pay attention?"

Serena cringed. "I promise I'll try harder, Ms. H., honest."

"You always promise! You promise to be on time, you promise to do your homework, you promise to do better on your tests, you promise to pay more attention in class... yet I seem to see a lot of you after school for doing those very things! What is wrong with you?" the teacher asked, exasperated.

Serena felt tears stinging her lids as she closed them to keep them inside. It certainly wouldn't do to lose it in front of Ms. H. now. She'd never take it the right way. 'Her date must have cancelled,' she thought with a lame attempt at an inner chuckle.

The tall teacher continued her tirade as Serena blocked out the harsh words. The small girl fought tooth and nail to keep her emotions in check this one time. It was only a twenty-minute detention. She could make it.

She opened an eye a crack to check the time. 'Good! Only two more minutes!' she thought, relieved. As those minutes came to a close, a muffled beeping came from Serena's bag. 'Oh, no! The scouts! There must be a youma! And Ms. H. hasn't finished yelling at me yet!' Her eyes opened in dismay. The way Ms. Haruna was rambling on, she didn't even stand a chance of getting a word in edgewise, not that that would go over well. So she merely bit her bottom lip and waited for the enraged teacher to putter out like always. 'Hang on, guys. I'll be there as soon as I can!'

Finally, ten minutes later, Ms. Haruna dismissed her, having run out of breath. Serena took off like a shot, a faint "Sorry!" trailing behind her. She tried to answer the beep, but found no one able to answer the call. The brief visual she got before turning the communicator off was the other four scouts fighting something. She swallowed a scream and somehow managed to up her speed even more.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena took a quick look around when she reached the Tokyo University commons, having transformed into Sailor Moon along the way. There was a large creature that looked like a dark brown and green satyr playing a panpipe. But instead of music, a barrage of silvery thin darts flew from the ends of the reeds. The four scouts already fighting the satyr had all taken a number of hits, but still threw their attacks.

The small blonde super hero jumped out from behind the bushes she had paused behind, having seen enough. "Stop right there, you fugitive of Greek mythology! I won't let you disturb this place of higher learning, no matter how boring it is! I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

A flurry of darts greeted her as she struck her customary pose at the end of her speech, and she dove out of the way, barely avoiding becoming a giant pincushion. A few of the sharp points grazed her, leaving thin lines of crimson blood in their wake. She hissed loudly at the stinging sensation.

"Never mind the speeches, Meatball Head! Finish it off!" Mars yelled from the right side of the clearing where the others were gathered.

"Right!" The Moon Wand appeared in her hands as Jupiter and Venus double-teamed the large beast to distract it. "Moon Healing Activation!" The flood of light and energy washed over the creature, leaving behind a small man with short blonde hair and black, horn-rimmed glasses. He collapsed onto the lawn.

"Yes!" Serena cried as a brief wave of weakness washed over her. It passed quickly.

"Not so fast, Meatball Head!" Mars shouted from where she stood. "What in the world took you so long? Needed a quick Sailor V fix to get you in the right frame of mind? Maybe bat your eyelashes a few times at Andrew to get the ol' adrenaline pumping, huh? Or wait, let me guess, you forgot!"

"But Mars..." Serena tried to explain. The others seemed a bit shocked at Raye's words, but were doing nothing to stop her.

"Save it, Sailor Moon!" the fire scout interrupted. "I don't have time for your lame excuses. I don't even know why I bother with you!"

"You know, that is a marvelous question," a familiar voice stated from out of thin air. A flurry of flower petals filled the air, then a tall blonde with her hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing a gray general's uniform appeared where the satyr had once stood. The scouts gasped.

"Zoicite!" Serena cried. Her knuckles whitened around the Moon Wand.

The general laughed. "Of course, Sailor Moon. And I have to say, that was a marvelous show of leadership there. Arrived just in time to finish my youma off and take all the glory. Isn't that right, scouts?" She turned to face the other four girls. "You four do all the work, and she gets the credit. How fair is that? A klutz and a crybaby is your leader? How utterly embarrassing!" The scouts remained silent. "And worst of all, it was your mighty leader that lost you your only rainbow crystal." Four pairs of eyes widened, while one fell. "Why," Zoicite started as she reached into her jacket, "I believe it's this one right here." The general smirked evilly as she held out the yellow crystal on her extended left hand. Another gasp escaped the scouts.

Serena fought back tears of shame as she remembered how she had lost that crystal. But then another image from that fight popped into her head. She turned her back to the other scouts and cradled the Moon Wand to her chest as a desperate plan came to her.

"See?" the general taunted. "Your precious 'leader' is so ashamed she can't even face you! How can you follow such a pathetic example?"

The small blonde watched Zoicite focus her condescending attention on her fellow scouts from beneath her eyelashes. It was time to put this plan into action.

Uncoiling like a released spring, Serena's right arm shot out, sending the Moon Wand streaking toward the crystal resting on the cocky general's still-outstretched hand. Her body was close behind, and before Zoicite could respond to the sharp crack to her left hand, Serena had dove by, ducking into a somersault and coming up with both the wand and the crystal. "Who's embarrassed now, Zoicite?" she cried triumphantly as she jumped to her feet.

The general backed up a bit in shock as her jaw hit the ground. "You... I..." She drew herself up to her full height in a raging fury. "You'll pay for that, Sailor Moon!"

"But not before you do! Mars Fire Ignite!" A huge fireball slammed into the unsuspecting figure.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" A ball of lightning was not far behind.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" A bright yellow beam spun her around one more time and left her dazed and breathless.

"Say goodnight, Zoicite! Moon Healing..."

A flurry of flower petals interrupted Sailor Moon's attack. "You got lucky this time, Sailor Moon. But I'll be back!" The disembodied voice faded with the petals.

Silence fell over the clearing. Then three excited whoops from two blondes and a brunette filled the air. Mina was the first to rush over to the victorious scout leader. "You did it!" she exclaimed as she hugged the smaller blonde roughly and quickly released her. Then the giddy girl began to hop up and down and around the meatball-headed scout repeating, "We have the crystal!" in a taunting tone.

Lita came a close second and crushed her small friend in a huge bear hug. "Man, did you get that witch a good one! I knew we could count on you!"

Amy, always the sensible one, walked calmly over and stopped just outside the perimeter the crazy bouncing blonde had created. Her face creased in the largest smile her friends had ever seen. "Congratulations, Sailor Moon! I knew you'd come through!"

Serena just laughed. At least as much as her restricted airflow would allow, considering Lita's vice grip. "Yes, Sailor Moon, that was quite impressive. I am very proud of you," Luna chimed in.

"Definitely," Artemis agreed. "Who knew you'd have such a big surprise up your sleeve?"

Serena giggled. "Not me, that's for sure!" Her laughter slowly died as she noticed the one missing member of the team standing outside the circle, gaze fallen, hands clasped in front of her, tears dripping from her cheeks to the ground. "Mars?" Serena asked tentatively.

The raven-haired scout brought her teary gaze up to meet the petite blonde's. The tall brunette gently released her unwitting captive. Only the tall bouncing blonde was oblivious to the tension in the air. The small blue-haired scout typed in a few calculations on her hand-held computer, then quickly snatched the giddy blonde and snapped her out of her dizzy state.

"Sailor Moon... I..." Raye began.

Serena smiled softly. "Ms. H. yelled at me for an extra ten minutes, and I couldn't get a word in edgewise. I ran as fast as I could once I escaped. I'm just glad I got here before anyone was seriously hurt. I'm sorry for being so late."

A brief sob escaped Raye's throat. "I'm sorry," she said in a barely-audible whisper. "I shouldn't have said the things I said. I didn't even give you a chance to explain. And then the crystal..." She closed her eyes as the tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Serena stepped over and took the dark-haired girl into her embrace. "Don't worry about it, Pyro. Consider it an advance payback for the next time I screw up. I'm bound to, you know. I believe I've heard Amy call it the law of averages."

Amy smiled widely as Raye began to laugh weakly. She brought her arms around the waist of the girl that held her. "You wouldn't be our Meatball Head if you didn't." She leaned in close to the blonde's ear. "I believed in you, too," she whispered.

Serena gave her an extra squeeze before letting her go. "I thought so," she said quietly. "Now then," she said to everyone present. "I believe it's time to celebrate!"

A cheer went up as the girls powered down and hurried off to their favorite hangout for their victors' spoils.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Zoicite collapsed to her knees as she reappeared in the queen's throne room in the Negaverse. She tried to quickly regain her breath when she suddenly felt Queen Beryl's entrance. The general shakily rose to her feet and bowed respectfully, her right fist brought to the opposite shoulder. "My queen," she murmured.

"That was a fiasco!" Beryl shouted without any preamble. "First you fail to lure out Tuxedo Mask, then you lose to the Sailor Scouts the very crystal we regained from them not three weeks ago! What is your excuse this time?"

"My queen, I... I..." Zoicite stuttered, at a loss for words.

"I somehow didn't think you'd have one. That was your last chance, Zoicite. After these last two wastes of valuable energy reserves, I can no longer tolerate your incompetence!" Malachite chose this moment to appear in the throne room in answer to his queen's previous summons. "Feel the weight of my displeasure!" Beryl pointed her right index finger and blasted the doomed general back with a huge bolt of dark energy.

"No!" Malachite cried, watching helplessly as the woman he secretly loved fell dying to the throne room floor.

"Malachite!" the queen snapped, ignoring his outburst. He snapped back to attention out of pure reflex. "You are now in charge of retrieving the rainbow crystals. See what the cost of failure is, Malachite." She gestured to the general lying on the floor gasping her last breaths. "Do not repeat her mistakes."

"Of course not, my queen." He bowed low as Beryl made her exit, the audience soon following. Once he was alone, he rushed over to the broken body left with him. "Zoicite..."

She smiled weakly as he gathered her into his arms. "Just... don't forget me..."

"Never," he said softly, gazing into her dark green eyes. Her smile grew wider as she released her last breath, her body then fluttering away in a flurry of flower petals.

Malachite stood and began to walk back to his chambers, silently vowing revenge on those who took his beloved away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

Invalid Response - Chapter 6

by Una Moonstar

ANs: Ah, now we're getting into the meat of the matter! Just a couple more things to set up and we'll be on our way. Thanks for the reviews, by the way. I really appreciate them. As for Serena and the Yellow Crystal, I always thought she got shafted when she got all the blame for losing it. I mean, Luna was _right there_. Had she been paying closer attention... -sigh- Anyway, Tuxie's trick seemed only fitting for Serena to use in return.

Now that I've babbled for far too long, here's the next installment. Enjoy!

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

Dr. Donald Kirchner was just beginning to wrap up his surgery when a bright light flashed and his patient suddenly twitched. A soft moan escaped Darien's lips as his legs moved slightly. The good doctor's eyes widened briefly before he regained his self-control.

_Okay_, he thought as he returned to his work, _I did not just see that. And if I did, it was just a side effect to the surgery. Yes, that's the explanation_. With that, Dr. Kirchner put the odd occurrence completely out of his mind.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The dream began as it always did: he was standing in a thick bank of fog. He did a quick double take; yes, he was standing. Darien released a sigh of relief. At least he was whole here.

Then a fact he had completely let slip his mind hit him: what about Sailor Moon? What would happen now that he was unable to help her? A wave of guilt crashed into him. Great, now he was twice the failure he had believed himself to be. Tears ran down his cheeks from beneath the domino mask that reminded him of his alternate identity.

A castle slowly appeared through the swirling mists as Darien let his head fall to his chest. _Make that three times the failure_, he thought as he glanced up and saw the familiar form of his princess at the battlements above him. He fought to hold back sobs.

"Tuxedo Mask," the ghostly voice of the princess called. "Tuxedo Mask, are you there?"

Darien took a deep breath before responding. "Yes, princess, I'm here." His voice shook slightly.

"Oh, my prince."

The eyes behind the mask widened in surprise as Darien realized the source of the words was just to his right instead of above and in front of him. He turned to face her. "Princess, I am so sorry. I've failed you. I... I can't find the crystal. I know how much you need it and..."

Two small, thin fingers pressed to his lips cut him off. "I know, Tuxedo Mask, I know. Please, lay your guilt to rest. I do not consider you a failure, for you are not responsible for the events that took place. Rest now, my hero, my prince, and know that you will serve me best by recovering your health. You have done well, and although the situation is yet grim, there is hope. When you are well, you will play a major role in the events that are to come, and we will be free. Hold on until then, for I will as well." The mists began to swallow her and the rest of the surroundings. "I will watch over you, Endymion." Her voice faded out with that comment and Darien awoke.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Midnight blue eyes popped open and he fought to get his breathing under control as the end of the dream jolted Darien into wakefulness. He found he could not quite remember the face of his princess, but the feel of her fingertips on his lips was still there. It was the longest she had spoken to him, and the most information she had ever revealed. He found his guilt lessened somewhat, at least in regards to her. Now if only he could find that peace with the other two women in his life...

Darien realized he was in his hospital room once the world had come back into focus. He was still a bit groggy from the anesthetic, but he could have sworn he was feeling an almost euphoric feeling of triumph. It wasn't his own, he was almost completely sure. Then what... Sailor Moon! What had happened? Something good, that was for sure. _Too bad I won't be able to find out what happened for a while_, he thought with a twinge of guilt. He was saved from the full-blown trip he was headed for by the wave of unconsciousness that dragged him under and back into the world of dreams.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena bounced into Darien's room the next night with a huge smile on her face. The wonderful feeling of her triumph over the pompous general hadn't lessened, and she had been riding the emotion all day. Now if only Darien's surgery had gone well, her happiness would be complete. "Hiya, Darien! How did everything go yesterday?"

Darien couldn't help but to smile at the obviously happy blonde. "I've been told that things went well. Dr. Kirchner seems optimistic." He rolled his eyes at the remembrance of the self-glorifying speech the neurosurgeon he had given him that morning. "So what's with you? You seem ready to bounce off the walls."

"I'm so glad, Darien. I was hoping things would go well for you. And me?" She giggled. "Let's just say I did something very right yesterday, and made up for a big mistake."

He raised his eyebrow, but decided not to pry further. "Congrats then, Meatball Head. It's good to see you happy." She shot him a quizzical look as he dropped his gaze to his lap. "Anyway," he continued, bringing his head back up, "how was work?"

"Oh, it was great, as usual. The kids are wonderful, and I love to make them smile. I like knowing that I can make their stay a little easier."

_They aren't the only ones you do that for, Serena_, he thought as he took in her proud smile and bright inner glow.

"Oh, that reminds me," she said, picking up her school bag from where she had dropped it next to the bed. "I have something special for you, a sort of get-well gift." She opened the satchel and began to dig through the contents.

"Serena, you didn't have to do that."

"I know." She pulled out a small, brightly wrapped package. "But I did it anyway. Open it." She handed him the gift.

Darien sighed as he took the unexpected present and ripped off the shiny blue paper. His eyes grew large at the sight of what had been contained within. "Oh, Serena," he whispered. He threw off the lid of the box of chocolates and gazed reverently at the food of the gods inside. "It's been so long..."

Serena laughed. "I thought it might have been. I know I'd be going crazy from lack of chocolate, so I figured I'd do you a favor."

He tore his eyes off the nuggets of goodness and looked at his savior. "How did you know I'd want chocolate?"

She shrugged. "Who wouldn't?"

Darien laughed and popped a sweet treat into his mouth. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy. "Oh, chocolate!"

Serena grinned evilly and snatched a piece for herself. Darien chose to ignore the move and reveled a bit longer in his own piece. The blonde chuckled a bit and glanced at the clock. "Oh! I forgot! I still have to check in with my supervisor! And then I have dinner! I'm sorry, Darien, I have to get going."

Her sincerity rang through his disappointment and lessened it. "That's alright, Serena. You brought me chocolate. I'd forgive you anything." He gave her a small smile.

She returned it at twice the strength. "I'm glad you like my gift. I'll see you Thursday after I'm done." She reached out and gave him a quick hug to his infinite surprise. "Enjoy the rest of those!" With that she bounced out of the room.

Darien gazed after her, overwhelmed by the jumble of emotions that bubbled and boiled inside of him. What was it about that girl? He had no answer for that. He fought to get himself under control, and then shoved the confusing feelings aside to be dealt with later. For now he would just enjoy her friendship... and her gift. Darien tossed a piece in his mouth and reached for one of the new novels Andrew had left for him the night before. Chocolate and Serena: what a wonderful combination. That was his last thought before the book's plot completely drew him in.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Five teenage girls huddled together around the table of the corner booth at the Crown Arcade after school on Wednesday. They spoke in low tones, as though they were discussing state secrets. "So, you say they'll be out of town this weekend?" Mina asked conspiratorially.

"Yes, and they're taking Sammy with them," Serena confirmed.

"Leaving you money, right?" Lita asked.

Serena nodded as Raye rolled her eyes. "That's not important. A stocked refrigerator, now that's important."

"Or better yet, a stocked snack cabinet!" Mina corrected with a giggle.

"Hey, we're talking about my mom here. Would you expect any less?"

"True," Amy said, turning a page in her physics book, "Serena's mother is quite dependable in that regard." The others shrugged.

"And get this," Serena quietly squeaked in her suppressed excitement. "Mom was dropping hints all last night and this morning that I could have you guys over while they were gone!"

"Really?" Mina, Lita, and Raye whispered in unison. Serena smirked and nodded vigorously.

"Why hasn't she said anything outright?" Four girls sighed. Trust Amy to be the voice of reason and take all the fun out of the planning.

"She barely managed to talk Daddy into leaving me home alone. If he thought I was going to have a party, he'd never let me stay home!"

Amy pondered that for a moment. Then a sly smile grew on her face. "Well then, I guess we better come up with fun things to do during our sleepover!" she said, closing her textbook. The rest looked at her briefly in shock then began to laugh, Amy joining them.

As the giggles died down, Andrew made his way over to the happy girls. "I'm glad to see you guys in a good mood. Need anything?"

A chorus of "no's" answered his question. "Things seem to be quiet tonight. You bored, Andrew?" Lita asked.

"A bit. But I'm about to go on break, so I figured I'd check on you first. If you need anything for the next half hour or so, holler for Lizzy." The girls nodded. "Um, Serena, could I talk to you for a bit? In private?" he asked the small blonde nervously.

She shot him a quizzical look. "Sure, Andrew. I'll be right back, guys. Go ahead and start planning without me." She smiled at them. "Not that you'd do any different, of course." A round of raspberries responded as she turned and followed Andrew to the back room.

Serena shut the door behind them while Andrew flopped onto the beat-up couch. "So, what do you need?" she asked, doing the same into a similar-condition chair across from him.

"I'm worried about Darien," Andrew responded, getting straight to the point. "Ever since he called me to ask me to get some of his things from his apartment, he's been totally dejected. Like he's trying to shut himself away from the world. His voice is dead, and it's nearly impossible to get any kind of reaction out of him. You have to help him, Serena. I'll do what I can; I have a feeling he's worse with others than he is with me."

Serena was a bit confused, for multiple reasons. "Why me, Andrew? I'm just annoying old Meatball Head."

Andrew smiled. "That may be so, Serena, but I think that's one of the reasons." Seeing her bewildered expression, he continued. "The only subject I've seen him react to is you. The few times I've mentioned you I've gotten an emotional response. I think maybe he likes you more than he realizes, and I know you'd be a wonderful friend."

The petite blonde bit her lower lip as she pondered the information she had just been presented with. Darien reacted to her? He was completely dejected? So how could she explain their conversation from last night? He was a bit subdued, but cheerful enough. At least she had gotten him to laugh, however briefly. "Well," she started, "I stopped by after my volunteer shift yesterday and he didn't seem too bad. He even laughed once; I got a couple smiles, too." She paused as Andrew fought to pick his jaw up off the floor and put his eyes back in his head. "Then again, some of that might have been the chocolate. Remember that, Andrew. Bribery will get you everywhere with him; at least it will if it involves chocolate."

Andrew chuckled a bit. "I should have thought of that myself. Wow, Serena, that's great. That just proves my theory. You're good for him. Please keep visiting him. You are most definitely what he needs to get through this."

She smiled sweetly. "I'm not going to ask what. I planned to keep seeing him as long as he let me; I'm glad you think I'm such a good influence. I've wanted to be his friend for a long time now."

"Here's your chance. I think it'll be the best for both of you. Now, I think you left a group of wild and crazy girls planning something that you wanted a hand in. If you want any say at all, I suggest you get back to them." They grinned at each other as Serena stood and started for the door. "Besides, I have a bit of reading to do for school, and only fifteen or so minutes to do it in. I'll come talk to you guys later."

"Okay, Andrew. Don't work too hard. And... thanks for everything."

"No, thank you, Serena. Darien's one of my best friends." He thought he caught her blushing as she silently left the room and closed the door behind her.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Thursday passed relatively uneventfully. Andrew spent most of the day with Darien, leaving in the evening to meet Rita for their date. He commented to her on how he could notice a slight change for the better in his friend. He caught a couple smiles, and the dead tone wasn't quite as entrenched as it had been before. Rita breathed a small sigh of relief; Darien was her friend, too, and she had been worried.

Serena popped in briefly after her volunteer shift and got a short burst of laughter with one of her school stories. She paid extra attention to Darien's demeanor and noticed his mood didn't reach his eyes most of the time. The midnight-blue orbs remained somewhat haunted and filled with the signs of an ancient wound reopened. Sparks flared on rare occasions, and Serena decided to dedicate herself to making those moments much more common.

Serena came bouncing into the arcade Friday afternoon, smiling and humming a happy tune to herself. School was out for the weekend! She skipped up to the counter where Andrew was leaning against it reading the newspaper. He lowered it as she flopped onto a stool. "Hey, Serena, what's up?"

"I love Fridays," she said with a contented sigh.

Andrew chuckled. "I've always enjoyed the weekends myself. So are you girls doing that weekend-long sleepover thing again since your parents are gone?"

"Nope. The family isn't leaving until after supper. So we're doing things tomorrow night. Although they might stop by later." She sipped at the chocolate shake Andrew had just placed in front of her.

"Hmm, since that's the case, could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Andrew. What do you need?"

"It seems Rita's been invited to her professor's house this evening for an unexpected party celebrating the Africa trip. She's stuck going and needs an escort. But I promised Darien I'd get him his homework tonight since I'll be gone for the weekend with my parents. Could you do it?"

"Well, it wouldn't be until later, but I don't see why not."

"Oh, thank you so much, Serena. This means a lot to me. And don't worry about the time; I've made arrangements so I can do stuff like this after my shifts here at the arcade. I'm sure if you explain the situation they won't have a problem." Andrew shot her a grateful smile.

Serena grinned back. "Cool. I'll stop back after dinner then to pick everything up." She finished off her shake. "I'll see you later, Andrew!" She waved and jogged out the doors. A few moments later she walked sheepishly back in. She put some money down on the counter. "Oops. Almost forgot." She blushed and ran out, back the way she came.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena was back a couple of hours later as promised. She sat at the counter sipping at another chocolate shake with Darien's books in her school bag when Mina came skipping in. "Hey, girl! What's up? Are the parents gone yet?"

Serena smiled. "Yeah, they just left about a half hour ago. What are you doing tonight?"

"You're looking at it. How about we do nothing together?"

"Sure! Let me finish this first though." Serena began inhaling the shake.

Mina laughed. "Don't choke on my account. We've got time. Oooo, did your mom buy any new movies lately?"

Serena nodded as she finished off the drink. "A couple action flicks, and I think she snuck in a romance or two; I don't remember the titles right off hand."

"Then I think it's up to us to find out! Hey, is Lita doing anything?"

"I don't know. I do know that Raye's busy at the temple and Amy said she was going to finish her homework for the weekend tonight so she wouldn't feel guilty tomorrow. So if Lita's free, it'll just be the three of us."

"No problem. We'll call her from your place. Let's go!" Mina grabbed Serena's hand and began to drag her out of the café.

Serena giggled. "Hold on! Let me grab my bag and pay for my drink!" She broke the other blonde's hold on her and threw some money on the counter and picked up her bag. "Later, Andrew! Have fun tonight! Tell Rita hi for me!" Andrew smiled and waved from one of the games in the arcade as the two girls disappeared out the doors.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena sat at her vanity that evening getting ready to take out the infamous meatballs when Luna walked up. "It's about time they left; it's late!"

The blonde girl turned to face the cat on the bed behind her. "It's not that late; at least, not for a weekend!" She giggled. "How can you say eleven is late?"

The black cat harrumphed. "Very easily. Now are you going to bed or not?"

"Yes, Luna, I'm going to... wait! No, I'm not! I almost completely forgot! I'm supposed to take..." she trailed off as she shot a look at the curious cat. "I'm supposed to do that favor for Andrew tonight." She grinned weakly.

"What favor? Serena, it's too late for you to be going anywhere."

"It's not too late. Andrew said he'd made arrangements for him to do this about this late, so I should be okay. I'll be quick, promise." Serena started for the bedroom door, book bag in hand. "I'll be careful, and I have my communicator with me just in case." She pulled out the pink calculator from her pocket as proof. "Now I've got to go!" She flew out of the house before Luna could raise any more objections.

Luna shook her head. "Oh, that girl! What am I going to do with her?"

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena slowly exited the elevator on the third floor of the hospital a half hour later. She glanced around at the empty halls and stepped forward to the nurse's station. The nurse on duty there brought her head up. "Can I help you? It's past visiting hours."

"Oh, I know. I'm here to drop some books off for a patient for a friend of mine. He said he'd made arrangements to do it this late."

The woman's eyebrow rose. "Your friend's name?"

"Andrew Furuhata."

"And your name?" the nurse asked as she checked some papers.

"Serena Tsukino. I'm a volunteer here if that helps."

The woman nodded as she seemed to find what she was looking for. "You're here for Mr. Shields then?" Serena nodded. "You know where the room is?"

"Yes, thank you. Is it okay?"

"Sure," the nurse said with a smile. "Just be sure to be quiet. Most patients are sleeping."

Serena smiled in return. "No problem. Thanks for everything." The blonde then walked away from the station in the direction of Darien's room.

She had taken no more than three steps when she noticed two forms exiting the room she was headed for. Her eyes widened when she realized the outfits they were wearing closely resembled her sailor fuku.

"Sailors?" she muttered under her breath, frozen in shock where she stood. "They don't look like any sailor I know." Only when the two had disappeared around a corner did Serena find she could move.

She rushed forward to Darien's door and took a quick look around. There was no sign of the two figures in the hall it appeared they entered. Serena shook her head and went inside the room, somehow knowing she wouldn't find them.

It was dark as she silently tiptoed forward to the dividing curtain. "Darien?" she whispered. Receiving no response, she peeked her head around the curtain. Darien lay there sleeping quietly, his head facing her on his pillow. His ebony bangs hung slightly over his closed eyes, and Serena's hand twitched with the desire to push them out of the way. She nervously pushed that feeling aside and moved to the other side of the bed to put his notebooks on the table.

After stacking the papers next to the ones already there, she moved close to the bed and watched Darien sleep. _He looks so peaceful_, she thought with a smile. She sighed. _He really is handsome, I have to admit_. She jumped as Darien shifted in his sleep and turned his head so it was once again facing her.

"Serena," he muttered, his eyes still closed.

The small blonde leaned closer in confusion. "Darien? Are you awake?"

"Please, don't... don't pity... not you... anyone but you..."

Serena gasped at the pain-filled expression on the sleeping man's face. "Darien," she said as she unconsciously took his hand, "I wouldn't ever pity you. Never."

He squeezed her hand. "Promise?" His voice sounded scared and immature. "No pity... and you won't leave?"

"Of course I promise. And I won't leave, not unless you want me to." She reached out with her free hand and brushed the bangs out of his unopened eyes.

He relaxed a fraction with the gesture. "Don't ever go... don't ever go... even if I tell you to... I've said so much I didn't mean..."

She tightened her grip and stroked his cheek as he trailed off. "I know, Darien, I know. And I'm still here. I'll always be here if you need me."

He completely relaxed as a smile crept onto his face. "That's what makes you so special." He gave her hand a brief squeeze. "Your big heart... even big enough for me..."

His grip loosened and she could feel him falling back into dreamless slumber. Serena leaned forward and let her lips lightly brush his cheek. "You're special too, Darien. Sleep well, and know that I will be back," she whispered into his ear as she released him. She took one last look at Darien's smiling, sleeping form and left for home.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The next night went as well as could be expected. The only hitch came when the other girls brought up Darien, and how no one had heard anything about him. Serena remained quiet throughout the discussion; fortunately, the others thought that she was only worried about him as she had been before.

Serena's parents and brother came home Sunday evening, as promised, to a clean house and an innocent looking young lady. Ilene winked at her daughter as Ken praised her for being so trustworthy. Serena just smiled, thanking her lucky stars that the girls had helped her clean up that morning.

Monday morning came all too soon for the young blonde. She went through her typical mad dash routine and just made it to class on time, narrowly avoiding detention. But the big surprise came when she got home that afternoon. Her parents were waiting for her in the living room and called her in before she could run upstairs.

"What is it?" Serena asked curiously as she stepped into the room. She sat on the couch across from her parents, who stood on the other side of the coffee table.

Ken and Ilene looked at each other briefly before looking again at their daughter. "I got a call earlier from Nurse Jameson," the blue-haired lady said.

Serena's eyes grew wide. "What did she say? I can't think of anything I could have done wrong."

"No, no, dear, that's not it at all," Ken said quickly, cutting her off before she could get worked up. "She had a special request for us regarding your volunteer work, and we need to discuss it with you."

"Oh, okay. What is it?"

"Well, it seems that they have a patient that has been having difficulty dealing with his condition after being in a car accident. It appears that he's paralyzed from the waist down, although with therapy they say he'll walk again. They're going to be releasing him a week from today, but are concerned about him being alone in his apartment. Nurse Jameson said they were hoping you'd be able to visit him, keep an eye on him and keep him company. Basically, the kind of thing you do at the hospital now, just in his home," her mother explained.

Serena bit her lower lip. "What do you guys think?"

Her father sighed. "It's a big responsibility, Serena. You'd be giving up a lot of your social life, and we'd expect you to keep up your grades as well. Your mother and I have talked it over, and decided the decision is yours. But keep in mind that there will be conditions."

The blonde girl nodded as she took in a deep breath and released it. "Is that all you know about it?"

Ilene dropped her gaze to the floor. "Actually there is one more thing." Ken shot her a surprised look. "I understand that this young man was the one who was hit by the same driver that nearly hit you, Serena." Both father and daughter gasped.

Serena squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. "I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to make justice complete. What good would putting that driver away be if one of his victims were left behind to suffer? And... maybe it'll help me finish healing too." Her eyes flew open. "What are your conditions?"

Her parents smiled proudly. "You have to not only keep up your grades, but we'd also like to see an improvement. You have to take this seriously, and follow whatever rules they give you."

"But you also can't give up your social life completely," Ilene chimed in. "I don't want to lose my little girl." Serena rolled her eyes and smiled at that. "Give yourself time to do things you really want to do, with your friends."

"I think I can handle that," Serena said with a grin. "Now what?"

"Now you talk to Nurse Jameson and see what else needs to be done. Just bring us the paperwork to be signed and we'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Mom." She started to head for the stairs to change clothes when a thought struck her. "By the way, how did you get Daddy to agree to letting me be alone with a guy for any length of time?" Ken scowled at the remark.

Ilene laughed. "I think he understood the situation. Besides, I pointed out that you should be more than capable of dealing with someone in a wheelchair. You'll be there to help, not to date."

"At least, you better be," Ken muttered under his breath.

Serena laughed as she went up the stairs and disappeared into her room.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

An hour and a half later, Serena walked into a small conference room, causing the people sitting at the table to turn and look toward the door. At the head of the table sat Dr. Mizuno, who smiled at her daughter's friend. To her left sat Nurse Jameson, also with a smile. There were three other people seated there who Serena didn't recognize, whose expressions varied from curious to condescending.

"Ah, Serena, you're here. Good to see you," Dr. Mizuno said, standing and gesturing to the open chair opposite her.

"Thank you."

The blue-haired doctor seated herself and glanced at the other occupants of the room as Serena did the same. "I'd like to thank you all for coming; this should be a short meeting. Now, Serena, I understand you've decided to accept our offer regarding the... how to put this... home visitation. I must explain this is highly irregular, but considering the patient's situation, and other determining factors, we agreed this was one of the best viable options." Serena blinked as she looked at the woman blankly. Dr. Mizuno smiled. "We don't normally do this, but we thought this would be a good idea, considering what we know about the patient." The blonde smiled in understanding.

"I offered your name up for consideration because of your marvelous reputation with the children and the other volunteers and staff. You have a wonderful way with people, Serena, a true gift."

"Thank you, Nurse Jameson," Serena responded, blushing.

"I'm sure your parents have explained the basics of what we're asking you to do," the beautiful woman seated to the small blonde's left said. "But I need to ask you a question: what made you decide to accept?"

Serena's eyes widened, and the thin man with brown hair graying at the temples and gray eyes leaned in, intent on the girl's answer. "Well, my mom told me that he, the patient I mean, was hit by the same guy that almost hit me. I was thinking of doing it anyway, but that fact cinched it."

"You don't know this person; what if it was through his own carelessness the accident happened? What if he doesn't really deserve the sympathy you obviously carry for him?"

The petite blonde scowled at the tanned woman with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. "No one deserves to get hit by a reckless driver and left paralyzed from the waist down! No one deserves even the threat of that happening! I had the walk sign, the lights were with me; are you saying I deserved to nearly get hit by someone who cares nothing for others and shouldn't even be behind the wheel in the first place because I wasn't paying complete attention to the traffic?" The thin man leaned back and smiled.

"Of course not, dear," the lady responded in a cool, level tone, smiling in a conciliatory way.

"Like I told my parents, justice wouldn't be complete if that driver got put away and one of his victims was left behind hurt and alone. I'd do this even if I didn't know who hit him or I hadn't nearly been hit myself, but knowing both those things just gives me all the more reason to help." Serena threw herself back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry if I've insulted you, Serena. It's good to know you'll be so devoted to the case. By the way, my name is Dr. Elizabeth Nyx. I'm the staff psychologist and I've been working with the patient."

Serena thawed a few degrees and shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"I am Dr. Donald Kirchner; the hospital brought me in from the United States to perform my customary miracle on the patient. I want you to know that I believe he will walk again, most likely at very close to one hundred percent recovery. He does not seem to believe this. You must help him see the light." Dr. Nyx scowled at the small, balding, pompous-sounding middle-aged man sitting to Dr. Mizuno's right.

Serena thought for a moment, struggling over the man's fast-spoken English. She finally translated the speech in her head and smiled. "Of course. I always believe there is hope, and I like everyone around me to see that. Believing anything else makes you sad, and I really don't like that. But, please, Dr. Kirchner, could you speak a little slower, or in Japanese? I had a hard time understanding you."

The doctor looked startled. "Of course. I apologize." The professional ladies at the table tried to hide their grins at the man's discomfort.

"No problem." Serena grinned. "What do I need to know? Other than who he is, that is." Her gaze swept over the table.

Dr. Mizuno cleared her throat. "For starters, you won't have to worry about changing bandages or anything like that. Those tasks are to be performed by trained medical personnel that will be visiting on a daily basis until the need is past. A physical therapist will also be making daily visits; however, we would like to see him here once a week for water therapy in the pool. We were thinking that you could bring him in on Fridays, and while he was busy, we could do a weekly review of his progress. With you not being actual medical personnel it wouldn't exactly be official, but you'll be seeing him more often, and on a more intimate level, than anyone else."

"I will also be having daily sessions with the patient. You will be invaluable to me, Serena," Dr. Nyx said with a slight smile. "You will be able to observe him without the stigma of being a 'shrink'. Your observations should be most helpful."

Serena frowned at the thought of spying on this poor man. Hadn't he gone through enough? And wasn't it his prerogative to share or not share with a "shrink" as she put it? The blonde girl didn't notice the guarded look of approval the thin man to her left gave her expression.

"What we really want you there for," Dr. Mizuno said, shooting a slightly irritated look at the psychologist, "is to keep him company, boost his spirits, and remind him that he is not alone."

"What about his family?" Serena asked innocently.

The blue-haired doctor sighed. "Unfortunately, there are none available to help him through this. I can't say any more without betraying confidence. Perhaps he'll tell you himself; I certainly hope he does. You only need to be there for a few hours a day. We'll be giving you a bit of training on how to handle someone in a wheelchair in case of emergencies; you have to remember, though, that it has to be an emergency. You aren't licensed; the hospital could be held liable for anything that goes wrong." Serena nodded in response to the serious look the lady across from her was giving her. "I know we're asking a lot of a fourteen-year-old, but I think you're up to the challenge. I've seen first hand the miracles you can do for people." She smiled at the thought of her now more socially active daughter.

"His apartment has been modified in his absence to accommodate the wheelchair, including a new bed and bathroom. You may have to reorganize the kitchen a bit; most things in there were left as they were due to his height. He should be able to maneuver in there well enough." The man on Serena's left smiled in a friendly way as he finished.

Serena smiled at him a bit unsure, then turned to the head of the table. "So who is this patient I'll be working with?"

Dr. Mizuno searched the girl's face before answering. "You're sure you want to go through with this?" Serena nodded. "Okay then. His name is Darien Shields. He lives over in the Azabu district; I hope that won't be too far for you."

Serena shook her head blankly as her brain struggled to grasp the information she had just been given. Darien was paralyzed? Suddenly everything clicked. His desire to have no one know, his attitude, even the dream she had stumbled across Friday night. It all made sense.

"Serena?" Dr. Mizuno asked, bringing the petite blonde back to reality.

"Huh? What?" she asked, shaking her head to clear it, "What did I miss?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no! Of course not! I was just... startled, that's all. You said something about Azabu?"

"That's where his apartment is; that won't be a problem, will it?"

"No, no, no problem at all. If I go right after school, it should be closer." There was a new determination in her voice that caused at least three people at the table to smile in approval.

"Are you sure there won't be a problem?" Dr. Nyx asked suspiciously. Dr. Mizuno and Nurse Jameson frowned. "Having seen your school records I can see that study time must be precious."

Serena scowled. The woman may be gorgeous, but she sure knew how to insult someone! "I'll find time for my studies; that was part of my agreement with my parents to be able to do this to begin with. And I'm sure it'll make everyone here more comfortable if I improve my grades. So don't you worry your pretty little head!" Again she threw herself back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. The two frowning women found themselves fighting off waves of laughter, especially at the sight of the now flustered psychologist.

"I don't know what to say, Serena; I didn't mean to insult you. I apologize."

The scowl disappeared to be replaced by a small smile. "I'm sorry I lost my temper like that. Sometimes I'm a little sensitive about my grades."

Nyx waved off the girl's words. "No need. I'm sure you'll improve as promised. Now, as you'll still be volunteering for the rest of the week, you need to know that it has been decided that Darien will not be informed of your position until he's home. So if you run into him," the tall lady handed her a picture of the ebony-haired young man, pausing as she watched the smaller girl's eyes flicker briefly and return to their previous curious state, "you'll have to avoid telling him about you new assignment." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "He hasn't been the most cooperative of patients, and we would like to do this with a minimum of fuss."

Serena's eyes narrowed in suspicion, then brightened as she turned them to Dr. Mizuno. "Are there any conditions I should know about?"

"You covered the one about the grades. We need evidence that you can be responsible and this work won't take away from your... ability to perform at school. The board wants reassurance about our decision."

Serena nodded. "I won't let you down. Anything else?"

Dr. Mizuno looked the girl straight in the eye. "You need to be able to keep a secret, Serena. Darien has requested that no one outside of those he chooses be told about his condition. You can't tell anyone without his explicit permission. Not one person."

Serena gulped nervously. "Why did you tell me then?"

The blue-haired doctor smiled softly. "You know why, Serena. Besides, in a way, you're part of the medical team assigned to him. I'll deal with anything he has to say about it. So, can you do that?"

The meatball-headed blonde sighed and straightened in her seat. "Yes, I can do that. No one will know unless Darien tells me it's okay. He can trust me."

Nurse Jameson smiled widely. "I knew he could, Serena. I'm sorry to be losing one of my best volunteers, and I'm sure the children will miss you too. But I know this will be worth it. Good luck." She turned and looked at the woman to her right, who nodded. "I have some paperwork to finish up for the evening, so, ladies, gentlemen, good night." The black-haired nurse stood and exited the room.

Dr. Kirchner stood soon after. "I believe I must be going as well. There are a few matters I need to attend to, including arrangements for my return home. Ladies, sir." He followed the nurse.

Dr. Nyx rose from her seat with a small laugh. "I guess that's my cue. Unlike the others, I'm just going to dinner. I'm starved." She turned to look at Serena. "It'll be nice working with you, Serena. Devotion like yours is hard to find nowadays." She gave a brief nod to those people left in the room and walked out the door.

Dr. Mizuno watched the door close behind the tall strawberry-blonde and sighed. "I don't know about her sometimes." She turned to face the other two at the table. "Now that we're alone, I can give you my instructions. First and foremost, Serena, when it comes to Dr. Nyx, follow your heart. I noticed that you were uncomfortable with some of her statements; so was I. I think Darien has proven to be a difficult case, and she's not used to that. She's had it easy so far. Unfortunately she seems willing to use underhanded techniques to get to him." She sighed again. "You might as well know that she knows you've visited him. She's been nosing around asking the staff what they know about him, or may have overheard being said in his room. She knows about the report you filed on those nurses, which is another good reason for you to get out of this environment for a while. Those two you turned in are not happy about being called on the carpet because of a fourteen-year-old volunteer."

Serena's expression grew determined. "I did what was right, and would do it again."

"I know, and I'm glad. They never should have said anything of the sort, no matter how frustrated they were. Now, I can't tell you not to tell anything to Nyx, but I can say I won't do anything if you decide not to. That's off the record, of course." She winked at the young lady in front of her, who smiled in return. "I do ask, however, that you keep a close eye on Darien. He really does need someone to be there for him." _And if I heard correctly the other night, that someone is definitely you_, she thought as she paused.

Serena blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor. "I will. And thank you for believing in me; I won't let you down. This is too important."

Dr. Mizuno smiled softly. "I think that's all I have for you today. You can pick up the paperwork for your parents tomorrow after your volunteer shift, and we'll arrange a time for your first visit later this week. I don't want to keep you from your dinner."

"Thank you, Dr. Mizuno. I'll see you later then. Sir," Serena said with a small bow to the still-seated brown-haired man. She then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You were right, Victoria. She'll be perfect. Just the right balance of sympathy, determination, and stubbornness. Her morals speak well for her too."

"I just hope Nyx doesn't mess this up with her meddling. She's used her looks to break the ice with her patients one too many times; she doesn't remember how to work for it, if she ever knew. Most of the people she's had to deal with were at least willing to hear her out. She hasn't been here long enough to have experienced a truly difficult patient." Victoria smirked. "Darien has been a marvelous teacher this past week."

"How did she get this job with so little hands-on experience?"

"She worked on psychological studies while she attended college and for a few years after she graduated. She also graduated highly ranked with honors."

"So in other words, the resume looked good on the outside."

"Exactly."

"Whatever happened to not judging a book by its cover letter?"

"Don't get me started on the administration. Involving Nyx was their idea. I don't know what they were expecting. He'd only been here for about two weeks and everyone seemed to expect him to be in good spirits and jumping at the chance at recovery, even knowing his medical history. I'm no psychology expert and I could see that he needed time to come to his own terms with the situation. It's not like he's acting all that out of character for someone in his position. I've dealt with patients like him, a little less dead in spirit, maybe, but the same basic attitude. It's like they were waiting for him to be a Pollyanna!"

"And that's never been his nature. You should have heard what the orphanage people said about him. I had to throw around a few legal threats to keep him out of an asylum. Not that he knows that. He had a hard enough time."

"How did you manage to be his legal contact, but not his guardian?"

"Conflict of interest. Being in control of his rightful inheritance and him? I didn't think it was right at the time. I didn't know how difficult his life would be; as soon as the insanity claims were thrown at me I got him out and into a place of his own by finding a loophole in the will. Darien has control of the interest on his trust fund. I sent him a letter informing him of that and he took advantage of it to get out. He already had the scholarship to Azabu High School. I quietly made sure his tracks were covered legally so no one could drag him back."

"You felt guilty."

"I had no idea the place I had arranged for him would treat him the way they did. And they were deliberately vague in their quarterly reports to me; I see that now. But I didn't see any reason to question them or check things out for myself first hand."

"Oh, Toshiro. You can't continue to berate yourself for this. He's turned out fine. And I think he just found the person who'll help him heal. Now go get some food into you. If you're anything like you were growing up, you think and feel better with a full stomach. Besides, I have a daughter to get home to. I want to surprise her with supper after her cram school class."

"You always were more a sister than a cousin, Victoria. Just keep me updated, alright?"

"You can count on it. And I can assure you they'll be quite detailed. I want the best for him, too." She smiled and led her cousin out of the small conference room.


	7. Chapter 7

Invalid Response - Chapter 7

by Una Moonstar

ANs: Wow, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this. That means a lot. For all you romantics out there, the D/S relationship will be moving forward, just slowly. I tried to keep things as realistic as I could, but I think you'll enjoy it anyway. -wink- Anyway, here's the next installment. Have fun!

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

Serena was unnaturally quiet at dinner that evening, which caused her parents to shoot each other slightly worried looks. Sammy, of course, remained blithely ignorant of his sister's condition, quickly finishing his casserole and dashing upstairs to his bedroom to play video games. Before Ken or Ilene could question her, Serena followed her sibling, leaving behind a "Gotta do my homework; dinner was great."

Once inside her room, Serena leaned back against the wooden door and sighed. "Oh, Darien, I wish you could have told me, but I think I understand why you didn't. Don't worry; I don't pity you. You've been so strong. There's nothing to pity." She purposefully avoided the other emotions that had begun to bubble up beneath the surface. "Now for that algebra homework; won't Ms. H. be surprised when I hand it in on time tomorrow?" She snickered evilly at the thought, stepped over to her bed where her satchel laid, and took out her books, stretching out on the floor to get comfortable.

A small black cat with a golden crescent moon on her forehead slipped into the room through the window a half hour later. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that awaited her. "Serena?" she asked hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" the blonde girl muttered, shooting a brief glance over her shoulder at the bed where the cat stood transfixed. "Oh, hi, Luna. I'm just doing my math homework." She settled back into her previous train of thought, struggling a bit to solve the latest equation for x.

Luna's face set into a familiar skeptical look. "Really, Serena?" Finding herself being ignored, the cat quietly padded over to where the girl lay with an open book in front of her. With an evil grin, she pounced to the girl's side and found Serena staring at... her math book.

"You're actually doing your homework!" Luna exclaimed in complete shock.

"That's what I said I was doing, wasn't it?" Serena said distractedly. "Now then, if I multiply both sides by four..."

Luna wasn't sure exactly how to take this turn of events, so she muttered a lame, incomplete excuse, and dashed back out the window to share this surprising piece of information with Artemis.

Serena sighed as she closed the algebra book with a sense of relief. Finally she was done. But that wasn't the thought that was foremost on her mind at the moment. She flinched as the memory of her skirt being tugged by the speeding red convertible flashed through her mind's eye. _I could be in the same position as Darien right now_, she thought numbly.

Darien. Now that was a whole other can of worms. Somehow, the new knowledge she had gained that afternoon didn't change her feelings for the young man a whole lot, not that she knew why. Heck, not that she knew exactly what her feelings were for him in the first place. Her sapphire blues stared off into space slightly unfocused as her thoughts traveled along this only recently common train.

There was something about him, something that added depth to her world when he was near. Life had more meaning. Not so much seriousness; no, she wouldn't say that after seeing the sparkle of mischief his midnight blue eyes held during their daily trade of insults.

Serena's eyes widened at that thought. With their recent truce, there would be no more arguments. But maybe there would be something better to take their place...

_Argh, what are you doing to me, Darien_? she thought in frustration as she dug in her satchel for her English textbook. There was only a short reading assignment, but maybe it would help take her mind off of him...

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien sat staring blankly at the same page in his physics book Tuesday evening that he had been staring at all afternoon. His mind kept going over the information he had been given just after lunch: he was going home at the end of the week. Someone had taken the liberty of making his apartment "wheelchair friendly" and putting all related affairs in order. No one would tell him who this person was, though. That was frustrating.

He had informed Andrew of the latest development when the blond man had stopped by briefly between school and work. That left only one loose string: Serena. Did he tell her? But then he'd either get her hopes up for seeing him on the street or an offer to come by his place like she had his hospital room. And if he avoided the topic, she'd come by next week to check up on him and there would be no one here. He somehow knew she'd be hurt by that. He also knew he didn't want to hurt her, not after everything she'd done for him.

So he blankly stared at his textbook, hoping the answer to his dilemma would either jump out from the page, or come to him like a bolt out of the blue.

Neither event had occurred when the light knock Darien had learned was Serena's warning of her imminent arrival echoed through the room. The sound of the door opening and closing followed, and the next thing Darien knew, Serena's sparkling blue eyes were meeting his gaze from around the room divider. "Hi!" she said cheerfully.

Both noticed the tension level rise, and assumed it was due their own inner conflict.

Darien blinked. "Hi, Serena."

Serena took a deep breath to help her maintain her composure. "Finally tore myself away from the kids. Love 'em though. Were you in the middle of homework?"

He shot a slightly startled look at the physics book he hadn't really paid attention to all day. "Not really. Just reviewing a few things."

"I have an essay I have to do yet tonight, but I knew it could wait until I'd visited you."

The smile that followed that statement acted like a dagger in Darien's heart. He knew what he had to do. "I guess I'm glad you did; I have some news." She tilted her head to the side and the sight lessened his nervousness somewhat. "They told me I'm going home at the end of the week."

Serena blinked and tried to think. _What do I say? I can't let him know I already knew_... "That's great! So everything's going to be okay?"

Darien inwardly flinched. "That's what they tell me."

Her smile grew soft and gentle. "I'm sure it will."

Darien's midnight blues locked with Serena's sapphire ones, and somewhere in his heart he believed her. But the dark inner voice wasn't through with him yet. _Sure. That's what they said last time. But she doesn't know about that either, does she_?

Serena's insides twisted with an alien feeling of hope being trodden on by despair, and she could have sworn she sensed a silent cry for help. Unconsciously she reached out and placed her hand on his arm. Darien's eyes widened, and both felt a strange click in the deepest part of their being.

The two of them silently looked at each other, gazes locked, souls unknowingly communing, for a good ten minutes. Serena's hand slid from Darien's arm and she stepped back. The spell-weaving atmosphere lessened only a fraction before she spoke. "I have to go," she said softly, her words only just making it to his ears.

"I know," he responded in kind.

"I'll be back on Friday."

"I'll be waiting." The shadow of a smile began to form on his lips.

The gesture was mirrored on her lips. "Then I'll see you."

"Until then."

Their gaze was broken only by the curtain that divided the room when it fell back into place after Serena's departure. Darien let his textbook and eyelids fall, and he quickly found himself in a beautiful dream-filled slumber.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena wandered into her house that evening in a daze, handed her mother the papers Dr. Mizuno had given her, and practically floated up to her room, completely forgetting about dinner. She tossed her bag onto her desk and changed into her pajamas, her mind somewhere in the upper stratosphere.

Luna watched, amused, while her ward took her hair down and brushed it out, seemingly lost in her reflected gaze. "Someone here is on cloud nine."

"Mm, hmm," Serena said without breaking eye contact with herself.

"What were those papers you gave your mother?"

"They'll give me permission to do some volunteer work away from the hospital." The girl still was not on Earth.

"Away from the hospital? What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to be helping someone at his apartment after school. He's been paralyzed from the waist down, and Dr. Mizuno wants me around to help his loneliness and to adjust to everything. Nothing medical, more like moral support." She spoke somewhat dazedly.

"How often is this? And what about your time at the hospital?" Luna sounded shocked.

"I'm supposed to stop by for a little while every day after school gets out. And I'm not going to be working at the hospital anymore until he's better. They say he'll walk again."

Luna nearly choked. "And your parents agreed to this?" she asked incredulously.

"As long as I start to improve my grades and keep them up. Which reminds me, I have an essay to do tonight," the petite blonde commented, starting to come back to reality. She reached for her satchel and pulled out the books she needed.

"You are not going to do this!" Luna commanded as Serena stretched out on the floor and opened her notebook.

The young woman brought her blue eyes up to meet the orange-red ones of her cat. "Yes, I am," she stated quietly, absently opening her history book.

"How do you expect to keep up with your grades and Sailor business if you are constantly at this person's apartment? Have you no sense of responsibility? You're Sailor Moon!"

Sapphire blue eyes flashed. "There is no need to remind me of that, Luna. I am quite aware of the lack of a normal life the position you thrust on me has caused." Luna flinched. "But I will continue to do it. And I will do better in school. And I will take care of this person. All because I have a deep sense of duty and sensitivity and compassion!"

"Serena, it's not like you've shown an amazing amount of competency in regards to responsibility. And what happens if the girls need you while you're at this apartment?"

"Then I will handle it like I handle it any other time I get called away when I'm in public: whatever way seems appropriate at the time."

"Now that's a responsible answer," Luna said sarcastically.

Tears began to well up in Serena's eyes. "I don't think even Amy has a plan for when she's in public and her communicator goes off. I know what I'm doing, Luna. And I'm going to do it. If you really don't believe in me that much, even after giving me the Crescent Moon Wand and making me the leader, maybe..." She hesitated for a moment. "Maybe you should just leave," she finished quietly, hanging her head.

Luna's eyes widened in shock. "Are... are you kicking me out, Serena?" she asked disbelievingly.

Serena's head never moved. "No. I care about you very much, and it would hurt to see you go. But if you can't find it in your heart to trust me, maybe you'd be happier with one of the others, someone you _can_ trust." Tears began to fall onto the empty sheet of paper in front of her.

Luna's eyes began to tear up as well. "I... I trust you, Serena. I just don't want you to get overwhelmed. You did such a good job against Zoicite; I don't want to see anything take away from that." She paused to swallow her tears. "Why is this so important to you?"

"It's the guy that got hit by the person that almost hit me," Serena whispered.

Luna gasped. "Oh! I understand."

Serena's gaze slid over to the feline looking at her sympathetically. "You can't tell anyone else this, but... it's Darien."

"Darien? As in the young man whom you have been complaining about driving you crazy for the past six months?"

"Yeah. We made up a little over a week ago after I stumbled across him in the hospital. We're friends now. And I'm glad. I've always wanted to be his friend, but he kept teasing me, and I wasn't sure if that's what he wanted. But it was and we are, so everything's good."

"Well, at least it'll cut down on the complaining you do," Luna said with a small smile. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Serena. I said things I shouldn't have. You've improved so much since the day I met you. I just hope you're ready for what you've gotten yourself into."

Serena smiled. "Everything will be alright. I'll make it right. I have to, for everyone's sake." Her smile started to fall. "Especially Darien's," she muttered. Only Luna's exceptional feline hearing allowed her to pick it up.

"You've always come through when it counted, Serena. Now why don't you finish up that essay so you can get some sleep? You look like you could use it." The black cat nuzzled up against the blonde girl's shoulder affectionately.

"Thanks, Luna. I think you're right." She scratched the cat behind the ears briefly and turned back to her homework.

Luna jumped up onto the foot of the bed and curled into a black, fuzzy ball. "You're right, Serena. Everything will work out. You're good at making that happen," she said to herself as she drifted off into dreamland.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien sat once again holding his physics textbook Wednesday afternoon, but this time he wasn't even giving the pretense of reading it. His gaze fell blindly onto the opposite wall as he struggled with the bubbling cauldron of emotions he had awakened with. He didn't exactly remember Serena leaving the night before, yet somehow he knew she left on good terms and a pleasant note. And all he had done afterward was dream of her. His princess didn't even make her nightly appearance.

And now it was all he could do to keep a lid on his feelings. Feelings that he didn't even understand. He liked Serena, that much he was willing to admit. Something stirred deeper though, something his mind, used to being alone and independent, could not identify. Something it was afraid to identify.

His soul, newly awakened, weakly struggled to be heard, ready to offer answers to his mind's questions. But only his so-often-ignored heart paid any attention, leaving Darien an emotional wreck.

Into this minefield walked Dr. Victoria Mizuno with a small bag. Only years of practice allowed Darien to hide everything behind a well-constructed mask of dead indifference. But if you looked deeply enough into his eyes...

"Good afternoon, Darien. Are you doing alright?"

"Fine," he responded shortly.

One of the doctor's eyebrows shot up at the sharp tone. "I tried to come in earlier this week for this, but things got a bit hectic." She gathered up the chart that hung at the foot of his bed. "The swelling should be reduced enough for this to be a valid test of your recovery. Everything on your chart confirms that."

"What are you talking about, doctor?" he asked, finally able to return his tone to its usual deadness.

The blue-haired doctor looked surprised. "I need to test the nerves in your lower body for response. We talked about this last week."

Darien sighed and closed his eyes. "Of course. I remember now." He pursed his lips briefly. "Just get it over with, doctor. Please."

Dr. Mizuno responded with a sigh of her own. "Keep your eyes closed, then, Darien." She pulled out one of the special instruments she had brought along for this reason and silently moved to the opposite side of the bed. She started her testing.

Fifteen minutes later she had received very little response, although more than she had expected, from his legs, and what response she did get didn't seem to register on Darien's face. She proceeded with his left hip, taking a surprised step back when he flinched and took a sharp intake of breath. "You felt that?" she asked with wonder.

Darien's eyes shot open and met Dr. Mizuno's. "Yes," he said quietly, trying to believe he wasn't imagining things.

"Amazing," she said, gazing down at his chart. "This is absolutely amazing."

"What... what does this mean?" he breathed.

"This is an incredible recovery so far, Darien," Victoria said, beginning to get quietly excited. "The area around your waist I expected with the swelling down, but your hips! It may not seem like much difference..."

"I... I understand..." he managed, barely.

"I need to do a little more testing to see how far... Close your eyes again, Darien." After he had done so, she worked around some of the areas she had already covered so he could not anticipate her move to the other hip. Her smile grew blinding when she received the same response, there and in front and back at the same level. "Just as I hoped. This is wonderful, Darien. Absolutely wonderful."

The aforementioned young man found the latest emotions brought on by this new development breaking through all the barriers he had barely managed to throw together at the doctor's arrival.

"But all the same, you can't get your hopes too high."

Hope? What was this that she spoke of? It was a foreign concept to him, one that he found he now had to make room for in his already overflowing consciousness.

"It's a marvelous beginning, but there is still a long road ahead of you."

A long road? With more twists and turns like this? When he couldn't really even handle what he had now? The oblivion of unconsciousness began to beckon the frazzled, overwhelmed, and ultimately overloaded Darien seductively.

"Now then, what this means is..." But before she could explain what her tests and their results meant to the young man lying in the hospital bed before her, she found that he was lost to the world in a dead faint. After checking his pulse and pupils to be sure he'd be okay, she smiled and finished writing on his chart. She stayed long enough to see him slip into a deep, restorative sleep before stepping quietly out of the room. "Sleep well, Darien. Everything will be okay; you'll see," she whispered comfortingly before closing the door behind her.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena greeted the end of the week on Friday the way she always did: with a loud cheer in the hall after the last bell rang and a chocolate milkshake with Amy and Lita at the arcade. The three girls sat at their favorite table in the corner of the café chatting about school and plans for the weekend for a while before Amy put her book away and looked the blonde girl to her left in the eye. "Why was Ms. Haruna so flustered when she handed your algebra test back this afternoon, Serena?"

Serena blushed as Lita turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Well," she started as she dug in her satchel, "this is why, actually." She pulled out a slightly wrinkled piece of paper and handed it to the blue-haired girl.

Amy looked it over and gasped. "You got an 87! That's wonderful!"

"Let me see that," Lita said as she snatched the test out of Amy's hands. "Wow, you're right, Ames. An 87." She looked at the blonde and smiled. "I knew you could do it if you tried, Serena! Congrats!"

Serena blushed as she took her paper back. "Yeah, well, I studied. Turns out that actually works," she finished ruefully.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Serena. You just needed the right motivation, and it looks like you found it. I'm glad." Amy smiled.

"So, what was it? Whatever it was might help me!" Lita exclaimed with a laugh.

Serena flinched before responding. "Well, you see, I..." She sighed and dropped her gaze to the table.

"What is it, Serena? You can tell us," Amy said encouragingly.

"I can't tell you everything; I'm not allowed. But I'm going to be working with that accident victim. You know, the one from the paper. It turns out he's paralyzed from the waist down, and he'll be going home soon. He lives alone, and the people at the hospital asked me to visit with him and keep him company. Basically I'll be doing the things I did as a volunteer at the hospital at this guy's apartment instead of the children's ward. Part of the agreement with my parents so I could do this was that I had to keep up and improve my grades. So I have." The other two girls were stunned into silence for a short time.

"I'd say that qualifies as the right motivation," Lita said as soon as she recovered her voice. "But why are you doing it? Why for him?" she asked gently.

Serena closed her eyes as tears welled up. "The guy that caused this is the same guy that almost hit me. That could be me in that situation. I can't just walk away."

Amy put her hand on the petite blonde's shoulder as Lita gritted her teeth. _That's just one more strike against this guy. He better hope the police get to him before I do. No one hurts my friend like this and gets away with it_, the brunette thought viciously. She gasped as another thought struck her.

Serena brought her head up at the sound. "Something wrong, Lita?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. I just need to talk to Andrew for a minute. Be right back." The tall girl then stood up and left the table in search of the blond attendant.

Andrew stepped behind the counter just as Lita reached it. "Hey, Lita! How are things going?" He jumped back a bit as the girl turned a serious face in his direction.

"Do you know anyone that can track down license plate numbers? I'd ask Amy, but I don't think she'd approve of what I want to do with the information and I don't want to lie to her."

The blond man was bewildered. "Why?"

"I caught the plate number of the car that nearly hit Serena. Now it turns out it was the same guy that they were talking about in the paper that sent one guy to the hospital. Serena was saying that the guy is paralyzed from the waist down, and she's going to be volunteering at his place instead of the children's ward. She's all torn up about it, on top of her own pain. I just think it's about time this guy got his own share of the pain he's caused. Can you help me?"

Andrew was silent as he attempted to put his eyes back in his head and pick his jaw up off the floor. "Serena's going to what?" he managed to squeak out.

Lita shot him a quizzical look. "She said something about volunteering for the guy that's paralyzed thanks to the guy that almost hit her."

"Did she mention his name?" He looked sick to his stomach.

The girl's eyebrow rose. "Uh, no, she didn't. Is something wrong?"

Andrew took a deep breath and let it go. "I hope not." He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat down. Meeting Lita's gaze he smiled. "What was your question again?"

She grinned evilly. "Do you know anyone that can track down license plate numbers? I thought I'd pay our little hit-and-run artist a friendly little visit." She paused and sized up the man in front of her. "You're welcome to come along of course."

Andrew returned her smile. "Let me ask around a bit. Give me the number and I'll see what I can do. Will there be any other visitors?"

"Oh, I'm sure Mina and Raye would be more than willing to accompany us. Maybe even Amy, although I wouldn't hold your breath. I'd tell Serena's dad, but he'd take all the fun out of it with his shotgun. Hey, I know! Why don't you invite Darien along too, if you know what's going on with him? Those two may fight, but I'm sure he wouldn't have liked it if he lost his favorite sparring partner." Lita quickly jotted down the required information.

Somehow, the young man managed to hide his reaction to the young lady's last request. "Oh, I'll tell him. I'm sure he'd love to know." He picked up the slip of paper and put it in his pocket.

The two co-conspirators smiled in satisfaction, shook hands across the counter, and went back to their previous activities with a shared wink.

Lita rejoined her friends at the café table with a small wicked smile on her face. "Miss me?"

"What were you talking to Andrew about?" Serena asked curiously.

"Nothing much. I needed him to check on something for me. So what does this guy you're going to be helping out look like, Serena? Is he cute?"

Serena blanched at the question. "Um, yeah, I guess so." She shifted nervously in her seat.

"So spill! Who is he and what does he look like?"

"Uh, Lita, she can't. My mom told her specifically she's not to talk about him unless he himself gives her permission to. Patient confidentiality." Amy explained.

"Oh. That's disappointing. How often are you supposed to do this?"

"A couple of hours every day. I figured I'd go over there right after school during the week and then see what happens."

"When do you start?"

"Monday. This is going to be interesting. He doesn't know about me yet. They decided that would be best."

"They're springing you on him? My mom agreed to that?"

"Reluctantly, Ames, reluctantly. He's been difficult, and no one wanted to give him a chance to kick up too much of a fuss." Serena shrugged. "The psychologist they have assigned to him doesn't really understand him. At least _I_ don't think so. Your mom seems to have been outvoted on a few issues."

Amy sighed. "That's happened before. And that also explains her mood lately. She's been touchy. She hates it when the administration tries to tell her what's best for one of her patients."

"I can understand that. I hate it when people try to tell me what to do too," Lita said.

Serena looked at her watch. "I hate to cut this short, but I need to get to the hospital. The kids wanted to throw a going away party for me, and I don't want to be late. There are a couple of them I need to have a talk with. They don't like the idea that I'm leaving. I'll catch you guys later. Mina's this weekend, right?"

Lita nodded. "So she says. We'll see you when you get there." Serena waved and left the arcade.

"That driver has really hurt her," Amy said quietly.

"Yeah, and he's going to regret that," Lita growled while Amy looked on with a slightly worried expression.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena onto a small bag filled with the gifts she had received from the children she volunteered for as she lightly rapped on the door to Darien's room and stepped inside. She flitted over to the room divider and poked her head around to find Darien intently writing something in a small spiral notebook. "Hi, Darien," she said quietly as she moved closer to the bed.

He glanced at her for a moment before returning to his work. "Hi, Serena."

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked as she fidgeted with the handles of her bag.

"Not really. I'm just..." He sighed and put the pen and notebook aside. "I can finish it later. What's in the bag?"

"Oh!" The blonde blushed. "The kids threw a party for me thanking me for the work I've done, and these are the presents they gave me. Weren't they sweet?" She smiled shyly.

Darien found himself smiling in return. "You're something else, Serena. It's good to know those kids appreciate the gift they have in you." He paused and searched her rose-tinted face. "I know I do."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she breathed in disbelief.

His features softened even more. "Your visits have meant a lot to me. More than I ever could have guessed and you'll ever know." He reached behind the pile of books on the table next to him and pulled out a perfectly formed red rose. "Thank you," he said softly as he handed her the flower.

Tears formed in her sapphire blue eyes. "No," she said chokingly, "thank you, Darien. This is beautiful. And I've done no more than a good friend would do."

"You've gone far beyond what anyone, especially me, would expect you to do for me. That letter you gave me was a huge chance, considering what our situation was and what you expected my reaction to be. And you took it." Darien's face held an expression of wonder and awe. "Then you visited me, even though I hadn't sent you word it was okay. That was another big chance. All for me. The guy that has done nothing but taunt and tease you mercilessly. All I can do is sit back and wonder what in the world I did to deserve such a wonderful person in my life. Did you really want my," he swallowed nervously, "friendship that badly?" His eyes searched hers, and she could see wonder, caring, disbelief, and a hint of fear in the midnight blue depths.

Serena's smile in response lit up the room. "Actually, yes, Darien, I did. I just knew you would be worth it. And something told me when I first saw you lying in this hospital bed that you needed me. So I made the effort. And it has paid off hundreds of times over."

Darien's face crumpled at Serena's words. Tears flowed freely down his face and sobs escaped his throat. His chin dropped to his chest and his fists clenched at his sides. His body shook with the force of his crying.

Serena gasped at the sight before her and jumped forward to take him into her arms, dropping her bag beside the bed. "Oh, Darien. It's okay. It's okay. You were definitely worth everything. Always believe that. I'm so glad I have you in my life." She rubbed his back gently and maneuvered herself into a sitting position as close to him as she could get, letting his head fall onto her left shoulder.

"Why am I feeling this way? I don't understand!" Darien cried as he wrapped his arms around the petite girl holding him. "Everything has been so overwhelming lately! Ever since Tuesday night... I don't even know what happened Tuesday night! Something happened between the two of us... and now I can't control anything for very long! I don't know what to do anymore, Serena! Tell me what to do!" he said desperately as he gripped her tightly.

Serena's eyes widened at the lost tone in Darien's voice. "Just let it all go for now, Darien. I'm here, and I'll always let you cry on my shoulder. I'll always be here for you. I wish I could tell you what happened Tuesday night, but I don't know either. I can tell you that I felt it too, and it just solidified what I've always felt for you." His arms squeezed her even tighter. "I don't know what to tell you about your control; I think you already know I can be quite lacking in that regard." She smiled ruefully. "I just wish I knew what happened to make you think you needed to have such tight control over your emotions."

"I... I can't tell you, not yet," he choked out. "I'm sorry, Serena. I'm so sorry. I'm... not ready yet."

Serena turned her head to the left and nuzzled her face in his hair slightly. "It's okay, Darien, whenever you're ready. I can wait as long as you need me to. And I'll be here for you until then."

"Gods, you are so good to me... and after everything I've done... Thank you. Thank you so much, Serena. I'll be able to tell you everything someday; I know it. I promise I will."

"I know, Darien."

They sat like that for another twenty minutes. Finally, Darien regained his composure and withdrew from Serena's embrace. "Thank you for being so understanding, Serena," Darien said quietly as he let himself fall back onto his pillow.

She smiled softly. "That's what being a friend is all about. I'm happy I could be here for you."

"I suppose you'll be leaving soon; your mother must be expecting you," he said a bit ruefully.

"Actually, no. I'm spending the weekend at Mina's with the others. And they said to come whenever. Did you want me to go?" she asked meekly.

"No!" he cried quickly then cleared his throat and tried again more calmly. "No, that's okay, Serena. You don't have to go."

Serena smiled with relief. "Good. So, how is school going?"

Darien returned the smile and they talked about little things for another hour, when she decided he was tired and should get some sleep. He reluctantly agreed only after she promised to visit one last time before the weekend was over and he left for home. Serena then tucked Darien in and left after giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. He stared after her, his hand brushing the place where her lips had touched him, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Saturday afternoon brought a partly cloudy sky, bitingly cold winds, and five familiar girls into the Crown Arcade. They were all laughing at a story Mina was telling about one of the latest misadventures Artemis had gotten himself involved in as they wandered to their favorite booth in the back of the café. Andrew came out from the kitchen as the five of them were passing the counter.

"Hey, girls!" he called out, putting the rack of clean glasses underneath the counter.

"Hi, Andrew!" Lita called. The rest smiled and waved.

The blond man's gaze fell upon Serena and the same feeling of panic that had hit him when Lita had told him of the petite blonde's most recent volunteering assignment grabbed a hold of him once again. "Serena, could I speak with you please? I think it's important." His green eyes flashed.

Serena looked startled but nodded. She quickly followed her friend to the backroom, where he locked the door behind them. "What's wrong, Andrew? You look upset about something," she asked, concerned.

"What's this I hear about you volunteering at Darien's place?" he said abruptly, eyes wide in an expression of panic.

Serena's face quickly mirrored that of the man before her. "Where did you hear that? Darien doesn't know, does he?"

He let out an explosive breath. "No, Darien doesn't know, although I don't know why. And Lita mentioned you told her about volunteering for the guy that was paralyzed in a hit and run by the same guy that almost hit you. I put two and two together rather quickly. What's going on?"

She sighed and dropped her head. "I didn't know it was Darien when I originally accepted the offer. It was nice to have everyone's confidence that I could do this, and I wanted to help so much; then I found out that the drivers were the same, and I knew I couldn't say no. And then after I'd been briefed on everything, they told me his name." Her face came up with a tearful pleading look. "You can't tell him, Andrew! That could cost me this assignment! They told me I couldn't tell anyone, especially him. I think the psychologist was afraid of the fuss he would kick up if he found out the hospital was sending someone to 'patronize' him in his own home. Not that I'd ever do that, but you know what I mean. I want to help Darien, Andrew! Please don't take this opportunity from me!" The tears started to spill down her cheeks.

Andrew just looked at the girl standing in front of him. The sincerity in her plea rang with every word, and her innocent beseeching look only backed that up. He sighed. "What is wrong with that psychologist? She's been putting him on edge every since their first session."

"I don't think she understands him. And I don't trust her for some reason. I think she expects me to spy on him for her. You know, get him to talk to me about things she can't get him to talk to her about. I don't like that."

"I don't either. So they're springing you on him on Monday?"

"He told you he was going home? Yeah, Monday's the day. I'm a bit nervous, actually. Our friendship is going so well; I don't want to ruin it."

"Just be honest with him when you see him. If things are going that well, he'll understand. Eventually." He paused for a moment. "So, you would have told him otherwise, right?"

She nodded vigorously. "Of course! He would have known the moment I walked into his room on Tuesday night, I promise!"

Andrew smiled with relief. "I was just checking. I can't help but look out for him."

Serena smiled sweetly at him. "Darien is so lucky to have a friend like you, Andrew."

"And even luckier to have one like you, Serena. Now get back out there with your friends. I have to get back to work!" She giggled as they left the room.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Andrew stopped by Darien's room at about ten-thirty Sunday morning to pick up the last load of schoolwork before his friend went home. He was also there to talk, of course. He took the pile of papers and put them in his bag, looking the ebony-haired patient over as he did so. "Are you okay with all this, Darien?"

"All what?"

"Going home tomorrow. The home care. All of it."

Darien shrugged. "I suppose so. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're a private person; these people, however temporarily, will be invading that privacy."

"It's a necessary evil. And it won't be permanent. I'll live. Fortunately, I like my physical therapist."

"Yeah, but you hate your psychologist."

"True, but think of the fun I'll have torturing her." An evil glint flashed in his eyes.

Andrew laughed. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Darien Shields would be looking on the bright side. It's refreshing, actually."

Darien scowled. "Cute, Andrew."

The blond man got a mischievous look on his face. "So what brought on this monumental change in attitude? Cute nurse catch your eye?" he asked slyly, having his own private suspicions on who had caused the change in his friend's outlook.

The man in the hospital bed scoffed. "Oh, yeah, right. With the attitudes these women have shown me? Keep dreaming. The fact that my post-operative examination went well has a much better chance of being the cause for my lift in spirits." He stopped and looked at his best friend seriously all of the sudden. "I... I can feel my hips now, Andrew."

Andrew's eyes widened. "That's great, Darien! What did the doctor say that meant?"

"My recovery is moving along faster than anticipated, and that's a very good sign." Nervousness touched Darien's features. "I'm not used to this, Andrew."

"Not used to what?"

"Hope."

Andrew stared at his friend. That had been the most candid admission he had ever heard from him. "Why did you tell me that?" he asked quietly, wonder touching the edges of his voice.

Darien smiled slightly. "I can't tell the person I wanted to tell, not yet. No offense."

"None taken." The blond man considered things for a minute. "So what did you tell Serena?"

Midnight blues dropped as their owner sighed. "I told her I was going home. I plan on asking her for her phone number when she stops by later."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Darien paused before answering. "Yes. Soon. As soon as I get up the courage. She's been so good to me she deserves to know the complete truth."

"She is a very special friend."

"That she is, Andrew. That she is."

"Oh! That reminds me! I have some information on the driver." Andrew's eyes lit up evilly.

Darien narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What?" he asked warily.

"Lita remembered the license plate number and asked me to find someone who could track it down. So that means I have the number."

The ebony-haired man's features shifted to match those of his friend's. "So how close are you to finding him, and what are you going to do with that little piece of information?"

"Lita suggested she and I and a couple of the other girls pay this boy a little visit. I believe she mentioned something about sharing the pain."

Darien chuckled evilly. "Oh, I am really getting to like this girl. I wish I could go with you."

"So do I, Dare. But I'll give you a play by play afterwards. The next best thing to being there." Andrew laughed.

Darien smiled. "It'll have to do. Throw a few punches for me, and then a few more for Serena."

"Oh, I think that can be more than accommodated, Dare. More than accommodated." Both men smiled wickedly.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien managed to read for a while in between periods of thoughtful introspection through the remainder of the day after Andrew left. He was pretty sure he wouldn't remember what he had read, but he did read. Finally, an hour after he finished supper, the light knock he had been waiting for echoed through the room.

A familiar blonde head poked around the white curtain. "Hi!"

He smiled as she maneuvered around the divider without moving it. "How did the weekend at Mina's go?"

She lit up the room with one of her thousand-watt smiles. "We had such a good time! We played truth or dare last night after seeing the new Digimon movie; believe it or not, it was Amy's idea to see it!" She giggled. "Lita ended up running around the outside of the house three times only wearing her underwear and bra! It was so funny! Especially when Mina's eighty-something year old neighbors walked by during her second lap! I thought they just might fall over of heart attacks!"

Darien got a sly look on his face. "So what embarrassing things did they get you to do, Serena?"

She suddenly blushed. "Well, I only said truth after the first one..." She trailed off, embarrassed.

"Okay, so what was the first dare?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you..."

"Oh, come on. Please?" He gave her a pleading puppy dog look.

She found herself laughing in spite of herself. "Oh, alright. I ended up doing a strip tease." She watched carefully through lowered lashes for his reaction.

He didn't disappoint. Darien's jaw hit the floor, and he coughed a few times to get his breathing in order. "A strip tease? How... how far?"

Serena smiled inwardly while blushing even more furiously outwardly. "All the way, but I got dressed as soon as the song was over," she rectified quickly.

Darien got a brief mental image of the event and matched Serena in skin color.

"Raye kept accusing me of being no fun after that, but I just ignored her. I'm not crazy enough to do that twice!"

"No, no, you're not," Darien managed to choke out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Anything else exciting happen?"

"Just that those same elderly neighbors chased Amy out of their yard when she went over there to apologize for Lita. We never thought they could move that quickly!" She giggled again. "But it sure was funny!"

Darien laughed along, then grew serious. "Serena, I need to ask you for something, with me getting out of here tomorrow and all."

Serena's smile faded into a concerned look. "What is it, Darien?"

"I was wondering if I could have your phone number so I could get a hold of you when I get settled in at home. I don't want to lose this friendship."

Tears filled her eyes as she smiled brightly. "Of course!" She dug out her ticket stub from the night before from her jacket pocket and jotted down the requested information. "Sorry this isn't a better piece of paper. I don't have anything else, and your stuff is already gone." She grinned and wiped the tears away.

Darien took the stub and put it in his wallet. "Don't worry about it. I'll just transfer it to my address book when I get home."

"You must be happy to get out of here, huh? Away from those mean nurses, better food, and best of all, familiar surroundings. That has to be good, right?"

"I guess so."

Serena looked Darien in the eye and smiled softly. "I'm very happy for you, Darien, for getting to leave. Didn't I tell you things were going to be okay?" She sat on the bed and hugged him.

His arms instinctually wrapped around the ray of sunshine practically in his lap. "Yeah, you did. And for once, I believe you may end up right in the end," he muttered into her hair, Serena barely catching the words.

They stayed that way for a little while before Darien glanced at the clock and saw it said 9:07 pm. He sighed. "It's after nine; you should probably get going," he whispered into her hair, not letting go.

She nodded. "Yeah. My mom will be worried." She pulled back reluctantly. "I should have just enough to get home at a normal pace."

Darien smiled at that. "So you save all those record-breaking runs for before school?"

She stuck her tongue out at him briefly then smiled back. "Pretty much, although I haven't needed to do that all week. I thought I'd try life without detentions for a while to see how I liked it."

His eyebrow lifted. "So do you?"

"Actually, yes, I do. I just might keep this up." They both grinned.

Darien took another look at the clock and sighed again, his grin fading. "You should really get going. I'll call you as soon as I'm ready for visitors, I promise."

Serena managed to hide the guilty flash his comment inspired. "I'll talk to you soon, Darien. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you," he whispered as she gave him one last hug and headed for the door. Right before she disappeared behind the room divider she gave him one last heart-stopping grin and a wave, and the next thing Darien knew, the sound of the door closing made itself known. "I'll miss you, Serena. At least until I get up the courage to tell you everything. You deserve that much." He smiled at the memory of her last smile, picked up his novel, and read until he fell asleep an hour or so later, where he dreamed only of the sunlight made flesh that had taught him the value of hope, however inadvertently.


	8. Chapter 8

Invalid Response - Chapter 8

by Una Moonstar

ANs: Wow, you guys really _do_ like this one, don't you? You have no idea how happy I am to realize that. Thank you to all of you readers, and an even bigger thanks to those leaving reviews - I love you all! (And I'm a feedback junkie. But doesn't that describe all authors?) You know, I think you romantics out there are going to like this one... And away we go!

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

Monday morning started out overcast and cold, with rain threatening to fall at any moment. Serena woke up an hour before her alarm due to a severe case of nerves and sat at her window thoughtfully watching the different shades of gray in the clouds jumble and shift.

She sighed as she realized how much her feelings were like the sky she now gazed at. How would Darien react? Would he hate her for not telling him sooner? Would he not want to be her friend anymore?

Just as her alarm would have sounded, the troubled blonde tore herself away from the window and started going through her morning routine to get ready for school. Luna yawned and stretched at the end of the bed as her charge finished straightening her school uniform. "Good morning, Serena. Did you sleep well?"

The girl sighed as she put her hair up in the customary meatballs. "Not exactly. I'm really worried about what's going to happen this afternoon. I don't want Darien to be mad at me. I don't want to lose his friendship."

The small black cat gave her a sympathetic look. "Everything will be okay, you'll see. If he's truly your friend, he'll understand once you explain the situation. He may need a little bit of time to cool off, but it will work out."

Serena smiled as she turned away from her vanity mirror and faced her feline guardian. "Thanks, Luna. Your support means a lot to me. And you're right. It'll be okay; I've got a good feeling about this underneath all these nerves." She winked as her cat laughed. "I'd better get downstairs so I can eat and get to school. You coming?" she asked as she stood at her bedroom door.

Luna shook her head slightly and trotted over to join the blonde girl. "You know, I will never get used to you not rushing around here like a chicken with its head cut off in the morning."

"You better," Serena said as she opened the door, "because I plan on making this a very common occurrence." With a wink she started down the stairs and the rest of her day.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien sat in his wheelchair staring blankly out his glass balcony doors Monday afternoon. They had brought him to his apartment after lunch and given him the grand tour to explain what had been changed in his absence. He had almost blown his top when he saw the new bed, but quickly simmered down when it was explained that his old bed was just in storage, waiting for his recovery. The new, expanded bathroom, on the other hand, nearly brought tears to his eyes. The bed at least looked normal. There was no hiding the purpose of the support bars, expanded tub, lower sink, and extra space the bathroom held.

And now, two hours later, he sat watching with unseeing eyes as the world went on outside his own, listening to Dr. Elizabeth Nyx drone on about common reactions to a change in setting and how she and the rest of the medical personnel assigned to him would attempt in every way possible to help him adjust so his recovery could continue unhindered. Did the woman ever shut up? Was she out to impress him with all the big words she could muster? If so she was failing miserably. Darien didn't think there was anything she could do now to impress him. Except maybe completely leave him alone.

A change in speakers caused him to turn his head in response. Dr. Mizuno, unlike the psychologist, actually had his respect. "Look, Darien, I understand this is a huge shock to you. Well, not completely, but I'm trying. And we need you to do the same. Try." The woman's dark blue eyes, their shade falling somewhere between Serena's sapphire and his own midnight, Darien noted, softened a bit in sympathy. "This is overwhelming right now. Just don't use that as an excuse to crawl back into yourself and give up on your recovery." The blue-haired doctor glanced at her watch briefly and looked at the blonde psychologist next to her. Nyx nodded. "Excuse me for a moment, Darien. There's something I need to attend to." She quietly opened the door and stepped out into the hall, closing it behind her with a barely audible click.

Darien noticed the appraising look the remaining doctor was giving him. "What is it?" he asked in the dead tone he traditionally used with the woman.

Nyx cleared her throat and bravely brought her hazel eyes to meet her patient's midnight blue ones. "The hospital has assigned you a volunteer to assist you during your adjustment and recovery." She watched his eyes grow wide then narrow in barely contained fury.

"And just when was this decision made?" he asked through clenched teeth, turning his chair so he was facing her directly.

"Everything was settled last week Monday," she responded, her eyes and voice never wavering.

"And you're finally telling me now?" he shouted, his limit finally reached. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Now, Darien," she replied calmly in a soothing tone of voice, inwardly flinching, "this is exactly the kind of scene we wished to avoid in the hospital. We felt it best to give you time to adjust to the fact that you were leaving, coming home. You know, one thing at a time." The psychologist smiled slightly as the door opened and Dr. Mizuno stepped back inside the apartment, leaving the door unclosed behind her. Darien could just make out another figure behind her.

"Darien, first of all, I want you to know that I was against waiting to tell you about this. It doesn't seem to be my month with the administration." Dr. Mizuno shot Dr. Nyx a dirty look. "Second, I'd like you to meet the young lady who has volunteered to help you out." She began to step aside.

"Yes, let's meet this generous soul," Darien said sarcastically.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena tore out of school as soon as the final bell rang, throwing quick goodbye waves at Amy, Lita, and Molly. She made a mad dash for the Azabu district, pausing only briefly to be completely sure it was safe to cross at crosswalks. Finally she reached the apartment building she had been told was where Darien made his home.

She walked inside at a much more reasonable pace, trying to catch her breath from the long run. Stepping into the elevator, she checked her watch before hitting the button for the fifth floor. Oh, good. Ten minutes sooner than she had figured on arriving. She giggled to herself as she pictured the looks of disbelief the other scouts would wear if they knew of her promptness.

The doors to the elevator opened on the fifth floor to reveal plain gray carpeting, subdued blue-gray paint on the walls, and cherry-stained doors along the hallway. She stepped out and headed for number 518 at the far end of the hall to her left.

As Serena got closer to her destination, she noticed another figure standing in the hall. The petite blonde smiled as she recognized Amy's mother waiting for her it seemed. "Hi, Dr. Mizuno!"

"Shhh," the blue-haired woman admonished quickly. "Dr. Nyx is telling him about you."

Serena bit her bottom lip. "Just what I needed to hear. I'm nervous enough as it is."

The older lady smiled. "Everything will work out. Darien is smart enough to realize that Nyx is the cause of all this. Although I have to agree with her that he could use someone being here with him."

The girl smiled weakly as Darien's voice rang out from inside. "And you're finally telling me now? What is wrong with you people?"

Dr. Mizuno's eyes widened. "I think that's our cue."

Serena just gulped as the doctor opened the door just enough to get through and stepped inside. The meatball-headed blonde stepped right behind her. She stayed caught in her own nervousness until she saw the doctor in front of her start to move aside and heard Darien say in a sarcastic tone, "Yes, let's meet this generous soul."

Darien gasped in amazement as a very familiar figure stepped into view. "Serena!" he breathed as he tensed.

She stood just inside the door as Dr. Mizuno closed it behind her. She bit her bottom lip and stared at Darien with a somewhat fearful expression. "Hi," she whispered, barely meeting his hard gaze.

The man in the wheelchair was frozen, with no knowledge of what to do. On the one hand, Serena had obviously been keeping this from him, and she had seen him three times since she knew. On the other hand, this was Serena, the girl who had lit up his life, and who had yet to truly lie to him. Dr. Mizuno made it sound like Dr. Nyx was behind it all, but was Serena in on it? His jaw clenched as his midnight blues, which had darkened in his fury to almost black, bore into Serena's sapphire blues, also darkened, but out of fear.

A quick flick to the side registered a blue-haired doctor looking on with worry and a strawberry blonde psychologist watching almost eagerly at the imminent explosion. And Serena still gazed at him with fear in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he ground out, barely keeping his voice under control.

"I was told I couldn't say anything," she responded meekly, wringing her hands on the handle of her satchel and taking a couple cautious steps further into the room.

"Would you have otherwise?"

"As soon as I walked into your room on Tuesday night."

He searched her face for signs she was telling anything but the truth, wanting so badly not to find any. He sighed inwardly as his wish was granted. "Why?"

She blinked. "Why what?" Her voice came out stronger as she noticed a few minute symbols that Darien was beginning to relax with her.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly, but with no less intensity than his previous questions.

She moved quickly to his side, ignoring the slight flinch he gave at her close proximity. "You need me," she responded simply and quietly, his ears being the only pair in the room to pick up her words.

He looked up sharply into her now shyly smiling face. "Maybe," he retorted warily, no louder than she had been. She winked.

"Um, Serena, could you fill us in please?" Dr. Nyx said with a touch of irritation in her voice. She didn't like being left out.

Darien noted the flash of indignation that passed through the petite blonde's eyes before she responded. "I'm sorry, doctor. That's between Darien and me." Her face was impassive, but the young man next to her could tell she was holding something back.

"Now, Serena…" The tall woman trailed off as Dr. Mizuno placed a hand on her crossed arms and Darien aimed his fierce look at her and growled.

"Serena will be stopping by every day after school for a few hours and longer on the weekends. I'll leave it up to you two to figure out the details after we leave." Nyx shot the interrupting doctor a look. "Are there any questions?"

Both teenagers shook their head "no," Darien a bit more vigorously.

"Then we'll get going and let you two get accustomed to each other. Don't forget, either of you, that Darien has pool therapy on Friday afternoon, and you'll be taking him, Serena." Both sets of eyes widened. They had forgotten about that. "Talk to each other. Everything will be all right, you'll see." Dr. Mizuno winked and dragged a very reluctant Dr. Nyx with her out the door, finally leaving the petite blonde and the ebony-haired young man alone to face each other and the consequences of their current situation.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," Serena said softly after a few moments, still facing the closed door.

"Was it Nyx?" Darien muttered as quietly.

"From what I understand. I think she didn't want to deal with what you might have said and done if you would have known at the hospital."

He sighed. "Then it's not your fault. And it's not like you actually lied to me; I never asked."

"True, but I hated not being able to say anything." She turned her head as she heard the shifting of the wheelchair at her side. "Darien?"

He only turned his chair so he was once again looking out his balcony doors and said nothing.

Serena sighed. Somehow knowing he wouldn't say anything more until he was ready, she went over to the long couch a few steps away that faced away from the owner of the apartment and flopped down onto it. Dropping her school bag onto the coffee table in front of her, she proceeded to then pull out the book they were studying in her English class and read the assigned chapters. "And Darien," she said gently as she found her page, "be sure to let me know if you need anything. That's why I'm here. And you come first."

There was no response.

They stayed that way for two hours before Darien finally turned his head to look at the back of the blonde that was sitting on his couch. He wasn't sure how to take the current turn of events; Serena wasn't acting anything like he had expected her to when she found out. He was waiting for the pampering, the condescending tone; in short, to be treated like the invalid he now was. He never expected the silence, save for the turning of pages, that had overtaken his apartment. He thought she would be talking non-stop, trying to draw him out, to talk about what he was feeling. Her acceptance of his attitude and lack of conversation confused him. "Serena?" he asked softly.

She jumped at the sudden noise. She then quickly marked her page and shifted to sit sideways on the couch to better look at the young man that had addressed her. "Did you need something, Darien?" she asked with a small smile.

"Don't you pity me?"

Her eyes flew wide at the unexpected question, asked in such a bewildered tone. "Why should I do that?"

He gazed down at his lap for a moment before returning his gaze to hers. "Just look at me."

She looked him over. "What about it?"

He looked even more incredulous. "I'm useless, Serena. I… I'm no good to anyone anymore."

A stern expression settled on her features. "You are not useless. You are just temporarily without the use of your legs. There's a difference."

"And what is that?" he asked, honestly curious.

She returned the curious look. "Well, first of all, it's not like you're always going to be in that chair." She watched the pain flash through his eyes. "But more importantly, you may not be able to use your legs right now, but the rest of you works. You can still think, speak, use your arms, see, hear, taste, touch, smell… Just because someone can walk does not mean they are useful. Look at my brother," she finished with a smile.

He found himself returning that smile to a lesser degree. "You really believe that, don't you?"

Her smile grew wider. "Of course! Besides, you've been so strong to face this without completely breaking down. I don't know if I could have done it."

He shot her a skeptical look. "I highly doubt that, Serena. I'm sure you would have handled it all a lot more optimistically than I have. You have so many more reasons to." He clamped his mouth shut and clenched his jaw.

She stood. "Oh, Darien." She moved quickly to his side and took him into a gentle embrace. "You have more reasons than you realize," she whispered into his ear as his arms came up around her waist.

He maneuvered her into his lap and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "I have you." And he started to softly cry.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

As Serena was facing Darien for the first time in his apartment, Lita was walking into the Crown Arcade looking for a certain blond attendant. She found him kneeling behind the Sailor V game, messing with a couple wires. "Hey, Andrew," she said as he put the wires back where they belonged.

"Hi, Lita, how's it going?" he asked as he finished putting the back of the game back in place and tightened the screws that held it there.

"Not bad. I was wondering if you'd heard any word about our… special project."

He could have sworn he heard an evil tone in her innocently-phrased request. "Actually, yes." He led the way back to the counter where he glanced around briefly for any stray ears. "My contact gave me the printout, complete with picture, name, and address." He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the tall brunette.

She unfolded it and quickly read the contents. "Isn't he the C.E.O. of…"

"Yep. Head honcho himself. Although we know he wasn't the one driving. Has to be one of his kids."

"Do you know who they are?"

"I know I read an article on the family a while back, but for the life of me I can't remember the kids' names. There's a daughter, she's the oldest, and two sons. That's all I know." He shrugged helplessly.

"Don't worry about it. A little more research and we'll have our boy. I mean, we can't be asking the guest of honor his name at the party, now can we?"

This time Andrew was sure he heard the evil tone in Lita's voice since it matched the smile on her face. Not that he minded; it matched his own thoughts perfectly. "Of course not."

"Hey, guys! What's up? What's with the evil grins?" Mina asked as she came bounding up to the counter where the two co-conspirators stood silently planning. She glanced at the paper Lita held in her hand. "Oh! That's Paul Kitagawa's dad! Why do you have a picture of him?"

The two turned to face the newcomer. "You know who this is?" Lita asked incredulously.

Mina brought her blue eyes up to meet her friend's green ones. "Yeah, his sons go to my school. Paul is in my class, while David is a year ahead, in ninth. Why?"

Green met green as Lita and Andrew looked at each other before answering. "Mina, how mad are you about what happened to Serena?" Andrew asked slyly.

"You mean about the car that almost hit her? I'm furious! That kid had no right to be driving at all, much less that recklessly! If I get my hands on that driver…"

"You're looking at his dad," Lita said smugly, gesturing toward the sheet in her hand.

Mina's eyes widened. "David! That slime! He nearly took out Serena on one of his joyrides! When I get my hands on him tomorrow…"

"No, Mina!" Andrew quickly interrupted. "We have a much better plan in mind." His evil smile returned.

"And what makes you say it's David and not Paul?" Lita followed up.

"You gave me Serena's description; it fits David to a tee. He got the scar on his right cheek from a little accident in chemistry lab." She laughed nervously. "It really was an accident." Andrew and Lita laughed. "Now what's this about a better plan?"

"We were thinking of grabbing you and Raye and paying our happy little driver a happy little visit to have a happy little discussion about road safety. Is tomorrow good for you?" Lita asked nonchalantly.

Mina smirked. "Don't bother until next week. He has detention for the rest of the week for telling off the principal in front of the whole school. In fact next week is perfect because I heard Paul snickering about the fact that his brother has to go home immediately after school for the rest of the month, and the servants are going to be keeping tabs on him. His parents don't come home until late it seems, and Paul has plans to stay out late to rub it all in."

"I love having an insider," Lita exulted, throwing her arm around the gloating blonde beside her.

"This is definitely a huge advantage. Now to let Raye in on it all." Andrew added.

"She'll kill us if we don't," Lita concurred.

"What about Amy? She's not happy either. She hates seeing Serena so torn up." Mina asked.

"Mina, Amy has morals. That could get in our way," Lita explained.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right! And now, Andrew, I'd say it's time for a victory shake for the team! Plan Friendly Revenge is a go!"

The blond attendant laughed and proceeded to get the girls chocolate shakes, and a vanilla one for himself. "To victory!"

"To victory!" the girls shouted in unison before taking a huge drink.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien lay in his bed staring at his ceiling that night going over the events of the day. Serena had left at eight o'clock after helping him into bed at his insistence. He had to smile at her objections and her sincere desire to avoid hurting him. She truly was putting him first, like she had told him.

The most shocking revelation of the afternoon had to be that Serena did not pity him. The dark little voice could come up with no refuting reasoning, and so his mind was calm, if amazed. He could still see the nonchalant way she looked him up and down after he had asked why she didn't pity him, like it didn't matter. And he was still digesting the points she'd brought up as to why he wasn't useless. While he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to completely buy into it, it was comforting to know she did.

Feelings ran rampant through his veins, feelings he wasn't sure he could decipher or control. All he did know was that Serena was at the eye of the storm, and while he couldn't be sure exactly what his feelings for the petite blonde were, he did know that he could picture no one else at the center of the commotion.

When he finally fell asleep sometime around midnight, his last thought was a prayer of thanks to whoever had brought his precious Meatball Head into his life.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The next couple of days provided the framework for the routine the two teenagers would follow in the days and weeks to come. A nurse would visit in the morning, the physical therapist would come right before lunch, and Dr. Nyx would talk at him for about an hour right before Serena showed up after school. The psychologist would speak with the petite blonde for a short while then leave. Serena would then set up her homework for the night and check up on Darien and get him anything he might need. He usually didn't wish to talk, leaving Serena to do her homework in peace, except for a few times when he asked her to do some small task.

Darien had surprised her Tuesday night by silently handing her a copy of the key to his apartment as she was about to leave. He squeezed her hand as she took it, and they shared a small, shy smile. She gave him a tender hug and left around seven, which was soon to become her usual time to leave, especially when she had a "get-together" planned with the girls.

So when Thursday rolled around, Darien was expecting things to go the same way they had the previous two nights. Nyx walked outside with Serena, Serena came back in slightly annoyed, the blonde set up a few books and papers on the coffee table, and she then came over to where he sat staring out his balcony doors. "How bad was she today?" she asked wryly.

He smiled a wicked smile. "I was tempted to try out my upper body strength out on the balcony with her. If she'd brought up the need to limit my time of readjustment one more time I just might have."

Serena rolled her eyes. "That's what she was telling me too. That I would have to start cracking down on you within the next week or so."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her cracking down was something my teacher did to me for being tardy one too many times or not turning in my homework, not how you dealt with someone who had just came home after an accident and operation. She then told me it was good for me to have opinions, but I should leave the diagnosis and treatment up to professional medical personnel."

"What?" Darien practically shouted.

"Yep. I guess I'm just not qualified enough to judge what you need. I'm just supposed to follow orders."

"I wish I would have tested my upper body strength."

Serena giggled. "Nah. She's not worth it. Do you need anything? Did you want to talk or anything like that?"

He was surprised. If Nyx had asked that question, he would have been royally irritated. But when Serena asked it, it was okay. Maybe that was because he knew the blonde girl would respect his answer no matter what it was. "Not right now, Serena," he responded with a smile. "Maybe later for both. Go ahead and do your homework. But…" here he hesitated, "if you need any help with anything, let me know. I'd be happy to."

Serena flashed him one of her thousand watt grins. Something inside her told her with that offer he was ready for the next step. "You bet." She hugged him and went over to her prepared study area.

An hour later, as Darien watched dark gray storm clouds roll in from the east, he realized he was hungry. He shot Serena a glance and found her absent-mindedly flipping through the pages of one of her textbooks. "Serena? Could you get me a sandwich?" He then turned back to the balcony doors.

"Darien, I'm in the middle of trying to find a certain quote from an American first lady in my World History book. Everything you need should be within easy reach; if you need any help getting it, I'll help, but you'll have to do the rest yourself. Don't worry; I know you're completely capable." She flipped another page and exhaled loudly.

Darien's jaw hit the floor. "But…"

"Your arms still work, Darien. Along with everything else from the hips on up. You're going to have to do this eventually on your own anyway. Besides, what do you do when I'm not around?" Flip.

The ebony-haired young man stared at the back of the blonde's head for a short time, trying to find a refuting argument – or at the very least a witty retort. Nothing came to him. So eventually he weakly wheeled himself to the kitchen, where the swinging door had been removed until he had recovered, and stared at the refrigerator door. She believed he should do this. She believed he could do this. He had been afraid to admit that he had waited the last couple of days for her to show up before he ate anything. Luckily the nurse gave him a large glass of water with the pills he took in the morning or he wouldn't drink anything before she came either. And he realized she had a point; he had to be able to do this on his own.

Fortunately the kitchen was wide enough for him to be able to turn the chair around; he maneuvered himself into a better position and opened the refrigerator door. He soon became quite grateful for his long arms as a few of the items he wished to use on his sandwich were far back on the shelves. His reach came in handy once again as he went for the breadbox on the counter. The only problem he encountered came when he wanted a plate to put the finished product on: the dishes were in the top cabinets. "Um, Serena?" he called out.

"Yes? What is it?" she called back, obviously distracted.

He swallowed a lump of nerves and reluctance before posing his request. "I need your help."

A short time later the meatball-headed blonde skittered into the kitchen curiously. "What do you need?" she asked, concerned, eyes sparkling at the sight before her.

Darien sighed. "A plate. All my dishes are in the top cabinets, and no matter how much I stretch, there's no way I'll ever be able to reach them."

Serena smiled. "Understandable." She shifted around the seated man and quickly got out a small plate. "Is this the right size?" she inquired as she held it out to him.

"That's fine," he responded as he took the offered dish and smiled slightly. "Thanks." His eyes said that his gratitude went beyond the fetching of a simple plate.

"Anytime." Her tone said she understood what he was trying to say. She then winked, flashed him a grin, and went back to her search.

He was halfway through his first sandwich when a loud "Yes!" startled him into looking over at the studying blonde. "What?" he asked, his mouth full.

"I found it! I found the quote!" She turned and gave him a blinding smile of triumph.

He found himself smiling in return and swallowed. "So what is it and who's it from?"

"Eleanor Roosevelt, and it makes sense actually. 'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.'"

"That does make sense."

"It's something to keep in mind," she commented distractedly, turning back toward her books.

Darien cocked his head to the side as he took another bite. He realized Serena's last comment was probably directed more at herself than anything, but it held true for him as well. The more he thought about it the more he realized he had become his own worst enemy, if he hadn't been before. Serena's push earlier, and the results thereof, was proof enough of that. When he tried, he moved forward. When he wallowed in his own dark thoughts, he stagnated.

He turned his dark head to face the balcony doors once again. He met his own midnight blue gaze in the reflection and lost himself in it. "I guess I'll just have to try. If not for me, then for Serena – because she believes in me," he muttered under his breath, unaware he had said anything out loud.

Serena, however, was too caught up in finishing her homework to notice. She glanced back at her charge and saw he was absently eating his sandwiches, lost in thought. She smiled and put her books away. Once that was done, she silently walked into the kitchen.

Darien was almost finished with his second sandwich when loud clattering from the kitchen finally entered his awareness. But before he could investigate, Serena tripped out of other room with a sheepish look on her face. "Don't worry; I didn't break anything."

"What were you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out," she responded with a wink.

He rolled his eyes. "I think I'm scared of what that could mean."

"Don't be. It's a good thing. I promise."

Darien glanced at the clock on his bookshelves and sighed. "It's almost seven o'clock."

"Is it?" Serena asked, surprised. "Wow, time flew by tonight!" She walked over to him. "So how do you want to work things tomorrow?"

He started in shock at the question. "Tomorrow?"

"Your water therapy. They want me to take you in for that when I get here." She swallowed nervously.

He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

She looked him straight in the eyes and sighed. "I didn't know how to tell you this, and I've wanted to." Her voice trailed off.

His eyes softened at the sincerity in her tone. "Just say it."

"Nyx will have a fit when she finds out, not that I think I care, but…" She sighed again. "I'm supposed to give a weekly report of your progress while you're having your therapy." She held her breath and waited for his response.

Darien searched the petite blonde's eyes for a moment then smiled softly. "There's nothing to worry about; you told me. And that means everything to me, Serena." He waited until she shyly returned his smile. "As for tomorrow, I'll try to be as ready as I can and we'll leave when you get here."

"Do you want me to arrange for transportation? I'm sure the hospital will send over one of those vans…"

Serena didn't get to finish her statement. "No! I will not ride in one of those!"

The blonde girl was a bit taken aback. "Okay, Darien," she said meekly. "So we'll just walk then?"

"Yes," he responded quietly, feeling a bit ashamed for his outburst. "Fortunately the weather is supposed to be nice, but be sure to dress warmly. I wouldn't want you to catch something on my account."

She smiled. "Of course." She put on her jacket and picked up her school bag. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you earlier. I'll be staying a little later tomorrow because the girls and I are getting together at Amy's for the weekend. They already told me they didn't mind me showing up late so I'm taking advantage of it."

Darien smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Serena. That means a lot to me. Now you better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure you won't need my help to get into bed?"

"After your little example of my competency I think I'll try all those techniques the nurse and my physical therapist have been showing me. Besides, I'm not quite ready to go to bed yet. Go ahead. I'll be fine. And thank you for everything."

Serena hugged him shortly but fiercely, and he returned it full measure. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and she headed out the door and home.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The next afternoon was bright but cold. A sharp wind blew through the streets of Tokyo, and Serena could only give thanks that she had remembered to bring a change of clothes for her long walk to the hospital with Darien. Her long blonde streamers fluttered about in the gusts, periodically coming close to whipping the small black cat with a golden crescent moon on her forehead who was her traveling companion smack dab in the face. "Are you sure about walking in this wind, Serena?" Luna asked as she dodged a ponytail once again.

"Darien refuses to let me have the hospital send over one of those special vans for people in wheelchairs. That leaves walking. No matter what Dr. Nyx says I refuse to make him uncomfortable or push him beyond what he's ready for. And he's not ready to use the van."

"That Dr. Nyx really bothers you, doesn't she?"

"You could say that. I don't think she understands Darien at all. He's a difficult person to get through to, and she doesn't like that. He completely frustrates her; it's obvious with the way she talks to me when I get to the apartment."

"How long has she been doing this?"

"With Darien? Something like two weeks. I don't know otherwise. She sure is beautiful though."

"Looks aren't everything, Serena," Luna said sagely.

The blonde girl sighed. "True. But they sure don't hurt."

The cat creased her brow in thought as they reached Darien's apartment building. "I wonder about that," she said to herself before Serena picked her up and hung her over her shoulder.

A quick elevator ride and walk down a quiet hallway found the two of them in front of the door to apartment 518. Serena knocked briefly and used her key to enter. "I'm here, Darien!" she called.

"I'm in the bedroom," a muffled male voice responded.

"No problem. I'll be in the bathroom for a bit changing into something warmer than my school uniform. The wind is pretty biting."

"Okay."

"You wait here, Luna. I won't be long. Although I should brush out my hair…" she trailed off as she disappeared into the bathroom with her duffle bag.

Luna curled up in a sunbeam near the balcony doors to wait for the two teenagers. She had decided to come along to see exactly what and how Serena was doing. So far, from her talks with the petite blonde, Serena seemed to be doing fine. Her friendship with her dark-haired charge had survived her surprise arrival, and even seemed to be getting better, if what she had said happened the night before meant anything. Dr. Nyx was the only worry; the psychologist kept pushing Serena to push Darien. Neither teenager appreciated the effort.

The black cat sighed as the bedroom door opened. Darien wheeled into the living room wearing a thick navy blue sweater and a pair of black sweatpants. He shot an amused look at the door of the bathroom where a few muttered curses escaped as Serena attempted to brush out the wind-blown tangles in her calf-length hair. He moved toward the balcony doors and pulled up short as he noticed the cat at his black-sock-covered feet. "Oh, so Meatball Head brought her cat along today, did she? Luna, right?" The small cat meowed in affirmation.

"I heard that!" Serena's muffled voice came from the bathroom.

Darien chuckled as Luna leapt into his lap. He jumped a bit before gently petting the black feline. His eyes wandered back to the bathroom door. "Your mistress is sure something special, wouldn't you say, Luna?" Red-orange eyes lifted at the soft comment. "I'd say we're both very fortunate beings to have been blessed with her."

Luna smiled to herself as she mewed an agreement. She realized then that she had nothing to worry about with this situation. Serena was perfect for the job; if anyone could help this young man, it was the bright, bubbly blonde.

Serena finally exited the bathroom, hair in its traditional style, snarl-free, wearing a red sweatshirt whose collar draped around her shoulders over a white turtleneck, a pair of white woolen leggings and red Chuck Taylors. She smiled as though she hadn't muttered a single curse. "Are you ready to go?"

Luna caught Darien's eyes quickly take in the petite blonde's form, although she was sure Serena never did. "As soon as I get something on my feet and my coat and hat, yes," Darien responded with a small smile.

Serena winked. "That I can take care of. Your appointment is at four-thirty by the way."

"We should be there in plenty of time."

The energetic girl slipped the ebony-haired young man's feet into a pair of slip-on loafers he pointed out in his closet then grabbed for his brown leather jacket. "No! Not that one!" Darien snapped.

Serena spun around, confused. Luna, still on his lap, looked at him warily. "What's wrong with this one? Don't you always wear it?"

"That's the point. Grab that black trench toward the back. I've only worn it a couple of times."

"Okay," Serena said distantly as she followed his instructions.

Darien sighed as the girl brought his requested jacket to him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Serena. I just don't want anyone to recognize me on the way. The last thing I need to do is wear a signature piece of clothing."

Serena gave him a soft smile as she helped him put his arms into the trenchcoat. "I understand. What else do you need?" Luna looked at her, impressed by the maturity and insight of her response.

Darien released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Thank you," he whispered. "I've got a baseball cap on the top shelf in the closet, and my sunglasses are in a case in the drawer of my night stand. If you could get those, I should be ready," he continued in a normal tone, lifting himself with his arms so Serena could settle the long jacket under his legs.

"Do you have a different pair of sunglasses?" the blonde asked as she returned to the closet once again. "Talk about a signature piece." She turned quickly once she grabbed the cap and threw it to Darien like she tossed her tiara. Luna started to roll her eyes but stopped when she noticed Darien's sudden tenseness and wide eyes as he caught the missile. "What?" Serena asked, uncomfortable with the piercing look she was given.

"That looked so familiar," Darien muttered, only Luna catching it. He then shook his head to clear the thought. "Another pair of sunglasses? Um, not really. I never needed another pair."

Serena and Luna looked suspiciously at him, the blonde shrugging after a moment. "Well, then, you're going to have to live with what you have for now. I'll go get them." She walked back to the bedroom.

Darien gazed after her, a thoughtful look in his eye. Luna watched him watch her charge and found a few budding suspicions sprouting in her mind. This would bear some further investigation.

Serena returned quickly with two glasses cases and a folded blanket. "I found both of these in the night stand. I wasn't sure which you needed."

"You couldn't check?"

She blushed. "I figured it would be safer for you to do that. The last time I fetched my father's glasses I… it's best to just move on."

Darien smirked and took the black case from her. She looked at the dark brown case left in her hand. "So what's in here?"

It was Darien's turn to blush. "My reading glasses, actually."

She smiled. "Oh! Like Amy's! I'll have to see how they look on you later." She winked and placed the case on the coffee table while Luna leapt to the floor. "I found this in your linen closet. We'll drape it over your legs. They can use the extra warmth." Her matter-of-fact tone kept Darien's discomfort in check as he eyed the blanket she was tucking around his lower limbs and waist. "All set?" she asked as she took in his appearance. She had to admit; if she saw him on the street like this, she never would have recognized him, sunglasses or no.

He adjusted his sunglasses and cap one last time and nodded. "Let's do this," he said, pulling a pair of black leather gloves from the pocket of his coat and putting them on.

Serena dashed ahead and opened the door to the apartment while Luna jumped back into Darien's lap. "I think your cat likes me."

The blonde giggled as she took up her position behind the wheelchair. "I've always wondered about her." She smiled mischievously at the now-glaring cat.

"So what does that say about you?" he asked, shooting a small smile over his shoulder as they headed for the door.

"I've always wondered about me, too."

They both laughed as they exited the apartment, Serena pulling the door shut with her foot behind them.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The walk to the hospital was briskly cold but uneventful. They arrived just in time for Darien's appointment, Luna staying outside at the doors, showing up at the physical therapy desk to find his therapist reviewing his file. "There you are, Darien," he said as he looked up and saw the ebony-haired young man take off his sunglasses. "Right on time. You must be Serena Tsukino," he said, shifting his gaze to the blonde pushing the wheelchair.

"That would be me," she responded cheerfully, flashing her thousand-watt grin.

The tall, dark-haired man found himself smiling in response. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's James Dillinger. We've got an hour of the pool scheduled, so if you want to wait upstairs, you'll probably be more comfortable."

Serena's smile faded slightly. "He knows."

Dillinger's dark brown eyes widened. "Knows what?"

She sighed. "Darien knows I'm going up for a weekly review. I told him yesterday. There's no need to hide it."

The therapist chuckled ruefully while Darien stared at his hands in his lap. "I didn't like the idea of hiding things anyway. Go on up. We have a session to start." He took Serena's place behind the chair and started to wheel Darien toward the poolroom.

"One sec," Serena called as she rushed to them. She squeezed her friend's shoulder and leaned in next to his ear. "Good luck. I know everything will work out. And don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing." She gave him an outrageous wink.

Darien turned his head slightly to gaze at the blonde girl. "Thanks. I'll see you later then," he said quietly, the corners of his mouth twitching at her behavior.

"Don't let him get to you too badly, Mr. Dillinger!" she called as she started to leave for the elevator.

"That girl is something else," the physical therapist said with a chuckle as the elevator doors closed behind her.

"Definitely," Darien agreed, his midnight blue eyes sparkling.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena sighed as she leaned up against the back wall of the elevator. "I wish I knew as much about what I was doing as I said I did," she muttered to herself.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

A little bit later, Serena knocked lightly on the door of the same small conference room she had been assigned to Darien's case in. She bit her bottom lip as she unzipped her jacket, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot. A muffled "Come in" had her swallowing forcefully and reaching for the knob.

Two of the previous five adults that had been waiting for her last time were missing. Dr. Kirchner had gone back to the United States, she knew, and Nurse Jameson must have been busy with other duties – or just wasn't as intimately involved any more, she wasn't sure which. Dr. Mizuno sat at the end of the table closest to the door like she had previously, a stack of files and papers in front of her taking up the space not only in front of her, but the seat to her right as well. Dr. Nyx sat to the blue-haired doctor's left with a small number of files piled in front of her. As she seated herself opposite Dr. Mizuno once again, she noticed the thin brown-haired man who hadn't introduced himself last time seated to her left. His gray eyes were warm and friendly as he smiled at her and he absent-mindedly fidgeted with the one file he held in his hands.

The doctor at the head of the table waited for the petite blonde to take off her coat and get situated before starting the meeting. "I'd like to thank you, Serena, for being here on time. I know you walked on top of getting Darien ready, so it means a lot." She smiled. "The reports we've received from the majority of the other people working with Darien has been quite positive; I'm looking forward to hearing your side of the story."

Serena could guess who made up the minority of negative comments. She shot a fleeting look at the silent psychologist, noticing how the tall woman's hazel gaze was completely focused on her. "I really don't know how to do this professionally," she stammered.

"We know. Just tell us what happened this week. We'll ask you questions to clear up anything else we need to know when you're done."

"Thanks, Dr. Mizuno. Well, after you and Dr. Nyx left on Monday, things were quiet. I explained my situation, he turned and stared out the balcony doors, and I did my homework. We came to a better understanding a couple hours later and I left. Tuesday and Wednesday went about the same; I showed up, set out my books, asked him if he needed anything, did whatever small task he asked me to do, and did my homework. He didn't want to talk, and I wasn't about to push him." With that statement she shot a hard look at Nyx. The man to her left smiled. "He did give me a spare key to his apartment before I left on Tuesday night. That surprised me a little." She shrugged and continued.

"Yesterday started like the two days before it, but he offered to help me with my homework if I needed it. A little later he asked me to get him a sandwich, and I had him do it himself. He did, we talked about today's arrangements, and I left. Today, I got there, he was dressed, I helped him into his trenchcoat, hat, and shoes after I changed into something warmer than my school uniform, and we walked here. I left him with Mr. Dillinger and came up here. That's about it." She smiled as she ended her recollection.

The lone male in the room fought the urge to laugh, especially at the struggling psychologist's expression. "It sounds like things went well, Serena. How would you say things went overall?"

Serena gazed speculatively at the man. "Pretty good I'd say. We had a couple good talks, and I think that was all I was really hoping for. He's always been hard to talk to."

"Always?" Nyx asked suspiciously.

The petite blonde turned a cool gaze to the psychologist. "I've known him for about six months or so now. We used to argue a lot."

"You never mentioned this before."

"You never asked." Although she seemed cool on the outside, Serena was shivering in fear on the inside. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to irritate one of the people in charge of Darien's care, no matter what her personal opinion of the woman's work was.

A soft snort came from the brown-haired man. "The girl has a point," he muttered under his breath.

"Elizabeth, you knew she knew the patient prior to being assigned to this case. It's useless to grill her about it now. If you had a problem with that you should have raised that issue before," Dr. Mizuno said sternly, taking control of the meeting back from the chaos it was spiraling toward. "And Serena has a point." She shot a look at the man near the far end of the table. He could have sworn he saw a brief twinkle in her eyes and a flash of a smile before she turned back to the strawberry blonde. "You never directly asked her. And since no one else said anything either, how could she have known to volunteer that information?"

Nyx sighed. "Point made. Let's get on with this."

Serena held up her hands. "Hold it just a second. Can I ask a question?"

The blue-haired doctor smiled. "Certainly, Serena."

"Who is he?" she asked, pointing to the man next to her. She blushed. "Sorry, sir."

He laughed, his gray eyes sparkling with mirth. "My name is Toshiro Anderson. I'm the lawyer taking care of the financial side of Mr. Shields' recovery. I've also been… charged… with making sure he is receiving the best possible treatment. Past experiences have shown that constant monitoring is necessary."

Serena blinked. "Oh. Okay."

"Back to the business at hand then." Dr. Nyx cleared her throat before continuing. "What kind of understanding did you say you and Darien come to on Monday?"

Serena narrowed her gaze. "A better one."

"Define better."

The blonde girl growled slightly. "He understands now that I'm there to help him and our friendship hasn't changed because of his condition." She hoped that was general enough.

"I thought you said you argued a lot. Does that mean you two are at each other's throats every afternoon and evening?" The hazel eyes seemed to light up slightly at the prospect.

Serena looked shocked. "No, of course not! I said used to. And I also said it was quiet; Darien didn't want to talk and I didn't push him to."

"Alright. So what did the two of you discuss during your 'good talks'?"

The petite blonde let out an explosive breath. "I don't want to say! If he hasn't told you during your sessions, I'm not going to here!" She stood, sending her chair flying back on its wheels to slam into the wall behind her. "I am not your spy! If he decides to open up to me, it's because he has decided he can trust me! And the last thing I will do is betray that trust! It's taken me too long to gain it! You cannot ask me to throw it away just because you can't get him to talk to you!"

Nyx stood up in an equal fury. "Now listen here, young lady! The last I checked your file said you were a fourteen-year-old volunteer who was just scraping by in school!" Serena's sapphire blues widened, hurt and shock mingling in their depths. "The last I checked my credentials included a Ph.D. in psychology! I graduated in the top two percent of my class at Stanford! I spent three years working with some of the finest minds in the field on some of their greatest studies yet! And you have the audacity to question my treatment of a patient and dare to hinder my progress? How dare you?"

Tears spilled down the young girl's cheeks. "Simple," she said quietly. "He is my friend. And that means more to me than any piece of paper you have hanging on your wall, any famous name you can drop, any amount of indignity you can throw at me. Darien is my friend."

"Then maybe your friendship has interfered with your ability to stay impartial in this case," the psychologist snarled.

The sudden sound of two hands slamming against the table brought all attention to the blue-haired doctor who stood leaning on the table, her files and papers scattered across the table and floor. "That is quite enough! Dr. Nyx, the last I checked, our volunteers were not required to stay impartial. Besides, that was a low blow – on top of the even lower blow of bringing up Serena's age and grades. I thought you were a professional; since when is using a non-medical member of the 'recovery team,' as you put it, to get information you're having problems getting from the patient himself and screaming and insulting said non-medical member professional?" Dr. Mizuno's cold tone sent shivers down everyone's spines. "I am still Darien's doctor, and I am still in charge of his recovery – by order of the administration – and I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from a supposed professional!" She cleared her throat slightly and sat back down. "I will overlook this incident this time as long as everyone understands that it will not happen again. Nyx, you're going to have to work harder at getting your answers from the patient himself instead of pumping other people for them. Change your approach, whatever it takes. And remember that Serena is part of this team. You will treat her with respect." Nyx seated herself again and tugged her lab coat a few times as she composed herself. "Serena, you might have to give a little more information. To satisfy everyone, could you tell us what in general those special talks were about?"

Serena wiped her eyes and focused on the dark blue eyes across from her. "We talked about his condition. What we each thought of it. We came to an understanding." She paused to take a couple of deep breaths. "That's all I'm going to say." She lowered her head and prayed she hadn't gone too far.

Dr. Mizuno smiled. "Thank you." She glanced around the table. "Are there any more questions?" Silence was her answer. "Then I believe this meeting is over." Dr. Nyx gathered her files and quickly left the room without another word or glance in Serena's direction.

Serena leaned on the table and silently began to cry, releasing the tension she had built up throughout the confrontation. Dr. Mizuno gave her a sympathetic look and quietly began to gather her paperwork. Toshiro Anderson reached a gentle hand out and touched the sobbing girl's arm. "It's okay. I'm glad you stood up for yourself; she needs to learn to find a way to get her job done herself. I think it's that spirit that Darien has learned to trust. And personally, I think it's well-placed." He reached into his file and pulled out an envelope with Serena's name on it. "Here," he said, getting her attention by handing her the envelope. "I think you'll find a pleasant surprise inside."

Serena looked at the lawyer quizzically and opened the small package, her eyes suddenly dry. She gasped when she saw what it contained. "Three hundred dollars? What is this for? I'm volunteering!"

"The hospital isn't providing this money; the person who charged me to follow up on Darien's recovery wanted to make sure you were taken care of. I know you weren't expecting this, and would continue without it, but you truly deserve it. Put it aside for college or something. I'm sure you'll be able to find a use for it some time."

She gaped at him. "I… I can't accept this. It wouldn't be right."

Toshiro smiled. "Too late for that. Everything has been arranged. This is what you'll get every week for your assistance. The benefactor has every reason to believe that without you Darien's recovery time would be prolonged three-fold." She blushed and looked at him, still confused. "Everything will be revealed in time; I promise. For now accept the checks; I can't take them back." He tucked the file under his left arm and checked his watch. "I think Darien should be done with his pool therapy by now."

Serena nodded and put on her jacket, shoving the envelope with the check inside into one of the pockets. "I should get going then. Thank you, Mr. Anderson, Dr. Mizuno." The woman poked her head up from where she was gathering papers on the floor and smiled briefly before returning to her task. "I'll see you both later." The blonde girl then left the room.

Toshiro smiled as Victoria stood. "Yep, definitely the right choice. I loved the floor show!"

His cousin shot him a silencing glare. "Nyx does something that stupid again and I will personally see her thrown off the staff! And she calls herself a professional!" She snorted and rolled her eyes. Then a sheepish grin crept onto her features. "But you're right. That was quite the show." She sighed. "I'll have to have a short talk with Serena tonight though. She's staying at my place with the rest of the girls this weekend. I want her to know I still have complete confidence in her."

"That'll probably be for the best," Toshiro agreed.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena wiped the last of her tears away as she walked up to the physical therapy desk where Darien sat waiting for her wrapped up and ready to go minus the glasses. His eyes grew wide as he saw her pale face with obvious evidence of tears. "Serena, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Not here," she whispered as she took the sunglasses out of his hands and placed them gently on his face. "Let's go."

She described the meeting in detail, including every word she had told the adults, as the two of them walked back to Darien's apartment. He reassured her that she had betrayed nothing, and he still trusted her. In fact, he trusted her even more. He had her repeat her confrontation with Nyx word for word twice, and had she seen his face, she would have been scared for the psychologist's future well being.

Once they got back to the apartment, Serena helped Darien onto the couch, saying she figured the wheelchair had to get uncomfortable after a while and it wasn't much trouble. She made him dinner that actually turned out quite well, much to both of their surprise.

Afterwards, Darien stopped her in the middle of her attempt to clean up by grabbing her hands and placing the dirty dishes back onto the coffee table. "You don't have to make anything up to me," he said quietly.

"I know." She couldn't make eye contact with him.

"But you don't believe it."

She raised her head and met his midnight blue gaze. "I said too much."

He smiled and shook his head. "Nope. You were general enough for me. I think as long as you tell me what you told them, and you're careful, I won't have a problem with your judgment. You proved you have a good head on your shoulders – not that I didn't know that before – and you are truly looking out for me. What you told Nyx is all the proof I need of that." His thumbs began rubbing the back of her hands gently.

She blushed and searched his eyes. What she saw convinced her. "Thank you. I'll try my hardest to never let you down."

"I know, and that means the world to me." He pulled her down onto the couch beside him and wrapped his arms around her. "Now I just have to get used to someone caring that much for me," he muttered into her hair.

Her sapphire blues grew wide. "What do you mean?" she asked breathlessly.

He shook his head. "Not now. I'm not ready yet. But I'll tell you someday."

She nodded and returned the embrace. "I'll be ready to listen whenever you're ready to talk."

"I know. Thank you."

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Serena finished cleaning up the supper dishes, and then they played cards until nine o'clock, when the petite blonde decided it was about time to meet the girls for their get-together. They parted with a hug and reassurances about Saturday. Darien watched the door shut behind the bubbly blonde and sighed. Tomorrow couldn't come too soon.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

A little after noon the next day, Serena stumbled into Darien's apartment. He grinned as he watched her toss her satchel onto the coffee table and flop onto the couch. "Late night last night?" he asked with laughter in his voice.

"We didn't get to sleep until four," she moaned. "And then Amy's mom got us up at nine to eat breakfast. I swear I saw an evil smile on her face as she walked into the kitchen."

"Dr. Mizuno?" He raised his eyebrows practically into his hairline.

"Don't underestimate her," Serena warned, finally managing to sit upright and look over the back of the sofa to where Darien sat by the balcony doors. "I now know where Amy gets her hidden sense of fun and curiosity. It's genetic."

He chuckled. "What did you guys do all night anyway?"

"We started out with a spooky story contest, but that broke down into a round-robin story." Serena giggled as she thought of the final result.

"Round-robin story? What's that?"

Serena smirked. "Well, one person starts telling a story. They go so far and then call out someone else's name and that person has to continue where it left off. You keep going until someone ends the story, everyone runs out of ideas, or you reach an agreed-upon number of rounds. You can get some pretty warped stories, let me tell you!" The blonde started laughing in remembrance. "Ride 'em, Dicky!" She kept giggling.

Darien shook his head. "I don't want to know."

"Probably not," Serena agreed through her giggles.

When the petite blonde finally calmed down, she looked at Darien, who hadn't taken his eyes off her. "So, want to do anything?"

He smiled. "I noticed you brought your school bag. Why don't you do your homework while I finish this book I've been reading all morning? We'll figure something out when we're done."

"Okay. This'll make up for the fact that I forgot to do any last night."

Two and a half hours later found Serena done with two of the subjects she had brought along and Darien leafing through one of his textbooks. He glanced over at the blonde girl as she breathed a sigh of relief and closed her algebra book. He raised an eyebrow as she started to put all her books away. "What about those other two subjects?"

Serena jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Well, I have half of my work done for the weekend, and Amy always insists on a few hours being devoted to study when we stay at her place. So I figured I'd save the rest until then. If I have any problems, Amy can help me."

"Ah. So in other words, you're sick of doing it now."

She grinned. "That too."

He returned the smile. "Well, got any bright ideas on how to spend the rest of our time together before you abandon me to eat dinner with the girls?"

"Darien, if you really feel that way…" A look of panicked guilt touched her delicate features.

"I'm kidding, Serena, honest. So what do you want to do?"

"Don't know. What about you, bright boy?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Well, we played cards yesterday, I don't feel like going outside… How about we watch a movie or two?"

"Works for me. What do you have?"

"Check the shelves on either side of the entertainment center. There should be something that interests you."

"Ah, ha!" she cried soon after she approached the entertainment center.

"What?"

"The Princess Bride! And History of the World Part One! Mel Brooks is a stitch!"

"The VCR is yours then. Just don't blow it up."

"Very funny," she said sarcastically as she started up the proper equipment. "Do you want to sit on the couch?"

He glanced down at himself and over where Serena was about to flop herself down again. "Yeah. Better view, if nothing else."

They both got comfortable and proceeded to enjoy the remainder of the afternoon.

As the credits to History of the World Part One started to roll, Serena spared a glance at the clock. "It's six o'clock! Man, I'm going to be late, and they're going to order food without me, and then they're going to eat it all and not leave me any, and…"

"Serena!" Darien's shout stopped her impression of a chicken with its head cut off dead in its tracks. "Take it easy. Breathe. Considering how fast I know you can run to school when you're late, you should be fine."

Serena smiled. "Thanks. But you don't know these guys!" She scrambled to pull on her jacket. "I had a lot of fun this afternoon, Darien. I hope you did too." He smiled and nodded. "That's wonderful! We'll do it again tomorrow!" She gave him a short and sweet bear hug that he tried to return and was off like a shot. "See you tomorrow!" she called as she shut the door behind her.

He chuckled to himself as he stared at the door for a moment. She certainly was something else. Whatever it was brightened up his life like nothing ever could before. Darien looked around his now empty apartment. He couldn't help but notice that it was darker, duller, than it had been just a short time ago. He sighed and pulled another textbook he had been meaning to look at off one of his bookshelves and proceeded to lose himself in its pages.

It was around eleven o'clock when he decided he could read no more. He managed to get himself ready for bed and in it then drifted off into slumber.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

He was riding in a car, that much he could tell. He tried to see who was in the front seats, but their faces were always shrouded in some sort of mist so their features could never be made out. He knew he loved them, though, and was loved in return. Who didn't love their parents?

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He watched birds fly by as the car approached the steep mountain road, and a sense of dread began to make itself known, marring the idyllic scene. Something bad was going to happen soon, and he knew he should know what it was, but for some reason he could not for the life of him remember.

He relegated the nagging bad feeling to the back of his mind as he and his family enjoyed the scenery from the lookout point at the top of the mountain. By the time they got back to the car, clouds had begun to roll in, and a cool breeze made them all wish they had brought their jackets. The happy family gratefully got into their vehicle and started the long drive home.

They hadn't gone far down the twisting, winding road when a cherry red convertible came speeding toward them on the wrong side of the road. They swerved to avoid a collision with the fast-moving car and found themselves scraping against the guardrail. Just before they could pull out of the skid, a weak section of the metal rail gave way and the car plummeted off the edge of the cliff. Odd thing was, as much as he couldn't make out the faces of his family, the last thing he saw before disappearing over the edge was a young man's face with a scar on the right cheek. He had longer black hair tied back in a ponytail and green eyes.

And just before he could start feeling the sensation of falling, he heard a feminine scream and saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye.

He felt nothing but pain as he came to. Some inner instinct woke him up and was forcing him to climb out of the wreckage. He looked toward the front seats and was filled with a certainty that his parents were dead. Feeling halfway there himself, he found new levels of agony with every movement that took him that much farther from the burning heap.

Tears filled his eyes - tears of agony on so many different levels. The physical pain of course, of rage at the driver that had caused this hell, of helplessness, and most of all, of loss. He had just lost the two most important people in his life, and somehow knew that when this was over he would lose his memories of them as well.

As he fought to stay conscious, preferring the physical agony over the mental anguish he knew was waiting, he heard a soft female's voice crying from the front of what used to be his parents' car. Something inside him told him this was someone who was just as, if not more, important than those people he was already starting to forget. With every movement forward came a clearer picture of just whom this person was that he was becoming more and more desperate to save. Memories began flooding his mind of all the encounters he had ever had with this child of the light.

Finally he reached the source of the pitiful sound. And he gasped in horror at what he had found. Serena lay on the ground just underneath the front bumper of the wreck he had crawled out from. It hadn't crushed her, but it prevented the grievously injured body from escaping its predicament. Amazingly, her clothes were still intact, covered in blood but whole, except for a tear in the front of the skirt. A mocking voice called from above, taunting the two battered survivors. He could not make out what had been said, but knew it had been lewd and suggestive and aimed at the broken girl in front of him. A rage filled him at the sound that only grew as he looked up and saw the source – the same red convertible that had forced his family off the cliff.

A soft moan brought him back from his murderous thoughts. When he turned back to face the direction of the sound he found that the wreckage had begun to slip off the second ledge it had first landed on, finally falling and exploding halfway to its final resting place. He was amazed at how quickly he dismissed the event, focusing all his attention on the bleeding girl before him. She was beginning to slip away, beginning the journey to join his unremembered parents, and he knew this time there would be no amnesia to dull the pain of her passing, the pain of a heart and soul torn in two.

"Serena!" he called out desperately. "Please! Stay with me! Don't leave me, please! Serena!" He cradled her broken body in his own aching arms and against his shattered ribs.

"Darien?"

The soft, familiar voice sounded from behind him. His eyes widened as far as humanly possible, and he gently laid the lifeless body onto the blood-coated ground. He shuddered at the thought that his mind was playing tricks on him, the tensing of his muscles causing a new level of sheer physical agony. Yet it still could not match the pain that now seared through the very core of his being. Serena was gone.

"Darien? Are you alright?"

He slowly dragged himself to his feet, the ache in his soul numbing him to the pain his outer shell was experiencing. He slowly turned around, expecting to find nothing – or worse, a faded specter of the source of his torment. What he saw brought tears to his eyes.

"Darien, please! Answer me! You have to wake up!"

There she stood before him, whole and unharmed. And with every step he took toward her he found his physical injuries fading as well. As he took the last step before he could take the precious angel into his arms he knew his entire being had just been miraculously healed – because of the petite blonde young lady wearing her hair up in meatballs and streamers who now stood just out of arms reach. He closed the gap as joy overtook him; she was here, alive and in his arms. His lips burned to touch hers, and he found he had no power to resist the overwhelming temptation.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

_How many times can I forget my school bag when we're going to study during a weekend get-together_? Serena grumbled at herself as she made her way back to Darien's place alone. It was nearing midnight, and she was sure it would be past the witching hour by the time she snuck into the apartment building. It was times like these she realized she still had a ways to go in the responsibility department.

The lobby was deserted, as she had expected it to be, and the ding of the elevator reaching the ground floor echoed loudly off the richly painted walls. The meatball-headed blonde jumped at the sound and hurried into the metal box. Pressing the button for the fifth floor, she leaned back against the rear wall as the doors closed and the short journey began.

In no time at all she was on his floor and standing in front of the cherry stained entrance to Darien's apartment. She pressed her ear to the door, straining to hear any sounds that would suggest he was still awake or, worse yet, trying to get to sleep. She heard nothing however, and decided to get this over with.

Serena used her key to gain entry and quietly shut the door behind her. Fortunately the half moon in the cloudless midnight sky shined through the balcony doors and the large picture window on the other side of the entertainment center and provided enough light to see by. She quickly caught sight of her school satchel on the floor by the coffee table exactly where she expected it to be.

Just before she was about to bend over and pick the item up, a tortured moaning reached her ears in the otherwise silent apartment. Following the noise, it led her to the bedroom, the open door revealing the scene within. Darien lay sleeping fitfully, tossing to and fro, moaning as though he were in severe physical pain. In the muted light from the drape-covered windows on the far side of the room, Serena could make out the grimace etched on his well-defined features and the blanket wrapped awkwardly around his torso.

Darien snarled suddenly, causing the blonde girl to jump and clutch her chest fearfully. She had to wake him up from this horrible nightmare!

She started toward the bed, taking one slow step at a time, when a light gasp and choked sob brought her eyes sharply back to his face. "Serena!" His desperate voice made her breath catch in her throat. "Please! Stay with me! Don't leave me, please! Serena!"

Serena sat on the edge of the bed next to his right arm. "Darien?" she called softly, trying not to startle him too much.

He groaned in unbelievable agony and began to shake. Each shudder seemed to produce more groans, and so on in a vicious cycle.

She reached out and lightly swept his unruly bangs off of his forehead. "Darien? Are you alright?"

A moan escaped his lips that tore at her soul. What could he be dreaming about that would cause such agony?

Now she was scared. "Darien, please! Answer me! You have to wake up!"

She gasped as his eyes shot open, although they remained totally unfocused, yet completely trained on her. He seemed to spring into a sitting position, and before she knew it he had his arms around her possessively. His handsome face was only inches from hers; his warm, quick breath added heat to her cheeks that were already scalding from the intense blush she could feel forming. A joyous smile lit his features, and he moved to close the gap between them.

His velvety lips sensuously brushed against hers, and she froze in shock. The kiss began to deepen, causing what was left of the poor girl's logical conscious mind to declare a strike and shut down, leaving everything on autopilot. And whoever this pilot was decided that if she was going down, she was going down in a blaze of glory – Serena found herself returning every ounce of passion tenfold, her arms snaking around his neck, and her mouth opening in invitation to exploration. It wasn't long before the invitation was accepted and their tongues danced and played. Moans of pleasure filled the air from both sides.

Eventually Serena could feel Darien's energy fading, and the sensation brought her mind back online. She realized he had never actually awakened and was now slipping back into a deep sleep. She lowered him gently onto his pillows and straightened his blankets, her fingers lingering to lightly brush his soft bangs once more from his brow. Something told her she shouldn't leave him alone for the rest of the night, so she quickly called Amy and explained the situation - minus the details of that kiss - and assuring the others that she would indeed be joining them for their shopping expedition the next day. She then took an extra blanket from the bedroom closet and curled up on the couch, sleep quickly subduing her confusion-filled brain. Whatever she was feeling from that kiss would have to wait until morning to be straightened out.


	9. Chapter 9

Invalid Response - Chapter 9

by Una Moonstar

ANs: You guys are the greatest! I am so happy your enjoying the story! And since I can't seem to think of anything else to say, here's the next installment!

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

Serena awoke to the sounds of Darien struggling into his wheelchair the next morning. The sensations of the previous night hit her full force as she opened her eyes and she realized she still wasn't ready to confront the emotions they stirred. So, when she heard the ebony-haired young man exit the bedroom and enter the bathroom she closed her eyes and prayed to go back to sleep.

Her prayer was granted, at least until the loud thump of a fist meeting a bathroom wall filled the air. She sprang into a sitting position and nearly rushed to the bathroom before stopping herself and settling back onto the couch. Frustration. It was a sound of frustration. And there was nothing she could do about that aside from healing him and letting him walk again.

The blonde girl sighed. Why was it she could heal youma with her crescent wand, but not the people who meant the most to her?

And with tears in her eyes, she fell back into a troubled slumber.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien awoke Sunday morning feeling more rested than he had since he had been home. He blushed as he remembered the nightmare-turned-dream from the night before and was amazed to still be able to feel the pressure of Serena's lips on his own. He shelved the emotions that came with the feeling to the back of his mind and started his morning routine.

Now that the nurse wasn't scheduled to come over anymore unless called - and like hell was he going to do that - he had to get himself up and dressed and to the bathroom. As he wheeled himself into the bathroom he had the oddest sensation of not being alone, but quickly shrugged it off and did his duty.

When he was done he sat in his chair and stared at the room around him. The lowered sink, the grab bars on either side of the toilet and tub - they all reminded him of what he had lost and what he now was. An invalid.

It was easy to forget that when Serena was around; her light managed to reach the darkest corners of his psyche. But when he was alone, those shadows crept back and entrenched themselves, battering on his self esteem until he was half-mad. It was all he could do to keep from calling his little Meatball Head and having her rush back over to comfort him. Even talking to her over the phone, hearing her voice; that would do it. But he stood alone. If his life previous had taught him nothing else it taught him that. You could only rely on yourself; others came and went. In fact, didn't Serena herself say that he was going to have to do this by himself eventually anyway?

_That's not what she meant_, his heart scolded him. _You're looking for an excuse to wallow because you miss her. Would she want that_?

For once Darien listened to his heart, especially since the dark voice that usually ruled his thoughts was oddly silent in response to the straightforward question. And there was no other answer. "No, she wouldn't," he whispered. "And I promised I'd try, for her." He nodded decisively. "I can't stop now. So I guess it's time for breakfast."

He quickly washed his hands and exited the small room. As he wheeled himself toward the kitchen he once again got the feeling he was not alone. He stopped before he reached the couch and looked around suspiciously, trying to find whatever it was that could be out of place that would make him feel that way. Seeing nothing he continued on his way.

He grabbed an apple out of the fridge and munched on it thoughtfully next to the appliance. Serena wouldn't be there until later that afternoon; she was going shopping with her friends and had decided to end her day with him instead of doing the mid-afternoon thing she had done on Saturday. He was glad for that. He liked the idea that she would be the last thing he would see before going to bed himself. But how was he going to spend the rest of his day?

He thought it over as he finished the fruit and tossed away the core. Andrew wouldn't be there until tomorrow to unload this last week's worth of homework on him; the blond young man had thought it best Darien get at least one week of relaxation and adjustment before going back to their previous schedule. That, unfortunately, left him bored now. He sighed. So much for courtesy.

He rolled slowly out of the kitchen and decided to see how the outside world was doing. He got maybe two feet when he noticed a waterfall of golden blonde hair cascading from the cushion of the couch to the floor, where it collected in a huge puddle of gold. His breath caught and he came closer. His shins bumped the coffee table before he could see the petite blonde curled in a ball on his sofa, the arm having hidden her from sight previously. She had one of his extra blankets draped over her, and her feet stuck out from the opposite end, showing off her somewhat worn white socks.

As he watched she tossed and turned a bit, her lips turning into a frown momentarily. What could she be dreaming about that was that bad? How could shadows touch this child of the light? But before he could ponder that question further, her eyelids began to flutter and she slowly focused her gaze on the world of the living. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he said softly with a smile.

Her eyes leapt to his as she sat up quickly. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

Serena blushed. "Well, I came over to pick up the school bag I forgot, and I noticed you having a nightmare. I... I tried to wake you up," here she blushed even more, "and... and... you didn't, but... you eventually went back to sleep. I got a feeling I should stay so I did. Did you sleep any better?"

Darien smiled widely. "Definitely. And now I know why. But what's the blush for? You're beginning to look like a tomato."

"Um, I'd rather not say." She couldn't look at him anymore.

Darien's face fell. "Why, Serena? Did I do something to hurt you? What did I do to make you feel so bad? You were frowning in your sleep before; is it because of me?"

The seriousness and desperation in his tone clutched at Serena's heart. No matter what she was feeling she had to tell him; he couldn't be allowed to think this way any longer. "No, no, Darien. That's not it. It's not really your fault. You were sleeping, dreaming. I don't know what you were dreaming about, but I know I was in it; you called out for me. And when I sat on the bed and said your name to try and wake you up you..."

A loud knock on the door interrupted her tale. Serena jumped up to check the visitor through the peephole and released the breath she had been holding. "It's Andrew."

Darien sighed in relief. "Let him in; I wasn't expecting him until tomorrow."

Serena shrugged and opened the door. The blond man stood there shocked at the unexpected event. "Hi, Andrew! What are you doing here?"

He blinked. "I could ask you the same thing. Weren't you supposed to be here later?"

"Well, yeah. But something came up last night and I ended up staying over. Why don't you come in so we can have this conversation in a more comfortable setting? Like the couch with the door shut?" Serena smiled and moved out of the way.

Andrew smiled in return. "That sounds like a good idea." He stepped inside, allowing Serena to shut the door and lock it. "Hey, Dare, how are you this morning?"

Darien smiled as Andrew and Serena made their way to the couch and sat down. "Not too bad, Drew. I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow."

"Turns out I didn't have to work today, and you said that Serena wouldn't be here until tonight, so I figured I'd stop over and drop off your stuff and keep you company for a while."

"I'm glad you did. My stuff in there?" Darien asked, pointing at the bag at Andrew's feet.

"Yeah. You have some major reading to do and a few essays. Nothing you can't handle."

"Not with the time I have on my hands."

Serena smiled as the two friend talked. It was nice to see Darien relaxed with someone other than her for a change. Her eyes wandered to the clock on the bookcase. "Oh, no! It's eleven o'clock! I told the girls I'd be back by now so I could get ready and we could go shopping!" She jumped up and grabbed her school bag. "I'm sorry to leave in such a rush, but..."

The two males in the room smiled and shook their heads. "Don't worry about it, Serena. Go. I'll see you later," Darien interrupted.

The petite blonde flashed a bright grin. "Right. Have a good time with Andrew!" She hugged the ebony-haired young man and headed for the door. "And, Andrew, talk him into doing something fun. He spends one more afternoon staring out those balcony doors and he'll know the pigeons personally. See you!" The door slammed and running footsteps faded away.

Andrew was looking at Darien oddly. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The blond man blinked. "She hugged you."

"And?"

"You let her hug you."

"So?"

"You don't let anyone touch you like that."

Darien sighed. "Serena's special."

Andrew grinned. "I knew that, but you still let her touch you. Is there something going on between you two I should know about?"

"No! Of course not! She's just been a huge help, and that's the way she is."

"But you're letting her touch you."

"Will you get over it?"

The blond sighed. "Can you honestly say you don't like it? That it doesn't affect you?"

Darien's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. He released it slowly as he ran his hand through his ebony locks. "I'm not sure exactly how I feel about her. It feels good when she hugs me, that she wants to hug me. I'm actually quite confused about the feelings I have for her, but I know I want her in my life. There's no one else I want by my side right now." One eye cracked open and gazed at Andrew. "No offense."

"None taken. Although you surprise me, Darien. I would think that if she had you confused you'd push her away."

"Normally I would, but I can't seem to find it in me to do that. Besides, the idea of her not being here is scarier than the idea of her getting too close."

Andrew smiled softly as his friend's eye shut again. "Then don't let her go, Dare. Don't let her go. Everything will work out in the end."

Darien just nodded and Andrew proceeded to pull out the papers he had brought over for his friend.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Malachite smiled grimly as he looked at his latest creation. The chimera-shaped youma stood at attention, the red Rainbow Crystal in its forehead glittering in the dim light of the work area. "This should do it," the white-haired general muttered aloud. "With the red crystal amplifying its powers, this youma should be able to exact revenge on those scouts for me, for Zoicite! Now go!" he commanded the red-hued beast. It lumbered forward through the dark portal that had been created in front of it. Malachite just grinned wickedly. "I cannot wait to see your end, Sailor Moon. And you shall watch your friends die before you." He shimmered and disappeared.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

"I can't believe you were that late," Raye muttered as the five girls entered the Jubaan Mall. "You said you'd be back by eleven."

"I would have been, but I slept longer than I expected to."

Raye rolled her eyes. "I should have expected that."

Serena frowned. "Stop being so mean. I said I was sorry."

"You always say you're sorry."

"Alright! That's enough, you two!" Mina shouted as Amy and Lita got between the fighting girls. "Can we just have a good time and shop, please?"

"Fine."

"Raye, come on. Serena didn't mean to be late, and she was taking care of her patient. Don't be so hard on her," Amy admonished.

"Besides, she's here now, and we still have all afternoon to shop 'til we drop!" Lita chimed in.

"Fine, fine." Raye's eyes twinkled. "So let's start shopping already!"

Serena sighed and smiled as Raye grabbed her hand and started to drag her into the nearest clothing shop, the others close behind. And she couldn't help laughing as she was plunked in front of a dress rack and ordered to find something to try on. She soon joined the others in the dressing rooms carrying a knee-length white dress with spaghetti straps and pale silver sparkles. She liked how the sweetheart-cut and form-fitting top with the flowing skirt showed off her natural curves. The material was soft too, feeling just like silk.

They had all finished oo-ing and ah-ing over each other's choices and changed back into their normal clothes when screaming from the center court reached their ears. The five girls rushed to the front of the store and saw people running toward the exits in sheer panic. Serena stuck her head out into the hall and saw a huge red chimera standing on top of the now-crushed fountain zapping people with a red ray of light that left victims drained of their energy.

"We need to transform!" she whispered urgently once she brought her head back in and faced the others.

"Right!" the others chimed, seeing the store now empty of people. They quickly transformed and rushed to the scene of the attack.

"Hey, you!" Serena shouted as the five scouts struck a dramatic pose. "You've interrupted an afternoon of fun and shopping and I won't stand for it! I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! I shall triumph over evil, and that means you!" The others shouted the last part of the speech with her as she struck her traditional pose.

The only response was a red beam being shot in their direction, scattering the girls. Lita sprung up first, ready for battle. "Oh! So you want to play rough, do you? Try this on for size! Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

The chimera's lion head turned to face the green-clad scout as it maneuvered out of the way of the crackling attack. It roared, the shock waves sending Lita flying backwards through the glass windows of a greeting card store.

The goat's head turned the opposite direction and saw Mina powering up for an attack of her own. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The creature just managed to get out of the way, sending a baying blast in the blonde scout's direction, sending Mina into a jewelry store.

Raye's attack was cut short as she found herself dodging the serpent tail that always seemed to strike just as she was ready to power up. She gritted her teeth and drew out an ofuda scroll as she dodged one more strike. "Evil spirits, disperse!" she cried as she flung the magically charged slip of paper at its target. It hit the snake tail right between the eyes, but only froze it in place, much to the fire scout's dismay. She then shrugged and took the opportunity to attack. "Mars Fire Ignite!"

The chimera screamed as the fireball hit it from behind, the first attack to have gotten through. It spun and faced the black-haired priestess, unleashing a double screaming attack from both the lion and goat head. Raye streaked back into one of the trendier clothing shops.

Serena watched from her position on the floor, where she had fallen flat at the first attack. She saw Mercury off to one side typing on her hand-held computer and scanning the situation with her visor. The blonde leader was coming close to hyperventilating when she finally saw Lita and Mina struggle out from the piles of rubble they had been flung into. Serena smiled and got to her feet, readying her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The three attacks converged on their target. They were all ready to cheer their victory when suddenly the youma disappeared, causing the attacks to hit each other. The resulting explosion threw the four standing scouts back, Lita and Mina back where they had come from, and Serena and Amy back about fifty feet down the halls they were standing in the middle of. Serena struggled out of the kiosk she had landed in and looked around.

There was no sign of the monster. Water pooled out from the shattered remains of the concrete fountain, covering the center court. Lita stood amongst the remains of the card shop holding her head, while Mina was just brushing off various expensive pieces of gold and silver jewelry. Raye had finally managed to extract herself from the clothing rack she had flown into, and Amy walked back from where she had landed with a slight limp. "Is everyone okay?" Serena asked as she walked up to the center court.

Everyone nodded, and Amy drew out her computer once again. "Where did it go, Mercury?" Mina asked.

"I'm scanning for it." The others looked around nervously as Amy finished her scan. Serena in particular had a horrible feeling. The blue-haired scout's eyes widened. "Guys! It's..."

She didn't get to finish as she screamed in pain. The large beast then landed where it had been standing before, the snake tail coiling back after its strike. Amy lay where she fell, twitching and sobbing in pain, her computer lying just out of reach. "Amy!" Serena screamed.

Mina gasped. "Watch out for that tail!" she shouted, dodging a strike from the goat head.

"Right!" Lita responded, moving out of the way of a strike from the lion head.

"This is what we get for not looking up!" Raye shouted, barely avoiding the snake tail once again.

"Fine! Rule number one from now on is always look up!" Lita said as she missed the lion head with a jab. "By the way, what is that red glittering thing in its forehead?"

"Which head?" Mina asked, giving the goat head a roundhouse kick. She grinned wickedly when it connected.

"The lion head." Lita's smile matched Mina's when she hit home with a right uppercut.

"That must be what was shooting the red beams before," Raye guessed as she readied another ofuda.

Serena watched for an opening as her friends talked, hoping to be able to get to her fallen companion. That opening came as Raye struck with her ofuda, and Mina and Lita hit the other two heads at the same time. The meatball-headed blonde dove forward, sliding to Amy's side and dragging her outside of the melee. "Amy, are you alright? Amy?" The tears ran down her face as she brushed the blue bangs out of the suffering girl's face.

The sounds of fire, lightning, and light attacks were ignored as Amy struggled to focus her eyes on the blonde holding her. "S-s-serena," she started. "It-it's all youma." She paused as a fit of shaking overtook her. "But you still have... to... use the... Moon Wand."

Serena blinked in shock for a moment. "You mean the Moon Healing Activation? Why?"

"Rain..."

Amy was cut off by a loud scream and two loud roars. Serena looked over her shoulder to see Raye in a similar position to Amy and Lita and Mina thrown back once again into the stores they seemed to be frequenting at high speeds lately. "No! Raye!"

"Leave me... go... only you... heal it... the crystal..." Amy could say no more as she curled up into a small ball and screamed.

Serena was torn between staying with Amy, running over to Raye, or going back into battle. Soon the choice was taken away from her as her other two friends fell to the bite of the snake tail.

The two heads faced her and growled menacingly, as a deep, evil chuckle sounded from above her. "What does it feel like, Sailor Moon? What does it feel like to have those you love taken from you in front of your very eyes? To watch them die a slow, painful death?"

Serena's head snapped up toward the ceiling to see Malachite floating down. He stopped just out of reach and above eye level. "They aren't dead yet," she responded fiercely. "I won't let them die!"

"How will you do that, Sailor Moon?" Malachite snarled. "Even now the poison is slowly doing its work. And I've seen before how incompetent you are fighting alone." He started floating up again. "I'll just take my seat up here and watch as you fail. Then I'll finish you off myself! Zoicite will be avenged!"

Serena had no time to ponder the general's last statement as the chimera pounced, causing her to dive out of the way. She somehow managed to roll clumsily to her feet, quickly sending out her tiara. It just caught the beast's side as it dodged. Serena dove out of the way of another blast and sent her weapon out again.

It went back and forth like that for a while, each missing the other except for those few times when they would just catch their opponent. Finally, in an attempt to finish it off, Serena took stock of her surroundings, looking for something to assist her. Her eyes traveled upward and fell on the giant metal art sculptures that had been hanging on display for the last week as part of a competition sponsored by the local museum. An idea clicked as she noticed some directly above the youma in front of her. She smiled.

The chimera paused at the sight of the almost wicked grin that crossed its opponent's face. That pause turned out to be its last mistake as Serena reached for the gem of her tiara and called out the magic words: "Moon Tiara Magic!" The glowing disk flew through the air, astonishing both the general and the youma when it flew up toward the chains attaching the sculptures to the metal beams crisscrossing the ceiling. It tore through them like melted butter, dropping the heavy metal on top of the chimera, pinning it to the ground.

"Was that the best you could do, Sailor Moon?" Malachite taunted.

Serena ignored him as she brought out the Crescent Moon Wand with a flourish. "Moon Healing Activation!"

Malachite howled in fury as his powerful youma disintegrated under the onslaught of light and energy. Serena watched the red gem fall from where it had been lodged in the lion's head and finally recognized it and what Amy had tried to tell her before. "The red Rainbow Crystal!" she cried as she dove forward to claim it.

"No!" Malachite shouted and attempted to blast the petite blonde. Serena dodged the dark beam and came up with the prize.

"Yes!" she cried as she gripped the crystal tightly.

"You may have that crystal for now, but you're still standing alone. There's nothing to stop me from taking it back!" The dark general started powering up a mighty blast.

"That's where you're wrong, creep! Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The unexpected bolt struck Malachite in the side, fizzling his collection of dark energy. His body then spun once again as the words "Venus Crescent Beam Smash" and "Mars Fire Ignite" rang through the air. The general growled then dove for the scout leader, hands outstretched, obviously planning to do things physically. A quick "Mercury Bubbles Blast" and some maneuvering stopped that in its tracks.

When the mist cleared, Serena stood in the midst of the scouts, all of them facing the fuming form of the Negaverse general. Seeing as they were all ready to fight, he drew himself to his full height and glared at the warriors before him. "You may have won this round, but Zoicite will be avenged!" With that he blinked out of sight.

They all sighed in relief after Malachite left. The sound of twisting metal above them, however, drew their attention to the ceiling. The rest of the metal sculptures were hanging precariously and threatening to fall. Eyes widened, and the five girls dove out of the center court just as the chains gave way. When the dust cleared, the girls found that, other than the fountain that had already been destroyed by the youma, the only things affected were the trees surrounding the former fountain and a huge Pokemon display outside the toy store that made up the fourth corner of the court. The girls just looked at each other and discreetly left the mall.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena trudged back to Darien's apartment building a couple of hours after the battle at the mall. The girls had used the time to bandage the wounds that had yet to heal and fill in the cats. Serena's right side was sore from a glancing blow she had taken during the one-on-one battle with the chimera, and her hands stung like they always did after using the wand. She tried to ignore the pain, however, as she stepped into the lobby of her destination.

Before she could reach the elevator, the silvery gray doors opened and Andrew stepped out. "Hi, Serena! I figured you'd be back soon. How was shopping with the girls?"

Serena smiled ruefully. "Great until the trip was interrupted by a youma attack. The thing smashed the fountain in the center court and everything."

Andrew's eyes widened. "Wow. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. The Sailor Scouts showed up and took care of the thing. The only thing hurt was the chimera."

"Chimera?"

Serena blushed. "That's what the youma looked like. A goat's head, a lion's head, and a snake for a tail."

"Oh! Sounds nasty." Serena shrugged. "You'll want to be careful with him when you get up there; he might be a bit snippy. He's had a headache all afternoon. Came on all of a sudden too. Thought I'd warn you."

"Thanks," Serena said with a smile.

"Not a problem. Well, I'm supposed to meet Rita in a half hour. I'll see you later, Serena!"

"Bye!" She gave one last wave as he walked out the front doors and sighed. "I hope his headache isn't too bad," she muttered as she stepped onto the elevator and headed up to the apartment.

She eventually reached the door marked 518, knocked, and made her way inside. "Darien?" she called into the empty living room.

Darien rolled out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his mouth and a wide-eyed expression. He quickly pulled the food out of his mouth. "Serena! Is it that late already?"

She shrugged. "It was four o'clock when I left Amy's. I figured it was late enough." She moved over to the couch, setting her satchel on the coffee table.

Darien followed. "Did you have a good time shopping?" He took a bite of his sandwich.

She avoided his gaze as she pulled out her schoolbooks. "Our trip was interrupted, unfortunately. There was a youma attack at the mall."

Darien gasped. "Are you okay? You didn't get caught in the middle, did you?"

Serena's eyes closed. "I'm fine. The Sailor Scouts showed up and took care of the thing," she said gently, neatly avoiding the second question. She wouldn't lie to him.

_So that's why I felt Sailor Moon transform_, Darien thought before continuing. "How are the others?" he asked belatedly.

She finally looked at him. "No one was seriously hurt, Darien. Just a few cuts and bruises. Sailor Moon stopped the monster." She couldn't stop the huge smile that crept onto her features. "I think she got something I heard called a Rainbow Crystal." She turned her gaze to the ceiling to revel in the triumphant feeling, and so missed Darien's completely shocked expression.

"A Rainbow Crystal?" he managed to choke out. "Are you sure that's what you heard?"

"Yeah," she responded, still riding the high. "I think they said something about it being the second one they got back." Serena fought the urge to hop up and do a happy dance.

Darien found himself completely unable to respond as he fought to keep his jaw and eyeballs in place. Boy, when he missed things, he missed the big things!

Eventually, both teenagers calmed down enough to pass for normal in each other's eyes, and they both settled in for their normal routine. Serena finished her homework, and Darien started in on his. At about six o'clock, Serena put away her books and sighed happily. She flopped back onto the couch and winced at the movement.

Darien noticed the pain-filled expression that crossed her features. "What's wrong, Serena?"

She pasted on a smile. "Oh, nothing."

He frowned. "Don't give me that. You sucked in a breath through your teeth and winced in pain after you threw yourself back onto the sofa. Are you hurt?"

Serena sighed and gave up. Darien was just too observant. "I got grazed during the scouts' battle. My right side stings a bit. But I'll be fine!" she hurried to assure him as he wheeled himself over to her.

"Come here and let me see," he commanded as he reached the edge of the couch. Serena obediently stepped over to him and lifted her gray sweatshirt so he could see the bandaged wound. "Good, someone's already looked at it. Who bandaged this?" he asked as he examined the area around the gauze.

"Amy took care of it for me. Her mom's taught her a few things, and she wants to be a doctor herself someday." She grimaced as he lightly poked a tender area above the covered one.

He nodded and gestured for her to put down her shirt. "I'm glad. She seems to know what she's doing. Are you going to see a doctor about it?"

Serena's eyes widened. "No, no, I don't need to do that. It's just a scrape really, and a bit sensitive. Amy said not to worry about it. I'm sure it'll be fine in a couple of days."

Darien's eyes narrowed, but he decided to let it go. "Okay. But if it doesn't feel better by then you have to promise me you'll see a doctor."

The small blonde released a breath and smiled. "I promise."

Darien smiled in return. "Good. I worry about you."

"Speaking of worrying, do you really think my being here helped you sleep better?"

The ebony-haired young man thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I do. This morning was the first I felt really rested in a long time, and the only thing different was that you had been here."

Serena nodded. "Then I'll see what I can do about it. What do you want for dinner?"

Darien just stared as his mind did a u-turn at the change in topic. "Um, whatever you want, I guess."

"Should I make something, or do you want to have something delivered?"

"Why don't we just have pizza delivered and save you the trouble?"

Serena smiled. "Works for me. I'll call and order, then meet them in the lobby. Fortunately I wasn't planning on leaving until eight anyway."

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena finally made it home at about ten o'clock after watching a movie and eating the pizza they had ordered. She was happy to see her parents were still up when she got in. "Hey, Mom, Dad?" she called as she slipped off her shoes and took off her coat.

"Yes, dear?" Ilene responded from the living room.

"I need to ask you guys a favor," the blonde girl said as she joined her parents as they watched TV.

"What is it, princess?" her father asked, pulling his eyes away from the screen.

Serena took a deep breath. "Well, I was wondering if it would be at all possible for me to spend Friday and Saturday nights over at Darien's. I guess he has nightmares on a regular basis and it makes him feel better when I'm there. I want to help him as much as I can, and if me sleeping on his couch on the weekends will help him get a couple of nights of good dreams so he can feel rested in the morning, I want to do it. Please?"

Ken sat there in shock while Ilene responded. "What about your social life? I don't want you to give it up on the weekends for Darien."

"I just want to spend the night. I'd go out during the day with my friends or whatever and come back at night. I'd pretty much be spending the same amount of time with him as I am now, except I'd be sleeping there."

"At a boy's apartment?" Ken finally managed to sputter.

Ilene rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear. We went through this before. You say you'd be on the couch?" she asked with a pointed look at her husband.

Serena nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely. I'd be on the couch, and Darien would be in his bedroom, all the way down the hall, out of his wheelchair."

The mention of the wheelchair seemed to settle Serena's father down. "I forgot about that. Have you asked anyone else?"

"I came to you guys first. I wanted your permission before I even broached the subject to anyone else."

Ken and Ilene looked at each other. Finally, Ken nodded. "Okay, Serena," Ilene stated. "We'll give our permission. But we want you to check in with us around ten each night you're there, and you still have to improve your grades. I know you've been doing well at getting to school on time, and we're very proud of you for that." Both parents smiled. "We're proud of everything you've done so far."

Serena's face lit up. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! This means everything to me!" She hugged the two adults fiercely. "I'll keep making you proud, just you watch! I can't wait to tell Darien! He'll feel so much better just knowing! Thank you!" And with that she took off upstairs to her bedroom. A moment later she stuck her head out the door. "Night, Mom! Night, Dad!" The door slammed shut.

"She's really taking this seriously," Ilene commented.

"She's growing up," Ken responded.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

"Did I hear that right?" Luna asked from the foot of Serena's bed when the blonde girl closed the door behind her the second time. "You're going to be spending the weekends at Darien's?"

"Well," Serena began sheepishly, "I'm just going to be sleeping over, not spending all my time there." She started to change into her pink flannel pajamas.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

The petite blonde sighed and finished buttoning up her top. "He's having nightmares. Bad ones at that, if Saturday was typical. And he said that he felt rested Sunday morning after I had slept on his couch the night before."

"You what?" Luna hissed.

"I went over there around midnight to pick up the school bag I had forgotten earlier." She began to take out her buns and brush out her long golden hair. "When I arrived I heard moaning so I checked it out. He was tossing and turning, and moaning like he was in extreme pain. I tried to wake him up," here she started to blush furiously, "and soon he calmed down and drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep. I had a feeling I shouldn't leave so I called Amy and let her know I was staying the rest of the night."

Luna sighed. "At least you thought to call. You've definitely improved." She smiled. "You wouldn't have done that a month or two ago."

Serena giggled. "Probably not. I was a little more wrapped up in myself." Her smiled drooped. "Was I really that bad, Luna?" she asked meekly.

Luna trotted over to where her young charge had seated herself on the bed and nuzzled her. "No, Serena. You were a little absent-minded, and a bit flaky, but your heart is too big for you to ever be considered selfish. And you've been improving. Never forget that."

Serena took the black cat into her arms. "Thank you," she whispered into the dark fur. "It's good to know I haven't disappointed you. Your good opinion means a lot to me."

Red-orange eyes grew wide. "It does?" Luna asked incredulously.

"Of course." Serena released the cat and crawled under the covers after checking her alarm. "I love you, Luna. Good night."

Luna nuzzled the girl's face briefly then curled up at the foot of the bed. "I love you too, Serena. Sweet dreams."

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The sky was gray and overcast throughout the day on Monday. Serena sighed as she reached Darien's apartment building that afternoon. Cloudy days like this one were depressing.

She paused before knocking on the door once she reached the apartment. The sounds of two raised voices reached her ears.

"I don't care what you think your justification is! I don't ever want to hear you've spoken to her like that again!"

"And just why are you getting so defensive, Darien? This is the most emotion I've seen from you since I've started working with you."

"Don't get your hopes up." Serena had to press her ear up to the door to catch that remark. "If you think you're going to use her to get to me you have another thing coming. I will report you to the administration if this goes any further."

"There's no need to threaten me, Darien. If you would only talk to me..."

"Dr. Nyx, you are the last person on the planet at the moment that I would even dream of talking to."

Silence.

Serena figured that now was as good a time as any to make her entrance and knocked. She could only hope she could get Darien calmed down by the time she left. Using her key she unlocked the door and walked in, careful to give the impression that she had heard nothing of the discussion the two occupants of the room had been engaged in. "Hi!" she said cheerily.

Darien quickly turned his chair to face the balcony doors at the sound of her voice, and Dr. Nyx shot her an annoyed look before covering it up with a mask of neutrality. "Ah, Serena. Right on time. I think we'll skip our little talk. It obviously means nothing to you. I'll just take my leave of the two of you. Good afternoon." Serena inwardly flinched at the barely audible viciousness in the psychologist's tone as the tall woman walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

"You heard, didn't you?"

Serena looked over to the young man staring blankly out at the streets of Tokyo. "Um..."

He shook his head. "Don't try to lie to me, Serena. That entrance was a little too well timed. You heard."

She sighed. "Yes, I did. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable though."

A small smile made its way onto Darien's face. "I know. So how much did you hear?"

"I heard you yell at her, and then she asked why you were getting so defensive. Pretty much everything after that too."

He nodded. "I meant it. I don't want you to think that I was just saying that to get her goat; if she ever talks to you like that again, I'll report her to the administration. I'll have her job." Serena's eyes widened at the low, menacing tone of his last statement. "No one treats you like that if I can help it, Serena." He finally turned his head to face her. "No one."

The blonde girl gulped. "Thank you," she said softly.

Darien's face softened and a gentle smile appeared. "That's enough of that. How was school today?"

Serena relaxed at the normal tone. "Typical. We had an algebra test today that I hope I did okay on." She moved to the coffee table and began to pull out her books. "And I have a history test tomorrow." She watched him adjust the textbook he had been using to ignore Dr. Nyx in his lap. She smiled and reached in her bag for a special item she had brought along. "I'm surprised no one at the hospital gave you one of these, but I suppose they thought you'd work at the kitchen counter or the coffee table." She pulled out a board with metal clips so it could be attached to the arms of the wheelchair and held it up. "So you can study wherever you want and still be comfortable." She walked over and handed it to Darien.

They were both surprised by the tears that rolled down Darien's cheeks as he accepted the gift. "You're always thinking of me, aren't you? More than anyone else." He brought his teary gaze up to meet Serena's. "What did I do to deserve you?"

She almost expected the surge of emotion that welled up with the innocent question. "You're just Darien, and that's all I could ever want." And with her response, she embraced the feelings that had swirled around in her conscious and subconscious mind ever since Darien had kissed her in his sleep. She knew now that she loved him, and eventually she would share that fact with the object of her devotion, when he was ready, more stable. For now, she would enjoy his company, and do everything in her power to make him well. They shared a comfortable embrace, and went on with their usual afternoon routine.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

"Okay," Raye started as she swept the temple grounds. "What did we have to get together so desperately for this afternoon?" she asked irritably.

"Well," Lita began, shooting a quick look at Mina, "we figured you'd want in on Plan: Friendly Revenge."

Raye's eyebrow rose as she stopped her work. "Plan what?"

"Friendly Revenge!" Mina piped in cheerfully. "We're going to get the guy that almost hit Serena!"

Violet eyes darted between the blonde and the brunette standing before them. "Let me get this straight. You know who did that?"

"Yep!" Mina answered, flashing a V-for-victory sign.

"How?"

Lita smirked. "I got the license plate number of the car. Andrew tracked down the owner, and Mina figured out which son of the owner the driver had to be."

Raye nodded. "And now you're going to go after him?"

Lita tapped her chin as she gazed upward for a brief moment, seemingly in thought. "That is the plan, yes."

"And you're just letting me in on it now! What is wrong with you?" Raye screeched, dropping her broom as she flung her arms wide.

Mina and Lita flinched and took a step back. "We would never have done anything without you, Raye," Mina said placatingly.

"Darn right you wouldn't have!" Raye took a couple of deep breaths. "So when is this all going to happen?"

"Tonight. We're actually here more to grab you than talk," the tall brunette said with a shrug.

Raye just looked her in the eye for a moment and sighed. "Chad!"

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Fifteen minutes later found the three girls and Andrew gathered around one of the back booths in the Crown Café sorting through a small pile of knit winter caps and sunglasses. They were all so intent on this task that they failed to notice the petite blue-haired girl walk up to them with a questioning look on her face. "Um, guys? What are you doing?"

The four co-conspirators jumped, Mina and Raye's long hair half hanging out of the caps they were attempting to hide it under. "Amy!" Lita exclaimed, her ponytail slipping out from under the baseball cap on her head.

"We're, um..." Andrew stuttered.

"Going for a walk!" Mina exclaimed. Raye groaned and rolled her eyes.

Amy just looked at them. "No, really. What are you doing?"

Lita sighed and her shoulders drooped. "Well, we were going to pay a little visit to the guy that almost hit Serena."

Amy's eyes widened. "You found him? How?"

"I got a good look at the license plate when I grabbed Serena, and Andrew found someone to track it down for me."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"You would have asked why I wanted it, and I didn't think you'd approve of the reason." They all looked at Amy tentatively.

The blue-haired girl looked from one friend to another. "I can't believe you guys." They all held their breaths. "I can't believe that you would even consider this!" They all flinched. "Especially without me!"

The others gawked as Amy began to giggle. "Really, guys. I want the idiot who nearly took away my first real friend to pay for it! Serena still has nightmares, and you can see her flinch every time she comes to a crosswalk." She grinned evilly, causing the others to do a double take. "Let's get him!"

Mina was the first to recover from the shock. "Alright, Ames! Here, put this on." The blonde shoved a winter cap in the latest addition's hands. "We can't have him seeing your distinctive do, now can we?"

Raye shook her head and looked at Lita. "It's always the quiet ones." Lita nodded and grabbed a winter cap for herself since the baseball cap didn't seem to want to hold her hair.

Once they were all set, the five of them made their way to the richer part of town. Amy looked up from the sheet that had the address on it. "This is it," she said as they stood in front of a large brick house.

"Yeah, this looks like the house Paul is always bragging about," Mina said in an annoyed tone.

Amy looked at the blonde girl. "You know him?"

Mina adjusted the sunglasses that were a little too big for her face. "David's the one we're after, but I go to school with the two boys. Their sister Rebecca is in high school."

The blue-haired girl nodded. "Good. Tell me about him."

"Well, they're both stuck up, although I'd say Paul is a bit more. They're rich kids who know it and take advantage of it. Their dad keeps them from getting punished most of the time, so they think they can do anything."

"Just what I needed to know. Let's do this." Amy then led the way to the front door.

Andrew knocked and, as luck would have it, a tall teenage boy with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, green eyes, and a scar on his right cheek answered the door. His eyebrow rose as he took in the group on the doorstep. The five of them were dressed all in black, except for the smallest one who had on a blue skirt under the black jacket she was wearing. They had on winter caps that hid their hair and sunglasses that hid a lot of their facial features. The one male amongst them smiled a cold smile. "Let's talk," he said, pushing everyone into the foyer.

David stumbled back then held his ground once he regained his balance. "Hold on just a minute! Who are you people and what do you want?"

"Well, David, we're here to discuss a little something with you," Lita said as she cracked her knuckles.

"You see, we've discovered that you are a very reckless driver, and you have yet to take responsibility for some of your actions," Raye continued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The worst part is you don't seem to care," Mina said coldly.

"And that nearly cost us our dearest friend," Amy added quietly.

"You sent someone to the hospital, did you know that? He's paralyzed from the hips down. He can't walk. He refuses to leave his apartment on the off chance someone he knows will see him and pity him for his condition. He has nightmares; he hasn't had a restful night's sleep since you hit him and drove off like nothing happened. And then you nearly hit our friend. She has nightmares too. But somehow she pulls herself together and can give more to the people around her than she would ever expect in return. And you nearly took that away. You nearly took them both away!" Andrew finally came to a full boil as he finished his tirade. The girls had watched him in confusion, then turned to face the now-stricken David when he finished.

"So what are you going to do?" the confronted young man asked quietly.

Andrew and Lita took a step forward, grinning evilly, while Amy looked around. "Hold it, guys," the blue-haired girl said quickly. "Not now, not here. I have a better idea."

Everyone else looked at her in confusion, David's face tinged with fear. "What are you talking about?" Raye asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll tell you outside. Let's leave this... loser alone for now. It's not like we don't know where he lives and goes to school." The others in her group nodded, and David gulped audibly. The five darkly dressed teenagers glared menacingly at the black-haired boy and stalked out of the large house.

Amy led them all down the block where she took off her hat and sunglasses. "That feels better," she said as she ran her hands through her messed-up tresses.

"Why did you make us leave?" Andrew said, just beginning to simmer down.

Amy sighed as the other girls took off their disguises. "There were security cameras watching our every move. In the scuffle we had planned, someone's hat or glasses were bound to come off, and then there'd be evidence that it was us."

"Oh," Mina said with disappointment.

"Besides, I have a better idea. Lita, have you talked to the press yet?"

"No," the brunette said, confused. "The police told me not to talk to them."

"That would explain why I haven't seen too much about this in the paper." Amy thought for a moment. "What do you think about an anonymous tip?"

"What kind of tip?" Raye asked with a dawning realization.

"Oh, I don't know... What if a reporter were to get, say, the license plate number of the car that sent a young man to the hospital and left him paralyzed?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Oh," everyone but Mina said as they saw where Amy was going.

"What would that do?" Mina asked.

"The press would hound them. Everyone would know what he did," Andrew said in wonder.

"The public wouldn't let him get away with it," Raye said in a similar tone.

"His dad couldn't hide what he did if everyone knew about it," Lita said thoughtfully.

Amy smiled softly. "Exactly, on all counts."

Mina grinned. "Then let's do it!"

"You can use the phone at the arcade," Andrew offered with a smirk.

"Then let's go," Lita responded evilly.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena was surprised at how easily her emotions sat as she and Darien went through their typical routine the rest of the week. Friday came faster than she expected, and she found herself riding the elevator up to his apartment before she knew it. When she entered the apartment she found Darien waiting for her, complete with trenchcoat in his lap. "I almost thought you'd reverted for a few minutes," he said with a smirk as she closed the door behind her.

She smiled. "Almost, but not quite. Let me change, we'll get your coat on, and then we'll be on our way."

The ebony-haired young man grinned wickedly and slid his sunglasses on. "Not a problem." He watched the petite blonde enter his bathroom. "So, where's your cat this week?"

"Oh, she didn't feel like coming along today. Probably had more important things to do," her muffled voice responded.

Darien laughed. "You make it sound like she told you what her plans were for the day."

Silence met the remark for a few minutes. Then Serena laughed weakly; Darien barely caught it. "Yeah, that would be silly, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," he whispered in response. He gazed quizzically at the closed bathroom door. "Why did you react that way, Meatball Head? What are you hiding?" he muttered under his breath.

Just then the door opened and Serena stepped into the room. She was wearing an ankle-length pink skirt, a white blouse with pink and light blue patches, and a light blue denim jacket. White ankle socks and light blue sneakers covered her feet. "So? Ready to go?"

Darien managed to get his breath back from the unexpected sight. _She's so beautiful_! he thought before training his face back into a slight smile. "I've been ready for at least fifteen minutes. But," he continued before Serena could protest, "that's okay. I just wanted to be ready when you got here."

Serena smiled. "Thanks. Speaking of ready, let's finish this up so we can make that appointment. Wouldn't want to be late for my latest showdown with Dr. Elizabeth Nyx."

Darien chuckled as the two maneuvered the trench into place. "Couldn't have that, now could we? Let's be on our way, then."

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Again the pair made it to the hospital in time for Darien's appointment and Serena went upstairs for her review meeting. The blonde girl paused outside the conference room door, nervous about the impending confrontation. She was sure Nyx was going to cause some sort of scene and she didn't want to deal with it. The frosty attitude she got at the apartment was enough.

Finally, she sighed and opened the door. The three adults were seated in their now usual places around the table, and two of them smiled as she walked to her seat. "Well, this should be short, Serena," Dr. Mizuno said cheerfully. "Why don't you go ahead and tell us what happened this week?"

The petite blonde proceeded to give an edited version of the preceding weeks' activities. She watched Nyx very carefully for signs that the psychologist was going to insist on a more detailed description, but it seemed the woman's frosty attitude was bleeding over here as well.

As short a session as Dr. Mizuno promised, it still ended up taking forty-five minutes with the few clarifying questions she asked. As soon as the blue-haired woman closed her file, Dr. Nyx stood and left with a curt "Good evening." The three people left at the table stared after her for a short while then decided to let it go.

Toshiro handed Serena another envelope. "You're doing very well; Darien's benefactor really appreciates it."

Serena blushed. "I still have a hard time accepting these checks."

The man smiled. "I know. But I know you'll use them for something worthwhile, I'm sure."

"I'll try."

"So how has Nyx been this week?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

Serena shrugged. "About the same as she was here. Ice cold, and only says what she absolutely has to before stalking out."

"It could be worse," Toshiro muttered. "She could stick around."

Victoria shot her cousin a brief glare while Serena spared him a shy smile. "Anyway, at least it looks like she's not going to go out of her way to cause you trouble."

"Yet," the lawyer added under his breath.

"You should probably still be a little wary," the doctor continued with a quick glance at the man, "in case this is her biding her time. I'm hoping she's going to end up being professional about this."

"I hope so too," Serena said quietly. "I don't like the idea of someone disliking me like this."

Both adults smiled and shot each other looks as the girl stared at the table before her. "Everything will be okay, Serena. Now why don't you go down and get Darien home? I have everything I need for this week."

"Thanks, Dr. Mizuno. I'll see you both later." With that, Serena left the conference room.

"That is one special lady," Toshiro commented with a smile. "Where'd you find her?"

"I didn't," Victoria answered. "Amy did. Or maybe Serena found her. Either way, I owe a lot to her. My baby is finally a real live teenage girl." The doctor smiled.

Toshiro watched his normally reserved cousin and smiled in return. "Like I said, Serena is one special lady. First Amy, then you, and now Darien. Pretty soon she'll take over the world."

Victoria laughed. "Well, if she does, at least we know it will be a better place."

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena exited the elevator at the ground floor and walked toward the physical therapy desk. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Dr. Elizabeth Nyx talking with a closed off Darien. Once the shock wore off a bit, she moved close enough to hear what was being said.

"So, how is the water therapy going?" the tall strawberry blonde asked pleasantly.

Darien shrugged and watched the woman warily. "It's going."

Nyx ignored the dead tone. "Are you still getting along with Mr. Dillinger?"

"Maybe."

She raised an eyebrow. "I see." She looked up and saw Serena standing nearby still holding her envelope. "So how do you feel about the fact that Serena's being paid for her services?" Darien's eyes narrowed. "Quite the sum she's getting too. Hasn't she told you? After she's done spilling the beans about what goes on behind closed doors she gets handed a hefty check worth three hundred dollars. I have to wonder what she does with it all."

"Do you hate her that much that you feel the need to lie about her and her motives?" Darien asked frostily.

"Me? Hate Serena? How can anyone do that? She's a walking miracle! As for me lying, why don't you ask her yourself?" With that she walked away from the bundled up man in the wheelchair. "Enjoy the money while you can; it may not be coming for much longer," the psychologist said as she passed the petite blonde who was frozen in shock and terror.

Darien had turned to watch the tall woman's retreat and came face to face with Serena. He searched her features almost desperately. "Is it true?" he whispered.

Tears filled her eyes. "Yes," she admitted brokenly.

His eyes widened. "I don't understand."

"Can I tell you on the way back to your apartment? I promise to explain everything." She looked at him with a tearfully pleading expression.

Darien realized she was sincere, and a gnawing suspicion began to grow in his mind. "Let's go," he said softly.

Serena nodded and took her place behind the chair. When they were a block or so away from the hospital, she began her explanation. "There's a lawyer that sits in on the review sessions. He says that he represents the person that's in charge of paying your medical bills." Darien looked back over his shoulder at that remark. "I don't know who it is," she responded to the unspoken question. "He didn't say. But after it was over and Nyx had left, Mr. Anderson gave me an envelope like this one." She showed him the envelope she had received earlier that afternoon. He nodded.

"I opened it up and found a check for three hundred dollars inside," she continued as she crammed the paper back into her coat pocket. "I told him I couldn't accept it, but he said that it was too late, it couldn't be taken back. I'm going to be getting a check every week for the same amount." She paused and wiped away some stray tears. "My parents and I have set up an account for the money. I get a small amount out of each one, and the rest goes in the bank. I'll use it for college or an emergency or something important like that. Otherwise I'm not touching it."

Darien nodded in understanding. Serena's story was making sense so far. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I honestly forgot. I was so upset about what had happened with Nyx, not even the shock of the money could shake the bad feelings. I had just crammed the envelope into my pocket and forgot it until I emptied my pockets at home on Sunday night. And then I didn't really think about it. If I had thought of it I would have told you. I volunteered for this job; the money is just frills."

Darien smiled. This sounded like the Serena he had come to know. And Nyx's comments sounded like the frustrated doctor she was. "And Nyx told me before you even had a chance to say anything today."

"Yeah," she responded quietly. Now came the moment of truth; either Darien would forgive her or he wouldn't. Tears fell down her cheeks as she realized just how much the psychologist disliked her.

"You've been completely honest with me so far, Serena," Darien stated when he realized her silence meant she was kicking herself and doubting his intentions. "I have no reason to believe you'd start lying and hiding things from me now. Nyx, on the other hand, has been trying to 'get through to me' since day one, and has shown herself to be jealous of the fact that you seem to have succeeded where she failed. She'd love to get you out of the way. I just don't plan on letting her."

He reached over his left shoulder and grabbed her hand. They stopped as she jumped in surprise. "You are the most special person in my life right now. I don't want to lose you. Know that I believe you, that I believe _in_ you. And let's forget this whole incident ever happened." He turned his head to look at her. "Let's get me home before we freeze. This wind has a bit of a bite to it."

Serena smiled and nodded. "You've got yourself a deal - and a point! Let's go!" She started pushing them faster than they had been going before. Their laughter rang through the air.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

"Serena," Darien said soon after the two teenagers had returned to the apartment and gotten out of their coats, "don't bother making dinner yet."

Serena looked at him with worry beginning to touch her features. "Why? Are you alright?"

He smiled slightly. "I'll be okay. I'm feeling a little warm and tired. I think I should just sleep for a while and see if I feel better later."

She stepped over to him and checked his forehead with the back of her hand, then moved it down to his cheek. "You do feel a bit warm. Let's get you situated in bed and make sure it doesn't get worse."Darien blinked as the wave of warmness washed over his soul.

"Right," he said softly. "Maybe you should just go now. I don't know how long I'm going to sleep and I can get myself something light later."

Serena giggled. "Don't worry about that. I'm here for the night."

Darien stared at her. "What?"

"I know I probably should have asked you first, and I'm sorry I didn't, but I got permission from everyone involved to spend Friday and Saturday nights here at the apartment. You keep having nightmares and I helped last Saturday so I thought I could help you sleep better at least two nights out of the week."

The ebony-haired young man's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You... you did that... for me?"

Serena smiled gently. "Of course. You mean so much to me, Darien. I'll do whatever I can to help you feel better." It almost physically hurt not to tell him how she felt, but she knew she couldn't yet.

"Thank you," he breathed, tears starting to form in his midnight blue eyes. The warmth in his soul flared into a fire, but he couldn't recognize what it meant. He only knew he couldn't shove it aside anymore. His mind reeled, however, and refused to examine it, reluctantly reveling in the sensation.

She hugged him, and it was fiercely returned. Then they got him in bed, and Serena found herself alone in the living room sitting on the couch without much to do. Her homework load was light since she had gone out of her way to work ahead over the week. "I think I almost understand why Amy does so much schoolwork. It's nice knowing I can sit back and do nothing all night and not have to work twice as hard tomorrow to make up for it," she said to herself.

She pulled out a fantasy novel she had been reading for recreation after a brief stop in the bathroom with her duffel bag - she grinned as she realized what the other girls would be thinking if they could see her now - and settled into the slightly overstuffed couch.

An hour later, the meatball-headed blonde was tired of the written word. She marked her page and tossed the paperback onto the coffee table. Looking around the sparsely decorated apartment, her sapphire gaze finally fell onto the expensive-looking stereo set up against the outside wall between the large picture window and the balcony doors. She noticed the CD rack underneath the components and felt the smile split her face. She knew what she wanted to do next...

Serena quickly started flipping through the CDs Darien had in his collection and finally settled on one she just couldn't put down. She dug around and found a pair of thickly padded headphones. She plugged them in as she shot a look toward the closed bedroom door and turned the system on. Soon, the CD player was on and the disc was in and playing. She sat and listened to the first track, letting her hands tap along to the rhythm on her crossed legs as she sat on the floor. She picked up the case as it played. "This Is Your Life," she muttered under her breath.

The song faded out and the second track began to play. Serena's eyes sparkled and she jumped to her feet. Flashing a look at the cord to the headphones she took a few steps away from the stereo and started to dance and lip sync to "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)" quite animatedly. Luckily the cord was extra long. Her eyes stayed trained on the door to Darien's bedroom just in case he woke up. She realized she probably wouldn't hear him, and the last thing she wanted was him to catch her doing this.

Serena moved over to the bookshelves and looked through the titles as "Hip Hop Lover" played. The words started coming out under her breath, and her hips continued to sway. Her fingers tapped along the spines of the books to the beat. She finally got bored with the relatively dull selection of non-fiction Darien stored on his shelves as the fourth track started up with a powerful "Free your mind!"

The petite blonde scrambled back to the small open area behind the couch and in front of the stereo. She posed and faced the front door, checking on the direction of the bedroom every now and again, although not nearly with the frequency she had before. Her eyes closed shut and she sang along, periodically popping them open to check if she should be embarrassed.

The fifth track began and Serena decided to chill for a bit to reduce the odds of discovery. But when track six started her body could resist the beat no longer. Her eyes slid shut, and her body began to move sensually to the slow, silky rhythm. She unconsciously turned her back on the bedroom door and let herself fall into the music. "Many say that I'm too young," Serena started singing softly, "to let you know just where I'm coming from."

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

In the bedroom, Darien's eyes fluttered open, and he was happy to find that the slight queasiness he had felt earlier was gone. He listened carefully to try to guess what Serena was up to in the other room, but heard nothing. Not wanting to bother her in case she had also chosen to take a nap, he got himself out of bed and into his wheelchair.

Meanwhile Serena kept singing and dancing, her voice getting louder and her moves getting more sensual. "But you will see it's just a matter of time, my love will surely make you mine. Well, I'm living in a world of get a life, everyone seems so uptight, but nothing's wrong and it's all right with my man. I like the way we carry on, his lovin'll set me on and on with my man. People up there can understand..."

Darien rolled out of his bedroom, leaving the door open behind him, and came to a complete halt three feet later. There, in the middle of his living room in front of his stereo, was the most beautiful vision he had ever seen. Serena had changed into a pair of gray leggings and a powder blue crop cut T-shirt with embroidered silver moons and stars all over it. Her hair was down from its usual style and billowed around her as she moved. Her sweet voice rang through the apartment. She looked as though she were lost in the music, and happy to be that way.

"I'm giving him something he can feel, to let him know this love is real." Her hands traveled up and down her body sensually, making Darien memorize the softness of her curves and burning the shape into his brain. "Giving him something he can feel, to let him know this love is real, this love is real." She turned slowly with the music, eventually revealing the front of her form. Her captivating sapphire blue eyes were closed, and her mouth wore a small smile as she sang.

"So much joy for us it seems, so much hope for material things, are they only in my dreams?" Serena's voice as she spoke was low and sultry, capturing every ounce of Darien's attention. "And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you, to let you know that real dreams do come true. You tell me what does it mean."

Darien's nerves were on fire. He felt like she was singing this directly to him, even though she didn't even know he was there. He had to remind himself to breathe as she began to sing again. "Livin' in a world of get a life, everyone is so uptight, hey, nothing's wrong; it's alright, my man. I like the way we carry on, his lovin'll send me on and on with my man. People are thinking, yeah, understand that I'm... giving..." Serena was singing the lead, Darien noticed, and letting her voice play with the notes. He wondered if she knew how good her singing really was. As he watched her moves go from sultry to slightly erotic, the realization that his burning nerves had moved lower than they had been able to be felt before entered his consciousness. And he knew he was feeling... there. His midnight blues widened and a bright red hue stained his cheeks. He immediately beat a hasty retreat back into his bedroom before Serena came out of her trance and became embarrassed as well.

"Oh, ho, that I'm givin' love, givin', givin' love, yeah!" As Serena finished off the song, she slowly came out of her trance and looked around. She suddenly panicked and looked toward the bedroom door, releasing a breath of relief when she saw it was still shut. She decided that she had tempted fate enough for that evening and turned off the stereo.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

A half hour later, Serena decided to check up on Darien. She walked as quietly as she could to the door and listened. Inside, she heard soft muttering and opened the door, confused. "Darien?" she asked as she stepped into the room.

Darien was sitting in his wheelchair facing away from the door. He looked over his shoulder at the petite blonde at her words and swallowed hard. "Serena."

"Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath and released it. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking."

"Did you still want dinner? It's close to nine o'clock."

"Just something light. That'll be fine."

"I'll go make us some sandwiches then. Do you want me to take you out?"

Darien smiled at the note of concern he heard in her voice. "No, that's okay. I'll be out in a minute."

Serena grinned and nodded then left the room. Darien breathed a sigh of relief. "I wish I understood," he whispered to himself and exited his bedroom.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Two and a half hours later found Serena lying on the couch under one of Darien's blankets staring at the ceiling. Darien had gone to bed a half hour ago, but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. "This has got to be breaking some rule of nature. Serena Tsukino can't sleep?"

Nothing responded to the whispered comment, and she sighed. Just then muffled noises from the direction of the bedroom reached her ears. Serena frowned as she threw the covers off herself and stood. "I was hoping my being here would stop the nightmares." She walked toward the bedroom carefully, hoping to hear what this dream was about before she woke Darien up.

The little moonlight that made it through the dark curtains showed the ebony-haired young man thrashing around under his covers, a look of pain on his face. Serena gasped at the scene and rushed over to the bed. She sat on the edge and lightly brushed back his wayward bangs. The act seemed to still him somewhat, and he turned his head so that Serena was cupping his cheek. She felt his muscles form a grin against her skin, and found herself smiling in reply. Now if only she knew what he was dreaming about...

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien could feel the warm pressure of a hand on his cheek. It was she. She was back; she hadn't left. The impossible was happening. His eyes opened and he saw her smiling down at him. "You came back," he whispered. "I thought you couldn't bear my darkness and my weakness."

Serena shook her head. "Why would you think that?"

He furrowed his brow. "You told me that's why you were leaving."

She gasped. "I... I will never leave you, Darien. Never."

He sat up and took her small face in his hands. "Really? You promise?"

Tears welled up in her sapphire blues. "I promise. I promise with all my heart."

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena watched as his eyes opened slightly and gazed at her slightly unfocused. "You came back," he whispered. "I thought you couldn't bear my darkness and my weakness."

She shook her head, horrified that he would ever think such a thing. "Why would you think that?"

His brows furrowed, obviously confused by her question. "You told me that's why you were leaving."

She gasped. So that's what the nightmare was about. "I... I will never leave you, Darien. Never." She had to make sure he knew that.

Serena jumped a bit when Darien sat up and took her face into her hands. "Really? You promise?"

Tears formed in her eyes at the sound of desperation in his voice. She knew she would hurt herself just as much as she did him if she ever left. "I promise. I promise with all my heart."

In a quick motion he closed the gap between them and their lips met passionately. Serena knew she should back away; he was only dreaming. But something deep inside her wanted and needed this kiss, needed the connection to the young man she had fallen in love with. So she returned his passion ten-fold, and just sighed as he pulled her closer, practically on top of him as he let himself fall back onto his pillow.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

He captured her lips with his own and felt the passion go through the roof. They were softer than he ever could have imagined, and he couldn't get enough. Soon he realized in the back of his mind that he was only dreaming, that this would fade away if he opened his eyes. Reluctantly he found himself drifting upward toward consciousness, even as the kiss continued.

The closer he got to wakefulness, the more his emotions and the incomprehensible jumble they had become moved forward in his awareness. The kiss became more and more important, causing feelings of joy and hope to come to the fore. Fear was growing behind them, but for now it was overwhelmed.

And then there he was, awake, and Serena was still kissing him. The kiss was real! He threw himself into it with renewed vigor.

"Serena," he whispered against her lips.

"Darien," she breathed in reply.

They kissed for a minute more, then the fear that had been building behind everything in Darien's brain overwhelmed everything else. _This is too much! You're going to overload! On top of driving her away_! his thoughts screamed at him. He sat up suddenly, pushing her away from him as he did so. He looked at her wild-eyed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I can't," he somehow managed to whisper.

Tears welled up one more time in Serena's eyes as she heard Darien's words. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head. "I hope I didn't... I'll just go. If you want, I can arrange for someone else to come on Monday. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't pull away..." Her words trailed off as she kicked herself for not pulling away sooner. She knew he wouldn't be ready for this! And now she was sure he would want her to go.

"No!" he yelled, grabbing her wrist as she stood. "I... I don't want you to go! It's just... I'm overwhelmed... I'm scared... I don't know what to think. Just please, don't go." His eyes were huge and watery.

Serena searched the midnight blue depths. "Um, why don't we just try to get some sleep? We'll talk things over in the morning. I won't leave; I'll be out on the couch. You need your rest."

At the softly spoken reassurance, Darien relaxed and slowly fell back onto the bed. He watched her as she hesitantly brushed his bangs from his eyes, gave his shoulder a brief squeeze, and left the room, closing the door behind her. He had seen the hurt look in her eyes, and firmly resolved to sort through all the emotions he had been ignoring before he caused her any more pain. He started as he stared at his ceiling tiles, and although he was beginning to make some headway, he was still confused when he fell asleep twenty minutes later.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena had somehow managed to fall asleep after what had happened in the bedroom. Unfortunately, that sleep was interrupted by the beeping of her communicator at three in the morning. "What?" she snapped as she answered the incessant sound.

Sailor Mercury looked startled on the viewscreen. "Um, there's a youma at the downtown bus station. We need you."

Serena sighed. Of course. A youma. Like the night needed to be worse. "I'll be right there." She turned off the connection.

She carefully opened the bedroom door and was relieved to find he was fast asleep. She then scurried out the door and rushed off to the bus station, transforming on the way.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

When she arrived she was happy to see the place was empty. Noises and flashes of light seemed to be coming from the other side of the building where the buses arrived and departed. Serena hurried through the waiting area, and ended up stopping in her tracks when she caught sight of the youma Amy, Lita, and Raye were facing. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Nope, it was still there. The giant Pikachu had destroyed two buses, and was now exchanging lightning bolts with Jupiter. She burst through the outer doors and powered up her tiara, not even bothering with a speech. She couldn't; she was afraid she'd lose it before she was finished.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" The glowing disc cut through the air and connected with the side of the beast. It let out an enraged "Pika!" and let loose another thunder shock toward the new arrival while an indigo glow from its nose and a green glow from the tip of its tail started to grow.

Mina leapt down from the roof in to the middle of the gathered scouts just as the two glows became blinding. "Since when did we start fighting pokemon?" the scout of love asked, bewildered. The others shrugged, and began to prepare another attack.

Before anyone could get one off, two bolts of light, one indigo and the other green, shot out from the youma and engulfed the girls. They screamed as they were thrown back through the windows of the waiting area. "That hurt," Serena commented as she began to struggle to her feet.

"I didn't think the little beast could pack such a punch," Lita added.

Amy was staring at her computer. "I think we're dealing with another creature using the power of a Rainbow Crystal," she commented.

"But there were two colors," Raye said.

"Does that mean there are two Rainbow Crystals?" Mina asked.

"That seems the most likely," Amy agreed. "The energy levels my computer scanned appears to confirm that analysis."

Before anyone could ask the blue-haired scout to repeat that in language everyone could understand, they all noticed the youma fully charged again, surrounded by a green and indigo light. "Scatter! That way it can't get us all!" Raye shouted.

They had just gotten back outside and were about to separate when the creature got ready to throw its beams once more. The five defenders of justice knew there was no time to do anything; they could only hope they would survive the blast. Just before the Pikachu let loose, a flash of red streaked through the air, and a perfectly formed red rose was embedded in the concrete in front of the youma.


	10. Chapter 10

Invalid Response - Chapter 10

by Una Moonstar

ANs: Oh, that _was_ an evil cliffie I left you with last time, wasn't it? -_evil chuckle_- And I'll have you know I'm not repentant in the least, as I'm sure you'll all realize soon enough. Thank you so much for all the support and reviews. It makes this all worthwhile. And now, on with the show!

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

The rose accomplished its traditional function: it distracted the enemy. The scouts watched as the blinding energy dissipated, and each breathed a sigh of relief. "Pika?" the youma asked, confused.

Serena turned quickly around and found her hero perched on the roof of the station. "Tuxedo Mask!" The petite blonde was more relieved than she had been willing to admit to herself. She had been concerned over the lack of an appearance during the last two battles.

The masked man smiled slightly and nodded his acknowledgment. He then gestured at the waiting pokemon. "I believe we still have a battle to finish, Sailor Moon," he said softly.

Serena blushed and turned back to the action, where her friends had managed to surround the beast. "Right. Moon Tiara Magic!"

The glowing disc sped toward its target before being batted away by the huge tail, and Pikachu released a large thunder shock in return. Serena's eyes widened and she moved to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, one of the last passengers that had exited the building to get to the buses had been a child who had dropped his ice cream in his rush to get on before the bus left. And of course Serena stepped in the mess in her attempt to escape electrocution. She fell to the ground and turned her head to watch in horror as her imminent death - or at the very least one heck of a lot of pain - rushed toward her.

She needn't have worried. A flash of red and black crossed her vision and Serena found herself in the arms of her savior flying through the air to eventually land on top of one of the remaining buses. "Thank you," she whispered as she looked up at her protector.

Tuxedo Mask smiled down at her as he placed her back on her feet. "Anytime."

Serena quickly jumped back down to get back in the fray while Tuxedo Mask watched over her. Neither of them noticed Malachite appear behind them. The petite blonde hero had just caught her tiara from another toss when she heard an almost insane sounding growl from behind and above her. She quickly turned in time to see the silver-haired general swing a long steel rod at Tuxedo Mask's unprotected lower back.

"Tuxedo Mask, look..." That's as far as her cry of warning got before the rod connected with the masked man's body with a sharp crack.

The caped protector screamed as he flew from the top of the bus he had been on the roof of. Serena's eyes widened as she noticed his hat and mask begin to be removed by his rapid descent, and that Malachite would have a clear view of his other identity. She rushed over to meet the fallen hero as he hit the ground and blocked the view from the bus. "Tuxedo Mask, are you okay? Speak to me!"

A groan answered her as he appeared to be having difficulty getting his legs under him to stand. "My legs..." he whispered.

The leader of the sailors took a quick look around and found her companions had moved to shield the two of them from anything Malachite could do from his position. "You all protect her! Why?" the general snarled. "It will just cause your deaths!"

"We'll see about that, pretty boy!" Mina shouted, keeping her leader at the edge of her vision.

"You probably don't understand what the word loyalty means!" Raye cried, shooting a suspicious look at Serena.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty!" Malachite raged. "You could never understand the depth of my allegiance!"

No one seemed to notice that with Malachite's appearance the giant pokemon ceased its attacks and appeared to be waiting for orders from its superior.

While the man left standing on the roof of the bus was distracted with taunting the scouts, Serena helped Tuxedo Mask put another bus between them and their enemy. She found she had to take on a lot more of his weight than she had expected, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting his lower limbs to move. The meatball-headed blonde snuck the ebony-haired hero's mask inside the top hat and continued to keep her body between his face and Malachite.

"Are you okay, Tuxedo Mask?" she repeated once he was settled in a seated position against one of the huge tires, biting her lower lip in worry.

His head hung down, causing his bangs to dangle in front of his face. That, on top of Serena's standing position, made it impossible to see his features. That difficulty was solved in the next moment when the petite blonde crouched down beside her protector. "Tuxedo..."

Her words trailed off and her eyes widened as he brought up his head slightly at the sound of concern in her voice. "Darien! But... how?"

Now that she could see past the mask, she recognized the light sigh. "I don't know how you know me, but..." His brows furrowed and his voice was filled with confusion.

"I thought you were in a wheelchair!" she couldn't stop herself from choking out.

His eyes widened. "How did you know that?" he asked fiercely.

Serena swallowed painfully and found she didn't have a response. She bit her lower lip again as he narrowed his eyes and examined her more closely. Suddenly a look of shock overtook his features. "Serena?" he breathed incredulously. She merely nodded. "So that's how you got hurt at the mall..."

"I don't understand. How are you able to be here? And walking! Well, at least before Malachite decided to use you as a pinata."

He sighed again. "I think it's the magic of my transformation. It's like it's bridging the gap my body can't right now. Once I let it go, I won't be able to use my legs." His eyes closed.

"So why don't you just stay transformed? You'd be able to walk."

"A couple of reasons," he responded, opening his eyes and focusing on the blonde in front of him. "First, as much energy as the transformation gives me, it's also draining. I can only sustain it so long. And second, I don't relish the idea of becoming a medical guinea pig, like I would if word got out about my 'miraculous recovery.' I'm healing faster than normal as it is."

"Why do you think that is?" A look of wondrous confusion shaped Serena's features.

"It must have something to do with who I am. I can feel a connection to the planet; maybe Earth has something to do with it. Each of you seems to have a guardian planet; maybe the Earth is mine." He shrugged. "You know as much as I do about my alter-ego."

Serena's brows creased in thought. "You know, something about that just feels right."

"But, Serena," the young man said seriously, "you can't talk about this at the apartment yet."

She blinked. "Why not?"

"I won't remember it. Right now, Darien couldn't handle the knowledge that he can walk while in this form. When he's accepted his condition a little more, everything will come together. But not now."

"Alright. I won't say anything." Her clear, sapphire blue gaze held his midnight blue one.

"Thank you." He reached a gloved hand out and lightly brushed her cheek. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but everything will work out. Just... don't give up on me, okay?"

The desperation in his voice brought tears to her eyes. "Never. Never."

He took a deep breath and released it. "I think it's time we got back to the fight."

"But your back..."

"It's fine. The time you bought me replenished my energy. I'll make it."

She nodded and handed him his hat with the mask inside. "You'll need these."

He grinned as he placed both items back upon his person. "I cut a more dashing figure this way anyway."

"I don't know about that," Serena muttered to herself as the two of them made their way back to the fray.

Malachite had disappeared by the time Serena and Darien emerged from their hiding spot, leaving the giant Pikachu to battle the heroes. The huge electric mouse was getting as good as it gave, but everyone was showing signs of fatigue. As Serena started to power up her tiara for another attack, a thunder shock caught Mina off guard as she was switching positions and the pale blonde dropped with a scream.

"Venus!" the girls cried almost in unison.

"That's it!" Lita growled. "Jupiter Thunder..."

"Mars Fire..."

"Mercury Bubbles..."

"Crash!"

"Ignite!"

"Blast!"

The three attacks merged and slammed into the youma, sending it flying back. But not before a double-colored beam of light shot out from the two crystals and returned the favor to the beast's attackers.

"No!" Serena cried as she watched the rest of her friends fall. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched Pikachu shakily rise to its feet and stagger forward toward nothing she could immediately discern. Then she saw him. Darien was trying to sneak toward the fallen scout of love, but he had been spotted. "Tuxedo Mask! Look out!"

His head snapped toward Serena, and in doing so he saw what she had been so concerned about. The youma was charging the crystals, and it looked like _he_ was the target. He froze, realizing there was no time to move as the green and indigo glows became blinding.

Serena couldn't breathe. Her savior, the one who had always snatched her from certain doom in the nick of time, was in need of a last minute rescue himself. But how could she do it? She watched the youma trudge forward another step and it hit her.

Sailor Moon called forth her Crescent Moon Wand. "Moon Healing Activation!" She could only hope it would work in time.

Darien had been forced to shield his eyes from the intense light, and now waited for the pain to start. But it never came. When too much time had passed and he wasn't on the concrete writhing in agony, he started to crack open one of his eyes. When he wasn't blinded, he opened the other one. He found the Pikachu gone, replaced by a large, quickly dissipating pile of dust and two glittering crystals on either side of it.

Both of the standing heroes started moving at the same time. They dove forward and grabbed the Rainbow Crystal nearest them, Serena ending up with the indigo, Darien the green. As they rolled back to their feet, their gazes met. Serena gulped. "We... we each have three."

"Yes, we do," Darien breathed. "So what do we do now?"

"I won't ask for yours. I trust you." Darien's eyes widened as the other scouts began to stir. "You should get going before they start asking questions. We'll talk about the crystals later. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Darien could only nod and leave with a small flourish of his cape as Serena moved over to where her friends were lying. Yet again she had floored him.

"Sailor Moon, did we get the crystals?" Amy asked after they had all recovered.

"Not entirely..." Serena answered nervously. They weren't going to like this...

"What do you mean? What happened?" Raye snapped.

"I got one. Tuxedo Mask got the other one."

"How did you let that happen?" the fire scout yelled, furious, mostly at herself for having fallen and leaving Serena alone to battle the youma.

"I didn't _let_ it happen, Mars!" Serena snapped back. "We both went for them at the same time! And then he left when you guys started to come around!" She still couldn't see why they refused to trust Tuxedo Mask.

"That's enough, you guys!" Lita said. "Sailor Moon didn't mean to let Tuxedo Mask get one of the crystals. And we still got one!"

"At least the Negaverse doesn't have it," Mina added.

"I don't know if this is any better," Raye muttered.

"Oh, come on, Mars. You know it's an improvement. At least we can talk to Tuxedo Mask without worrying about getting attacked at any moment," Mina continued. Serena was surprised; one of the scouts had some faith in the masked hero.

"Why don't we have this discussion tomorrow? It's way too early in the morning and we're grouchy. I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted, and we're supposed to be having a picnic at the park tomorrow afternoon. I'm going home. I'll talk to you then." With a wave, Lita walked away from the battle scene.

"I'm with Lita. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Mina practically skipped from the station toward her home.

"Come on, Raye. I know we're all tired. Now leave it alone. I know Serena did her best," Amy pleaded.

Raye finally dropped her violet gaze from Serena's sapphire one. "Oh, alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Meatball Head."

Serena gave the two departing scouts a small smile. "Tomorrow. Bye, guys." And she took off at top speed for Darien's apartment.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena slipped silently into the apartment, keeping her ears open for any sound Darien could possibly be making, just in case Tuxedo Mask had been wrong and he _did_ remember. She had powered down in the elevator, and had grabbed a soda from the machine outside the building in case she needed an excuse to have been out of the apartment at that time of the morning. It was a sad one, and Luna would kill her for keeping a change purse in her extra-dimensional pocket, but it would have to do.

No worried or infuriated man in a wheelchair awaited her and she breathed a sigh of relief. Now she just had to face him in the morning. Serena groaned and let her face fall into her free hand. Why couldn't she have controlled herself? Shaking her head of the negative thoughts, she went into the kitchen and put the soda in the fridge. It would wait until morning.

Running her hand through her long blonde hair, she walked back over to the couch where her haphazardly tossed blanket hung half on the floor and the coffee table. She stood staring at the sight for a few moments then decided she needed to check on him one more time.

She crept to the door of the bedroom and found it had been left open a crack. She shook her head. It was lucky she decided to do this; Darien probably would have noticed and wondered.

She poked her head in and found Darien fast asleep. His covers were disheveled and his bangs were in his closed eyes. A smile found its way onto the petite blonde's face and her heart warmed at the sight. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "I'll wait until you're ready, Darien. I'm sorry I wasn't patient earlier. I'm just glad you don't want me to go." She reached out and brushed the hair out of his face. "I'll stay as long as you want me here." She stood and gently straightened the sheets. "And I'll never stop loving you."

With that, she kissed his forehead, turned, and left the room. By doing so, she missed the beatific smile that lit up the sleeping young man's features.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Early morning sunlight made its way through the cracks of the drapes in Darien's bedroom the next day, and the ebony-haired young man reluctantly cracked his eyes open and waited for them to adjust. Once they did, he found himself staring at his ceiling, facing the same problem he had been when he had fallen asleep the final time the night before.

So how was he feeling? Confused. Definitely confused. And Serena was at the center of it all. Did he want her to go? No. His mind and heart were one on that score. The thought of her leaving and not coming back frightened him to the core of his being, far more than dealing with the emotions she dredged up ever could. So she stayed.

Well, that was settled. Now, about how he felt about her. He had to figure this out; he couldn't hurt her again. He woke up kissing her for heaven's sake! And the look in her eyes when he pushed her away...

No! He wouldn't hurt her again! But how did he feel? His brows creased in thought as he crossed his arms behind his head. _When I'm with her, everything just flows. There aren't any questions; I just feel. It's when I'm alone that the questions start_, he pondered thoughtfully. _I know I'm afraid. I'm afraid of everything she makes me feel. But the longer I'm with her, the more I spend time with her, the more my fear lessens. So the logical thing to do would be spend more time with Serena until I can make sense of it all_. Darien smiled ruefully. "Why do I know things aren't going to be all that easy?" he asked himself under his breath.

Darien took care of his morning routine and rolled into the living room. He silently made his way around the couch, where Serena still lay sleeping. He watched with a soft gaze as she lay there wrapped in his blanket, lost in the world of dreams. His eyes took in the rising and falling of her chest; his hand involuntarily reached for her and brushed her bangs from her forehead. He reveled in the silky texture of the golden locks. Any last doubts fled from his mind as he realized he made the right decision in keeping Serena near him. Now to tell her...

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena slowly floated toward consciousness. As she drifted through the last of her dreams, she felt fingertips lightly brush her forehead. The warmth that resulted from the brief touch made her think of only one person.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

"Darien," the petite blonde muttered with a small smile as she turned toward the source of the touch.

The ebony-haired young man's eyes widened at the soft word. When her sapphire blue gaze remained hidden he smiled with wonder. She dreamed about _him_. How absolutely amazing.

"Serena," he whispered, his fingers still absently playing with the golden strands of her bangs.

After a few moments more, Serena's eyelids began to flutter, and Darien slowly drew back. Heavy lids gradually opened to reveal drowsy sapphire blues that found themselves focusing on a certain young man in a wheelchair. "Darien?" she asked groggily. She stared at him, confused.

Darien smiled gently. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. Did you sleep well?"

Serena shrugged as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What sleep I got, I suppose."

He flinched. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened. "Oh! I wasn't talking about that! It's just that... about three in the morning... something woke me up and I had to go out... and get a soda!" She stumbled over the words, struggling to put together a coherent reason for getting up in the middle of the night.

Darien's eyebrow rose. "A three am soda run?"

Serena blushed. "Well, I was outside for awhile. I guess the fresh air must have done the trick, since when I came back in I managed to crash without even touching the soda. It's in the fridge."

Darien chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Only you, Serena. Only you."

She grinned. "But you wouldn't want me any other way." The smile faltered a bit. "Would you?"

Midnight met sapphire. "Not even for the chance to get out of this chair sooner." Serena gasped as her jaw dropped. "I need to talk to you, Serena. Before you go to that picnic you have planned with your friends."

"Okay," she whispered, still in shock.

"Why don't you go ahead and make breakfast first?" Darien suggested, suddenly nervous.

Serena nodded as she rose from the couch. "I think I'm just going to have some cereal and toast. Do you want anything?" she asked somewhat dazedly as she stepped toward the kitchen.

"A couple pieces of fruit and a glass of orange juice will be fine."

"Coming right up."

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena quickly brought out the requested items then took her time preparing her own meal. She figured he wanted to talk about last night's kiss; he'd probably spent a good amount of time this morning thinking about it. He obviously had come to some sort of conclusion, and considering the way he had been talking to her, it couldn't be too bad.

The petite blonde washed the few dishes she had used and poked her head out of the kitchen to see what Darien was doing. She saw him once again sitting near the balcony doors, staring out into the clear blue sky, lost in his own little world. Her brows furrowed as she noticed the difference from all the other times he had lost himself in that position. This time, he was rolling his glass of orange juice between his hands, periodically taking a small drink.

_He's fidgeting_, she thought. _He's never done_ that _before_. Suddenly it hit her. "He's nervous!" she muttered to herself in surprise. Her expression softened into a gentle smile. "I think I'll give him a little more time to compose himself." She stepped into the living room quietly. "Do you suppose your talk can wait for me to take a shower? I feel a bit grungy," she asked as she walked over to him.

Darien started in surprise. "Uh, yeah, yeah, that's fine. I can wait." He tried to give her a smile.

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she grabbed her duffel bag. "As soon as I get out we'll talk." The smile turned into a grin. "So you can use that time to finish getting ready for it." Serena giggled as she slipped into the bathroom.

Darien couldn't help smiling as he heard the water start running. She could tell he was nervous. How could she know him so well?

About a half hour later, Serena emerged from the bathroom, her slightly damp hair up in its usual style, and wearing a short, black with white polka dot sundress over a long sleeve white blouse. "I'm ready if you are," she said brightly as she sat on the love seat across from the sofa. "Let's talk."

Darien rolled himself over next to the couch and sighed. "I'm not completely sure where to start actually."

"Whatever you feel comfortable with." Serena smiled gently.

The ebony-haired man returned it. "I did some thinking this morning about what happened last night. Or more importantly, how it made me feel." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm... I'm sorry, Serena. This is just really hard for me to talk about. I've never been all that comfortable with talking about my feelings."

Serena locked gazes with his. "Take your time, Darien. Don't rush. I'll listen for as long as it takes," she said seriously.

He shook his head in amazement. "I never suspected you could be this deep when I first met you. Where did you get such a big heart?"

Serena smiled. "I don't know. It's always been part of who I am, and my family encouraged it. I wouldn't know how to live any other way."

His eyes searched hers during a long moment of silence before the floodgates opened. "I need that in my life. I need _you_ in my life. I've had my emotions shut off for so long I need someone to show me how they work and how to live with them. Serena, you make me feel. I don't know exactly what, but I _do_ know that the idea of you leaving scares me more than anything. More than facing these foreign emotions. So please don't go."

It all came out in a rush. Serena blinked and sorted through it all in her mind before it sank in what he was asking. She took in his anxious, fear-filled expression and felt her heart melt. "I was afraid you were going to ask me to leave," she said softly.

Darien breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to go. "No. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And the more time I spend with you, the clearer things get, and the less afraid I am to face this jumble inside of me."

Serena came over and hugged him. "I'll be here as long as you need me," she whispered into his ear.

Darien maneuvered her into a sitting position on his lap to hold her closer. _It's beginning to look like that need is never going to go away_, he thought with a mixture of awe, fear, and happiness. He buried his head in her shoulder and prayed that clarity would come soon.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The rest of Saturday was relatively uneventful. Darien held Serena until she had to go, then spent the afternoon with Andrew, who stopped by in between working a split shift at Crown. Serena and the girls went through their usual antics, completely ignoring the argument of the night before. And the night passed without incident, both parties getting a full night's sleep and waking up completely rested.

When Darien finished his morning rituals he found Serena dressed in a long, white button-up dress shirt with a black vest and white tie with a black paint-splatter pattern over a pair of black leggings and a white pair of high tops. He admired the picture she made as she gazed out at the clear blue December sky. "Am I missing something?" the young man asked slyly five minutes later.

"Don't you even think about it," Serena said firmly without turning around. "You spend far too much time staring out these doors as it is."  
"I think you're right." He looked at the girl in front of him speculatively. "So what do you and the girls have planned for today?"

"Absolutely nothing." Serena looked back over her shoulder with a grin. "We figured we needed a break from each other, so we agreed to do our own things today. You're stuck with me for the duration."

"I can think of worse ways to spend a Sunday." Darien turned his gaze to the glass doors. His playful look turned serious, and he gulped nervously. "Do you think... that maybe... you'd like to go for a walk to the park? The weather looks wonderful."

Serena's smile faded as her expression changed to complete shock as she replayed the question in her head to make sure she had heard him correctly. "You... you want to go outside?"

He gave her a shaky smile. "Yeah, believe it or not. I... I still think I want to cover up, but..." He sighed and let his face settle into his classic quirky grin. "The fresh air will do me good."

Serena's face lit up with one of her thousand-watt grins. "Let's do it! I'll make some sandwiches, and we'll have a picnic lunch!" She started running around grabbing things she thought they might need. "Here's your trenchcoat and hat..." Darien barely caught the tossed items. "Oooo! You have a picnic basket! What's it doing stashed in the back of your hall closet? Oh! Your sunglasses!" She flew to his bedroom. Darien shook his head in amazement that his one little suggestion could fill her with such energy. Then he realized that he had made her happy - and that thought made him about as giddy as the blonde bouncing around his apartment.

Serena handed him his sunglasses and a blanket as she rushed back to the closet. "I'm not about to throw those," she declared. "Ah, I thought that's what I saw." The blonde tossed a red scrap of cloth at the bemused young man watching her. "Now for the sandwiches..." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Darien looked at the pile of items in his lap and fought back the urge to laugh. It was a struggle that took him the fifteen minutes Serena spent throwing together their lunch. The petite blonde stepped triumphantly out of the kitchen, full picnic basket in hand.

"Ta da!" she exclaimed. Darien bit his lower lip to keep from exploding. "I'm all ready! Now for you!" She set down lunch and started to quickly maneuver the ebony-haired young man into the aforementioned pile of items. She paused as she was about to tie the red scarf around his face, noticing the clenched jaw muscles. Her eyes narrowed. "Go ahead and laugh, Darien. You're just going to hurt yourself if you hold it in any longer." The girl smiled as she stood back and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Her words seemed to release him, and laughter soon echoed off the walls. Tears ran down his cheeks, and he was gasping for air not long after. In response, Serena started giggling, and that set off a downward spiral which left both of them breathless and aching twenty minutes later.

"We should go if we're going to go," Serena said from where she sat on the floor once she could say something without starting another giggle fit.

"You're right," Darien agreed, wiping away his tears. He tied the scarf around his face and slipped on his gloves and sunglasses. "Let's go," he finished with a happy sigh.

Serena nodded and slipped on her pink jacket. She plopped the picnic basket in Darien's lap and his baseball cap on his head. "And we're off!"

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

An hour later, Serena leaned back on the blanket next to Darien's wheelchair as the two of them quietly watched the play of sunlight on the pond at Juuban Park. It was a comfortable silence that had fallen after they had finished their sandwiches and sodas grabbed from the vending machine outside Darien's apartment building. And thus it was when Mina stumbled across them.

"Hey, Serena! I wasn't expecting to see _you_ here!" the taller blonde exclaimed. She looked at Darien. "So, you must be the mysterious patient. You seem to have survived so far; is she treating you alright?" She received a nod in response.

Unseen by the new arrival, there was an impish twinkle in Darien's midnight blues as he realized the implications of Mina's lack of knowledge. This could be entertaining.

"I didn't expect to see you either," Serena responded. "So what happened to shopping?"

"Oh, it's just no fun to do it alone," Mina answered as she flopped down beside her friend. "I figured I'd go for a walk instead, and here I am!"

"What, do we have invisible bungee cords attached to us or something?" a new voice said as its owner came up to the small group.

"Raye!" both blondes chimed in unison.

"So what's _your_ excuse?" Serena asked with a sly grin.

"Probably better than yours," the dark-haired priestess snapped back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Serena continued the argument with a raspberry, which was readily returned.

"Well, I could tell you two were here from a block away," another new voice commented.

"Help me, Lita!" Mina begged as she tried to shield herself from the inevitable side effects of a tongue war.

"Put those things away before I make you use them," the tall brunette threatened. She was immediately obeyed. "Very good. Now, I'm here because I thought I'd take a break from baking goodies. What about you guys?" She glanced to her right and noticed the man in the wheelchair for the first time. "Oh! Hi there! I guess that explains Serena!"

The meatball-adorned blonde giggled. "Yep, it does!" She gave Darien a wink.

"I just couldn't shop alone, so I wandered," Mina said.

"I _had_ to get away from the temple for a while. It was that or kill Chad," Raye explained as she seated herself next to Mina on the blanket.

"One of his bad days, huh?" Serena asked.

"That's putting it mildly." Raye rolled her eyes.

"It could be worse," Lita said, sitting on Darien's other side. "You could still be at the temple." The priestess shuddered.

"Oh!" a soft voice exclaimed behind them. "I wasn't expecting to run into you guys here!"

"You might as well join us, Amy," Raye said ruefully. "It appears we're not allowed to spend time apart this weekend."

The blue-haired girl made her way over to the open spot between Lita and Raye and sat down. "I came here to study since it was such a beautiful day. I guess we all must have had similar ideas." She looked up at the young man in the wheelchair. "I'm sorry!" she cried, her hands flying to her mouth. "Are we intruding?"

Darien was glad the scarf he wore hid his smile as he shook his head. He caught the small sigh of relief Serena released at his action.

"That's great!" Mina enthused.

"Hey, I stopped by the arcade on my way here to talk to Andrew, but he wasn't working. Has anyone heard anything about Darien yet?" Lita looked at the others expectantly.

There was a small chorus of nos while Serena played with the hem of her shirt. "Serena have you heard anything? You're the one who sees him the most, after all," Amy asked.

Darien nearly choked as Serena shot a quick look in his direction. "I can't say that I've heard anything," she said softly. Darien's head turned to face her, impressed at the double meaning of her statement. Well, she didn't lie exactly...

"I guess for now, no news is good news," Amy said sympathetically. Serena merely nodded as she stared at the ground.

"Speaking of news, the guy working for Andrew today asked me if there was anything wrong with our favorite arcade guy. It seems he's been kind of... giggly, I think he said, since Wednesday," Lita mentioned.

"Wednesday?" Mina asked as Amy and Raye shared wicked smiles (well, almost wicked in Amy's case) with the tall brunette. "What happened Wednesday?"

"Did you read the paper at all?" Raye asked.

The taller blonde thought for a moment while Serena shot quizzical looks amongst them. Mina's face brightened. "Oh, yeah! That's when our revenge hit the front page!"

"Revenge?" Serena asked, bewildered. Darien bit his lower lip. He had seen the mentioned paper, and Andrew had explained where the reporter had gotten his hot tip.

"Oh, um, yeah, uh..." Mina stuttered.

Raye rolled her eyes. "Way to go, blondie," she muttered.

"Well, someone doesn't read her father's paper," Lita said with a smirk.

"No, I read Wednesday's paper; I just don't understand what you guys mean by revenge." Serena glanced at each of the girls in turn.

"You know Lita got the license plate number of the car that almost hit you, right?" Amy asked. No one noticed Darien's hands tighten on his armrests.

Serena nodded. "I heard her tell the police officer that took our statements right after the accident."

"Well, instead of beating the stuffing out of the guy like we originally planned, we had Lita call the paper and give them an anonymous tip that would lead them to the driver of the car." Amy shrugged and smiled a bit smugly. "I think my idea worked quite well."

"Maybe," Lita agreed a bit reluctantly. "But it would have felt so _good_ to pound him into the ground." Raye and Mina nodded.

Serena looked at Darien for a moment before responding. "You... you were going to beat him up? For me?"

"You mean so much to us, Serena, and through one careless, thoughtless act, that jerk nearly took you away. We couldn't let him get away with it," Mina explained softly, her tone completely serious.

"No offense," Lita said to Darien. He shook his head and dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand.

The meatball-headed blonde shot a look at the metal and rubber to her left and nodded. "I can understand that."

The other four girls blinked. "Are you condoning our actions, Serena?" Amy asked incredulously.

"If you mean do I think it's okay that you were going to beat him up, no, that's not what I mean. It would have been wrong to do that. But I understand the feeling, and it makes me feel good to know I mean so much to you guys." Serena smiled. "You mean a lot to me too."

Mina sobbed dramatically and threw her arms around the petite blonde to her left. "Group hug!" she announced. The others joined in quickly.

Darien sat back and watched the display with a small smile under his scarf. He had figured out long before this that this was a tight-knit group. But this demonstration of their affection was especially touching to his newly-awakened heart - and Serena was at the center of it, as usual.

"You know, thinking of the print media," Raye said when the group broke apart, "I was looking through some magazines for articles on Israel for a paper I have to write when I found an interview with a Doctor Brian Turner. Seems he's writing a book on the increase of violence in Tokyo and he has a theory as to what has caused that increase." The dark-haired priestess' lips pursed together into a straight line and her jaw clenched.

"Youma?" Serena offered innocently.

Raye scoffed. "Not likely. Dr. Turner is under the impression that since the Sailor Scouts appeared right as the violence began to increase it must be their fault. They're attracting the youma and endangering the innocent citizens of Tokyo, who are compounding the problem by standing by and watching as their fellow man is attacked."

"Was this guy born with any kind of brain in his head whatsoever?" Lita asked, irritation in her tone.

"I doubt it," Mina offered, scowling.

"I'm surprised he came to such a conclusion. A close look at the facts would reveal just the opposite: the youmas attract the Sailor Scouts," Amy pondered thoughtfully.

"Where does this guy get off?" Serena angrily asked with abandon. "Does this man feel any appreciation at all? Does he understand exactly what I..."

Serena was cut off by the strangling noise a wide-eyed Amy made. The blonde peered at her blue-haired friend, concerned. "Is something wrong, Ames?"

The young genius stared at her friend intently and subtly gestured toward Darien with her head while she coughed and cleared her throat.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Lita asked as Serena glanced to her left.

Serena's eyes widened in comprehension. "I mean, does he understand exactly what I think these Sailor Scouts go through? It's got to be rough!" Amy sighed in relief as the others seemed to catch on.

Darien narrowed his eyes behind the sunglasses at the group in front of him. What were they hiding? What was Serena going to say that she shouldn't have in front of him?

"So did this quack mention Tuxedo Mask at all?" Serena asked slyly, a mischievous grin on her face. Darien straightened sharply.

"Yeah," Raye said, rolling her eyes. "Lumped him in with the scouts."

"I ever get my hands on this guy, I'll show him an increase in violence in Tokyo," Lita growled, punching a fist into an open palm.

"I am _so_ with you," Mina agreed heartily.

"Hey, what's all the commotion over there?" Amy asked, pointing toward a large crowd gathered a ways away at the edge of the park.

"Are those TV cameras?" Serena asked, squinting in an attempt to see better.

"Yeah, and I see Connor Drake," Mina announced, starting to bounce with excitement.

"Oooo, that famous reporter? Cool beans!" Serena enthused.

"He must be doing some sort of interview or something," Raye said, trying to get a clearer look at who the reporter was talking to.

"That explains the gap in the crowd," Amy said calmly. "They must have left room to run wires back to the van."

"Looks like it," Lita agreed.

Everyone's attention snapped back when the dark-haired priestess gasped slightly. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"You can't believe what?" Lita asked.

"That's him! Dr. Brian Turner! I recognize him from the picture that was in the magazine!"

The tall brunette grinned evilly. "Well, Mina, looks like we get to increase some violence." Mina giggled wickedly and nodded.

"Guys, that's national television!" Amy protested.

"And your point is..." Raye's voice drifted off as she looked at the blue-haired girl. Amy blushed.

"I have a better idea," Serena said softly, wearing a grin every bit as wicked as Lita's.

"Does it involve physical violence?" Amy asked desperately.

"Not exactly," Serena responded.

"Then I'm in."

The other four girls - and Darien, although they didn't know it - stared at Amy incredulously. "You keep giving us shocks like that and we're going to end up dead," Lita muttered.

Amy giggled a bit. "You know why I'm in." The other girls shrugged and conceded the point.

"Okay, Meatball Head, what's this brilliant plan of yours?" Raye asked impatiently.

The petite blonde shot a quick look at Darien. "Huddle!" They all leaned in toward the center of the blanket.

Darien looked on, amused. He certainly didn't object to revenge. The nerve of saying that he was part of the cause of the increase in violence! However, the fact that this was Serena's idea - and the girls seemed to be going with it - made him a little nervous. He didn't know what to expect.

"That's that then," Serena suddenly declared, jumping to her feet and sticking her arm out, palm down. The other girls joined her and piled their hands on top of their leader's. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" the girls chorused and broke.

Serena quickly folded up the blanket and shoved it into the picnic basket. "Hold onto this," she said to Darien as she placed the package in his lap. "We won't be long." With that she took off to the edge of the crowd with the others.

Darien blinked a few times and moved to follow. He wasn't missing what promised to be an entertaining spectacle for the world.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

In the center of the crowd, a six-foot-tall man with a muscular build, green eyes, and short brown hair was holding a quiet conversation with an overweight man who matched him in height. The other man had long, dark blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, black wire-rimmed glasses, and a goatee and mustache. His brown eyes were shining with a superior glint.

Finally, the camera and light crews were ready to roll, and Connor Drake lifted his microphone and faced the camera, all business. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. With me today is Dr. Brian Turner, known across the globe for his studies on violence in modern society. Recently, he has turned his attention to Tokyo, and the strange happenings that have been going on for the last six months." He turned to face the blond man. "Is it true you plan on writing a book on this subject, Dr. Turner?"

The doctor smiled patronizingly. "Yes, Connor. Tokyo and its strange brand of violence is amazingly fascinating, and I believe that the rest of the population deserves the kind of in- depth examination I have built my reputation on."

"I understand you have a theory as to the source of the increase in violence?"

"Most definitely. From my research I have found that ever since the appearance of the so- called heroine Sailor Moon and her sidekicks, the number of monster, or youma, attacks have increased steadily." A blonde girl with two buns atop her head with pigtails streaming from them standing at the edge of the gap in the crowd caused by the wires from the electrical devices clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Her four friends reacted in much the same way, as well as their unseen male companion who sat behind them in a wheelchair. "I theorize that it is this figure that is attracting the beasts, endangering the citizens of Tokyo."

Connor nodded. "Other reports have been released that show people are just standing by..."

"Disgusting," Dr. Turner interjected.

"Watching as others are attacked..."

"Deplorable."

"Everything happening in full view of the public."

"I will tell you this much," Turner began with a superior tone. "It is each man's solemn duty to protect his fellow citizens."

The reporter's eyebrow rose. "Then if you saw a fight, or someone being beaten right here on the street?"

"I would involve myself physically! I would jump in, fists and feet flying!" The doctor raised a fist in demonstration.

"Oh, that's a cue if I ever heard one," Serena muttered. "Let's do it."

"I would give them a taste of their own medicine," Dr. Turner practically snarled. "Let me tell you..."

The large man was cut off by Serena's repeated calls for help as she and the other four girls made their way toward the center of the action.

Darien moved into the space vacated by the ladies and watched as events unfolded. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that they were really beating up Serena. The shocked and slightly scared looks on the faces of the crowd were priceless, though. He held in his laughter.

"Grab her!" Lita shouted.

"Don't let her get away!" Amy cried.

"Teach you to mess with us," Raye threatened.

"And there's no one to help you, either," Mina sneered.

Serena whimpered. "Won't some innocent bystander please help me?" she asked a bit melodramatically as the others grabbed her. The petite blonde took a quick glance around the crowd and let a big-eyed, pitiful gaze fall on Dr. Turner. "How about _you_, sir?" she pleaded with a dramatic sweep of her left arm as she faced the camera, ending it by pointing directly at the big man's chest.

His brown eyes widened to their limit and he began to shake slightly. He gulped and turned his gaze from the pleading victim to Raye's glaring violet eyes. His breath caught for a moment. Then it moved on to the angrily scowling Amy. He gulped again. Mina's evil glower met him next. He whimpered softly. Lastly, he locked gazes with Lita's emerald greens. He couldn't quite tear his eyes away as hers got a wicked glint in them. After a moment more, the tall brunette sneered and growled.

The large man's shaking became quite pronounced. He took a fearful step back before letting loose a high-pitched scream like that from a fleeing heroine in a bad 50s horror film and running in the opposite direction, knocking people out of his way as he went.

The five girls burst out laughing and took off running themselves before they could get in trouble for ruining the famous reporter's interview. As they were speeding along the break in the snickering crowd, Serena spotted a chair-bound obstacle in their path. "Hold on!" she cried, stopping herself from calling his name at the last second.

"I'll grab him!" Lita offered. "We'll go faster!"

Darien just had time to grip the armrests before the tall brunette had grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and thrown her rapidly-moving body into pushing him along with the others. He was surprised to see they kept up quite easily.

The six of them tore across the park, Darien's knuckles turning white and him wondering if he were going to see the day when he could get out of the chair of his own accord instead of flying out because of a maniac driver. He stopped counting how many times he had nearly been bounced from his seat, and the less he thought about the turns, the better. Finally they stopped in a small playground across from the site of their latest escapade, where all five girls collapsed in fits of laughter.

"Oh, gods, did you see his face?" Lita gasped out as soon as she was able.

"That was better than beating him up," Mina declared, trying to catch her breath.

"Definitely. That was a wonderful idea, Serena," Amy congratulated the petite blonde still lying on the ground giggling.

"Thanks," she managed to get out.

"I nearly lost it when you growled, Lita," Raye said, holding her side. "And if that man didn't pee his pants, I'll be thoroughly shocked."

"Hey, I betcha we end up on the six o'clock news!" Mina exclaimed, her sky-blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh, man, I have got to tape this. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Lita stood and brushed herself off. The others waved and the brunette took off.

"I think Lita's got the right idea. I want it on tape too. See you later!" Raye waved and left for the temple.

"I _do_ have more studying to do, since I didn't do it here. And if I'm lucky, my mom won't see the news tonight."

"Oh, Amy," Mina sighed.

The blue-haired girl blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" She walked quickly toward her apartment building.

Mina turned her head to gaze at Serena, who lay spread eagle in the grass breathing heavily. "Well, that was the most fun I've had in a while. I suppose I should get going though. I wouldn't mind taping the news myself. Do you need any help getting our friend here home?" she asked as she rose to her feet.

Serena looked up at her friend. "No, that's okay. I think we'll be fine. I just need to finish catching my breath."

Mina smiled. "Then I'm out of here. Catch you tomorrow!" She gave the last two members of the group a wave and ran off.

As soon as the blonde was out of earshot, Darien pulled down his scarf and burst out laughing. "Oh, gods, Serena! How did you manage to come up with _that_ one?" the ebony- haired young man gasped after a short while.

"I'm not completely sure, actually. But it worked!" Serena giggled as she rolled onto her stomach and looked up at her seated companion.

"That it did. I wonder if he'll ever be able to live that down." He shook his head.

"I certainly hope not. I mean, really. Blaming the heroes for the battles they have to fight? How ungrateful!"

"No argument here."

Serena smiled. "I suppose we should get going ourselves. Dinner's beginning to sound really good, and we just might be able to catch the news."

Darien returned the expression. "I think I even have a couple blank tapes lying around. This is something I want memorialized."

They both laughed as Darien replaced his scarf and Serena got up and began steering the wheelchair toward his apartment complex. There was a brief stop to pick up the picnic basket that had been thrown early on in the mad dash across the park, and it was noted that the large crowd that had gathered earlier had dispersed. Both teenagers couldn't help but smile.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Serena finally made her way to her bedroom once she was home and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and sighed as she shut her eyes and smiled.

"What in the world were you girls thinking earlier? I saw the news tonight and I think you have some explaining to do."

Serena opened her eyes at the sound of the irritated voice coming from her bed, and was surprised to find the source's eyes twinkling merrily. "Luna?" she asked, confused.

"So whose idea was it?"

"M-mine."

"Hmm..." The black feline eyes up her charge as she fought the urge to laugh. "How did you all end up together at the park? I thought you were all going to do your own things today?"

"Darien wanted to go out, and we all just happened to run into each other. We saw the crowd and the cameras after Raye had told us about an interview she had read with this Dr. Turner, and she recognized the guy. So we put my plan into action to get revenge for him blaming us for all the trouble the Negaverse has caused. And trust me, it beat what Lita, Mina, and Raye wanted to do to him." Serena smiled widely at the memory of the afternoon.

"They wanted to beat him up, huh?" Luna asked knowingly.

"Yeah."

"Good job of stopping them then." The cat paused briefly and smiled. "Oh, Serena, I haven't laughed so hard in a long time! That was ingenious - and completely appropriate. I'm not sure I would have done it on national television, but..." She chuckled. "Get to bed, Serena. You've had a busy day."

The petite blonde giggled and proceeded to change into her pajamas. "Good night, Luna," she said as she checked her alarm and crawled under the covers. "Thanks for being such a good sport." She turned off the light on her bedside table.

"Thank _you_ for the entertainment," Luna replied as she curled up at the foot of the bed. "Sweet dreams." With that the pair fell into a peaceful sleep.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Sunday's activities in the park were the talk of the school the next day. Serena, Amy, and Lita had people coming up to them all day asking questions and congratulating them on keeping the pompous jerk from ripping on their heroes anymore. Of course, just as many rumors started about why they did it and how they got away with it, but all in all it was a good day.

After the final bell, Serena took off for Darien's apartment, promising to be at the scout meeting that night at the temple and generally floating on cloud nine. She hummed a few bars from "A String of Pearls" as she practically skipped from the elevator to her destination. With a quick knock she used her key to unlock the door and tossed it aside with a sweep of her arm and a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Darien! You won't..." Her words stopped dead in their tracks as well as her feet when she saw the situation before her.

Darien was sitting in his wheelchair, back to the balcony doors. His practically black eyes flickered briefly toward Serena before returning to the tall form of Dr. Elizabeth Nyx who stood before him with a firm expression on her face and her arms crossed. A few moments went by in this continued silence before Nyx shifted her arms and planted her fists on her hips. "My prescribed therapy is the best thing for you, Darien. And someday soon you'll see that," she said in a low growl.

Darien merely shot her one last evil glance and rolled off to the bathroom, the door slamming behind him.

After taking a deep breath, the psychologist turned to Serena with a large smile. "Serena!" she greeted the shocked girl. "Right on time as always! Could we talk out in the hallway? I have something I need to discuss with you alone."

Serena blinked a few times before nodding. "Sure, Dr. Nyx."

The two of them made their way out and closed the door behind them. "Well, Serena, I thought you should know I've decided that Darien needs to go out more, and he can't hide behind all those clothes anymore. I'm going to need your help in making this happen."

"With all due respect," Serena replied, her features hardening, "I don't really think Darien's ready for that step. I mean, he just volunteered to go outside on his own yesterday. I don't think we should push it."

Annoyance flashed through the doctor's eyes. "Serena, just remember who had the Ph.D. in psychology here, alright? You heard my instructions. Follow them." Nyx then turned sharply on her heels and strode off to the elevator.

The petite blonde watched as the silver doors closed, silently fuming. How dare that woman flaunt her education in front of her! _It takes more than a piece of paper to help people_, she thought viciously. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she quietly reentered the apartment and tried to recapture her cheerful mood, knowing Darien's would be foul after Nyx's latest visit.

She thought she had succeeded when an unexpected quiet voice spoke up from behind her seat on the couch. "So what did she have to speak to you about that was so important?"

Serena shifted in her seat sideways and turned her head to face the source. Darien had rolled silently up, and was now looking at her intently, his expression revealing his struggle to shrug off his anger at the departed doctor. "She wants me to push you again."

His jaw clenched and his eyes closed. "How?"

She sighed. "I'm supposed to make you go outside without letting you hide beneath all that clothing. She said she needed _my_ help in making it happen."

Darien growled as his eyes squeezed shut even tighter. "What did you say?" The soft whisper was totally opposite his tense body and expression.

"I told her I didn't think you were ready for that yet and we shouldn't push it."

The flat tone startled the young man. His midnight blues opened and an ebony eyebrow rose. "And what did she say to that?"

"She told me to remember just who had the Ph.D. around here," Serena snapped. "Then she pretty much told me to follow her orders." She growled a bit and sighed. "Well, there goes my mood."

"No, Serena, no," Darien said quickly, his voice softening. "Don't say that, please. If you say that she wins."

Serena blinked, blushed, and smiled ruefully. "You know, you're right. And I'm not about to let that happen." She thought for a moment. "I know! I'll finish telling you what I was going to say when I got here! You won't believe it, Darien!" the blonde girl gushed as her companion couldn't help but smile. "Our little guest appearance with Dr. Turner was the hottest topic all day at school today!" She giggled.

"Enjoyed the spotlight, did we?"

"Well, duh! You can't tell me you'd be any different."

"I don't know about that. I've never been one for attention."

Serena thought of all of Tuxedo Mask's dramatic entrances and smirked. "Uh, huh. Sure, Darien. Whatever you say. Do you want a snack, maybe something to drink?"

Darien chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "Just a soda, thanks. You'll be happy to know Andrew was kind enough to do some grocery shopping for me this morning, so the fridge and cupboards are stocked. Feel free to go to town."

The blonde gave him an impish grin. "Famous last words, those. I'm going to fix myself something then." With that, she bounced up from the couch and strolled into the kitchen.

Darien listened as Serena began opening and closing cupboard doors and otherwise puttered around his kitchen. Then she began to sing, her voice light and soft - and as beautiful as it had been the last time he had heard it ring through his apartment.

"Baby, here's a five and dime; baby, now's about the time for a string of pearls ala Woolworth. Every pearl's a star above, wrapped in dreams and filled with love, that old string of pearls ala Woolworth. Til that happy day in Spring when you buy the wedding ring, please a string of pearls ala Woolworth."

Serena came back into the living room as she finished the third verse, her arms filled with a bag of potato chips and French onion dip and a soda in each hand. She dropped the armload on the couch and offered Darien his choice of Pepsi or root beer with a smile.

"What was that you were singing in there, Serena? I don't think I've heard it before," Darien asked as he took the can of Pepsi.

"It's called 'A String of Pearls,'" the blonde replied, blushing. "We're performing it this weekend for our swing choir's big band concert." She flopped down onto the sofa and opened her root beer.

"What's a swing choir?" the ebony-haired young man asked as he rolled over to the other side of the couch to face Serena.

"It's an idea the singing teacher got from a friend that teaches in America. It's a group that sings and dances, with upbeat songs. I had to audition and everything. The best part is that Lita and Amy are in it too. We have so much fun!" The petite blonde was bouncing with her enthusiasm.

"Amy does this? How did you manage to get her involved? It doesn't seem her style."

"Well, Lita and I did some serious arm twisting. But I think the thing that really got her was the teacher. Miss Pena praised her to the skies and told her how important it was to have a well-rounded education. She pointed out how it could be a marvelous stress reliever, and it would be one more thing she'd have in common with her friends. Lita and I, of course, jumped on that last point and rubbed it in until she said yes. I don't think she's regretted her decision."

Serena's triumphant smile caused Darien to chuckle lightly. "You certainly know how to get what you want."

The girl shrugged. "Not always. Sometimes it just comes to me."

"So what's this about a concert this weekend? You haven't mentioned it before."

"I know. I was kind of caught up in everything that's been happening around here. It's Saturday night. We're setting up the gym floor like an American big band dance club from the 30s and 40s. The jazz band is going to play for us, and a handful get to be the major soloists. Everything's going to be in English, right down to the announcements between songs and the programs. I've pushed myself pretty hard to brush up on the language. I'm still not that great, but at least I can sing it without much of an accent."

"Sounds neat. Who got the solos?" Darien smirked, having guessed from a certain blonde's proud, excited glow the name of at least one.

"Would you believe it? Me! I'm one of the two girl soloists! This is _so_ wicked cool!"

The young man grinned widely, pride welling up for his dearest friend's accomplishment. "Well, you deserve it. Your voice is beautiful."

Serena blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Darien. That means a lot to me." She paused and looked at him thoughtfully. "Would you like to go? One way or the other I'll be staying here before and after, but you might enjoy yourself."

Darien tensed at the question. "I... I'm not sure, Serena. I don't know if I can."

Disappointment flashed briefly in her sapphire blues, but was quickly pushed aside by understanding. "That's alright, Darien. Take the rest of the week to think about it. There's no pressure, promise." She sighed and smiled ruefully. "I suppose I should get started on my homework. Do you need anything else?"

Darien fought to keep from showing how guilty he felt about popping her bubble. "No, I'm alright," he managed to get out past the lump in his throat. "I have some homework of my own to do actually."

"Okay," Serena chirped as she pulled her books out of her bag with a soft smile. "Just let me know if that changes."

"Right."

The two of them then settled into their usual routine of books, dinner, and talking before Serena left for the night.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The rest of the week tended to follow the same pattern. Nyx would make Darien angry during their daily session then do the same with Serena by flaunting her degree and issuing orders about how to treat Darien. The two of them would gripe for a short time about the woman and then purposely change the subject to something more cheerful.

Serena avoided bringing up the topic of her upcoming concert in an attempt to make sure Darien knew she really wasn't trying to pressure him into going. She would never know just how grateful the young man was for her consideration. Out of curiosity, he asked anyway, and she tried her best to contain her enthusiasm. But he saw it in her eyes...

Friday began as all the others had before it. Serena showed up as soon as she could after school and found Darien as bundled up as he could get without assistance. She smiled at the sight.

"I wonder how today's meeting is going to go," the petite blonde mused as she helped her charge into his trenchcoat. "I mean, Dr. Nyx has been speaking to me, but I don't think she's very happy with me."

Darien scoffed as he settled back into the chair and readjusted his baseball cap. "The only way you could make her happy would be to follow her every whim without question. Oh, and throw in a few hundred compliments to stroke her ego. Of course, if you did that, I'd wonder where the aliens were that kidnapped you and replaced you with a clone of some kind. Then I'd have to hunt them down and demand they give you back. And then I'd run over their toes a few times for ever even thinking they could replace you without me noticing."

Serena blinked at the hidden seriousness behind the joking words. He really did care, didn't he? "Well, _that_ would teach them. I'm sure just the threat will keep them far, far away." She giggled. "Now, though, we should get going."

"Serena." The soft-spoken word, along with the serious, intense look Darien gave her, stopped her in her tracks before she could get behind the wheelchair. "Everything will be fine today."

"I know, Darien. I just don't like having to face that woman down every week."

"That's understandable. But you do a wonderful job all the same." He gave her a small smile.

She returned it. "I most certainly try. Now why don't we get going?" He nodded and the pair left.

Darien had Serena describe how the gym was going to be decorated the next night on their walk to the hospital in an attempt to keep her mind off of Nyx. She was more than happy to oblige.

The petite blonde had just finished with a description of the set-up for the jazz band when they reached the physical therapy desk. Darien checked in, and not long after, James Dillinger arrived. "Hi, Darien, Serena," he said as he approached. "Glad to see you made it on time. We really should get started right away today. Unfortunately, I have a report I have to get done. We'll see you in about an hour."

As the man stepped behind the wheelchair, he leaned over to whisper in Serena's ear. "Good luck. I'm afraid you're going to need it."

The girl looked at him strangely, but before she could respond, the physical therapist walked off with his patient, who gave her a wave as he left. Serena sighed and made her way to the elevator.

Once she reach the right floor, Serena headed down the hall to the small room the previous reviews had taken place in. When she opened the door, she found the room empty. "What's going on?" she questioned under her breath.

A sigh from behind her made Serena jump. "We're meeting in one of the larger conference rooms down the hall today, Serena." The blonde girl spun around and came face to face with Victoria Mizuno. "I want you to know I did everything I could to keep this from happening, but..." The blue-haired woman's voice trailed off as she started to lead the girl to the new meeting place.  
The petite blonde paused for a moment at the door. "This isn't good, is it?" she asked her friend's mother. The doctor shook her head. Serena nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with." The two of them walked into the room.

Inside to the right was a small table that Dr. Mizuno quickly took a seat at. To her right sat Dr. Nyx who watched Serena intently. There was an empty seat across from the psychologist, and next to that sat Toshiro Anderson.

On the left side of the room was a long table with seven people in suits Serena had never seen before sitting behind it. The man in the center cleared his throat when he noticed he had the petite blonde's attention. "Miss Tsukino, thank you for being prompt. If you would have a seat, we can complete this inquiry with the utmost expediency."

Serena blinked. "Inquiry?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes. Dr. Nyx has brought some issues to the board's attention, and we believe it necessary to resolve these matters as soon as possible for the sake of the patient."

The young woman turned and looked at the now triumphantly smiling Dr. Elizabeth Nyx. "What do you mean, 'resolve?'" she asked without looking away from the smug woman.

"Miss Tsukino, the administration wishes to determine whether or not to allow you to continue in the capacity of representing this hospital in regards to home care for our patient, Mr. Darien Shields."

Elizabeth Nyx's smile merely grew larger.


	11. Chapter 11

Invalid Response - Chapter 11  
by Una Moonstar

ANs: You guys are absolutely wonderful. You've made this whole effort completely worthwhile. And so, here's the next installment - enjoy!

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

Serena's eyes widened into a look of horror as she turned her stricken gaze from the smug psychologist to the panel of business suit-wearing adults who were waiting expectantly for her to sit down. "Are... are you kidding?" she asked in an incredulous whisper.

The man who had been speaking raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, Miss Tsukino. Dr. Nyx has brought to our attention some serious allegations. We need to discover the truth of the matter. If you would sit down, we will proceed."

"Don't worry," a woman seated to the leader's immediate left said gently. "You'll have an opportunity to tell your side of the story."

Serena could only nod as she numbly took the remaining empty seat. She completely missed the sympathetic looks from Dr. Mizuno and Toshiro Anderson.

"Now then. My name is Michael LeCourt and I am the President of the Tokyo General Hospital Board of Directors. To my left is Nicole Thalacker, Jeffrey Schneider, and Michael Lehman. To my right is David Luecht, Sarah Kohlstedt, and Keith Koepsell. I think we can eliminate any other formalities and get straight to the point, as we only have an hour. Dr. Nyx, if you would, please present your grievances and why you believe the hospital should no longer sponsor Serena Tsukino's volunteer work with Mr. Darien Shields." The tall brunette man seated himself and waited for the strawberry blonde woman to begin.

Nyx stood and, giving the blonde girl one last triumphant look, began to speak. "Of course, Mr. LeCourt. Let me begin by saying I did attempt to establish a beneficial working relationship with Miss Tsukino at our first meeting. Unfortunately, even then she was a little hostile to my proposed methods. Darien Shields has proven to be a difficult patient. I had studied his profile and medical history, specifically his psychological history. I expected some resistance, and I was not disappointed. That particular attitude has not changed, and I believe Miss Tsukino is a major reason for it." Serena's brows slammed together as she scowled.

"I had discovered through interviews with the nurses attending the patient that Serena had been visiting him approximately one week before she was offered the opportunity to volunteer in his apartment. She failed to mention this fact, or even the fact that she knew the patient at all at the initial meeting. She was not extremely receptive to my offer to work with her in regards to the patient, although I will allow that she followed her orders not to inform him of her assignment before he had been released to home care.

"Once the patient had been established in his home, Miss Tsukino's attitude truly began to reveal itself. The patient was not pleased with the administration's decision to have someone assigned to him in his home, and had confronted Serena about her part in it. She proceeded to whisper something, I still don't know what, into his ear, and he responded in kind. When I requested to know what had been said, thinking it could be beneficial to my future dealings with the patient, she refused to divulge the information. Dr. Mizuno and I left soon after.

"Thus began the cycle of our discussions when Serena would first arrive after school and I would share my wishes for the progression of the patient's psychological therapy. Nearly every time, she would disagree with me and proceed to disregard my prescribed measures. My opinion is that since the patient knew the volunteer assigned to him would not be following the prescribed therapy, he no longer felt the need to attempt to work with me and my progress was hindered. Were Miss Tsukino eliminated from the picture, I feel there would be a much higher chance that my preferred method of treating this patient would be successful."

Serena was beginning to see red. She had to concentrate to keep up with the psychologist's full vocabulary, but she knew what was being said. How dare this woman say that she had kept her from successfully treating Darien? Of course, that was another annoyance. "The patient," as Nyx insisted on calling him, had a _name_ after all. Would it be that hard to use it?

"As I said, this became a common scenario. And she established her antagonism toward me at the first weekly review. I required a more in-depth recounting of a few important conversations that Serena had eluded to happening over the week. She refused in a most unprofessional and insulting manner. Dr. Mizuno had to step in and keep the peace, finally getting her to reveal a little more information reluctantly. I must also point out that she has been accepting checks for Mr. Toshiro Anderson on a weekly basis in the sum of three hundred dollars each."

As she gestured at the scowling lawyer, he sprang to his feet, his gray eyes flashing. "That was a decision made by the benefactor of the estate! That should have absolutely _no_ bearing on the administration's decision to keep Serena on or not! It is a completely separate issue!"

"Toshiro!" Dr. Mizuno reprimanded from across the table.

"Mr. Anderson, please remember this is not a court room. You will also have an opportunity to speak after we have heard from the primary participants in the matter," Michael LeCourt said sternly. He looked back at the calmly waiting psychologist. "Please continue, doctor."

"Maybe Serena'd be better off if it were," Toshiro muttered under his breath as he sat back down. "Sure as hell _feels_ like a trial." Victoria glared at him.

Nyx acted as though she hadn't heard a word the attorney had said. "I decided to give Serena one last chance at the beginning of this week. When I spoke to her alone, she again questioned my methods and my assessment of the patient's readiness for the next step. This is after the spectacle put on the day before in the park that I'm sure you saw on the six o'clock news Sunday evening." The two ladies on the board snickered slightly, and four of the five men smiled.

Again, the doctor continued as though nothing had happened. "I also must mention the violent outburst from the patient aimed at me the Monday after the first weekly review. I must say, I find it odd and a tad insulting that Miss Tsukino is willing to share everything that happens with the patient - against my wishes - yet avoids telling me, his psychologist, much of anything. One almost has to wonder what goes on behind closed doors to gain such loyalty from a young man that has proven himself nearly incapable of trusting anyone, much less to the point of defending someone against their _doctor_."

Serena thought about what Nyx had just insinuated for a moment before it hit her. She jumped up, her expression reflecting the same rage as that on the two seated adults at her table. "Now wait just a minute! I would never do such a thing! How dare you even suggest that? Darien and I are friends - that's all!" She shot a quick look at the board members watching with shocked expressions. "I'm sorry for my outburst, but that was just too much!" she exclaimed before flopping back into her seat.

Sarah Kohlstedt cleared her throat before replying. "Yes, I have to agree. Please, Dr. Nyx, keep your comments limited to the facts."

The strawberry blonde bowed her head slightly. "I apologize. This situation has frustrated me and I overstepped my bounds. Please accept my apologies, Serena," she said somewhat contritely, directing her last comment to the fuming blonde who sat glaring at the psychologist with her arms crossed over her chest. Serena said nothing.

Nyx merely smiled slightly and returned her attention to the seven board members. "You see what I mean?" she asked quietly with a small gesture toward Serena. The petite blonde inwardly flinched at the impression she was sure she had just made, but couldn't find it in herself to say anything.

The standing woman smiled knowingly. "I believe I've made my case quite well enough. You've read my reports as well. I trust you to do the right thing." She gracefully lowered herself into her chair, giving Serena one last triumphant flash of a grin.

"Thank you, Dr. Nyx," LeCourt said formally as he stood. "I appreciate your report on your perception of the condition of the patient in relationship to this matter. Now Miss Tsukino, if you would please share your side of the story we would be most appreciative."

Serena cleared her throat as she stood to stomp down the last of her anger at Nyx's insinuations. "Thank you, Mr. LeCourt. The first thing I'd like to say though, is that the patient that you've been referring to this entire time has a name. It's Darien Shields. It's a simple name," she said as she turned her gaze to the still smugly smiling psychologist, "and I'm sure you're capable of using it, especially considering you insist on being on a first name basis with him when you're at his apartment."

The petite blonde shot a wicked glare at the psychologist before continuing. "That being said, let me explain myself. Yes, I knew Darien for about six months or so before his accident happened. We weren't close friends but we had an understanding. We ran into each other a lot. And I didn't say anything because no one asked. Other than that I was in shock to find out that the guy I had heard about that had gotten hit by the same person that almost hit me was someone I knew and had been getting closer to. I didn't know what to say. And I think Dr. Mizuno understood that." The blue-haired woman smiled and nodded when Serena gave her a brief look for confirmation.

"Well, anyway, when Dr. Nyx introduced herself, the way she described how she wanted to work with me didn't sit right. The way I saw it she wanted me to spy on Darien because he wouldn't talk to _her_. I had already found out that the truth is very important to Darien, and I wasn't about to jeopardize the friendship I had finally managed to form with him for someone who didn't know how to do her job." She spit out the last part of the sentence through gritted teeth. Nyx scowled at her.

"Dr. Nyx was right; I never told Darien I was going to be volunteering at his place. I hated myself for it, but I did it because I didn't want anyone to tell me I couldn't do this. I'm just lucky that Darien forgave me." She sighed and sat back down.

"Every time I got to Darien's apartment after school, he would always be upset by something Nyx had said to him. How is that supposed to make _any_ patient better, especially one that is having a difficult time adjusting to a new, if temporary, lifestyle? And when she'd tell _me_ what to do, it always smacked of secrets and following a general set of rules about where Darien should be in his recovery according to a list she had instead of looking at Darien as an individual and figuring out where to go from there. On top of that, my opinions were automatically invalid because I'm a fourteen-year-old junior high student who has had difficulty with my grades in the past. _She_ has a Ph.D. so of course her way is the only way." Serena's voice kept getting louder and louder and angrier and angrier.

"Yes, I told him about the weekly reviews that went on while he was having his water therapy. Yes, I told him about what Nyx had said to me during the first one. I had been upset, and he wanted to know what was wrong. And Dr. Mizuno didn't break things up because of me, no matter what Nyx wants you to believe. I'm not saying I didn't do anything, but I wasn't the only one.

"And after Darien yelled at her right before I showed up that Monday, she flat out told me she wasn't going to bother talking to me since obviously her opinions made no difference. Well, maybe if she'd see Darien as a human being instead of just a patient, she might have an opinion worth listening to! But no, it was always, 'Serena, you have to push him harder,' or, 'Serena, you can't let him sit here all the time. Force him to go outside. It's the only way to get him to do it.' All things like that, all said in a holier-than-thou voice that seriously grates on my nerves if you want to know the truth!" She paused for a moment to catch her breath and try to control her anger. It wasn't working.

"You want to know the best part? That first Thursday after I got there, I got him to go and make himself a sandwich. The only thing he asked me to do was get down a plate for him since they were in the upper cabinets. I switched that around by the way. And then, the 'spectacle' on Sunday as Nyx so quaintly put it happened because Darien asked me if I wanted to go out to the park and I happened to run into my friends while we were there. _Darien_ asked _me_. All because I didn't push, I treated him with respect, and I didn't lie to him. But of course that doesn't count for anything because Darien's just a patient and I'm just a stupid teenager!" Nyx looked about ready to burst, her triumphant smile long gone.

"You know, she gave me the silent treatment for a week. I don't think I minded really. But yet why do I get the feeling that you members of the board are going to side with her because she has a piece of paper to stick on her wall? You've backed her decisions about Darien's treatment so far, and all it's done is cause antagonism. Here's a nice little point I just thought of - if Darien's the patient here, why hasn't he gotten a say in any of his treatment? Why do you people insist on treating him like a number, or just a name? The person who's paying for his treatment is allowed to sit in on the reviews, but Darien wasn't even supposed to know they were happening? What is wrong with you people?"

Serena's shout echoed off the walls as the other occupants stared at her in shock. "I'll tell you why I didn't blindly follow orders like I guess I was supposed to. Darien is my friend. I care about him very much, more than you will ever understand. I will _not_ lie to him and betray the trust it took me so long to gain. Do you realize I'm one of probably only two people he's let into his life? Do you understand how honored I am to be on that list? It goes beyond words! And no one, _no one_, can make me hurt him!" She stood suddenly, sending her chair toppling over and away from her. "The last thing I have to say is this. No matter what you decide, I will be at Darien's apartment. I will be there until _Darien_ says it's time for me to go. It's really _his_ decision. If you want to support me, that's fine. But I will continue either way. Someone around here has to have complete respect for Darien's wishes, and it's gonna be me! Now," she said glancing at the clock on the wall, "I believe Darien should be finished with his water therapy, so I'll be leaving now. Have fun talking about us when we're gone." With that, Serena spun around and headed for the door.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Both Darien and his physical therapist were distracted during his weekly session that Friday, both unknowingly thinking about the same thing: Serena and the review session going on upstairs. Darien had a feeling things weren't going to go well, as much as he had told her otherwise. He only wished he could be there with her for support.

James Dillinger on the other hand was even more worried. He knew exactly what was going on and did not approve. Having worked with Darien on a daily basis he could see the difference Serena had made in the young man that had originally resisted all his efforts to help him. Now he was throwing himself into the exercises. And every now and again he caught Darien muttering the phrase "For Serena" under his breath when the boy was getting tired.

After about a half hour, Dillinger gave up on either of them making this a productive session. "Why don't we quit now, Darien? I really do have a report to make a few last notes on and get upstairs, and I don't think either of us are really into this."

Darien sighed. "You're right, Jim. I guess I can't help but think about what Nyx is probably putting Serena through right now. Sorry about that."

"Don't be. Let's get you dried off and you can change. Just let me know when you need help with that trench of yours. I'll be at my desk."

"Right."

About fifteen minutes later, Darien was riding the elevator up to the floor Serena had mentioned the meetings took place on. Since he had gotten done early, he reasoned that it would only be fair to meet her for once. Besides, he might get a look at this mysterious man who was giving Serena those checks and supposedly looking out for his welfare.

He reached the room that he had been told the small group normally met in. Listening intently, he was surprised to hear nothing. He reached out and gave the door a push, starting a bit when it opened easily revealing an empty room. "Where could she be?" he muttered to himself.

Just then the sound of a raised voice from down the hall reached his ears. Curiosity stirred, Darien wheeled himself toward the source, stopping without turning when he reached the door. It was then that he recognized Serena's loud, angry tone. "What in the world...?" he whispered, confused.

"You want to know the best part?" the petite blonde's voice continued at a more reasonable volume, although still filled with anger. "That first Thursday after I got there, I got him to go and make himself a sandwich. The only thing he asked me to do was get down a plate for him since they were in the upper cabinets. I switched that around by the way." Darien couldn't help but smile at the memory of all the noise from the kitchen when she did that. "And then, the 'spectacle' on Sunday as Nyx so quaintly put it happened because Darien asked me if I wanted to go out to the park and I happened to run into my friends while we were there. _Darien_ asked _me_. All because I didn't push, I treated him with respect, and I didn't lie to him. But of course that doesn't count for anything because Darien's just a patient and I'm just a stupid teenager!"

Who was she talking to? Obviously it wasn't Nyx, considering the way she talked about the psychologist in the third person. He doubted it was Dr. Mizuno, since she was normally quite understanding and had expressed a few negative thoughts about the tall strawberry blonde. That lawyer? No, from what Serena said he seemed to like her, and had made nasty cracks under his breath about Nyx. So who did that leave? Darien came out of his thoughts as Serena continued.

"You know, she gave me the silent treatment for a week. I don't think I minded really. But yet why do I get the feeling that you members of the board are going to side with her because she has a piece of paper to stick on her wall? You've backed her decisions about Darien's treatment so far, and all it's done is cause antagonism. Here's a nice little point I just thought of - if Darien's the patient here, why hasn't he gotten a say in any of his treatment? Why do you people insist on treating him like a number, or just a name? The person who's paying for his treatment is allowed to sit in on the reviews, but Darien wasn't even supposed to know they were happening? What is wrong with you people?"

Even Darien jumped at the shout. A second later his eyes widened and his breath caught. The board! She was talking to the board of directors? Why in the world would she have to do that? But yet... what she had said about him had him shaking his head. Here she was, probably in trouble thanks to Nyx, and she insisted on defending him, supporting him. He couldn't believe her sometimes.

"I'll tell you why I didn't blindly follow orders like I guess I was supposed to. Darien is my friend. I care about him very much, more than you will ever understand. I will _not_ lie to him and betray the trust it took me so long to gain. Do you realize I'm one of probably only two people he's let into his life? Do you understand how honored I am to be on that list? It goes beyond words! And no one, _no one_, can make me hurt him!"

He jumped again as the sound of something large hitting the ground violently rang through the air, but that was pure instinct. Tears had filled the midnight blues that were still uncovered by sunglasses, although hooded by the baseball cap he had donned. Every ounce of faith he had ever put in her had just been justified. He never knew she cared this much! How did he get so lucky as to be receiving this angel's affection?

"The last thing I have to say is this. No matter what you decide, I will be at Darien's apartment. I will be there until _Darien_ says it's time for me to go. It's really _his_ decision. If you want to support me, that's fine. But I will continue either way. Someone around here has to have complete respect for Darien's wishes, and it's gonna be me! Now, I believe Darien should be finished with his water therapy, so I'll be leaving now. Have fun talking about us when we're gone."

Darien still hadn't recovered from the shock of Serena's words when the door flew inward and the subject of his thoughts began to storm out. She, of course, didn't see him there, and proceeded to trip over his feet with a sharp screech. Acting on instinct, he bent over fast as lightning and caught her before she could hit the ground. He pulled her into his lap and glared into the room, where everyone had leapt to their feet in response to the girl's yell.

When each of them had made eye contact with him, he scowled. "Since it's obvious my opinion isn't needed to make decisions about my life, I won't bother to offer it up about what I just heard. Serena?" he asked gently to the recovering girl in his arms. "Would you please take me home?"

Serena took a shaky breath and nodded. "Of course, Darien. Whatever you want." She gave him a small smile as she maneuvered out of his lap and behind the chair. "Why don't you put on your sunglasses and we'll get going?"

He nodded and slipped on the dark shades after giving the room one last glare. "Let's go." Serena then silently pushed him back toward the elevators, and the pair disappeared.

After the two teenagers had left, Toshiro quietly pushed the door shut and righted Serena's chair. He sat back down and gave his cousin a look. She returned it full measure.

"Well, you can see what I have to work with," Nyx said smugly after a moment.

"Shut up, Elizabeth," Dr. Mizuno snapped. "You had your turn to present your case. There are two other people here who now get _their_ chance. So sit there and be quiet."

The entire room just blinked at the normally calm doctor's explosion. "Um, yes," LeCourt said, clearing his throat. "That brings up a good point. Dr. Mizuno, if you'd like to begin, the board will hear your report."

Victoria smiled. "Thank you, Mr. LeCourt. First of all, I'd like you all to know that I believe Serena was quite serious about continuing to see Darien with or without our backing. And I think I can guarantee that Darien is most certainly _not_ going to ask her to leave. It's just something to consider." She paused and gave her cousin a subtle wink. He fought to keep from laughing.

"As you've read my previous reports I won't bother to repeat all the details. But I would like to say that Serena did express reservations about Dr. Nyx's request at the first meeting. She didn't like the idea of spying on Darien. This was after Nyx had left. _I_ told her that her job was to help him around the apartment and make sure he knew he wasn't alone. I saw that as the most important thing she could do for him at that point.

"The incident where I had to mediate during the first review session that both Elizabeth and Serena brought up was after Nyx overstepped her bounds. She had accused Serena of being unprofessional, brought up her previous academic history, made an issue of her age, and rubbed in her own education and degree. All because Serena refused to tell her what she and Darien had talked about that week. We're talking about a volunteer here, folks. She's _not_ a professional. I asked her for a bit more general information about those conversations, and she gave it to me, but she was obviously having a moral crisis about it. She's a very loyal friend and sensitive to other people's feelings. Nyx asked her to betray her principles and berated the girl when she wouldn't fall into line. I just put a stop to it. I found it quite unprofessional on the doctor's part and told her so. I have to mention I thought it was interesting that she left _that_ part out when she told you about it." She paused to take a drink from the glass of water that sat before her.

Giving Nyx a guarded look - which was retaliated with a look of angry disgust - the blue-haired woman continued. "Serena has done everything I expected her to do and more. Early in the second week she requested - with her parents' permission - to be able to spend Friday and Saturday nights at Darien's apartment. She told me later it was because Darien has been having nightmares and she wanted to be there to make him feel better. She does have a point in that she got Darien to try his hand at independence; considering his mood when he left the hospital I was surprised to hear she had gotten him to make his own sandwich. And he was willing to go outside."

Dr. Mizuno shook her head. "That girl performs miracles. And I think it would be the biggest mistake the administration could make to try to force her out of Darien's apartment. She's good for him." The woman shrugged. "I think that about says it all. Unless you have any questions, I believe I'm finished."

LeCourt shook his head. "No, I believe your written reports cover everything you didn't here today." He shifted his gaze to the brunette man staring at him with intense gray eyes. "Mr. Anderson, I believe you're next."

Toshiro smiled. "Thank you, Mr. LeCourt. Now, I am fully willing to admit to not having the most in-depth knowledge of medicine. I studied law after all. But I have been dealing with Darien since his parents died, from afar. I thought I had placed him in a good orphanage, some place that would treat him well and with understanding; they had a marvelous reputation. When he turned fourteen I had to fight to keep him from being committed. That's when I realized that the quarterly reports I had been receiving where sketchy at best, and obviously not a true gauge of how he was doing. That's when I vowed I wouldn't let him get treated like that again.

"I arranged for Darien to take control of the interest from the trust account his parents had set up in his name. When he used that money to get away from the orphanage, I went out of my way to make sure they couldn't touch him legally, by having him emancipated from the state. I'm not sure he knew exactly what I had done to get him there, but that point is irrelevant.

"When I heard about the accident, I knew from previous experience that he wouldn't take it well. That's why I decided to be informed of everything that happened to him. I was not about to let what happened in the orphanage happen again. He was never a cheerful boy. Happy, yes, but not what you could call cheerful. He was... serious. So when I heard that the staff psychologist was being assigned to him because he didn't appear to be adjusting fast enough, I knew I had to be around to make sure there would be some kind of balance. I was relieved to hear a volunteer would be assigned to assist him at home. And when I met Serena, I knew the right person had been found." He paused, like his cousin had before, to take a drink from his glass of water.

"The fact that Nyx insinuated Serena should spy for her rubbed me the wrong way. It suggested that she could think of no other way to get information out of him, that she didn't have enough flexibility to work with Darien. I know he's difficult; he's _always_ been difficult. He's learned not to trust and to appreciate the truth. If you had grown up the way he had, you'd be much the same way. But Nyx didn't look like she was seeing things that way. He wasn't a typical person who could be expected to respond in the typical way, and I'm not sure the woman knew how to handle that.

"The only time I've seen the two of them has been at the weekly review sessions. So I've seen them a total of four times - five if you count today - together and interacting. If you want my opinion, I'd say Nyx is jealous because Serena got through to him when she couldn't. For all the education she's had, and the prestige she's earned, a fourteen year old junior high student who's not all that good in school did what she couldn't. I also think that getting Serena out of the way won't help her any. In fact, I believe it will do just the opposite. He's happy with Serena. I mean, did you see how protectively he was holding her after she tripped? How gently he talked to her even as he was glaring at us? If you try to take that away from him, he will resent you, and especially Nyx for making it happen.

"My final word on the matter is that the estate of David and Marian Shields will continue to pay Serena her three hundred dollars a week until Darien himself asks her to leave or he recovers, whichever comes first. I see her as doing nothing but good for the only son of two of the best friends I've ever had. If you choose to try to have Serena Tsukino removed from Darien Shields' residence, I will look into the possibility of a malpractice suit against Dr. Elizabeth Nyx. I think that's all I have to say. So if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner meeting to attend. Ladies, gentlemen." Toshiro stood and nodded at the board members and Victoria Mizuno. "Dr. Nyx," he said distastefully before gathering his suitcase and walking quickly out the door.

Dr. Mizuno shook her head with a smile as Michael LeCourt stood once again. "I believe that concludes today's business. Meeting adjourned." He and the other board members swiftly and quietly stood and filed out of the room.

"Well, Elizabeth," Victoria said as she stood and picked up the few files she had brought along, "I hope you're happy with what you've done. You've made your bed - now lie in it."

The strawberry blonde watched silently as the blue-haired doctor strode out the door. Rage and doubt dueled for supremacy in her thoughts as she went over the previous hour's events. She was sure she had done the right thing. Now she just had to wait to be vindicated. With that thought overriding the last shreds of doubt over her reasoning for everything, she slowly and proudly left the meeting room, assured in the basic rightness of her cause.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien and Serena silently left the hospital, pausing only for a moment at the outer doors to readjust his scarf as the wind had picked up quite a bit while they were inside. The petite blonde pulled her jacket close and proceeded to get them on their way. After they had walked a block, she stopped in her tracks and covered her face with her hands.

Darien turned at the unexpected stop and saw Serena's shoulders shaking. He gasped. "Serena, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"The board... the board might tell me I can't see you anymore," she sobbed. "I won't let that stop me if you don't want it to, but Nyx actually hates me that much! She hates me enough to try to make me stop seeing you! What did I do?"

The ebony-haired young man spun his wheelchair around and gathered the crying girl into his arms, maneuvering her into his lap. "Oh, Serena, you didn't do anything but be yourself, your wonderful, caring, and giving self," he said as he gently stroked her hair. "It certainly isn't _your_ fault I don't like her and don't trust her as far as I can throw her. I know she's harped on you for being 'just a kid,' but _she's_ the one who's acting immature. And I don't think she actually hates you. I think the emotion is probably closer to being resentment, maybe jealousy. I talk to you when I won't talk to her. She can't handle the blow to her pride." He smiled as he leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

"I hate this jumble of emotions inside myself," Serena said as she snuggled further into his embrace. "I'm sad and confused and angry all at once. I mean Nyx actually accused me of doing stuff with you to get you to defend me against her!" Darien stiffened as the girl continued. "That's one reason why I'm angry. I'm confused because I don't understand how someone with all the education she keeps going on about could have such a hard time and not be able to find another way to do things. And I'm sad because she's taking out her frustrations on me. I feel like I should be wearing a bulls-eye whenever she's around." She sighed.

"She said what?" Darien said in a low, menacing tone.

Sapphire blue eyes widened as she realized the reason for that tone. She tried to sit up to face him, but his arms weren't letting her move from her position. "Um, if I remember right, she said, 'One almost has to wonder what goes on behind closed doors to gain such loyalty from a young man that has proven himself nearly incapable of trusting anyone, much less to the point of defending someone against their _doctor_.'" She flinched and waited for the inevitable outburst.

It didn't come. After a few tensely quiet moments, Darien began to chuckle. "I can't believe she is _so_ jealous that she had to come up with something like that! Man, that woman doesn't know either one of us, does she?" His snickers quieted and he sighed. "Oh, Serena, I understand why you were mad, but don't let it get to you. She's not worth it. You know that."

Serena couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I do." Her smile faded. "But she still went to the board and is trying to get me taken away from you. I'm not so sure I can believe she doesn't hate me." The tears overflowed once again and she began to sob. "I can't understand what I did to make her hate me!"

Darien squeezed his eyes shut as he held the crying blonde closer, knowing somehow that this was something Serena was going to have to work through on her own. Now _this_ was making him angry. How _dare_ this woman interfere in his life? Even worse, how dare she make Serena cry? It was breaking his heart to hear the girl's heartrending sobs as she gripped his shirt fiercely. And all he could do was hold her, stroking her hair and murmuring nonsensical sounds to soothe her.

After about fifteen minutes during which the world continued on around them completely unnoticed by the pair, Serena's tears finally slowed, along with her breathing. When Darien finally looked down, he found the petite blonde asleep, still gripping him tightly. The ebony-haired young man smiled fondly and proceeded to wheel the both of them back to his apartment.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

A couple hours later, Serena groggily blinked her eyes open and found herself lying on Darien's couch. The owner of the abode was sitting next to her watching as she sat up thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, staring at her lap.

"For what?" he responded quietly. "You didn't do anything wrong. You were being you. I think I would have been more worried if you hadn't been upset at all."

Serena's blush grew deeper. "Well, still. I lost it in the middle of a busy sidewalk and fell asleep." Her brows furrowed. "Wait a minute. You got the both of us back here?"

Darien looked amused. "Yes."

"Up that huge hill just past the park?" Her tone was incredulous.

He shrugged. "You do it all the time."

She scoffed. "Barely. How did you manage to get me on the couch?"

The young man shuddered. "Um, it's probably better you don't ask." He looked at her with a touch of embarrassed concern. "How's your head feel?"

Her blue eyes widened. "Uh, fine, although I take it it shouldn't." She noticed what he was still wearing. "Oh! Let me help you get out of the trenchcoat. You'll probably be a lot more comfortable."

After Serena had stood and the pair made quick work of the long black jacket, she took it to the closet. Her hand rested on the knob when she had finished putting the coat away. "Thank you, Darien," she said softly, staring at the door, her back to her friend.

An ebony eyebrow rose. "For what exactly?"

"Well, for bringing me home, definitely. And for being there for me." She gave a short laugh as she turned around. "You know, two months ago you would have teased me mercilessly for a scene like that."

He smiled. "Probably. But two months ago I was a moron. I was passing up the chance to let in the most wonderful person I know."

Serena blushed again. "I wouldn't say that."

"I would." He paused as he watched her turn an even deeper shade of red and drop her gaze to the ground. She was so adorable when she did that. "So, what's for dinner?"

The blonde brought her head up sharply at the change in topic. She looked at him for a moment then shrugged. "Depends."

He arched an eyebrow. "That's what old people wear. What are we going to eat?"

She smiled, barely holding back a giggle. "What I meant was that it depends on whether you want me to make something or order something."

"You should be clearer about that next time. Now let me see... So what do famous stage performers normally do the night before a big concert?"

Now Serena laughed. "I'm not a famous stage performer!"

"Not yet," Darien corrected with an impish grin. "But you will be if that's what you want to be. I'm sure you have the talent if what I've heard from you here in the apartment is any indication."

The petite blonde could feel the heat of her cheeks. "Stop it!"

"Well, I don't think it's right for a soon-to-be-star to have to cook her own meal, so I think we should order in. Any restaurant you want - it's on me." The grin only grew bigger.

"That could be expensive," Serena teased.

"Like I care. It's not like I can't afford it."

"Where do you get all this money from anyway?"

Darien stiffened slightly. "I... I'd rather not say right now. Just don't worry about how much the food costs, okay?"

Serena bit her lower lip as her companion looked away. She didn't like to see his smiles fade like that. "I'm sorry if I was prying too much, Darien. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's not it, Serena. You had no idea. It's just..." He sighed as his voice trailed off. "It's something I'm not quite ready to talk about yet, that's all. It's not you."

"Okay."

Darien looked up at her brief touch to his shoulder. He watched as she walked silently over to the phone. "Serena?" He could only hope he hadn't hurt her.

She spun to face him after picking up the cordless from the cradle, her smile nearly blinding him. "So where do we order from?"

Her perkiness was definitely reassuring. Darien couldn't help but chuckle, inwardly thanking whoever was listening at that moment that Serena could be so understanding. "You pick. And like I said, money's not an issue."

"If you're sure..." Her voice trailed off. He nodded. "Then there's some place I've been dying to try. You hinted this was a celebration feast after all."

They both laughed, and the night continued on unhindered by awkwardness.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The next morning came without incident. Serena was up first, miracle of miracles, and was in the middle of making breakfast when Darien wheeled himself into the kitchen. "What in the world are you doing up at such an ungodly hour?" he asked, staring at the blonde with bleary eyes.

"Darien, it's ten o'clock." She deftly flipped the pair of pancakes she was cooking.

"My point exactly. For the rest of the world it's late morning, but for you it's ungodly early. What's the matter?"

"If it's late morning for the rest of the world, how do you explain the fact that you obviously just got up yourself?" Serena asked in response.

"One word: drugs. The pain killers I have to take tend to wipe me out. Now stop trying to avoid my question. What's wrong?" His midnight blues got sharper by the second.

The meatball-headed blonde sighed as she checked the second side of the pancakes. "I'm nervous. The concert is tonight, and I have a bunch of solos, and a couple trios with Amy and Lita, and my family and friends are going to be there to watch me, and what happens if I screw up?"

Darien blinked at the flood of fear-filled words while Serena tried to catch her breath and added the latest two cakes to the pile she had on a large serving platter on the counter next to the stove. He watched her give the stack a critical look before turning off the burner and moving to get the other things they'd need to eat the golden brown morsels of fluffy goodness. As he realized that Serena had been quite successful at her latest attempt at cooking, he also realized the he was ravenously hungry. He hoped there would be enough for both of them...

"I'm sorry, Darien," Serena said finally as she attached a full breakfast tray - a recent acquisition - to the practically drooling young man's wheelchair and turned back around to fill her own plate. "I don't mean to dump on you like this. And the last thing I want is to make you feel like I'm just saying this to guilt you into going tonight. Because I'm not, I swear. I'd never do that to you. You do realize that, don't you?"

The petite blonde turned around at that point to see Darien with his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, syrup dribbling down his chin, half his pancakes gone, and a blissed-out expression on his face. She couldn't help but crack up. "Oh, Darien! What I wouldn't do for a camera right now!" The plate her pancakes had been on was quickly set aside. Her laughter quickly denigrated into a full blown giggle fit and she collapsed to the floor between Darien and the counter.

One midnight blue eye cracked open at the sound. Still chewing his enormous mouthful, he turned his head and dropped his gaze to the puddle of blonde on the floor. He watched her laugh hysterically for a few moments then shrugged and returned to eating.

Once he was finished, Darien leaned over and put the fork and empty plate on the counter. Serena was still giggling uncontrollably next to him. "Feel better?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

Slowly the laughter subsided. "Only if you answer my question," she whispered with a small smile.

He couldn't help but smirk slightly in response. "I know you'd never try to pressure me into doing something I'm not ready for. I just wanted to get you to get out what was on your mind. You do realize you'll be fine tonight, I hope."

"I hope so too." The blonde girl's smile grew larger as she looked at her companion. She silently stood up and made her way to the sink. She ran a paper towel under the water briefly, rung out the excess, and came back to the chair-bound young man. "I can't concentrate when I look at you," she murmured, reaching out to clean up the mess of syrup on his chin.

Darien began to smile softly at her gentle ministrations when her finger accidentally brushed against his lower lip like a caress. An electric shock seemed to shoot through his body at the touch, and he grabbed her wrist while it was still extremely close to his face, making her drop the paper towel.

Serena gasped at the sudden maneuver, locking a wide-eyed gaze with the startled one of the man who held her. She was beginning to be afraid she did something wrong when his eyes flitted briefly to her hand, and she could feel his warm breath flow across her fingers. Suddenly he was nuzzling the hand he held, eyes squeezed shut, his own hand trembling. Serena gasped again as she felt his lips ever so lightly kiss the soft skin.

And then he let go, his arm ever so slowly lowering to his armrest. "Guess I went a little overboard, huh?" he asked lightly as Serena stooped over to pick up the forgotten towel.

"Well, I don't know," Serena replied as lightly. "I've never seen you do anything like that before. I have to admit, it sure was funny!"

He smiled. "That was the idea. Got your mind off your troubles, didn't it?"

"Oh, Darien. You didn't have to do anything like that for me."

"Yes, I did. After everything you've done for me, I owe you at least that. Oh, hell, I owe you a thousand times that. If you hadn't been here I seriously doubt that I'd be taking this nearly as well, or be nearly as far along in my therapy. You've made a real difference to me, Serena. Don't ever forget it."

Serena jumped forward and impulsively hugged him. "That means _so_ much to me, Darien! I'm so glad!"

"I hope I didn't scare you when I... grabbed your wrist," he whispered into her ear as she continued to hold him. "I don't know why I did it."

He could feel her smile. "You only startled me a bit. I certainly wasn't expecting it. But we're okay now, right?"

Darien merely nodded, and stomped down the urge to do to her neck what he had done to her hand. It was then that he realized he never wanted to let her go. So, of course, he did. "When do you have to leave for the concert tonight?" he asked in an attempt to take his mind off the path it was headed in as she straightened.

"Well, it starts at seven, and we need to be there a half-hour early to warm up and take care of last minute details. So I was thinking of leaving around six to make sure I'm there on time. We'll have dinner at five. That should give me enough time to clean up before I go." She gave him a shaky smile.

"Okay, then. What do we do for the next six hours or so?"

Serena glanced at the counter. "Well, first I reheat my pancakes and eat them. Then it's up to you. I'm pretty much up for anything."

"Oh, no plans to meet the girls?"

She shook her head. "I'll see them tonight."

Darien nodded. "Okay. Well, how about we watch some movies then? It should keep your mind off being nervous, although I'm sure you'll do fine."

The petite blonde smiled. "That'll work. Thanks. Now shoo and let me eat my breakfast!"

He just laughed and rolled out of the kitchen as demanded.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The afternoon went smoothly. After watching The Three Musketeers and Tombstone at Darien's insistence, Serena requested they watch Stripes to lighten the mood. During the entire time, Serena sat on the floor next to the couch Darien was stretched out on, her golden head lying next to his stomach. About three quarters of the way through the first movie, the ebony-haired young man found himself absently running his hand through her hair, never thinking about it as he merely paused when she got up to switch tapes and resumed once she took up her position again.

Serena, on the other hand, was acutely aware of what Darien was doing. Not that she minded. She'd take his impulsive shows of affection any way she could get them, at least until she felt she could tell him how she really felt. For now though she'd just enjoy her opportunity to be close to him.

When the last movie was over, Serena glanced at the clock and sighed. "Time for dinner. What do you want?"

"Something simple," Darien responded. "I don't think your stomach could take anything too heavy."

"My stomach shouldn't be the consideration here, Darien. This is _your_ dinner," she insisted with a smile.

"It's _our_ dinner. And I can always grab something later if I'm still hungry."

Serena's smile faded. "So... you're not going tonight?" she somehow managed to ask in a neutral tone.

Darien kicked himself for hurting her. "I... I don't think I'm ready to do something like that, Serena. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His gaze fell to his lap.

There was a long moment of silence before he heard her take a deep breath and release it. "That's alright, Darien. I'll just talk to a friend of mine that works in the A/V department and get a copy of the video I know they're making of tonight's performance. You can still see it." He looked up to find her smiling at him. "Now why don't we get you in your wheelchair so we can eat at the kitchen counter, okay?"

_That's it_, he thought firmly. _There is officially no end to this girl's understanding. What did I ever do to deserve her in my life_? "Sure," he said out loud softly.

They managed to readjust the young man and Serena threw together some sandwiches. They made small talk while they ate, then Serena rushed off to change into her swing choir outfit. "Well, my first one," she said as she disappeared into his bathroom with a garment bag and her duffle.

For some reason Darien couldn't wait to see this outfit of hers. He sat rather impatiently waiting for her to reemerge from the bathroom, somehow finding himself unable to sit still. However, when the door finally opened, he wanted to howl in frustration. Over whatever dress she may have been wearing, Serena had put on a long black dress overcoat, leaving a black pair of one-inch dance heels the only piece of clothing he could see. The only thing he could tell about the outfit was that it was a short dress, since the girl's practically bare leg slipped through the split in the jacket every now and again as she moved around the apartment picking up. "Um, Serena? Can't I see this outfit you're wearing?"

She stopped in her tracks and giggled. "No, silly! You'll have to wait until I bring home the video later tonight! I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise!"

Darien pouted. "Oh, come on, please? I promise not to tell!"

Serena merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I think you'd tell the entire apartment building and they'd all be waiting for me to come back so they could see!" she teased.

"Drat, I've been discovered," he grumbled playfully. "Can I at least see these outfits in person when you get back if you're not too tired?"

"Well, if not tonight, then tomorrow. I can do that." She looked at the clock. "But for now I need to get going."

"Well, let me be a good host and see you to the door," Darien said grandly as he began to wheel himself toward the front door. Serena giggled and followed, leaving her duffle bag on the opposite side of the couch. "Aren't you going to need that?" he asked as he watched her plop it down.

"No, my other outfits are at school. We only needed to come in our first ones so we wouldn't have to scramble to put them on there right before the show started."

"Whatever you say," he said as they reached the door. "I'm sure you'll do wonderfully tonight."

Serena smiled shyly. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Darien tensed, although he could tell from the tone of her voice she was only checking. "I don't think I'm ready for that. I'm sorry."

The blonde's smile grew wider. "I understand. I trust you to know when you'll be ready for things. I won't push. But I figured I'd check one last time." She leaned over and hugged him. "I believe in you, Darien. You'll be ready for this someday, probably soon. You'll see." She stood back up as Darien's breath caught. "But for now, wish me luck!" she said as she opened the door.

He somehow managed to smile. "Break a leg!" he called as she started to make her way out.

She shuddered. "Don't say that, Darien. Please don't say that." She waved and dashed into the elevator, his laughter ringing through the hall after her.

As he closed the door, Darien's smile and laughter faded away. Serena's last words rang through his head, hitting nerves every way they turned. She believed in him. She believed in him and he was still sitting here staring at his lap while she was going to be performing in a concert that meant the world to her. He couldn't believe that she could smile and let him get away with missing this, especially when it obviously meant a lot for him to be there. Not that he could figure out why, mind you.

He sighed, clenching his fists. She believed in him. How could he betray that? He rolled over to his hall closet and opened it. He stared at his black trench, wondering if he could really do this. He started to hesitantly reach for it when his midnight blues flickered toward the brown bomber jacket that hung next to it. She believed in him. He let his hand gently brush the worn leather as he brought it back to his lap and glanced down at what he was wearing - a pair of older black sweatpants and a ragged green T-shirt. He took one last look at the two coats in the closet. She believed in him. That was the thought running through his mind as he turned and wheeled himself into his bedroom to change.

He reemerged about a half hour later dressed in black leather loafers, black dress socks, black dress slacks, a black collarless dress shirt, and a V-neck midnight blue sweater. He ran a comb through his hair and made his way back to the closet. Once again he stared at the two jackets, knowing what each of them represented. His breath started to quicken, and he unconsciously clenched and unclenched his fists. Finally he closed his eyes and controlled his breathing, trying to get a grip on his raging emotions. It was then he heard Serena's words one last time. She believed in him. He opened his eyes and grabbed the brown bomber.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien stared at the large banner hung along the side of the Juuban Middle School gym where the concert was being held. All he had to do was push himself a few more yards and he'd be there. He'd be at the concert Serena had been hoping so much he'd attend. He watched a few last stragglers wander in and set his jaw. He'd already come this far; he sure as hell wasn't stopping now.

When he entered the double doors, his breath caught in amazement. Serena had described how the place was going to be decorated, but nothing could prepare him for the reality. There were midnight blue, silver, white, and black streamers flowing from all different parts of the ceiling and along the bleachers that had been pulled out for extra seating. It had been needed. There were about fifty tables surrounding a large dance floor, their white tablecloths gleaming in the dim lighting, the other three colors represented in various embroidery on the cloths. Against the far wall was obviously where the jazz band was going to be performing. Classic seat fronts in white with the school's monogram in midnight blue and black and outlined in silver were set up four rows high, and a large piano sat waiting for its player to tap the ivories. And to top it all off, an old-style square microphone stood at the end of the piano.

Darien found himself smiling as people parted to let him through to an empty table next to the edge of the dance floor. With the big band music being piped into the room through the speakers, the gym truly had the atmosphere of the late thirties-early forties dance clubs. Serena and the rest of the swing choir had a lot to be proud of.

He was still nervous. He glanced around to see if he could find anyone he knew in the five minutes there were left before the show started. He flinched when he saw Mina and Raye sitting at a table three away from his own to his left, although they hadn't seen him yet apparently. To his right he saw Andrew and Rita together whispering quietly to each other. And across the way from him sat Dr. Victoria Mizuno with four other people he didn't recognize. Wait a minute. He did recognize the smaller young man sitting to the blue-haired woman's left. That was... Greg he thought the name was. The carrier of the yellow Rainbow Crystal. What was _he_ doing here? And now that he looked closer, he recognized Raye's grandfather and the guy they had gotten to help out at the temple - Chad was the name, wasn't it? - sitting there anxiously waiting. He still didn't recognize the taller brunette sitting on the other side of Greg, but figured he must have something to do with the girls.

Looking around some more in an attempt to keep his nerves under control, he saw familiar faces about four tables back. Thanks to the pictures Serena had shown him, he recognized her parents and little brother Sammy sitting with a couple he hadn't seen before. They were talking animatedly amongst themselves, although Sammy looked bored. Darien stifled a laugh.

The lights dimmed a bit then, causing the ebony-haired young man to turn his attention back to the stage. A tall, older woman with rich chocolate brown hair stepped out from behind the curtain and walked up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Carolyn Taylor and I'm the director of this year's Juuban Middle School swing choir," she began in perfect English. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to our Big Band Christmas Concert. We are happy to be spending our Christmas Eve with you, and hopefully making it an enjoyable time for everyone. Unfortunately it looks like we've had a few unforseen difficulties backstage, but rest assured the show will go on as planned as soon as possible. We thank you for your patience." She bowed and retreated back stage, a large red curtain drawing closed and hiding the bandstand.

Darien sighed. He had forgotten what day it was, and now he had to wait even longer to see Serena perform. Somebody sure liked testing him lately.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

"Great," Raye grumbled after the announcement. "How long is this going to take?"

"Keep your shoes on," Mina said blithely. "Things like this happen. It shouldn't take too long to fix."

"Shirt on! The phrase is 'Keep your _shirt_ on!'" a muffled male voice from a light blue duffle bag on a chair between the two girls said irritably. They ignored it.

"So says you," Raye retorted. "This better be worth it."

"Oh, come on, of course it will! At the very least to see our friends perform! It's the least we can do!"

The raven-haired girl sighed. "I know. I guess I just don't like to wait. Sorry about that." She cupped her chin in her hand and let her eyes wander around the room. When they reached a certain table, she gasped and raised her head. "Mina!" she whispered fiercely. "Three tables behind you! I think I see Darien!"

"Where?" the bubbly blonde asked, looking over her shoulder. She too saw the ebony-haired young man and gasped. "You're right! It's him!" she choked out. "I wonder where he's been? Boy, is Serena going to be relieved!"

"Maybe not," Raye said. "Take a closer look. I think he's in a wheelchair."

"You're kidding!" Mina said incredulously as she did as requested. "Oooo, I think you're right again. I think I see handles, but the table is hiding the wheels from this angle."

"I wonder what happened."

The blonde turned back to face her friend. "Me too. Should we go over and ask?"

"No way. Darien would never tell us. We'll have to see what we can find out from Andrew. I'm sure he knows."

"Right."

Mina would have continued, but just then a long dress coat covered individual slipped out from behind the curtain. A familiar double-bunned hairstyle topped her blonde head, and her ponytails streamed behind her as she dashed over to her friends' table. "Mina!" she whispered desperately. "I need your help!"

"Make-up problems?"

Serena scowled. "No. They're having problems with the microphones they're clipping inside some of the instruments and we need to do something to entertain the crowd in the meantime."

"Need ideas?" Mina asked with a twinkle in her sky blue eyes.

"Not exactly," the petite blonde said with a smile. "I was thinking more along the lines of helping Amy, Lita and me with an idea we already came up with. None of the other girls in the swing choir will do it. They said it was too embarrassing. But it'll be fun!"

Raye's eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking, Meatball Head?"

"Well, we found a tape filled with funny English songs in the chorus room a while back, and we were thinking that we could lip sync one of them. But we'd need you to do it, Mina. You'd be perfect for the role. That and Amy will feel a bit more comfortable with another friend on stage with her. Please?" Serena batted her eyelashes at her fellow blonde.

Mina bit her bottom lip as she stared at her friend and considered the idea. "What song and what do you want me to do?"

Serena flashed her thousand-watt grin and leaned into the other blonde's ear, whispering the information. Mina's eyes grew wide and she started to laugh. "What do you say?" the coat-covered girl asked expectantly.

"Sure! I can do that! Let's go!" Both girls laughed as Mina followed Serena back stage.

Raye shook her head as she watched them go. "It must be a blonde thing," she sighed.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien had also seen the exchange at the other table, Serena dashing out having caught his eye. He could only wonder what in the world was going on. Although knowing Serena - and what she had done to the hapless Dr. Turner - it would be most entertaining. He couldn't wait.

And he didn't have to for long. About ten minutes later, the choir director came back on stage - fighting a smile, Darien noticed - and made her way once again to the front. "Ladies and gentlemen, to entertain you while we fix a small technical problem, a few members of our swing choir would like to entertain you with a... performance shall we say, of a fun song from America. Allow me to present Serena Tsukino, Lita Kino, Amy Mizuno, and their friend Mina Aino!"

The woman stepped back behind the front curtain, and soon after it parted allowing the first three girls to step forward into a spotlight focused just in front of the piano where the dance floor started. If Darien had been drinking something he would have done a spit take. Lita and Amy were dressed nicely in matching strapless gowns with full skirts, one dark green and the other ice blue. But it was Serena's outfit that caused such a violent reaction. She was wearing tight white jeans, pink jelly shoes, and a fuzzy pink crop top sweater with short sleeves. Her hair was still done up in its usual style, but she had such a vacant look on her face Darien was hard pressed not to burst out laughing. And then the music started.

"It was homecoming night... at my high school," Julie Brown began in dramatic fashion, Serena lip-syncing along with wide-eyed blinks of her large sapphire blue eyes and a quick dip of her knees and Amy and Lita right there with her ooing as the background singers. "Everyone was there, it was totally cool." The blonde swept her arm toward the audience melodramatically - which Darien was sure was going to be the theme for this number. "I was real excited, I almost wet my jeans." A snort escaped the young man when she squeezed her knees together and almost squatted briefly. "'Cus my best friend Debbie... was homecoming queen." Another spotlight flashed on, revealing Mina, red bow and all, in a strapless pink gown similar to Amy and Lita's, glittering tiara on her head, and carrying a ridiculously large bouquet of flowers cradled on her left arm.

"She looked so pretty... in pink chiffon (chiffon), riding the float with her tiara on (tiara on)." Serena pointed at her blazingly smiling friend, gesturing even more as Julie Brown stressed the word tiara in the second line of that verse. "Holding this humongous bouquet in her hand (bouquet); She looked straight out of Disneyland." The lead singer shifted from singing mode to "sharing-a-secret" mode in the blink of an eye and leaned toward the audience. "You know like the Cinderella ride? I mean definitely an E-ticket (E-ticket, oooo)." She shifted back, her expression as ditzy as it ever was. "The crowd was cheering; Everyone was stoked (was stoked)." Again she bopped into conversation mode, hands on her hips. "I mean it was like the whole school was totally coked or something." Back to singing. "The band was playing... Evergreen... when all of a sudden... somebody screamed."

She and Amy turned to look dramatically at Lita. "Look out! The homecoming queen's got a gun!" The tall brunette looked horrified as she pointed across the stage, but not as much as Amy, who synced the sharp scream that echoed through the gym.

Mina, while all this was going on, pulled a large toy gun out of the flowers she had been holding and held it up like a trophy. The beat to the song picked up and the three girls sang the chorus. "Everybody run; The homecoming queen's got a gun. Everybody run; The home-coming-queen has got a gun." Serena somehow managed to put a completely serious, yet totally devoid-of-thought look on her face as the song got... "serious" and she took up the lead again. "Debbie's smiling, and waving her gun, picking off cheerleaders one by one." Mina did as described, her large smile only getting more psychotic as she waved the gun around and pretended to shoot people in the audience. "Oh, Buffy's pom-pom just blew to bits! Oh, no, Mitzy's head just did the splits!" Serena clasped her hands together and did a knee dip as she acted out witnessing such a thing with that particular mentality. Darien couldn't help but laugh. "God, my best friend's on a shooting spree! Stop it, Debbie, you're embarrassing me!" Ditzy annoyance shone through every feature as Serena turned slightly to aim the last line at the still crazily grinning and waving Mina. "How could you do what you just did? Are you having a really bad period?" That was where Raye lost it as Serena put on her "blonde moment" face to ask the question. She pounded a bit on the table, just missing the duffle bag sitting there that was sporting two cats' heads sticking out of it. The two guardians were struggling not to laugh.

"Everybody run; The homecoming queen's got a gun. Everybody run; The home-coming-queen has got a gun. (Stop it, Debbie, you're making a mess. Powder burns... all over your dress)" Serena straightened as she went into storyteller mode. "An hour later, the cops arrived. By then the entire glee club had died - no big loss." Her quick fall into skepticism got a laugh from the entire crowd. "You wouldn't believe what they brought to stop her. Tear gas, machine guns, even a chopper!" Serena blinked in vapid amazement. "Throw down your gun and tiara and step out of the float!" Everyone on stage looked up as the odd voice seemed to shout the words from above. "Debbie didn't listen to what the cops said." Serena's streamers flopped around as her and Mina's heads snapped back to face front. "She aimed and fired and now the math teacher's dead! Oh, it's really sad, but kinda of a relief, I mean, we had this big test coming up next week!" Serena's shock and sympathy quickly faded to an empty-headed smile as she reached the end of the line.

"Everybody run; The homecoming queen's got a gun. Everybody run; The home-coming-queen has got a gun. (Debbie's really... having a blast. She's wasting... half of the class)" Serena looked like she had some juicy gossip she just had to tell as the next verse began. "The cops fired a warning shot that blew her off the float. I tried to scream 'duck' but it stuck in my throat." She actually managed to look a bit scared. "She hit the ground and did a flip; it was real acrobatic." Mina somehow managed to pull off the maneuver - in the dress - as the lines were sung. She got a bit of applause for that one. "But I was crying so hard I couldn't work my Instamatic." Serena pulled a one-shot camera from out of nowhere then tossed it aside as she pouted. "I ran down to Debbie; I had to find out. What made her do it? Why'd she freak out?" Serena moved quickly over to the now prone Mina lying in her own spotlight on the other side of the stage and knelt on the far side of her near her head. "I saw the bullet had got her right in the ear. I knew then... the end... was near." She briefly bowed her head before continuing. "So I ran down, and I said - in her good ear," she turned toward Mina, "Debbie, why'd you do it?" She looked back at the audience. "She raised her head, smiled, and said, 'Ack, I did it... for Johnny.'" Mina once again followed the song, lip-syncing her part, and Serena catching her head as she let it fall back when she was finished. The kneeling blonde looked back at her. "Johnny? Well, like, who's Johnny? Answer me, Debbie, who's Johnny?" Mina's head then made a load thump on the stage as Serena dropped it and continued on, looking at the audience. "Does anyone here know Johnny? Are you Johnny?" she asked, pointing at a random classmate with the hand that had held the other blonde's head. "There was one guy named Johnny but he was a total geek. He always had food in his braces." She turned back to Mina. "Answer me, Debbie, who's Johnny?" She turned back to the audience with an empty yet horrified look. "Oh, God, this is like that movie 'Citizen Kane,' you know where you later find out 'rosebud' was a sled? But we'll never know who Johnny was 'cus, like, she's dead."

Serena stood and joined the other two standing girls, one on either side of her, as the electric guitars picked up and the drumbeat built to the repetition of the chorus. "Everybody run. The homecoming queen's got a gun. Everybody run. The home-coming-queen has got a... Everybody run." The three of them started to move back behind the curtain line. "Everybody run. The home-coming- queen has got a..." They moved completely out of the spotlight and behind the piano as the instrumental started to fade out.

As it did, the curtain closed. Unnoticed by anyone until it was too late was the fact that Mina had never moved from her position sprawled out on the floor. The curtains crashed into her, causing her to yelp a bit in surprise and partially sit up. The guys in charge of the large piece of fabric quickly moved it back, and Serena dashed forward and sheepishly grabbed her friend to drag her back. That was when she noticed a familiar ebony-haired young man sitting in his wheelchair laughing with tears running down his face. She nearly dropped Mina once again, but somehow managed to pull her back despite her shock, and the curtains closed.

"Thanks, Serena. I forgot about the curtain," Mina said, smiling.

"Sure, Mina, anytime," Serena responded, totally distracted.

"Hey, girl, are you okay?" The taller blonde began leading her friend off stage while the jazz band set up.

"Um, yeah, I just saw someone I wasn't expecting to see."

"Who was that?" Lita asked as the two blondes joined her and Amy.

"Did you see Darien?" Mina asked, practically jumping up and down.

"Darien?" Amy asked, pulling them toward the locker room they were using as a dressing room. "Darien's out there? How is he?"

"He's in a wheelchair. I suppose that explains why he hasn't been around. See, Serena, it wasn't your fault." Mina was bubbling over with excitement as they moved quickly into the right room.

Serena managed to smile while Mina quickly changed back into her red dress slacks and band uniform style jacket. "No, I guess it wasn't. I'll have to ask him about this later, I suppose."

"Yeah, we all will. But for now, we need to get changed! Thanks for the save, Mina! We really appreciate it!" Lita grinned.  
"Anytime! It was fun! Now hurry up! People out there are waiting for a show!" The homecoming queen gave the trio one last V for victory and dashed out, not realizing she still wore the tiara.

The remaining girls just laughed and did as they were told.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Mina dashed back to her table, stopping short as she noticed the duffle bag resting on it. "I knew I forgot something," she muttered sheepishly as she sat down.

Artemis stuck his head out. "That figures. Do you know how stuffy it gets in here?"

"I'm sorry. But at least Raye let you out in time to see us perform, right?"

"You girls have a knack for entertaining people, that's for sure," Luna said as she also stuck her head out.

"Is this going to be a weekly occurrence?" Artemis asked with a grin.

"Good gods, I hope not," Raye said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, it's been fun!" Mina countered. "You have to admit _that_!"

"No, I don't." The priestess' words were serious, but the corners of her mouth were twitching.

"So you're telling me that if Serena would have needed another person you wouldn't have gone on stage?" the blonde pressed, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far," the raven-haired girl said dismissively, unable to stop the grin that was forming.

"Heck, _I_ enjoyed it at the very least," Artemis chimed in impishly, his pale blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"See? Artemis enjoyed it," Mina said wheedlingly.

"Even _I_ enjoyed it," Luna said mischievously.

The other three occupants of the table looked at her incredulously for a moment, then all four broke out laughing, the two cats ducking back into the bag to muffle their sounds.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien watched Mina slip back to her table after he had finally recovered and snickered at the sight of the tiara still on the blonde's head. He raised an eyebrow as the two cats popped their heads out of the duffle bag on the table, then jumped as he felt a hand on his right shoulder. His head swivelled quickly to find Andrew standing there staring at him incredulously with a half smile on his face.

"So who are you all dolled up for?" the blond young man asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Darien smirked. "Oh, you know. I'm just out to try to make an impression on your fan club. Maybe if I dress nice they'll notice me."

"You realize of course that I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you sitting here earlier."

"Darn. And I was so close."

Andrew smacked his friend's arm. "I'm serious! Why are you here? And why did you decide not to hide out in layers of clothes?"

Darien's expression grew sober. "She believes in me, Drew. I wasn't going to come, so she told me it was okay. She trusted me to know when I was ready and said she believed in me, that I _would_ be ready someday soon." His gaze dropped to his lap. "Even though it hurt her that I wasn't going to come, she said that, Drew. She believes in me. And for that reason alone, I couldn't let her down."

"I see." Darien looked up at his friend's words to find his emerald green eyes filled with tears. "Then I guess I have a lot to thank her for."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Dare. That's just it. I finally have my best friend back. I was so afraid I'd lost you somewhere in that accident. But you're back."

"Andrew, if you haven't noticed, I'm still in the chair. I'm not back."

"You idiot. Your body is just a shell. It was your personality I was worried about, the _real_ you. The you that was buried under all the pain and fear and hopelessness. Somehow Serena found it and made you want it to come out again. And I can't thank her enough for it. I missed you, Darien. It's good to have you back." He leaned over and hugged the young man in the wheelchair.

Darien blinked and involuntarily returned the embrace. "I don't know what to say, Drew. I guess I never knew you cared that much."

Andrew stepped back and wiped away the tears that had spilled down his cheeks. "Well, now you do. Did you want to move over to our table? Rita would love to talk to you."

The ebony-haired young man smiled. "No thanks. You deserve some time alone. Besides, Serena has a better chance of seeing me here. I want to make sure she knows I made it since it meant so much to her. Maybe we can talk later."

The blond young man returned the expression. "That'll work. Enjoy the rest of the show. It's supposed to be really good if the gossip I heard about it at the arcade is true."

"I'm sure it will be. Serena and the girls have already proven they can put on a show."

Andrew laughed as he turned to go back to where Rita was waiting. "That's definitely true. Later, Dare."

Darien gave one last little wave as the blonde walked away and the lights began to dim once more. The piped-in music cut off, and the sounds of a live band playing filled the gym. The front curtains opened, revealing the jazz band decked out in white tuxedos as they played a light tune. Carolyn Taylor stepped up to the microphone once again and lightly cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the Juuban Middle School swing choir!" She swept her arm out as she stepped off to the side of the stage and two lines of jogging singers poured out from behind the bandstand.

The large group quickly moved into a staggered formation on the dance floor as the band's music paused. Darien looked the people over in the few moments he had, finding Serena and Amy in the front row due to their height, and Lita, her hair out of its customary ponytail, in the back for the same reason. The boys were wearing black dress slacks and shoes, white dress shirts, and black vests and bow ties with silver sequins. The girls were wearing short black dresses with a round collar close to the neck, short flare sleeves and a slit in the front of the A-line skirt that only hung maybe twelve inches from the waist, leaving about three quarters of their thighs showing. There was a band of silver sequins where a belt would have been, and the way the sequins were spread over the rest of the dress made it look like it was raining from their shoulders and gathering at the hem. He took one last look at Serena, taking note of the fact that she had gotten her hair out of the way by braiding her streamers and looping them back into the buns. He thought she looked beautiful. And then they broke into "Jump, Jive, and Wail."

The group danced their way through three more lively tunes then broke the pace with a beautiful slow ballad. Then the pace picked up once again with "String of Pearls," Darien recognizing the song from Serena's singing in his kitchen. As they continued through the rest of their set, the ebony- haired young man was amazed to see that twenty eighth graders could move together with such precision. Their movements were sharp and in sync, creating a gorgeous display. His heart swelled with pride that his Serena was a part of this.

The swing choir ended their set with a number that wasn't quite swing - a Broadway hit, "Lullaby of Broadway." The applause was thunderous when they lined up for a kick line near the end, and Darien could only be glad the girls had been wearing bloomers. Somehow the idea of Serena showing off her unmentionables to a crowd full of people didn't sit right with him. He pushed aside the odd feeling, and concentrated on enjoying the rest of the show.  
The choir left the stage as they had made their entrance: they separated into two equal lines and ran off to either side of the band. At that point, Miss Taylor stepped up and announced that the jazz band would now be presenting its performance for the evening. They opened up with the Glenn Miller standard "Moonlight Serenade," and followed it up with a variety of songs from multiple famous big band groups. The crowd clapped and kept time, even venturing out onto the dance floor after a few pairs from the swing choir stepped out and encouraged them.

Darien let his attention wander, his hands absently tapping his armrests with the beat. Again he was startled by a hand on his person, this time the left shoulder. Turning around he found himself face to face with Mina, the duffle bag hanging from her shoulder and the tiara glittering under the lights. "Um, hi," he said a bit guardedly.

"Hi, Darien," she returned with a smile. "The first thing I wanted to do was thank you for coming. You may not believe it, but Serena was really worried about where you disappeared to. She was even kind of worried that she might have done something to make you go. But seeing you here like this - no offense - will make her feel better."

He tried not to smile as he realized how right the blonde was, but not in the way she intended. "No offense taken. So Meatball Head was really worried about me, huh? I'm flattered."

Mina's look grew stern. "Now don't you dare go rubbing it in her face. That's not why I told you."

"I was serious. Considering how I usually treated her I'm surprised she would care that much. I mean, I always knew she had a big heart, but still."

The girl's smile returned. "That's Serena. Cares about everyone. The other thing I wanted to ask was what happened? Raye and I thought we noticed you in a wheelchair and were wondering." Artemis and Luna popped their heads out at the question.

Darien tensed for a moment as he tried to read her expression. When he saw merely curiosity and a bit of concern, he tried to relax. "I was in a car accident. This is only supposed to be temporary from what they tell me."

Two sets of pale blue eyes widened while a pair of red-orange ones watched intently. "Oh, wow, Darien, I'm sorry! I'm glad it's only temporary though. You're too cool a guy to get stuck in a position like this, although you'd be cool anyway. If you ever need anything just let us know - especially Serena. I know she'd be completely willing to help out if she knew."

The bubbly blonde's lack of pity surprised him, but he couldn't help but smile at the irony of her last comment. "I think you're completely right on that last one, Mina. Serena's definitely the type to go the extra mile for someone who needed it, whether he realized he did or not." His smile grew gentle. "She completely floors me sometimes." Luna smiled as well at the statement, recognizing the look he had worn the Friday afternoon she had been at his apartment.  
"Me too."

Darien completely missed the knowing grin on Mina's face as he noticed the occupants of the duffle for the first time. "How'd you manage to get the cats in here? And is that the Meatball Head's cat Luna?"

Mina giggled. "You wouldn't believe how many places this bag lets them get into. And yeah, that's Luna. The white one is my cat Artemis." She leaned over conspiratorially. "They're pretty much a couple but they just don't realize it yet," she said in a stage whisper. Both cats managed to look offended.

Darien couldn't help but laugh as he reached out and pet each animal. They purred. "Well, they're friendly enough. I think I'd have to say I like them."

"If only you knew..." she sighed, letting her voice trail off. "Anyway, I think I should get back to my table. I'm sure Raye is waiting." They both glanced over and saw an empty table. "Or not," Mina finished ruefully.

"I think I see her on the dance floor with that guy they have working at the temple," Darien said, gesturing in the couple's general direction.

"Oh! She's dancing with Chad! How cute!" The blonde giggled. "I think I'll go wait for her at the table anyway. Then I can grill her about that dance when she sits down! Talk to you later, Darien!"

"Sure, Mina," he replied as she waved and bounced back to her seat.

_That wasn't so bad_, he thought, letting his attention wander once again. _I'm surprised how easy that was. And she didn't pity me. There was sympathy and concern, yes. But no pity. That's going to take some getting used to_.

He was sitting there lost in his thoughts when Luna surprised him by jumping into his lap. "Okay, that startled me. You need to be more careful, Luna. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She mewed contritely. "You're forgiven. So what made you decide to sit with me, huh? Better seat?" She mewed again. He laughed. "I should have known. Well, I guess I don't mind the company. Feel free to get comfortable."

Luna had curled up in his lap facing the stage when the odd pair noticed Serena standing just off stage covered in a robe glancing between the instrumentalists and the audience. The jazz band had just finished a Christmas piece, and the director stepped over to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Juuban Middle School jazz band would now like to present our rendition of one of our favorites by the famous band leader Glenn Miller, Tuxedo Junction." He turned back to the band and they started the number.

Serena made eye contact with Darien at that point, pointed, and giggled. She mouthed 'This is for you' before giving a wave and disappearing back stage. The ebony-haired young man just sat there confused while Luna stared, thinking, at the spot the petite blonde had stood. The black cat's earlier suspicions about the possibilities surrounding Darien were coming closer to a conclusion, and if it was correct would cause her to rethink her entire position. She liked Darien, and trusted him with Serena. Would she have to extend that trust...?

The appearance of a pair of familiar looking young ladies made Luna put a hold on those particular thoughts. They looked beautiful in the gowns they had worn for their impromptu performance before the main show, and Lita had even gone so far as to do her hair in an old fashioned style - straight with the ends and bangs curled under. They walked over to the table across from Darien and the guardian and pulled two of the three young gentlemen onto the dance floor. The girls proceeded to teach their partners the rudimentaries of swing dancing to the unheard accompaniment of their observers' laughter.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

About ten minutes later, the jazz band finished their set and the curtain was drawn. Sounds could be heard coming from behind the barrier that suggested the movement of various items, along with whispered directions and commands. Finally, everything went quiet, and the stage lights shifted to focus on a particular area of the stage. The choir director once again walked out smiling to stand before the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, once again I'd like to thank you for coming to our Christmas concert. And now I'd like to present the big-band-era part of our program. Here you will see the best of the best of our swing choir, performing solos and other small combinations as though they were really the singers for a big band or orchestra. So please give a big hand to Chance Devereaux and his orchestra!" She stepped quickly off stage with a sweep of her hand, the curtain parting as she went, revealing the band director standing before the square microphone in a white tuxedo like the rest of the band members.

He smiled as the teenagers behind him seemed to fidget a bit. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. It's a pleasure to be here tonight, performing in the famous Juuban Ballroom. For our first number, I'd like to present one of our female soloists, Serena Tsukino, singing 'Pick Yourself Up' for your listening pleasure."

His arm swept out, and Serena swept out onto the stage, wearing an ivory dress with long sleeves that were puffed out a bit at her shoulders and tapered down tightly along her lower arm. There were small silvery sequins arranged in a simple design revealing a pattern of vines with leaves that drew attention from the V-neck collar and full skirt to the tight waist of the garment that showed off her hourglass figure. Her hair was back in its customary style and even had small ivory bows tied around the buns. All in all, she looked beautiful. Darien couldn't have torn his eyes away if he wanted to.

"Thank you, Chance," her light, lilting voice said as she stepped up to the microphone and the director moved back to his position in front of the band. She turned one of her thousand-watt smiles on the audience. "I hope you all like this number. I'd definitely have to say this is something like a theme song for me. You'll understand when I'm finished." She winked outrageously and gestured to the waiting Mr. Devereaux. The beginning strands of the song started to echo through the waiting throng then stopped as Serena started the first part of the lyrics.

"Pick yourself up, take a deep breath; Dust yourself off and start all over again." And the background music started in full measure. The petite blonde smiled as she continued. "Nothing's impossible I have found; For when my chin is on the ground; I pick myself up, dust myself off, and start all over again."

Darien didn't need to wait until she was finished to understand her opening words. The song was undeniably _her_. And at four other tables, people, along with the cat in his lap, had reached the same conclusion.

"Don't lose confidence if you slip; Be grateful for a pleasant trip; Just pick yourself up and dust yourself off; Start all over again." Serena was singing like she was truly trying to pass along the message to the crowd. Darien couldn't help but think she was a born entertainer. Well, at least she was someone who knew how to play a crowd. He could only hope she'd end up doing something that let her use such a wonderful gift.

The petite blonde turned passionate as she went on. "Work like a soul inspired till the battle of the day is won; You may be sick and tired, but you'll be a man my son." She gave Darien a wink as she made eye contact briefly. "Will you remember the famous men; Who had to fall to rise again? So take a deep breath, pick yourself up; Dust yourself off, and start all over again." She acted out the words of the chorus as she sang them then moved around to the beat as the band covered the interlude.

"Don't lose confidence if you slip; Be grateful for a pleasant trip; Just pick yourself up, dust yourself off; And try to start over again." She proceeded to skat her way through the equivalent of a verse before continuing on passionately. "You gotta work like a soul inspired till the battle of the day is won. You may be sick and tired, but you're gonna be a man my son!" Her tone turned playful. "Will you remember the famous men; Who had to fall to rise again? So take a deep breath..." She did then released it. "Pick yourself up..." She pretended to grab the scruff of her neck and pick herself off the ground a bit. "Dust yourself off..." Again she followed the lyrics. "And have a nice trip..." She gave the crowd a mock salute. "And start all over again!" Serena threw her hands into the air as she finished the song with a giggle.

When the accompaniment faded out, the audience broke into thunderous applause, led by the whoops and hollers of Mina and Raye who jumped up in their excitement. Serena laughed and gave a bow before throwing out one final wave and jogging off stage.

Darien didn't even hear the next few numbers - there were two guys' solos and a quartet - due to the fact that he was too busy reliving the moment of her triumph when she finished her solo. He had been happy to see that Serena had gotten the honor of the first song of the second program. And the way she looked! But it was at the end before she took her bow that stayed burned in his mind's eye. Her eyes shining beyond anything he had seen before, her smile that put her thousand-watt grins to shame - something inside him held onto the hope that he might be able to someday produce that kind of response, that he could possibly make her that happy. After everything she had done for him and everything she had gone through to do it, it was the least he could even contemplate doing for her.  
The other female soloist came out then, and Darien found himself constantly comparing the girl to Serena. Her hair was a darker blonde and didn't shine as much as his Meatball Head's golden tresses. Her pale green eyes didn't sparkle with life like a certain pair of sapphire blues. Her voice wasn't as clear, and she seemed to be having trouble hitting and holding the higher notes. She didn't fill out the dark red dress she wore nearly as well as Serena had filled out her previous outfits although she was taller and had a bit larger assets. She didn't seem able to capture the audiences attention like the petite blonde before her had, and she didn't sing with as much enthusiasm. She merely paled in comparison with Serena.

And that was proven to the entire crowd when Serena glided onto the stage for the next number. She now wore a rich, dark green velvet dress with short puffy sleeves and a long full skirt. Again it was a V-neck collar, and silver sparkles caught the spotlight from all over the material. Matching green velvet bows decorated her buns, and a silver chain was around her neck, with a silver rose charm nestled in the hollow of her throat. Darien couldn't help but bless the person that had come up with the waist-hugging style prevalent in the era the choir was recreating. Serena's figure was definitely shown off at an advantage.

The petite blonde's smile was sweet as she stepped up to the microphone and glanced around the room. She winked at Darien when she made eye contact then made a gesture to the band leader to begin. This was a slower number, and the slim girl's hips swayed slightly to the beat before she began the first verse. "I went to London town; To clear up my mind; Then on to Paris for the fun I could find; I found I couldn't leave my memories behind; Where can I go without you?" Her voice rang out with complete sincerity as her eyes traveled the crowd. When she reached the end of the verse she reached out and locked gazes with Darien, startling him.

She went back to her perusal of the audience as she took up the second verse. "Tried seeing Singapore, but that wouldn't do; Went to Vienna but I found you there too; Even in Switzerland your memory came through; Where can I go without you?" She did the same thing she had done during the first verse, Darien shuddering a bit at the emotion in her voice and eyes as she played with the notes of the final line.

"I wanted travel, I wanted romance; I chased that rainbow across the sea; I'm tired of faces and quaint old places; If you can't be there with me." She finally broke contact with the ebony-haired young man and gave her attention back to the others.

"Back on the boat again and farewell to France; Farewell to London town, they haven't a chance; I'll trade the sights I've seen for one loving glance." Serena stared at Darien once again as she sang the last three words. "Where can I go without you?"

The petite blonde let her eyelids fall shut as she swayed along with the instrumental bridge, and a soft smile slowly made its way onto her features. Halfway through the break, her sapphire blues were revealed once again, and no one in the audience could miss how enraptured she was with the music, obviously lost in its depths and happy to be there. Her voice revealed the passion she felt as she continued with the last part of the song.

"I'm tired of faces and quaint old places; If you can't be there with me; Back on the boat again and goodbye to France; So long to London town, they haven't a chance; I'll trade the sights I've seen for one loving glance; Where can I go... Where can I go... Where can I go without you?" She made eye contact with Darien one last time as she stretched out the repetition of the short chorus. "Oo, oo, where can I go without you?" Her voice was soft and powerful as she played with the tones of the final repeat. She held the last note until the orchestra finished the short ending sequence and they cut off together. She only looked away from the young man in the wheelchair when the loud applause started, bringing her back to the real world. She grinned and waved in appreciation then dashed off stage.

When Serena was finished, Luna looked up at the young man whose lap she rested in. She had been watching him off and on while her charge had been performing through this part of the show, and had taken note of the totally pole-axed expression that tended to cross his features as he watched the petite blonde. She was sure he cared more than he even realized, and it was then that she came to the conclusion that if her earlier suspicions about him turned out to be true she would extend her trust. He couldn't hurt Serena. It would take a powerful outside force to make him even consider it.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena dashed back to the dressing room after she got off stage. She fortunately had the excuse that she had to change for her next number, allowing her to get away from everyone else as she started to hyperventilate. She couldn't believe herself! Why didn't she just wear a big sign saying "I love you, Darien!" in bold red marker on her chest? That would have been as subtle as the way she just sang that song!

"Oh, I couldn't help it," she muttered to herself as she dug out the garment bag holding the outfit she'd need to change into. "When I met his eyes I couldn't look away. It's like fighting the tide."

"What's like fighting the tide, Serena?" a soft voice asked from behind her.

The blonde spun around, causing her unzipped dress to nearly fly off her body. "Amy!" she exclaimed to the girl standing before her. The blue-haired girl wore a robe that hung to the floor as she looked at her friend curiously. "I didn't realize you were in here!"

"Obviously, or you wouldn't have been talking out loud to yourself. What's going on, Serena?"

"I..."

"It's about Darien, isn't it?"

"Well..."

"It's about the fact that Darien is the patient from the hospital you've been taking care of for the past three weeks, isn't it?"

Serena was shocked. "How...?"

Amy smiled. "It wasn't too hard to put two and two together once I knew he was here and in a wheelchair. But don't worry. I understand why you didn't say anything, especially when we asked about him."

"Did I give him away that easily?" The petite blonde looked stricken.

"No. It's just that you were taking care of a young man in a wheelchair, and my mom has been shooting him looks all night. Shocked looks, like she never expected him to be here. That and all the other little facts I know about the three of you made it easy to tell. But what were you talking about?"

Serena blushed. "Um, well, I don't know if I should say..."

Dark blue eyes grew wide. "You have feelings for him, don't you? You've learned to care for him!"

The blonde girl gasped sharply. "Am I that obvious? Oh, no! He's not ready for that yet! What am I going to do? I knew I should have tried harder not to look at him while I sang that song!"

"Serena!" Amy shouted to stop the tirade. "I got that from your blush, not the song. Although I'm sure you left him quite confused." She paused and smiled gently. "I'm happy for you, Serena. I hope you end up happy. I know you'll do a lot of good for him."

"I just hope I make _him_ happy," she replied quietly. "That's really all I'm worried about."

"I think you do, Serena. He always lightens up when you're around. And you're the only person I've ever heard him go out of his way to tease. Only you can say what he's like when you're alone. But I think you two will be wonderful together. You'll see."

"Thanks, Ames. And you better not tell the others for now. I want him to find out from me when he's ready, not before."

"I understand completely."

"And now we really need to get ready for our number." Serena giggled. "This is going to be great!"

Amy gave her a nervous grin. "I sure hope so."

The two girls then rushed to get on their outfits for their upcoming performance.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien had spent the time after Serena's solo in shock. He kept remembering the look on her face as she sang about wanting one loving glance, and just couldn't comprehend why she looked at _him_ of all the people in the room. Something inside him was overjoyed at the emotion she showed, but as before his heart was ignored, although it was a lot closer to being heard.

A guy and a girl sang a loving duet, a barber shop quartet bum-bum-bummed their way through a lively number, a tall lanky boy belted out a powerful ballad, and the second female soloist performed another song before Darien's attention was grabbed once again by the band director's words of announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, now performing the World War Two classic 'Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy' is the trio of Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, and Lita Kino, otherwise known as the Andrew Sisters!"

The three girls came onto the stage at that point, smiling and laughing as they all pointed at Andrew and bowed. A quick glance revealed the blonde young man was blushing furiously while his girlfriend was snickering. The girls wore identical outfits: an American army uniform style top and pants number in khaki, cut to flatter the feminine figure, complete with hats and their black dance heels. Two extra microphones had been brought out, and the three of them each stepped up to one, Serena on the left, Amy in the middle, and Lita on the right.

The blonde signaled they were ready, and one trumpet started to belt out the opening instrumental measures. The three girls wore big smiles as they began singing in perfect harmony, Amy taking the melody while Serena and Lita took the high and low harmonies respectively. "He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way; He had a boogie style that no one else could play; He was the top man at his craft; But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft." They bopped back and forth with the beat in unison. "He's in the army now." They stopped and pointed, their weight on their right feet as they used that hand. "A-blowin' reveille." They shifted to the left. "He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B." They centered themselves and extended their arms downward, wrists bent and palms down.

They went back to swaying as they went on with the second verse. "They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam; It really brought him down because he couldn't jam; The captain seemed to understand; Because the next day the cap' went out and drafted a band." They stopped swaying. "And now the comp'ny jumps." They hopped a bit in place. "When he plays reveille; He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B." They finished the verse as they had the last one.

"A-toot, a-toot, a-toot-dee-da-la-da-toot." They went back and forth with the beat as they sang the nonsensical syllables. "He blows it eight to the bar in boogie rhythm; He can't blow a note unless the bass and guitar is playin' with 'im." They did a knee dip as they scooped the end of the line. "He makes the comp'ny jump." Again they hopped. "When he plays reveille; He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B." As soon as they finished the line, Serena and Lita spun out and away from Amy and their microphones.

"He was our boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B." Amy became quite animated as she began her solo. "And when he plays boogie woogie bugle he was busy as a bzz bee." She jerked forward with a small stomp of her right foot each time she stressed a word. "And when he plays he makes the comp'ny jump eight to the bar; He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B; Doot, doot, doot, doot-dilly-ada, doot-dilly-ada, doot, doot; He blows it eight to the bar." The blue-haired girl got caught up in the music, her head moving back and forth sharply with the words as she extended her arms to the side slightly, palms out. "He can't blow a note if the bass and guitar isn't with 'im." She grabbed the microphone and slowly dipped it as she sang the line, hitting the bottom of the dip as she ground out the last word roughly. "A-a-a-a-and the comp'ny jumps when he plays reveille; He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B." She scooped up gracefully as she stutter-sang through the first word and went back to moving her head like she had before the dip.

As the band took up the instrumental interlude marking the end of the solo, Mina and Raye jumped to their feet and applauded their friend for all they were worth, causing Serena and Lita to laugh as they joined in. Soon everyone at Serena's parents' table, Andrew and Rita, and the five people at Dr. Mizuno's table were also standing and clapping. Darien only wished he could join them as he also applauded until his hands were sore. Amy, in response, blushed fiercely as she wore a huge smile filled with pride and happiness.

The clapping quieted as the blue-haired girl's partners moved back to their microphones and the interlude ended. "He puts the boys to sleep with boogie every night; And wakes 'em up the same way in the early bright; They clap their hands and stamp their feet; Because they know how he plays when someone gives him a beat; He really breaks it up when he plays reveille; He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B." Again they bopped back and forth to the beat. "Da, da, da-du-du-da-da; Da, da, da-du-du-da-da; Da, da, da-du-du-da-da; Da, da, da-du-du-da." They stomped forward like Amy had during her solo each time they sang a "da," first on their right feet then spinning before switching with every line. "A-a-a-a-and the comp'ny jumps when he plays reveille; He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B!" They threw out their arms to the side, fingers spread wide, as they belted out the last Company B, shifting to a pose of Serena and Lita with their inside arms up and crossing behind Amy who bent her knees a bit and extended her arms down and out in front of her as the band finished out the number. Once again there was thunderous applause. The girls straightened and took a bow, laughing. They pointed one last time at Andrew, waved at the audience, and jogged off stage.

Darien watched them go, a smile firmly planted on his lips. Like he had told Andrew before, the girls certainly knew how to put on a show. He found he was thoroughly enjoying himself, and that surprised him. Maybe he was closer to being back than he had thought when Andrew had said it earlier. Now he just couldn't wait to see what other entertainment Serena and the others were going to provide.

He only had to wait a couple numbers before Serena stepped back on stage, this time with one of the boys and a male quartet that stood behind the pair. She was dressed in a pale blue, short sleeved dress that buttoned all the way up the front, topped by a wide collar common to the era. She wore a simple white sash around her waist, and matching white ribbons around her buns. He could just tell she was still wearing the silver chain and charm. The boys were wearing American army private uniforms, the dull khaki contrasting sharply with Serena's splash of color. He couldn't help but smile when the petite blonde gave him a quick grin and wink before leaning against the piano as the music to the duo's number began.

"Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me." the five males began. "Anyone else but me." The lead male singer sang the line solo and gave Serena a stern look. The blonde returned it with a wide-eyed innocent one. Darien found himself growling a bit. Like Serena would do such a thing! "Anyone else but me; No, no, no! Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me; Till I come marching home." The quintet finished off the verse.

"Don't go walkin' down Lovers' Lane with anyone else but me." Now the guy was wagging his finger at the young lady who had straightened next to the piano at the first "accusation." Darien again felt an irrational surge of anger at the boy. He knew this was just a song and they were acting it out, but the guy looked so serious. He just... knew Serena better than that. "Anyone else but me; anyone else but me; No, no, no! Don't go walkin' down Lovers' Lane with anyone else but me; Till I come marching home." Once again the five men finished the verse, the four in the background backing the lead up in four-part harmony.

"I just got word from a guy who heard from the guy next door to me; the girl he met just loves to pet and it fits you to a tee." The guy put his hands on his hips as he soloed the next few lines, looking like he truly suspected Serena of doing what he had been "told." Darien was coming really close to seeing red, and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it, no matter how much he realized how foolish the sentiment was.

"So don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me; Till I come marching home." Again it was the five males singing the verse out and letting the brief instrumental bridge take over.

Serena took the two steps over to her microphone and fixed the lead male singer with a stern look of her own as she started to sing in response. "Don't give out with those lips of yours to anyone else but me; anyone else but me; anyone else but me; No, no, no!" She waged her right index finger back and forth with each no and rested the hand on her hip. Darien found his rage gone, to be replaced by the beginnings of a serious case of jealousy. "Watch the girls on the foreign shores; you'll have to report to me; when you come marching home." She narrowed her eyes and thumbed toward herself as if to remind the guy who she was talking about, then put her fist back on her hip. Darien's vision went from red to green. After suspecting her of cheating on him, why did he deserve anything from her? Inwardly, the ebony-haired young man groaned. He knew he was blowing this way out of proportion, but could not help himself.

"Don't hold anyone on your knee; you better be true to me; you better be true to me; you better be true to me." She now waged her finger, her left hand on her hip, at the boy standing before her with raised eyebrows and crossed arms. Darien fought the urge to wheel himself out there and roll over his feet. "Don't hold anyone on your knee; you're gettin' the third degree; when you come marching home." She shifted her position so both hands were on her hips as she finished the verse.

"You're on your own where there is no phone, and I can't keep tabs on you; be fair to me; I'll guarantee; this is one thing that I'll do." She spread her arms and hands wide as she completed the last line. "I won't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but you; Till you come marching home." She crossed her arms as she began her promise, and gave the guy a big smile as she finished it. Darien felt an ache inside when he saw that, and for the life of him couldn't explain it. Although he did feel the urge to punch this guy's lights out. The lead only lightened up his stance after Serena sang her promise.

"Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me; I know the apple tree is reserved for you and me; and I'll be true till you come marching home!" The six of them harmonized the end of the song, facing the audience. Serena and the lead guy gave each other a huge stage wink as they reached the last of the lyrics, then stepped closer and clasped hands as they bowed in response to the applause they received. The clapping died down as the six performers left the stage one by one. Darien was happy to see Serena had let go of the boy's hand.

It took the entire next number for Darien to get his emotions back in check and his viewpoint back in perspective. "It was just a song," he kept repeating to himself under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the stage where the pair had stood. "It was just a simple performance." What he couldn't understand was why he had gone over the top. "He doesn't deserve her," he finally muttered before letting it all go with a final exhalation of breath. A few more deep breaths had Darien back in balance, and ready for Serena's next number.

Luna heard the words the ebony-haired young man muttered to himself, and was hard pressed not to laugh. She had seen Serena's face earlier as well as his, and _she_ certainly wasn't harboring any strange thoughts that her charge could care about anyone else. She also knew that Serena probably missed those violent thoughts and expressions that Darien had worn as she sang the duet, and so had no reason to respond. But if the blonde ever did... Luna could only hope that the girl wouldn't be singing any other song that would rile her current companion up anymore tonight.

Two more songs were performed before the meatball-adorned blonde returned to the spotlight. She wore a black dress with a deep V-neck and no sleeves. Directly below her breasts was a wide pattern of silver sequins in the design of intertwining vines. The skirt hung straight down loosely, and the vine design was repeated along the hem. Again she wore the silver necklace. Darien's breath caught at the sight of her. The logical part of his mind was amazed that although the V of the dress ended at the sequin "belt" there really wasn't any real cleavage to be seen. The rest of him, although disappointed in that fact, was amazed at just how sensual the dress really was. It didn't hug her form like her previous outfits had, yet her curves were just as obvious and tantalizingly out of reach. Now what song would she be singing that would justify a dress like this?

Trumpets blasted out the introduction to the song as Serena slunk up to the microphone. Finally she began after the piano had joined in. "Excuse me! Did you call yourself a love expert? Studied, graduated, and qualified to show _me_ what it's all about? Oh, honey, talk is cheap! You're going to have to convince me!" She spoke the first lines in a tone of minor outrage, her hands on her hips as she moved her head back and forth as she gazed out at the audience.

"Did you say I've got a lot to learn? Well, don't think I'm tryin' not to learn. Right here is the perfect spot to learn. Teach me tonight." She grabbed the microphone, took it off the stand, and started to move across the dance floor toward the audience. "Starting with the ABC of it, right down to the XYZ of it; teach me the whole mystery of it; teach me tonight." She stopped at the edge of the open space and sang once again to the entire crowd. But as she hit the last line she turned her head and gave Darien a sultry look and smile. He started in surprise. Luna groaned. Here it comes...

"The sky's a blackboard high above us, and if a shooting star should fly by; I'll take that star and write 'I love you, I love you' a thousand times across the sky." She moved into the audience, keeping up the seductive look, singing to random people as she went along. Once again Darien found himself overcome with jealousy. What happened to singing to him? He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts - not that it worked.

"One thing isn't very clear my love. Should the teacher stand so near my love? Graduation's almost here my love. Come on and teach me tonight." Due to the fact that she needed to be careful of the cord that still connected the microphone to the stage, Serena walked into the tables a little ways and then straight back. Then she'd move to another area and do the same. She continued the bit of playing she had started, singing to random males in the crowd, unknowingly causing Darien's blood to boil. He didn't understand what he was feeling or why, but he knew he wanted her to stop what she was doing so he could find his sanity again.

Serena moved back to the dance area during the instrumental interlude where she scatted here and there in compliment. Her eyes tended to be closed as she did so, and Darien's gaze bore into her without her knowing. Part of him really wanted her to just look at him and understand what he was going through - _he_ certainly didn't.

The large sapphire blues opened again and she started to move in Darien's direction as she started to sing lyrics again. "The sky's a blackboard high above you, and if a shooting star should fly by." She was about to strut by him on his right and make her way back further, but he quickly moved his hand out and stopped her by placing it on her hip. She managed to quickly suppress her surprise as she continued, singing to him. "I'll take that star and write 'I love you' a thousand times across the sky!" She couldn't help but have her heart in her eyes as she sang those very true words, but Darien was such a jumble inside he completely missed it. She, however, _did_ see that jumble in his expression and backed off to finish the song in the center of the dance floor. "One thing, one thing isn't very clear! Should the teacher stand so near? Graduation's almost here! Come on and teach me tonight! Graduation's almost here, my love! Teach me, teach me tonight!" She belted out the end of the song, dropping her head to her chest as the music ended abruptly. The crowd applauded loudly, with a few whistles and whoops from Mina, Raye, and Sammy, surprisingly enough. Serena brought her head back up and couldn't help but laugh as she bowed quickly and started to make her way off stage. She spared one last look at Darien before disappearing completely behind the back curtain.

The girl was a bit confused, that much was certain. Why did he react like that? He almost seemed... jealous. But at the same time, she was sure he couldn't have explained why, not from the look of near-complete confusion mixed in with all the rest when he stopped her.

She sighed as she went back yet again into the dressing room to change. She loved the boy desperately, but he sure could be trying on the nerves. As she took the second to last garment bag out of her locker, an evil thought struck her. She knew exactly what she'd do for her next number. And not only would it reassure him, she'd get a touch of revenge, even if she was the only one who knew.

Darien sat with his face in his hands after Serena made her way backstage. He couldn't believe what he had done! And why in the world was he feeling this way about her singing to other guys in the audience the way she had? The answer was on the tip of his tongue, and his heart was desperately trying to drive it home, but he wasn't quite ready to listen. He was still jumbled up inside, and the dust had yet to settle. A little more time maybe...

Three performances went by before Darien raised his head at the sound of Chase Devereaux beginning some banter with a young woman he announced as a certain Serena Tsukino. Once again she looked lovely in her new outfit. She wore a red satin gown with a scoop neckline that hung slightly off her shoulders and elbow-length sleeves that ended with flares that brushed her wrists. The waist was snug, like most of the dresses she had worn before, showing off her hourglass figure once again, and flowed into the full skirt that hung to the middle of her shins. He figured the silver necklace with the silver rose was a new addition to her collection, as he had never seen it before, and obviously it meant a lot to her as she seemed to always be wearing it. It did look good nestled in the hollow of her throat.

Luna took this opportunity to jump from Darien's lap to the table beside him. The young man never noticed. She sat and waited for the proverbial ax to fall.

There was a long instrumental introduction once the banter had finished and Serena stood and smiled as she waited for her entrance. Finally it came and the ebony-haired young man was surprised to see her make and hold eye contact with him as she sang. "Oh, sentimental me and poor romantic you; Dreamin' dreams is all that we can do; We hang around all day and ponder; While both of us grow fonder; Lord knows where we're wandering to." As she finished the first verse she took the microphone and walked toward the wheelchair-bound young man watching her in wonder. "You sit and sigh, I sigh and sit upon your knee." She sat in his lap as she sang the line. Darien had no idea what to do with himself. "We laugh and cry and never disagree; A million kisses we'll make theft of." Here she kissed him briefly on the lips, causing the stunned man to blush furiously. "Until there's nothing left of poor romantic you and sentimental me!"

The orchestra went into the long closing instrumental of the song while Serena stayed firmly planted on Darien's legs. She smiled widely and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" the young man whispered hoarsely into her ear. Fortunately for him the microphone was in her lap.

"Performing. What does it look like I'm doing?" She giggled a bit as she whispered back.

"Serena..."

She gulped softly. "Did I go too far?" she asked meekly.

He sighed. "I suppose not, but still..."

"You deserved to have a song sung to you after I practically ignored you with my last number. You looked a bit hurt when I nearly walked by you."

"Oh, Serena." His whisper was so soft the blonde nearly missed it.

She noticed the band was nearly finished and started to shift her weight so she could get up. "I'll talk to you later. Enjoy the rest of the show!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stood, moving back to the microphone stand and replacing the device. The song ended and the crowd gave her a well-deserved round of applause. She bowed and smiled, then left the stage.

Darien stared after her, a small smile starting to creep onto his features. She _had_ noticed his jumble of emotions during her last song. And as much as what she did to make up for it wasn't the way he would have handled it, the sentiment warmed his heart. Never mind the fact that he had to sit in the spotlight for most of the song. He sighed. So much for trying to stay anonymous. But he couldn't find it in himself to get angry at the lively young lady. She meant too much to him for that.

That next five numbers seemed to be a bit of a wind down of the second program. The solos and groups were good, but the feeling in the air was that this was coming to a close. Darien's suspicions were confirmed when Serena was introduced once again. "Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to wrap up the second part of our program tonight with a song that wasn't originally produced in the thirties or forties, but we believe the feel of the song suggests it could have been and not been out of place," Chance Devereaux explained. "Presenting Serena Tsukino singing the Carpenters' hit 'Close to You.'"

With that the petite blonde stepped back on stage and glided to the microphone. She was wearing a modest V-neck velvet gown that hung to mid-shin and was a rich midnight blue so dark it could be mistaken for black in the right light. The bodice had a random smattering of tiny silver sequins, while they appeared to rain down from the waistline and each of the shoulders and puddle at the wrists and hem. The material hugged her tightly except for the slightly puffed shoulders and skirt that looked like it would flare nicely if she twirled. Her hair this time was different as well. Each streamer had been braided in a complicated configuration of three strands of hair and two thick ribbons, one midnight blue and the other black. Then each braid had been looped back into the topping bun like she had done during the first part of the program. To Darien she was a heavenly vision.

Serena gave the crowd a soft, brilliant smile before beginning. "Why do birds suddenly appear... every time... you are near? Just like me... they long to be... close to you." She locked gazes briefly with Darien and gave him a wink before continuing. "Why do stars... fall down from the sky... every time... you walk by? Just like me... they long to be... close to you." Now she looked directly at the ebony-haired young man. "On the day that you were born, the angels got together... and decided to create a dream come true. So they sprinkled moondust in your hair and golden starlight in your eyes of blue!" She winked once again and returned her attention to the audience. "That is why all the girls in town... follow you... all around. Just like me... they long to be... close to you."

She stood swaying slightly during the instrumental bridge with the same soft smile on her face she had worn the entire time, then "ah'd" the melody along with the second half before leading into a repeat of the last two segments of the lyrics. Again she looked at Darien as she sang. "On the day that you were born, the angels got together... and decided to create a dream come true. So they sprinkled moondust in your hair and golden starlight in your eyes of blue!" This time she didn't turn away as she continued. "That is why all the girls in town... follow you... all around. Just like me... they long to be... close to you." Her smile turned into a grin briefly as she winked and turned back to the crowd. She then "ah'd" and repeated the title of the song, and suddenly there was a complete harmony joining her as the rest of the swing choir slowly filed out and moved to the dance floor. Serena moved the microphone behind the piano and went to her place in the front of the group. They finished off the song and dropped their heads to their chests.

Darien noted that all the girls had on dresses like Serena's while the guys were wearing midnight blue collarless dress shirts with a silver top button and black dress slacks along with a black vest and dress shoes. The vests had the raining silver sequin theme to match the girls. It was an impressive sight.

The group raised their heads in unison as they began to sing the first song of the last third of the program. "Come, they told me, ba-rum-bum-bum-bum; Our newborn king to see, ba-rum-bum-bum- bum; Our finest gifts we bring, ba-rum-bum-bum-bum; To lay before the king, ba-rum-bum-bum-bum, rum-bum-bum-bum, rum-bum-bum-bum; So to honor him, ba-rum-bum-bum-bum; When he comes." Three girls and three guys knelt down and sat on their folded legs, clasping their hands together as if in prayer. In front of them sat Serena in the dead center of the stage Indian style, while behind and between them standing on their knees were three girls, including Amy, interspaced with four young men, all of them with hands clasped like the others. Behind and between them stood the remaining three girls, Lita amongst them, and three guys, again with hands clasped. They bowed their heads and continued the carol. "Baby Jesus, ba-rum-bum-bum-bum; I am a poor boy too, ba-rum-bum-bum-bum; I have no gift to bring, ba-rum-bum-bum-bum; That's fit to give a king, ba-rum-bum-bum-bum, rum-bum- bum-bum, rum-bum-bum-bum; Can I play for you, ba-rum-bum-bum-bum; On my drum." They lifted their faces before beginning the last verse. "Mary nodded, ba-rum-bum-bum-bum; The ox and lamb kept time, ba-rum-bum-bum-bum; I played my drum for him, ba-rum-bum-bum-bum; I played my best for him, ba-rum-bum-bum-bum, rum-bum-bum-bum, rum-bum-bum-bum; Then he smiled at me, ba- rum-bum-bum-bum; Me and my drum... Me and my drum..." As the last note faded out the group again dropped their heads to their chests in unison.

The crowd applauded heartily, and Darien was once again impressed by the ability of these teenagers to move so perfectly together. He could definitely understand the appeal of this kind of thing.

He wasn't sure exactly why, but the Christmas carol didn't bother him. Normally when he would hear these songs on the radio at this time of year he would find himself lost in old memories and thoroughly depressed. His gaze fell on Serena as she and the others rose and went into a new formation to sing the next song. _Yeah, that must be it_, his mind realized. _It's definitely Serena. I'm not alone this year. And that makes all the difference_. A huge smile formed on his face as he finally got to enjoy the season as he'd always wanted to do before, only his loneliness had stood in the way.

The black cat watched the play of emotions wash across the delicate male features of the figure beside her with a sympathetic eye. She guessed he didn't get to feel this way very often, and could only be proud of Serena for introducing it to him. She decided that she would be better off back with Artemis and the others, and so made her way back to the table where Mina and Raye sat singing along with the carols. Again, Darien didn't notice Luna's departure.

The choir went through a full program of Christmas music before the majority of them moved aside, allowing their director to move forward with a microphone. The band fell silent as Serena, Amy, and Lita moved to stand before the antique device. There were no introductions as the trio began marking the beat in different ways, tapping in unison. And then Lita began singing.

"Riu, riu chiu, La guarda ribera; Dios guardo el lobo, De nuestra cordera." Serena and Amy joined in. "Dios guardo el lobo, De nuestra cordera." They broke into three part harmony. "Riu, riu chiu, La guarda ribera; Dios guardo el lobo, De nuestra cordera; Dios guardo el lobo, De nuestra cordera." Serena began to sing the first verse solo. "El lobo rabioso, La quiso morder; Mas Dios poderoso, La supo defender; Quisole hazer que, No pudiesse pecar; Ni aun original, Esta Virgin no tuviera." All three sang the chorus. "Riu, riu chiu, La guarda ribera; Dios guardo el lobo, De nuestra cordera; Dios guarda el lobo, De nuestra cordera." Serena then picked up the second verse. "Este ques nagide, Es el gren Monarcha; Christe patriarca, De carne vestide; Hanes redimido, Con se hazer chiquite; Aunque era infinito, Finito se hiziera." The other two girls joined in the chorus once again. "Riu, riu chiu, La guarda ribera; Dios guardo el lobo, De nuestra cordera; Dios guardo el lobo, De nuestra cordera!" The three of them finished off the song powerfully, cutting off sharply together after holding the last note for a few beats.

There was a brief moment of shocked silence before thunderous applause once again echoed through the building. Darien was thoroughly impressed that the girls had just pulled off such a beautiful song completely acappella. Only their voices had rung through the place, and Serena's in particular flowed through his memory again and again. They definitely had talent.

"That song is called 'Riu Chiu,' a Spanish Christmas ballad credited to Mateo Flecha the elder who lived from 1481 to 1553. You'll find a contextual translation in your programs." Serena then took the microphone and returned it while the other two shifted with the rest of the choir to take up new positions on the dance floor. The petite blonde joined Amy when she was finished at the far right of the two lines that had formed, girls in front, guys in back.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree," the group sang in unison, everyone putting their hands together above their heads like a Christmas tree as they sang the last part of the line. "On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."

"Two turtle doves," Amy and Serena sang, balancing on one foot rising up and down on the remaining leg as they flapped their arms. The audience tittered in amusement.

"And a partridge in a pear tree," the group finished, repeating their previous action with the line. "On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."

"Three French hens," three girls on the opposite end of the line from the previous duo sang as they crossed one foot in front of the other and curtseyed.

"Two turtle doves," the same duo sang, repeating their actions.

"And a partridge in a pear tree," the group finished once again. "On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."

"Four calling birds," the four girls next to the turtle doves sang as they cupped their mouths with their hands and leaned forward slightly.

"Three French hens," the trio sang and repeated their actions.

"Two turtle doves," Serena and Amy sang in their deepest voices, getting a chuckle from the crowd.

"And a partridge in a pear tree. On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, five golden rings!" Five pairs of people, three sets of girls and two guys, turned to face each other and extended their arms together to form large rings.

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves." Their completely rich and serious tone brought more laughter.

"And a partridge in a pear tree. On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."

"Six geese a-laying," the girls sang, the six in the middle, including Lita, putting their hands on their shoulders and squatting slightly.

"Five golden rings!"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves." This time they were normal.

"And a partridge in a pear tree. On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."

"Seven swans a-swimming," the guys sang, seven of them poking out between the girls and making swimming motions.  
"Six geese a-laying."

"Five golden rings!"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

There was a slight pause before Amy and Serena turned sideways and started bopping back and forth, the blue-haired girl making rap beat noises and the blonde shifting her arms in and out with the beat. "Whoa! I said two... I said two... I said two turtle doves! Huh!" Serena rapped out the line, a blushing Amy joining in on the last syllable as they both turned their backs to each other and crossed their arms over their chests. Laughter ensued.

"And a partridge in a pear tree." The two rappers immediately joined the others in singing and moving with the end of the verse. "On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."

"Eight maids a-milking," the girls sang, every girl but Amy and Serena pretending to milk a cow.

"Seven swans a-swimming."

"Six geese a-laying."

"Five golden rings!"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves!" The two girls sang the line completely out of tune as they returned to their original act for it. More snickering from the crowd.

"And a partridge in a pear tree. On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."

"Nine pipers piping." The guys sang and pretended to be playing the flute.

"Eight maids a-milking."

"Seven swans a-swimming."

"Six geese a-laying."

"Five golden rings!"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves." Amy and Serena harmonized the line slower than normal, the blonde taking the higher part, as they stood and clasped their hands as if in prayer. The crowd chuckled.

"And a partridge in a pear tree. On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."

"Ten ladies dancing." All ten girls sang as they cradled their left arm in front of their stomachs, arched their right arms above their heads and hopped on their left feet once while raising their right knees and crossing that leg slightly in front of the other.

"Nine pipers piping."

"Eight maids a-milking."

"Seven swans a-swimming."

"Six geese a-laying."

"Five golden rings!"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves." Back to normal.

"And a partridge in a pear tree. On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."

"Eleven lords a-leaping." The young men proceeded to imitate the girls' last maneuver as they sang the line.

"Ten ladies dancing."

"Nine pipers piping."

"Eight maids a-milking."

"Seven swans a-swimming."

"Six geese a-laying."

"Five golden rings!"

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

There was only soft muttering as Amy and Serena seemed caught up in a conversation, paying no attention to the performance going on around them. Suddenly they seemed to realize everyone went quiet and turned to face the audience a bit red-faced. "Uh, two... turtle doves," they stuttered sheepishly. Laughter followed.

"And a partridge in a pear tree. On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."

"Twelve fiddlers fiddling," the girls sang as they mimicked the act.

"Eleven lords a-leaping."

"Ten ladies dancing."

"Nine pipers piping."

"Eight maids a-milking."

"Seven swans a-swimming."

"Six geese a-laying."

"Five golden rings!"

The four girls stuck their right hands out, thumbs, index, and pinky fingers extended and shook them as they started in on their line. "Brrrriing! Four calling birds!"

"Three French hens." The three girls slowed the pace down as they took their time curtseying.

"Two turtle doves." Amy and Serena followed suit with the pace, though the rest was normal.

"And a par..." the sopranos sang as they raised their arms.

"And a par..." the altos followed in harmony.

"And a par..." the tenors chimed in.

"And a par..." the basses followed up.

"And a partridge in a pear tree! My love!" The whole group harmonized the last line, the girls curtseying and the guys bowing as the males sang the last two words.

Darien was hard pressed to stop laughing as the two lines of teenagers stepped back and allowed the curtain to draw closed in front of them. The applause was near-deafening, Mina and Raye, this time joined by Sammy, Chad , Greg, Andrew, Rita, and the one guy the ebony-haired young man didn't recognize, leaping to their feet whooping, whistling, and calling for an encore. Darien joined them of course in the clapping, and was happy to see the curtains opening once again to reveal the group back in the positions they had taken during "The Little Drummer Boy." The band began to play.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and happy new year! We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Good tidings we bring wherever you are, good tidings for Christmas and a happy new year! We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Good tidings we bring wherever you are, good tidings for Christmas and a happy new year! Good tidings to you wherever you are, good tidings for Christmas and a happy new year! We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy... new... year!"

The four-part harmony was sung strongly and full of feeling, everyone smiling and obviously meaning the words they sang. Once the last note was cut off, and the band finished the ending piece, there was a brief moment of silence before the instrumentalists picked up the tune again, this time much quieter. Carolyn Taylor stepped to the front of the stage to the far left with the microphone and stand and smiled at the audience as they applauded once again. "Thank you so much for joining us tonight, ladies and gentlemen. We have been honored to have been able to entertain you, and hope you had as much fun as we did this evening. Now I'd like to introduce our special performers of the night." She looked over her performers before continuing. "Adrian Ishiguro!" A short blonde young man with dark brown eyes stood and bowed to the accompaniment of clapping. "Robert Yamamoto!" A slightly taller boy with light green hair and eyes rose. "Miles Hirata!" Darien's smile faded briefly as he growled lightly when the tall, thin young man that had sung the male part of "Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree" stood, his black hair slicked back and pale gray eyes sparkling as he smiled. "Benjamin Kobayashi!" The tallest of all the guys stood, his bright red hair and green eyes standing out as much as his height. "Timothy Watt!" A brown-haired boy of average height stood, brushing his bangs out of his hazel eyes. "William Tanaka!" This young man was maybe an inch taller with dark purple hair and light blue eyes. "Olivia Barrow!" The second female soloist stood and smiled at the crowd. "Lita Kino!" The tall brunette stood laughing as Mina and Raye began their hooting and hollering again. "Amy Mizuno!" The blue-haired girl blushed as her friends got even louder. "And last but not least, Serena Tsukino!" This time, the entire audience broke into thunderous applause, causing the petite blonde to blush furiously even as she laughed and bowed in appreciation. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Juuban Middle School swing choir!" The rest of the group stood, bowed in unison, and ran off the stage in single file, the crowd continuing their applause until the band had ceased their tune and the curtains closed.

Darien sat and waited for the crowd to begin thinning out before even attempting to make his way backstage to congratulate his favorite Meatball Head in person. As he sat there he thought back over the night and realized he had just had a wonderful time. He had definitely been entertained, and Serena had just proven herself to be more and more beautiful every time she walked onto the stage.

He stopped and rethought at that. Why did Serena's beauty stand out so much? Not that she wasn't good-looking or anything, but why did it stick out so much in his mind? Why could he still see the sparkle in her sapphire blues as she smiled her thousand-watt grins and graciously accepted the well-earned applause the audience gave her? And why did she stir such deep emotions during each of her solos with the way she looked at him - or someone else in the case of "Apple Tree"? And especially why could he still feel the slight pressure of her lips against his own from the quick kiss she had given him before leaving his lap at the end of "Sentimental Me"?

In an attempt to quiet his confusion, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. He then concentrated on finding the center of himself, hoping to see the source of the jumble of emotions that he had been feeling - not just tonight, but since Serena had stumbled across him at the hospital. He found that center in quick order, and it was then that he realized the answer to his dilemma, his midnight blue eyes snapping open in surprise. The reason for it all, the confusion, the happiness, the fear, the strength, the hope... was Serena. When he saw her smiling face looking back at him in his mind's eye, he knew, and everything became clear.

"Oh, Gods... I love her. I am completely and utterly head over heels in love with Serena Tsukino," Darien whispered to himself. A smile began to creep across his features, and its brightness rivaled the sun itself.


	12. Chapter 12

Invalid Response - Chapter 12

by Una Moonstar

ANs: Thanks, thanks, and more thanks to all my loving and faithful readers! You guys are the best! And now some romance and action for the latest installment - enjoy!

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

Serena, Lita, and Amy were sitting alone in the locker room still in their last dresses when Raye and Mina rushed in. "Oh, you guys were just great!" the blonde newcomer gushed. "You deserved every clap!"

"You guys really were good. I'm glad I came." Raye smiled.

"Mina, did you really have to run?" a shaken up voice from the blue duffel bag whined.

"You did bring the cats!" Serena said stepping over to her quickly.

Luna stuck her head out. "I have to wonder if it was a good thing or not. The show was great, but worth risking our lives?"

The meatball-headed blonde laughed and pulled her guardian out of the bag and into a hug. "I'm glad you were here, Luna. That means a lot to me."

The black cat purred a bit as she nuzzled her charge. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Artemis said as he poked his head out. His expression grew thoughtful. "Although that sounds really good right about now..."

"Oh, we're happy to see you too," Lita said as she walked over and pulled the white cat out into the open air.

"Are you guys going to change?" Raye asked, shaking her head at her friends' antics.

"No," Amy answered. "This outfit's warm enough, and we all showed up in the dresses we were wearing first." The blue-haired girl blushed. "Well, if you don't count that first performance."

"That was funny, Ames! No need to be embarrassed!" Mina enthused. "I'm so glad you asked me to help."

"Couldn't think of anyone better," Lita said with a shrug and a smile.

The red-bow-bedecked blonde wasn't sure how to take that one while the others laughed.

"Well, you look good at any rate. And Serena, you really were wonderful. I didn't realize you could sing so well."

Serena's jaw dropped at the unexpected compliment from her raven-haired friend. "Thanks, Raye. I've improved a lot since taking this chorus class."

"You've improved all around, all of you," Luna said proudly.

"Thanks, Luna." The tall brunette then looked down at the white cat she held. "Did you slip her some catnip or something? She's... relaxed," she whispered into his ear. It was all he could do not to burst out laughing.

"Why don't we go out? Your parents and the others are waiting to congratulate you." Raye said smirking, having caught the softly spoken comment.

"Right," the others said in unison, grabbing their coats.

As Amy opened the door and was about to lead them out, a few voices reached their ears, causing them to freeze in their tracks.

"Can you believe the blonde ditz got all that applause? It's not like she's all that special. I mean, she sounded like a cat in a blender!"

"And her two friends weren't any better. I don't know why Miss Taylor dotes on them so much."

"Did you see the way Serena was all over that guy in the wheelchair? You'd think she'd have some respect for someone in that condition. I'm sure she traumatized him for life!"

The five nasty girls stood just down the hall to the right of the impromptu dressing room, two of whom were wearing the girls' swing choir dresses. Serena, Amy, and Lita felt their jaws drop as they listened to what their fellow choir mates were saying about them behind their backs. Mina and Raye, on the other hand, were about ready to beat them to a pulp. Luna and Artemis, sensing this, were in full agreement.

"No kidding. Can you imagine _anyone_ being interested in the airhead, much less the stud she threw herself at? Now if that had been _me_ we'd be talking about a totally different story."

"Well, Karen, if you'd bothered to try out, you could have found out. But since you didn't, Juuban has to put up with Tsukino, Kino, and Mizuno. We have a few competitions coming up after the start of next school year, and it should be interesting to see how they manage to screw them up."

"Speaking of Mizuno, can you believe that mini-solo of hers during the weirdo trio's bit during the second program? I can't believe she thought it would be entertaining!" The blue-haired girl's dark blue eyes filled with tears at the comment.

"And listening to Kino start that acapella Christmas song you have to wonder why she wasn't thrown in with the basses considering how deep her voice is. She certainly doesn't _sound_ like a female." Lita's eyes widened, and her form - tensed in an attempt to keep herself from pounding the backstabbers into the ground - slumped drastically, her head bowing to her chest.

"And who was that _thing_ they dragged on stage with them for the distraction number at the beginning? The whole idea was embarrassing enough, but that melodramatic stage hog made it even worse. I don't know how I'm going to face my parents and friends, having to be associated with that bunch." Mina gasped softly, torn between being angry and hurt.

One of the three brunettes patted the blonde in the group on the back. "I guess this will teach Taylor not to give you the solos you deserve. She's going to have to live with this fiasco on her record for a long time."

Serena looked at her friends and saw the tears in their eyes. Not that she was all that happy with what they had said about her - in fact she was about ready to cry herself, her doubts and insecurities coming to the fore - but nobody but nobody dissed her friends. And they certainly didn't make them _cry_! She handed Luna to the extremely ticked off Raye at her side and stormed forward.

"That's enough!" the petite blonde cried as she shoved the other blonde soloist across the thankfully relatively empty hall. "If you _ever_ had a problem with Miss Taylor's choices for performers you should have said something instead of just bitching about it behind her back! And now I most certainly will _not_ let you talk about my friends that way! Say what you want about me, but don't you _dare_ take out your jealousy on the people I care about!"

"Jealous nothing!" the girl responded, pushing Serena back into the opposite wall. "I don't know what you did to pay off the woman, but you definitely did _not_ deserve those solos! I'm a much better singer than you could ever be!"

Sapphire blue eyes narrowed as they glared at her opponent. "That's not the issue here," she growled. "My issue is that you felt the need to hurt my friends. I'm not going to put up with that from people who don't have the guts to say something or try out, or have the talent to earn the spotlight!"

Amy rushed forward and grabbed Serena's arm. "Stop it, you two! It's not worth this! Serena, their opinion doesn't really matter to us. It just surprised us, that's all. Now why don't we go out and talk to our parents and friends?"

"Yeah, listen to the nerd, ditz. Take the other losers with you too." The soloist's smirk changed abruptly into a grimace of pain as she yelped. Luna, who had been set down by Raye so the raven-haired priestess could back up her leader, strutted away from the suddenly red, scratched ankles of the pompous blonde.

"You brought cats in here?" one of the non-choir adversaries said incredulously. "Wait until I tell Miss Taylor!"

Artemis looked at Luna and they nodded. The pair took off, quickly disappearing from sight. "What cats?" Mina asked innocently.

"We're all witnesses, Queenie," one of the others sneered.

"So are we," Lita said menacingly, having recovered from her bout of shocked depression. She cracked her knuckles in a threatening gesture.

"And we'll just say we have no idea what you're talking about. Since I have a flawless record and am quite well respected by the principal and administration, they'll be sure to believe me over any of you." Amy smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So shove it," Raye growled.

Serena merely smiled superiorly. She loved her friends.

It was that smile that made the soloist continue the confrontation. "So what possessed you to embarrass that poor guy in the wheelchair, Serena? Some people might think that he would actually be willing to be seen with you in public or something. His reputation will be ruined thanks to you."

"Yeah," the other swing choir member chimed in. "What would a stud like that see in an ugly ditz like you, anyway?"

"You'd be surprised," a familiar deep baritone said suddenly from behind them.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

While Darien had sat bemused by his revelation, he had noticed Raye and Mina make their way backstage, bouncing the entire way (well, Mina was, at least). He thought he had heard them say that they were supposed to meet the other girls in the dressing room so that they could be found in the crowd of people that was bound to back there - and that wasn't including visitors. So Darien rolled off after them, casually looking for a door wide enough to fit through.

It took him almost ten minutes, but it was finally done and he was on his way to tell Serena, the girl he loved with all his heart, just how much he had appreciated her performance. He rounded the last corner, finally having gotten through the crowd making its way to the band and choir rooms and reveling in the sudden space. He stopped when he saw a group of five girls between him and his objective and heard what they were saying.

"Can you believe the blonde ditz got all that applause? It's not like she's all that special. I mean, she sounded like a cat in a blender!" Midnight blue eyes blinked in utter surprise. He would have been willing to bet his bottom dollar that Serena was universally loved. Then again, he had always been a bit biased.

"And her two friends weren't any better. I don't know why Miss Taylor dotes on them so much." Darien rolled his eyes. Ah, the stirrings of jealousy.

"Did you see the way Serena was all over that guy in the wheelchair? You'd think she'd have some respect for someone in that condition. I'm sure she traumatized him for life!"

"No kidding. Can you imagine _anyone_ being interested in the airhead, much less the stud she threw herself at? Now if that had been _me_ we'd be talking about a totally different story."

The ebony-haired young man growled under his breath. Not only were they pitying and patronizing him for his "condition" as they said, they had the audacity to assume Serena wasn't worthy of someone's loving attention. Obviously they didn't know her at all. His blood was beginning to boil.

"Well, Karen, if you'd bothered to try out, you could have found out. But since you didn't, Juuban has to put up with Tsukino, Kino, and Mizuno. We have a few competitions coming up after the start of next school year, and it should be interesting to see how they manage to screw them up."

Ha! If anything, those three should take them over the top! Darien bit the inside of his cheek to keep his anger in check.

"Speaking of Mizuno, can you believe that mini-solo of hers during the weirdo trio's bit during the second program? I can't believe she thought it would be entertaining!"

"And listening to Kino start that acapella Christmas song you have to wonder why she wasn't thrown in with the basses considering how deep her voice is. She certainly doesn't _sound_ like a female."

"And who was that _thing_ they dragged on stage with them for the distraction number at the beginning? The whole idea was embarrassing enough, but that melodramatic stage hog made it even worse. I don't know how I'm going to face my parents and friends, having to be associated with that bunch."

"I guess this will teach Taylor not to give you the solos you deserve. She's going to have to live with this fiasco on her record for a long time."

Red was all the wheelchair-bound young man could see. But before he could move forward and forcibly correct the snobs' attitudes, Serena had dashed out and shoved the main culprit into the wall. He was thoroughly shocked on a few different levels. First, he had no idea that Serena and the others had been listening. The uppity crowd must have blocked his view of them in the locker room's doorway. Second, he'd only seen his Meatball Head _that_ angry when dealing with Dr. Nyx. And third, she'd actually used physical violence against somebody! That topped it all! And that's when he realized that he'd never really seen her angry. That their arguments and banter previous to his accident were part of a playful give and take even at their nastiest gave him hope that he had a chance of her returning his feelings.

The goofy smile that had overtaken his features faded as he returned his attention to the argument going on before him. "Yeah, listen to the nerd, ditz. Take the other losers with you too." He inwardly cheered at Luna's response. He'd have to make sure he had some special treats for her when she stopped over next.

"You brought cats in here? Wait until I tell Miss Taylor!"

"What cats?" Darien chuckled to himself at Mina's quick response to the two cats taking off. If he didn't know any better, he would say the pair of felines knew what was being said and left to keep the girls out of trouble.

"We're all witnesses, Queenie."

"So are we." _Damn straight, Lita_, he thought viciously, eyeing the distance between himself and the confrontation. If the tall brunette needed to go through with the threat her cracking knuckles promised, he wasn't going to sit by and watch.

"And we'll just say we have no idea what you're talking about. Since I have a flawless record and am quite well respected by the principal and administration, they'll be sure to believe me over any of you." Darien blinked then smiled wickedly as he silently cheered for the blue-haired genius. He wasn't nearly as surprised as he would have been had Serena not been telling him about some of the things she had done at the prodding of the others, along with her performances that evening.

"So shove it." He nodded in agreement with the priestess' conclusion.

"So what possessed you to embarrass that poor guy in the wheelchair, Serena? Some people might think that he would actually be willing to be seen with you in public or something. His reputation will be ruined thanks to you." Midnight blue eyes flashed as he started to move forward. That was enough of that. He sure as hell wasn't going to let them make her doubt his feelings and intentions.

"Yeah. What would a stud like that see in an ugly ditz like you, anyway?"

_Look who's talking_, he thought before adding his two cents worth. "You'd be surprised."

Serena and the others finally noticed their unseen ally as the other five girls shifted themselves against the wall opposite the locker room door. Only the soloist stood slightly ahead, obviously still spoiling for a fight with the meatball-adorned blonde in front of her.

"Darien!" Serena said in surprise. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He maneuvered forward to place himself next to the reason he was there in the first place.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it!" the uppity soloist cried out as the wheel of Darien's chair rolled over her feet. "Those were my toes!"

"Oh, your toes?" Darien asked in a dangerously bored tone.

"Yes, my toes! What's the matter with you?"

"Damn." He shook his head. "I couldn't tell you, really. I was aiming for the arch."

His friends started to grin and snicker as they rallied around him. Serena in particular was having a hard time controlling herself as she saw the outraged expression on the soloist's face.

"You said I'd be surprised," the last snob that had spoken before Darien's entrance said with a sneer as her friends helped the hopping soloist balance herself. "So surprise me. What could you see in an ugly ditz like Serena Tsukino, anyway?"

Serena shuddered as she noticed Darien's midnight blues had darkened to almost black. Only Nyx had been able to get that kind of reaction out of him before to her recollection. "First, let's get a couple things straight. Serena is far from ugly. In fact, I'd say she's downright beautiful, inside and out. And if you didn't know, she's been improving her grades quite dramatically, not that I ever thought she was stupid. So that ditz title is inappropriate as well."

The other girl scoffed as the girls surrounding the young man stared at him in shock. "The grades don't prove anything. She probably just got Mizuno to do her work and take her tests for her."

Amy snapped her attention toward the accusation and started to step forward. She stopped in her tracks when Darien held up his hand, never taking his eyes from the blustering redhead. "Oh, I don't know. On the completely off chance that she would do that - which neither one of them would do by the way - I'd say that would prove a modicum of intelligence. I mean, if you can't do it yourself, find someone who will. And why settle for less than the best?" He eyed up his opponent. "I have to wonder how you'd know to make that kind of accusation. Unless of course that's the kind of thing you were doing to get by in school."

The redhead began to sputter as he continued. "But that's not what you asked me, is it? You asked what I could see in Serena Tsukino. I see a beautiful young woman with a heart bigger than anyone else's who is trying to live up to her true potential. I see someone who is willing to feel for someone without pitying them. I see someone who is so loyal to those people she cares about that she is willing to put aside her natural aversion to violence and confrontation to defend them. I see a person with a wonderful and playful sense of humor. In short, I see Serena, and I wouldn't want her to be anything other than what she is. And I guarantee you I much prefer her and her friends to anything you could even claim to be. So if you'd be so kind as to stay out of our way, we have somewhere to be - anywhere _you_ people aren't." He glanced over his shoulder to where a certain petite blonde stood blushing with her jaw on the floor. "Serena, if you would?" She merely nodded dumbly and began pushing his chair away, the other girls following in the same stunned silence.

"Okay," Raye said, stopping in her tracks as soon as the six of them had gotten away from the gym and were out in the open halls of the school, "who are you and what did the aliens do with the real Darien Shields?"

"Not that it wasn't a wonderful performance," Mina added quickly. Amy and Lita nodded their agreement while Serena continued to stand behind the wheelchair completely flabbergasted.

"Who was performing? Everything I said was the truth." Darien shrugged, his midnight blues twinkling with merriment. "And if I was an alien, Raye, do you really think I would tell you?"

"You'd better," the raven-haired priestess growled as she clenched her fists. "Otherwise you may find yourself eating the fire of Ma..." She was cut off by a frantic Amy's hand over her mouth.

The ebony-haired young man just chuckled. "Don't you people have parents to talk to?"

Amy blushed. "That's right. I suppose they're all waiting for us in the gym," she replied, still keeping her hand over her fuming friend's mouth.

"Serena, are you alright?" Lita asked a bit worriedly. Darien turned sharply in his chair to look over his shoulder.

Serena blinked a few times and focused on her brunette friend. "I... I guess so. That whole scene just threw me. I never expected that."

"Well, they shouldn't have started it," Darien said firmly but softly.

"Speaking of, that was a good one, Darien. 'I was aiming for the arch.'" Mina broke down into giggles.

"I was," he said through his own chuckles.

The others laughed as well for a few moments before settling down. "Okay, I have to ask," Raye said once the last chuckles had died. "Does the fact that Serena isn't surprised by the wheelchair mean you've been the mysterious patient she's been taking care of?"

Darien sighed while Serena stiffened. "Yes, Raye. I asked her not to tell anyone. The only one who knew besides the medical staff was Andrew, and he was bound by the same request. I, uh... decided it was about time I stopped hiding." He looked over his shoulder and gave Serena a small smile of gratitude.

"I'm glad you did," Mina said firmly.

"Me too," Lita added, Amy and Raye beside her smiling their agreement.

"Me too," Serena whispered softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Darien just covered the petite blonde's hand with one of his own and gave them all a shaky grin. Then they all made their way back to the gym where everyone else was waiting for them.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

"Oh, Serena! That was absolutely wonderful!" Ilene Tsukino gushed as she rushed forward and took her daughter into a huge bear hug when the sixsome entered the gym.

"Thanks, Mom," the petite blonde's muffled voice managed to get out.

"You were all wonderful," Janelle Aino said with a smile, giving her daughter a wink as she flipped the tresses she had passed on to the girl back over her shoulder.

"I had a good time," the taller brown-haired young man said as he stepped up to Lita.

"Thanks, Ken. I'm glad you could be here."

"My parents would have been here too, but they had a dinner planned with my dad's boss. They said to wish you good luck - not that you needed it." Lita merely blushed slightly.

"I never knew you could sing so well," Greg said as he moved next to Amy.

"I don't, really," the blue-haired girl said, blushing furiously.

"You do, darling. Don't ever doubt it. You wouldn't have been part of the second program if you didn't," Victoria Mizuno said with a smile as she hugged her daughter.

"Oh, Mom," Amy responded as she returned the embrace.

"It's good to see such good girls have such good voices," Raye's grandfather said expansively, winking at the singing trio. They laughed, Raye and Mina joining in.

"So this is Darien?" Ken Tsukino asked a bit guardedly, looking over the young man in the wheelchair Serena and Ilene stood behind. Darien stiffened under the scrutiny.

"Yes, Daddy. Darien, this is my father, Ken Tsukino. And the lady with me is my mother, Ilene." Serena swallowed nervously. She could only hope her father would lighten up before Darien crawled back into his shell.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ilene said as she stepped around in front of him and offered her hand.

Darien shook it, a wary look in his eyes. "And you as well," he said quietly.

The woman with the long, dark navy blue hair turned to her husband and gave him a stern look. Ken sighed and extended his hand. "Sorry about that, Darien. I'm just not used to my daughter dealing with a young man on a regular basis. I guess my protective streak got the best of me."

The ebony-haired young man shook his hand as well, the wary look still there. "I understand, but I'd never hurt her, I swear."

Ken looked deeply into the midnight blues sitting before him before letting go off the hand he held. He smiled. "No, I guess you wouldn't at that. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Darien smiled slightly. "A pleasure."

Serena released the breath she'd been holding. That had to be some of the most intense moments she'd ever experienced outside her escapades as Sailor Moon! But at least her dad was okay with Darien. Maybe that meant that he'd be okay with her dating him...?

"Oh, I suppose I don't count for anything," a younger sandy blonde boy said irritatedly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Serena grinned. "Yeah, that's about it."

"Serena!" Ilene said, shocked, as the others snickered.

"Oh, alright. Darien, that's my little brother Sammy, otherwise known as the fungus. Call him whichever you like."

Darien's smile became completely genuine. "Hi, Sammy."

"Hey." Sammy looked the young man over, having been quite curious for a while now about the guy his sister had been spending so much time helping. She had even improved her grades! As it sat, he wasn't disappointed, although he could see the way the two of them kept shooting the other one looks. He could only hope his dad would take this better than he expected. Otherwise the house was going to turn into a war zone.

"So why'd you do that first song, guys? It was funny, but it didn't really fit in," Chad said as he hovered around Raye.

"It certainly wasn't planned. We needed to entertain the crowd while they fixed some problems with the instrument microphones. We'd been listening to these funny tapes for the last few weeks in class while we weren't rehearsing, and I got the idea to do one. So we did." Serena shrugged and smiled.

"So how hard did she have to twist your arm, Amy?" Lita's friend Ken said slyly.

"No comment," Amy said shyly, amusement sparkling in her dark blue eyes.

"Well, I suppose. It's pretty late, and we should all be getting home. Coming, Mina?" George Aino said smiling. Mina nodded. "You girls were wonderful. Thanks for inviting us. We'll see you soon." He, his wife and daughter all left with a wave.

"Remember, Monday is our Christmas get-together!" Mina cried just before she disappeared from sight.

"I'd better get these two home too," Raye said with a smirk as she grabbed Chad and her grandfather. "I'll see you guys Monday for sure."

"You bet, Raye. And I'll be over a little early to do some last-minute cooking," Lita called as the temple threesome headed for the exit. Raye waved in response.

"My parents should be here by now to pick us up," Ken said to Lita.

"I thought they had a dinner date with his boss."

"Well, yeah, but they used the excuse that they had to pick us up to keep it as short as possible. If I know my mother, they should be out there as we speak. She really doesn't like Mr. Tamada, and she likes his wife even less."

The tall brunette girl laughed. "That sounds like your mom. Let's go. I'll talk to you guys later." The pair left.

Victoria Mizuno stepped up to Darien. "It was good to see you here tonight, Darien. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, thanks, Dr. Mizuno."

"We'll have to talk later. But for now, have a merry Christmas, and I'll see you next week. Serena, it was good seeing you tonight as well. You all put on a wonderful show."

"Thanks, Dr. Mizuno. I'll see you Monday, Amy? Greg?"

Amy blushed. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Can't wait," Greg added with a small smile.

The three of them gave one last wave and left. Once they were gone, Ilene smiled at Serena. "So you'll be spending tonight with Darien then?"

"That's what I was planning on, yeah."

"It's Christmas Eve, Serena. You should spend it with your family. I'll be fine." Darien looked back over his shoulder and gave her a heartfelt look.

"Don't be silly, Darien. We already talked everything over. We're going to do our Christmas celebration on Monday morning. And you're welcome to join us as well," Ken said, smiling.

Serena's heart started pounding at the invitation. Her dad was going to be okay with this!

"I... I don't know..." Darien stuttered, thoroughly shocked by the offer.

"Well, you don't have to decide right now," Ilene said quickly, sensing his distress. "Think it over and tell Serena before she leaves tomorrow night. There's always enough food and love to go around."

Darien blinked. "Okay," he said softly.

"I hope you come, Darien," Sammy said, smirking. "Then the guys can outnumber the girls for once."

"They still won't, you know. Luna's a girl."

"Yeah, but she's a cat, Dweeb. That doesn't count."

"She sure seems to think so, Fungus."

"Okay, okay, that's enough of that. Are you two going to be okay walking? We can figure out a way to give you a ride if you need it," Ilene offered.

Serena leaned forward slightly. "It's up to you," she whispered into his ear.

Darien shuddered a bit before responding. "I think I'd rather walk. The weather doesn't seem to be too bad and there isn't any wind. We'll be taking major streets to my apartment building so we should be okay."

Ken looked at his daughter who nodded. "Alright. If you're sure..."

"I am."

"We'll be okay, Daddy. I do this almost every day. It really should be fine."

"Okay. But call us when you get in, alright?"

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure of it," Darien said respectfully.

"We'll be counting on that then. We'll see you when you get home tomorrow night, sweetheart. And hopefully you Monday morning, Darien," Ilene said with a motherly smile. The three Tsukinos then left.

Serena looked after them and sighed. "They've been really great about this."

"I can tell. Are you sure you don't want to just skip tomorrow? I'll be fine by myself, I promise."

The petite blonde moved around to the front of the chair and knelt down to look her charge in the eye. "That's just it, Darien. No one should be alone on Christmas. And my family is willing to move our celebration back a day. So I'll be with you tomorrow. I _want_ to be there."

"But..."

Serena cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips. "No buts. I'm going to be there. You're the only one with a single objection here, and it's totally unfounded. No one else minds. And I know you don't really want to be alone. Right?"

Darien could only nod as he got lost in the earnest sapphire blues gazing up at him. Did she even realize how beautiful she was?

Serena smiled at the confirmation of her suspicions then proceeded to unwittingly follow along the same path her companion had just begun to travel. His midnight blues were so deep, so intense...

They began to come together, their gazes never wavering. But before their lips met, they were startled out of their reverie by the necessity of Serena moving her finger out of the way. They both snapped back to reality, and she threw her arms around his neck, burrowing her face in the crook of his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist automatically. "Thank you for caring so much about me," Darien whispered, breathing deeply to regain his composure.

"Like I can help it. It's so easy!" Serena giggled a bit and finished straightening to her full height. "We should get going though. It's already pretty late."

"Yeah."

Serena gazed at him for an extra moment longer before positioning herself in her customary place behind the wheelchair and the two of them made their way back to Darien's apartment.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The stars twinkled merrily on their walk home through the brisk night air, and both were happy to find themselves inside Darien's warm apartment at the end of their trek. Serena quickly called her parents to reassure them of their arrival then flopped down on the couch. "I am _so_ pooped!" she declared.

Darien laughed from his position in front of the balcony doors facing the back of the sofa. "I wonder why. Although it's interesting to see there's a limit to even _your_ energy."

"Very funny. I think I'm going to get ready for bed, though. Did you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay. You don't mind if I sit here a while, do you? I just needed some quiet time to think."

"Feel free. I'm pretty good at falling asleep in just about any kind of conditions."

The ebony-haired young man chuckled. "You may want to think about changing," he said after a minute or two when Serena had made no apparent attempt to do so.

"That's exactly what I am doing - thinking about it. I told you I was pooped."

"Oh, come on, Serena. There has to be at least one more burst left in you."

She sighed and got to her feet. "Well, what do you know?" she said as she turned to face her companion with a sly smile on her face. "There was one more burst in me."

"I suggest you make your way to the bathroom before it gives out on you." Darien returned the expression with his own classic quirky grin.

"Good point." Serena grabbed her duffle bag and stepped quickly into the bathroom.

When she came out, Darien was facing the glass doors staring off into the clear night sky. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

He didn't even flinch. "Yeah. Go to bed. I'll be fine."

"As long as you're sure..." Her voice trailed off as she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and snuggled under it.

He turned to look in her direction. "I'm sure. Good night."

She smiled at the gentle tone. "Night." Five minutes later she was off in the land of dreams.

Darien turned back to the view from his balcony doors and watched the stars sparkle against the velvety backdrop of the night sky. His thoughts were of nothing specific, which was comforting in its own way. Finally his mind returned from its wanderings, and he shifted his gaze once again to the direction of the young lady on his couch.

He couldn't see her over the back of the sofa, but he could picture her perfectly. Her golden blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, heart-shaped face... He sighed and rolled himself over to where he could watch her slumber. "No matter how exactly I can recall how you look, how you act, nothing can compare with the real thing," he whispered as he fought the urge to get closer and run his hands through the hair overflowing the cushions and pooling on the floor. "I love you, Serena. It's scary how much I do."

Serena sighed and rolled onto her side in her sleep so she was facing him. "Oh, Darien," she murmured, smiling.

Darien grinned and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know why you dream of me, Serena, but I can't help but be happy that you do. I suppose I should try to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." With one last wistful look at the girl camped out on his couch, he turned and wheeled himself into his bedroom and went to bed.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The night itself passed relatively uneventfully, but Darien woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. He fought to catch his breath, his eyes wide. "What... what was that?" he gasped. "It seemed so real... but it was only a dream, wasn't it?" His brows furrowed and he doubted that conclusion. But there was only one way to be sure...

With a nervous swallow, the ebony-haired young man reached into his extra-dimensional pocket and pulled out the Rainbow Crystals he had there for safe-keeping. He kept his eyes closed and his fist clenched. Finally, he opened both and looked at what he held in his palm. Three crystals, one orange, one green, and one violet, sparkled slightly in the daylight that managed to get through his covered window. "Oh, gods," he choked out. "It was real. Those were memories. I... I can walk while I'm transformed. And Serena... Serena is Sailor Moon." He blinked a few times in amazement. "Serena..." He began to smile as he remembered how she had trusted him with one of the Rainbow Crystals after the youma at the bus station had been defeated. "She completely trusts and believes in me. How absolutely amazing."

Just then the sounds of church bells ringing through the cold morning air reached his ears and he remembered what day it was. "I don't have a present for you, Serena. I can only hope my heart will do." He grinned as he came to an inner conclusion, and resolved to put it into action as soon as possible that day.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena lay staring at the ceiling after she woke up that Christmas morning thinking of nothing in particular. Her mind flitted from thought to thought and memory to memory. But most of all, different pictures of Darien popped up before her mind's eye, tracing their relationship from the first day they had met. She still had that test she had hit him in the head with, although not for any real sentimental reason. Her mother had insisted she keep it so she would always have a reminder of how horrible her tests could get in hopes that would encourage her to do better. She grinned as she remembered that all it had really done was remind her of how aggravating Darien was.

The petite blonde sighed. She remembered the argument they had the day of his accident and grimaced as she thought of the comments she had made to the other girls after he had left. "He's always screwing up my life!" She shuddered as the words echoed through her head, knowing now that nothing could be further from the truth.

She started a bit then as she heard Darien's bedroom door open and close. As the sound of the bathroom door shutting reached her, she decided to try to get a little more sleep - or at least pretend to - to avoid the questions she was sure he'd ask if he found her awake so early in the morning. The girl snuggled up under the blanket and rolled onto her left side, closing her eyes, and soon enough had dozed off.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien rolled into the living room a little while later and came to a stop on the other side of the couch where he could see Serena curled up under the blanket asleep. He smiled gently at the peaceful expression on her face, his hand itching to brush back the golden bangs that fell slightly into her closed eyes. Finally he sighed and went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

When he returned Serena was still asleep, curled up even tighter. He chuckled a bit and decided he'd better wake her up. He knew his courage wouldn't hold out if he waited too much longer. "Serena," he called softly, reaching out and shaking her shoulder slightly.

"I'm awake, Ms. H. I swear I am," the girl mumbled as she turned over onto her back.

Darien shook his head at that and decided to try again. "Serena," he said a little louder as he shook her a little more forcefully.

"The answer's 42." She still didn't wake up.

The ebony-haired young man grinned and leaned over close to her ear. "Do you want a detention, Miss Tsukino?"

"No!" Serena cried as she sprung up into a sitting position, her eyes open wide. "I have to be at Darien's by..." Her voice trailed off as she realized where she was. She turned to face Darien, who was barely keeping himself from laughing hysterically. The girl sighed. "Well, it beats yelling at Luna I suppose."

"Yelling at Luna?" he said through suppressed snickers.

"My cat tends to wake me up in the mornings and I tend to yell at her for it. So when people wake me up and I'm talking in my sleep I usually yell at them like I would Luna." She grinned sheepishly. "I've even done it to Ms. H. before."

Somehow Darien managed to control himself enough to just chuckle for a bit before responding. "Serena, you are something else."

She smiled. "I most certainly hope so. I try hard enough. Now why did you wake me up?"

His expression grew serious. "I need to talk to you. I... realized something when I woke up this morning, and... I need to share."

Serena threw the blanket covering her aside and swung her legs around so she was completely facing the wheelchair-bound young man. "What is it, Darien? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

He took in a deep breath and released it slowly as he maneuvered his chair away from her and positioned himself behind the couch. "I remembered, Serena. I remembered the battle at the bus station and retrieving one of the two rainbow crystals there. I remembered that you're Sailor Moon and you know I'm Tuxedo Mask." He finally looked over his shoulder and saw Serena kneeling on the sofa facing him, biting her lower lip nervously. He smiled slightly. "I know I told you not to say anything, and I guess I'm glad you didn't. I'm also glad that I can still protect you somehow when you need me. And I have to thank you for trusting me so much. You believed me when I told you I wouldn't remember and then let me have one of the crystals even though you knew your teammates don't trust me." He paused and dropped his gaze to his lap. "The girls - Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita - they're the other scouts, aren't they?"

Serena sighed. "Yeah, they are. But they'd kill me for telling you."

"I know. But now that I know you're Sailor Moon, the rest of the facts just click into place." He looked up with an odd expression on his face. "That's why you all wanted to get Dr. Turner in the park. And why you asked Raye if he'd mentioned Tuxedo Mask in his article in front of me. And why Amy practically choked to get you to stop talking - you were about to say, 'Doesn't he realize what I go through?' weren't you?"

The petite blonde smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yes to all those points. And it took me a bit to realize what Amy was getting at too."

His face relaxed into a smile. "And you knowing who I am is why you grinned and pointed at me when the band started playing Tuxedo Junction last night, isn't it?"

"Guilty as charged."

"You little devil. I never even suspected. Although the way you threw me my baseball cap the first Friday we walked to the hospital reminded me of your tiara toss. Now I know why."

"I was about ready to freak out with the way you looked at me. And I think Luna was about ready to hyperventilate too."

"Luna? You mean your cat? What does she have to do with anything?"

Serena weakly chuckled guiltily. "Um, yeah... You may not believe this, Darien..."

An ebony eyebrow rose. "Try me."

"Well..." Serena sighed again before continuing. "Luna can talk. In fact, she's the one who gave me my transformation brooch and told me how to use it. I... thought I was dreaming. At least I did until I got hurt fighting the first youma I ever faced in Molly's mother's jewelry shop. Then I realized it was real and I was scared out of my mind. And then you showed up and encouraged me to fight, told me I could do it. And I did. All thanks to you and Luna." Her soft smile of remembrance faded as she saw the confused look on Darien's face. "Darien?"

"What are you talking about, Serena? I don't remember any fight in the OSAP."

She blinked. "You don't? But you were there! I had just scraped up my knee scrambling away from all the possessed customers who were coming after me when the rose appeared in front of me, stopping them. You told me to find the warrior within and that you'd fight with me. You really don't remember that?"

Darien shook his head. "No, I don't. I guess I was Tuxedo Mask longer than I thought I was. The first battle I remember was the one for the orange rainbow crystal. Everything before that is a blur."

"Wow."

"That's putting it mildly. Although that does explain some of the strange dreams I can remember having over the past six or so months."

"That's just strange. I wonder why you can't remember."

"I do too," he said softly, his gaze dropping to his lap. "And that brings me back to what else I wanted to talk to you about. But I'm still a little scared to do it, I guess."

Serena rushed over to the distraught young man and hugged him. "You don't have to be scared of me," she whispered into his ear. "And if you really feel that uncomfortable you don't have to tell me anything. I'll understand."

Darien returned the embrace wholeheartedly, pulling the girl into a seated position on his lap. "No, I do have to tell you. You've given me so much without asking for a thing in return. The least I can do is tell you everything. You deserve that much."

"Oh, Darien," she sighed, adjusting herself so her head rested on his shoulder, her arms still loosely around his neck.

"Well, I guess the best place to start is the beginning," Darien began in a soft, hesitant voice. Serena could feel him trembling. "The reason I was so depressed at the hospital after the accident was because I've been there for a long period of time before. I was six at the time, and I had been in a car accident with my parents. They... they died in the crash, and I was in a coma for two weeks. When I woke up, it turned out that I had amnesia. Not only had I lost my parents in that crash, but I lost all my memories of them as well."

The petite blonde stifled a gasp, knowing that she couldn't interrupt his story without making him lose his courage to tell it. She gave a little nuzzle while he took a few deep breaths to quiet his shaking. She didn't know it, but that show of affection and support gave him the confidence he needed to go on.

"It also seemed I didn't have any other family. So I was sent to an orphanage where I stayed until I was fourteen. Then I got a letter from a lawyer saying I now had control of the interest on a trust account in my name. I used the money to get out and get my own place. A couple of months later I was emancipated from the state, and here I've been ever since."

There was a minute of silence before Serena took a deep breath and asked the question that was bothering her. "You have my sympathy, Darien, and I wish I could have been there for you then. But what exactly made you so depressed this time in the hospital? Was it memories of losing your parents?"

Darien sighed and nuzzled her neck slightly. "Partially that, but mostly it was the way I got treated. I was treated like a burden. I even overheard the doctors talking outside my room saying that they were overworked and having to find me a place was too much for them. They always talked like I wasn't in the room with them, and when they did talk to me it was almost always condescending. And if it wasn't that way, there was nothing but pity. It was incredibly hard to feel human in that place. Then I got sent to the orphanage where I was treated the same way. I grew sullen, bitter, and withdrawn. I didn't really show a lot of respect to the people in charge of the place since they weren't showing me any, and the other kids all saw I was different and rejected me out of hand. I was always getting sent to counselors and social workers, every one of them trying to figure out why I acted the way I did.

"I suppose that's why I reacted so negatively toward Dr. Nyx at first. Not that she hasn't deserved it since, but the whole idea set me off. And the nurses all treated me the same way as the ones eleven years ago. And not only did I feel like a burden, I felt useless on top of it. It all added up. But then you found me out and made the effort to be my friend. I want you to know that's made all the difference in the world. And I thank you for it. Thank you so much, Serena." The ebony-haired young man's words ended in a barely-audible whisper and he held her even closer, receiving a bear hug in response.

Serena found she could say nothing; she was too choked up. All she really knew was that if she hadn't been in love with him before she would be now. Her heart swelled with the emotion and her eyes overflowed with tears. _This_ is what he had been holding back from her. And now he felt he could trust her enough to share. She had never felt so proud in her life.

Darien didn't know how, but somehow he managed to keep the tears from flowing even after feeling Serena's on his neck. As he sat and held her close, marveling at how much better he felt now that he had told her everything, he suddenly realized how long the girl in his arms had been sitting in his lap. He shifted her without thinking about it, causing the petite blonde to draw back her head and look at him confused.

"Darien, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

He smiled in an attempt to relieve the fear he saw in her sapphire blue depths. "No, you didn't do anything. I just needed you to move a bit because my upper thighs were getting a bit uncomfortable."

She smiled in return before laying her head back on his shoulder. "Oh, okay."

A couple of beats passed before either one of them realized what Darien had just said. They both gasped and Serena jumped off him, both of their gazes falling on his sweatpants-encased legs. "I... I can feel my upper thighs," Darien whispered in awe, afraid to move in case that would break the spell that made it all possible.

A thousand-watt grin lit up Serena's features as she brought up her sparkling eyes to look at her charge's face. "That's wonderful, Darien! What a Christmas gift!"

The ebony-haired man finally brought his head up, the corners of his mouth twitching. "I can feel my upper thighs," he repeated, a bit of happiness mixed in with the awe.

The petite blonde laughed. "Yes, you can! And pretty soon you'll be feeling everything else and be up and about like you were before, I just know it!" She threw herself back into his lap and hugged him fiercely.

He gave her a quick squeeze then pulled her back to look her in the eye. He was smiling hugely. "I can feel my upper thighs!" he practically shouted before pulling her back in for a kiss.

Sparks flew as their lips met, and both melted quickly into the sensations. Darien held her as close as he could, and Serena was doing her part to help. Her fingers began to play with the short hairs at the nape of his neck while his hands gently massaged the muscles in her lower back. Eventually their mouths opened and both took the invitation to explore the sweetness of the other.

Soon enough however they were forced to separate due to lack of air. Darien's hands immediately flew to the sides of Serena's flushed face, and he looked deeply into her sapphire blue eyes. "Serena, I..." His voice trailed off as he couldn't find the words to express how he was feeling at that moment.

Tears welled up in Serena's eyes as she realized she had let herself lose control once again. "Darien, I'm sorry. I shouldn't..."

He quickly cut her off with another kiss, this one short and sweet. "Don't be, Serena. I don't regret it. Not one little bit. I came to a realization last night, after I watched you shine so brightly during the concert. I finally realized what I feel around you, for you. And when I remembered fighting alongside you at the bus station as Tuxedo Mask, the way you trusted me so much, it just made me..." His words cut off abruptly as fear - make that terror - flashed in his eyes and made his body tremble.

Serena bit her lower lip as she examined his eyes to try to find out what he was trying to say. He was surprisingly open - and vulnerable, she realized. And that's when she saw it. There was an emotion he was trying to hide behind the fear, behind what was left of his wall that shielded him from all the hurt he had been exposed to when he was younger. And what she saw made her smile.

At the unexpected expression, Darien let his hands fall from her smooth, tender cheeks and come to rest on her waist. And no matter how he tried, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from hers. "Serena, I..." he stuttered, still struggling to put everything together somehow.

She cut him off by placing her finger gently on his lips. "Shush, Darien. Let me say something," she said quietly. "I realized something a while ago myself. I realized that I had fallen in love with you." His eyes widened as she continued. "But I knew I couldn't tell you then, because I knew you weren't ready to hear it. That's why I was so upset when you pushed me away when you had started kissing me in your sleep. It hurt, although I know you didn't mean for it to. But since you decided you could trust me so completely, and because of what I can see in your eyes, I decided I could tell you now. I love you, Darien, and I think I always have. I know I always will." She let her hand drop into her lap and unconsciously held her breath waiting for his response.

She didn't have to wait long. "You mean it, Serena? You're sure you aren't just feeling sorry for me?" She gave him a scathing look then smiled and nodded. His expression turned to one of wonder as he took some time and examined every one of her features. "Do you realize how beautiful you are? You're gorgeous, inside and out. And..." He squinted his eyes shut for a moment, took a deep breath, and opened the lids again to gaze directly into Serena's sapphire blues. "I love you too."

His admission was no more than a whisper, and Serena could tell it took every ounce of his courage to say it. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck once again. "You've just made me the happiest girl in the world, Darien! I promise I'll love you forever and ever!"

He returned the embrace, squeezing her as though he were trying to make them one. "I promise too, Serena. I promise you my heart until death and beyond. I promise."

They stayed there in each other's arms for another fifteen minutes or so before they pulled apart slightly to be able to look at one another. "So what do we do now?" Darien asked softly, his eyes trying to memorize every detail of his beloved's face.

Serena giggled. "I'm not sure. I've never had a boyfriend before."

The ebony-haired young man blinked. "You have got to be kidding me. Someone as beautiful and loveable as you has never been asked out before?"

"I didn't say that. All I said was that I hadn't had a boyfriend before," she responded a trifle indignantly.

He smirked at her. "So what about that one kid with the glasses? Melvin, isn't it?"

Her look turned sour. "Oh, please. Give me some credit for taste. I mean, he's a nice enough guy, I guess, and I don't want to begrudge Molly in any way, but... ewww." She stuck her tongue out and shook her head in disgust. "But what about you? What about Raye?" she asked once she had recovered.

He jumped a bit in surprise. "Raye? What about her?"

"Weren't the two of you dating? Why wouldn't you know what comes next?"

If he didn't know better, Darien would have guessed his Meatball Head was jealous. He decided to keep that little fact to himself for the time being however. "We went on a couple dates I guess, but she wasn't my girlfriend. She's a nice enough girl, but..." He laughed a bit at himself and shook his head. "I guess the only girl I ever wanted was you. I could never get you out of my head. In fact, I was thinking about you when the accident happened."

"Oh, Darien..."

He saw the guilt in her eyes and quickly moved to head off that line of thinking. "Don't you dare feel guilty, Serena. It's taken me a while to come to this conclusion, but the only one to blame here is that driver. The kid never should have been behind the wheel of a car much less driving against the lights like that. I know I waited for the lights to change, although I don't really remember much else of the accident. So none of this was your fault, whether I was thinking of you at the time or not."

Serena looked at him silently for a few moments, Darien doing the same, before wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into the crook of his shoulder. "I'm so glad I didn't lose you," she whispered.

He grinned as he felt the small smile form on her face against his skin. "And I'm just as glad I didn't lose you. I really need to thank Lita for her quick thinking." Serena nodded.

From there their conversation traveled the gambit from Serena's childhood (she thought it was only fair) to what they had really been thinking during their confrontations. And the morning passed, Serena never leaving Darien's lap, both people starting to get to really know each other like they had never taken the time to do before.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Later that Christmas afternoon, Serena - who had finally showered and changed - was making them an early supper consisting of TV dinners while Darien sat and stared out his balcony doors, brooding over the fact that he didn't have a gift to give his Meatball Head. Of course, she hadn't given him an official one yet either, but that was irrelevant. He sighed. He had wished before that he had a present to give her, but now it seemed doubly important - it would be the first official gift he would give his girlfriend.

Serena hummed Christmas carols to herself as she pulled the two dinners out of the oven and set them up on trays to be eaten in the living room. She had a gift wrapped and ready in her duffle bag, and, although she thought he might be a little uncomfortable (she figured he didn't have a present for her), she couldn't wait to see his face when he saw it. She giggled a bit and took Darien his supper.

Once the both of them were done eating, Serena pushed him over to the sitting area of the living space and told him to wait. Then she disappeared into the bathroom where she had left her bag earlier. The ebony-haired young man did as requested, and the petite blonde noticed the curious look she got when she returned. She giggled.

"I had to get your Christmas present, silly. And I want to be able to sit down when I watch you open it." She pulled out a medium-sized box wrapped in white paper decorated by numerous twigs of mistletoe and holly.

He took it a bit reluctantly, guilt truly beginning to eat at him. "Serena... thank you, but I... I don't have anything for you..."

She smiled gently. "I figured as much. But that doesn't matter. I want you to have this. If it really bothers you just get me something later. I don't need anything, but if it makes you feel better..." She shrugged as her voice trailed off.

He grinned ruefully and shook his head. "You amaze me, Serena. But it won't exactly be a Christmas present if I don't give it to you today."

"Like that matters. As long as it's from you, I'll treasure it forever. Besides, you already gave me the best Christmas present a girl could ask for - your heart."

Darien saw the sincerity in her sapphire blues and decided to put it behind him. It wasn't worth it to ruin a beautiful moment like this. "Well, I really don't need this since you did the same for me in return. Your heart is everything I could ask for."

Her eyes twinkled with pleasure and mischief. "As wonderful and romantic as that was, open your present! I want to know if you like it!" She scooted to the edge of her seat eagerly.

He laughed and began to tear into the pretty paper, finding a blank cardboard box beneath. He finally managed to break through the tape that held it shut and found a lot of packaging materials. "Styrofoam? You gave me Styrofoam? How sweet." He grinned.

"Yes, I'm a true romantic," she said dramatically. Then she dropped her pose and hopped up and down. "Just get to the good stuff!"

Darien chuckled again and dumped the plastic popcorn onto the coffee table. Then he pulled a blue plastic wrapped bundle out of the box. "Am I ever supposed to get to this present?"

"I didn't know about the Styrofoam or the plastic bag, I swear. But the tape on the box was me." She grinned.

"I'll get you later." He managed to pry open the bag and gasped when he saw what was inside. He pulled out a gorgeous ceramic piece in the shape of a golden crescent moon with roses intertwined around it on a black-painted wooden base. The box fell to the floor unnoticed as he gazed at the gift reverently. "This is beautiful, Serena. Where did you find this?"

"At a small little gift shop just outside the downtown shopping district. It was on sale, and I thought it was way too appropriate to pass up. Do you like it?"

"What a silly question. Of course I like it - I love it! And you're right; it's amazingly appropriate." He looked at her slyly. "How were you going to explain your choice if I didn't remember? I would have freaked out."

"Oh, I had something in mind. I thought I remembered you saying something about liking roses a while back, and I have a thing for the moon, so I thought this was a neat way to signify our friendship." Serena grinned triumphantly.

Darien laughed. "You did have all your bases covered. I would have had to buy that one, although I still would have been suspicious. I think I'll keep this in the bedroom though."

The blonde girl blinked. "Why?"

"First off, it's something from you - neither Nyx nor the world needs to share in what I feel for you. It's not that I'm ashamed or embarrassed," he said quickly, cutting off the hurt protest he could see forming on her lips. "My feelings have always been private, only to be shared with the people closest to me."

Tears welled up in her eyes regardless. "Are you willing to let people know we're together?" Her voice was soft and broken.

His heart melted. "Of course. I want every guy out there to know that you're taken, that you're mine. I want everyone to know just how lucky I am. But the special things are just for you and me."

She sighed and smiled slightly. "I guess I can live with that. I just want to run out and shout how much I love you from every rooftop. Of course, I've always been one to tell everyone how I'm feeling." She blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor.

Darien reached out and lifted her chin with his fingertips. "That's one of things I love about you. Maybe - just maybe - we'll balance each other out. And it'll all be good."

"Yeah," she breathed, lost in his intense look.

As though they were being pulled on strings, the new couple leaned in toward each other, their lips meeting quickly in a softly passionate kiss. Serena absently stood, never breaking the lip lock, allowing Darien to sit back in his wheelchair and wrap his arms around her waist once he had somehow managed to put his present on the table beside him. Her arms folded around his neck as he pulled her into his lap, the kiss getting deeper as he did so.

Soon Darien was trailing hot kisses across her cheek and down her delicate neck, causing her to moan out his name and let her head fall back, giving him as much access as he wanted. He came around to the hollow of her throat, nuzzling it slightly with a few butterfly touches of his lips, while his right hand buried itself in her golden strands to hold her head steady and glory in the silken texture.

He started to make his way back toward her waiting mouth when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and pulled her close, burying his head in the crook of her shoulder. Serena blinked a few times at the abrupt halt in activities as the hand that had been in her hair dropped to her waist to join the other. Before she could say anything, she was completely thrown by Darien's sudden outburst of quiet sobs, the tears running hotly down her shoulder and under the white blouse she was wearing. "Darien, what's wrong? What happened?"

It took a few moments for him to calm himself enough to respond. "It's... it's all just so overwhelming," he whispered, his voice muffled by its position against Serena's flesh. "I've never felt this way before and it has me euphoric and scared and confused and worried and awed all at once. Oh, gods, Serena, it's almost too much to take!"

The petite blonde held him tight. "Then we'll take it slow. Slow and steady until you get used to it all. It's not like we have to be in any rush here. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to be ready for this. As long as it takes." Her hands rubbed his back soothingly as he continued to cry.

Ten teary minutes later, Darien's sobs lessened and his breathing grew deep and steady. Serena pulled back slightly and gazed down at his now-peacefully sleeping face and smiled. She was glad he could rest - it had been an emotionally draining day so far.

She wanted to get up and take care of the mess they had left from dinner and the opening of his Christmas present, but when she tried to remove herself from Darien's lap, his arms tightened and his brows furrowed. The girl sighed and snuggled back against him, resigned to her fate. "I can see already you're going to be the possessive type," she muttered ruefully as she felt him relax at her actions. She chuckled a bit and let her mind drift as she breathed in the scent of her beloved.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

She had nearly dozed off herself when the sounds of screams caught her attention. She quickly wrestled her way out of Darien's grasp, causing him to frown and toss and turn a bit, and rushed over to the balcony, where she slipped outside to see if she could pinpoint a direction. Her ears steered her gaze toward the small park at the bottom of the hill she and Darien always passed on their way to and from the hospital on Fridays. There were flashes of blue light mixed with a blackness and a heavy feeling of dread descended on her. The Negaverse was at it again.

Serena ran into the bathroom where her communicator lay in her duffle bag and pressed the all-call button on the pink calculator-like device. She gave a brief explanation and directions then grabbed her brooch and said the three magic words: "Moon Prism Power!"

Darien started from his sleep at the intense jolt tugging at his soul and almost instinctively reached for his transformation rose. Not long after, Tuxedo Mask rose from the wheelchair and turned his eyes quizzically toward his bathroom door. "Serena?" he whispered.

The door burst open revealing the champion of love and justice herself, Sailor Moon, about ready to dash for the front door. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw her caped protector waiting for her. "Darien... I mean, Tuxedo Mask! I... I guess I wasn't expecting to see you like this..."

The ebony-haired hero smiled. "That's understandable. Now let's get going. I believe we're going to be needed."

"Right." The meatball-headed heroine led the way out of the apartment and toward the park.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien had been more than right; they were definitely needed. When they reached the small haven of nature amidst the glass and steel of Tokyo, they found a large crowd of people - a group of carolers by the looks of their outfits and the sheet music strewn haphazardly around the grass - pale and unconscious in various places about the park. There was no youma to be seen.

Serena felt oddly vulnerable and alone as she carefully wandered around looking for who or whatever caused the disturbance, even knowing that Darien haunted the tree limbs somewhere above her keeping the element of surprise. She turned a sharp corner on the path she was following and stopped short with a gasp. There, on the lip of the fountain in the center of the clearing, sat Malachite, general of the Negaverse, sitting as though he had been waiting patiently.

"Welcome, Sailor Moon. I figured you'd show up soon, although I expected your little friends to be here first." The white-haired man stood, causing the light of the late afternoon sun to glint off a sapphire blue gem resting in the hollow of his throat.

Serena stood on guard, trying to prepare herself for any move the man before her might make. "Well, surprise, surprise. Believe it or not, every now and again I'm faster than they are."

The general shrugged. "Or got caught in traffic, whichever story you'd prefer. Either way, you're mine." His gaze suddenly bore intensely into the blonde hero, revealing a frightening lack of sanity in the ice blue depths. Her eyes widened. "You'll pay for what you caused to happen to Zoicite. You'll pay slowly and painfully. And I will enjoy every yell, every scream, every tear. You can count on that." His deep bass came out as a growl as a mix of blue and black light began to surround him, the aura growing with every passing moment.

"And you can count on us not letting you!" a rich, familiar female voice called from the opposite side of the clearing. "Mars Fire Ignite!"

"You can say that again! Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Don't forget me! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The three attacks from the other three cardinal directions converged on the surprised general. But just before they connected, he teleported out of the way, reappearing above the point of impact as the energies fizzled off before they hit the trees. Malachite's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of three of the other four scouts standing defiantly at the edges of the clearing. "All this will do is prolong the inevitable conclusion. I will not leave here without my revenge!"

"Psst! Sailor Moon!" a soft whisper came from behind the blonde hero. Serena was about to spin around to face it when it spoke again. "No! Don't turn. Maybe if I stay hidden I can help a little better. I've already managed to finish a scan this way. There's a focal point of power centered on that blue gem hanging around Malachite's neck. I think it's the blue rainbow crystal."

"Does that mean I have to use the wand on him?" the petite blonde asked quietly without moving her lips as she watched the others banter with Beryl's insane servant. The look on her face was as defiant as the rest, not giving away her actual state of confusion and nervousness.

"If it _is_ the crystal, yes. It's your most powerful attack either way, so it would be best to use it no matter what. But you'll want to wait until he's worn down for the best chance at success. We have our work cut out for us."

"Well, he said he wasn't leaving without his revenge, whatever he's talking about, so it's not like he'll leave without giving us our chance. Thanks, Mercury. I'll do what I can."

"I'm going to move now. I shouldn't stay in one place too long if I want to stay hidden and effective."

Serena merely nodded and stepped forward. "Okay, Malachite," she called out in a louder tone of voice. "That's enough. You've totally disrupted a beautiful day filled with joy and good cheer for all these people just to draw us out so can you can get some sort of revenge for something. I don't have any idea what you're talking about, but we'll just run with it. There's no way I'm going to let you hurt any of my friends, and you already need to pay for what you've done to these innocent people. So, on behalf of the moon," she started to do her traditional motions and pose, "I'll punish you!"

The white-haired general laughed, the sound convincing the latest arrivals of what Serena already knew: the man before them was not playing with a full deck. "I have to admit I admire you for your youthful enthusiasm, Sailor Moon, but that will do nothing to stop me." He turned to face the meatball-headed scout. "You've been lucky so far, but that stops here. I _will_ have my revenge... and I'll have it _now_!" His left arm shot out, throwing a crackling blue-black bolt of energy toward Mina, who stood - like the others - in complete shock at the turn of events.

The taller blonde gave a startled "eep" of surprise and managed to dive out of the way in the nick of time, the energy exploding mere inches away from her feet. "Hey! Watch it!" she yelled from her position on the ground.

He turned toward her. "Do you really want me to?" he sneered before his right hand shot out to repeat the process - this time toward Serena. She, being a little more prepared for the move, scrambled out of the way a bit more gracefully.

"That would be the nice thing to do," Mina said a bit sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But since when has Malachite been nice?" Lita questioned as she got into a signature stance. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

The bolt of electricity was met halfway by another bolt of blue-black energy. "Tsk, tsk, Sailor Jupiter," the man scolded as he turned to face her. "There's no need to be rude. At least wait until I'm looking at you before attacking." He threw a bolt at Raye with his left hand.

"I hate double standards," the fire scout snarled as she rolled back to a standing position after dodging the blast. "Mars Fire Ignite!"

The white-haired general turned to face the Scout of Fire with an insanely wicked smirk. The fireball that had been streaking toward him dissipated harmlessly around a sudden blue-black shield that formed around him. "You seem to hate a lot of things. I guess we have a lot in common."

"Not likely," Raye shot back as she saw a fuming blonde silently charging the man's exposed and hopefully unprotected back.

The next thing any of them knew, Malachite slammed to the ground face first, Mina triumphantly atop him. "Mars may not like them, but I'm all for double standards!" She gave him a quick jab at the base of his neck and jumped back before any retaliation could come her way.

The general snarled and deliberately made his way back to his feet. He was facing an alert Serena, but turned to look at the retreating Venus over his shoulder. "And I thought the Sailor Scouts would always fight fair," he practically purred.

"Shows what you know," Lita muttered. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

Finally one of the scouts' attacks got through, as Malachite's attention was trained on Mina at the time. The lightning bolt connected solidly with the center of his back, causing a slight yell of pain to escape the man's lips. When he straightened, he kept his eyes shut, and all four girls were wary. "You'll pay for that, Jupiter," he growled. "You will pay dearly!" Lita prepared herself for a physical attack as she saw his muscles go taut. But they were all surprised when he did a 360 degree spin and dove at Serena, his arms extended. He caught the startled girl around the throat, the force of his momentum driving them both to the ground, Malachite on top of the struggling blonde.

"No!" the other girls, including the hidden Amy, screamed as Serena was jolted with a large blast of the blue-black energy the general had been attacking with. The blonde was trying to gasp for air, her hands struggling to loosen the grip of her enemy. She had a leg free, and was working to get it between them, but the panic of her lack of oxygen was obviously getting to her, most of her motions becoming a wild thrashing.

Raye was seeing nothing but red as she threw herself at the man who was slowly killing her best friend. The impact sent all three of them rolling, the final result being Malachite in the same position he had been in before but breathing a lot more painfully, Serena not quite as panicked as she had managed to get a couple breaths during the tumble, and Raye glaring at the general after a wince of pain since the other pair had rolled over her.

Lita took advantage of the older man's distraction and dashed forward to pull him off Serena, Mina joining her. Before the pair reached their fallen leader, Malachite once again blasted the meatball-headed scout with a strong jolt of blue-black energy. The petite blonde was fading fast but managed to tip the scales in her own favor when Lita and Mina grabbed her attacker and yanked. Serena had gotten her feet into the man's midsection before the tumble was over, and now she pushed out with her legs, giving her friends the last oomph they needed to pull Malachite off of her. As she succumbed to the darkness playing about the edges of her vision, she heard a distinctive voice cry out, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien had been watching it all from his perch in a nearby tree with his heart in his throat. The only thing that had kept him from jumping down and pummeling the snot out of the insane general was the fact that the girls had moved in so fast. His violent reaction scared him a bit though. He knew he had always felt protective of the petite hero - and of Serena too actually - but this went over the top. The ebony-haired hero shook off the feelings to be dealt with later, his focus brought back to the immediate matter at hand by the sudden fog that filled the clearing. He smiled. Trust Mercury to have impeccable timing.

He could just make out a shadowy form dragging another toward the trees and guessed it was Amy getting Serena out of harm's way while she had cover. Once the standing girl went into hiding once again after quickly checking the unconscious hero's vitals, Darien silently leaped down from his perch and went to do some checking of his own. The bubbles were just beginning to disperse when he crouched beside the petite blonde hidden in the underbrush. A gloved hand unconsciously reached out and brushed her cheek, and the midnight blues hidden behind his mask were soft. "Serena," he called barely above a whisper. "Oh, gods, please be okay. I couldn't take losing you now." He squeezed his eyes shut to keep himself from crying.

His efforts to keep his emotions in check, however, also kept him from noticing Serena's eyelids starting to flutter. They hadn't quite opened when she tried to speak. "Have to... wear him down... to use the wand..." she managed to get out past her bruised throat.

Darien gasped at the sounds that just reached his ears as his eyes popped open. "Don't... don't talk. Wait until..."

"No!" The choked cry cut him off. "Listen. We... have to wear him down. He has a... rainbow crystal. I have to use... the wand. Please..." Her eyes opened halfway as she finished her plea.

The ebony-haired young man's heart shattered at the look of pain and determination. "Okay, Serena... Sailor Moon. If that's what has to be done, so be it. But stay here and hidden until you're ready to face him." He smiled. "And stop talking. I don't want you to lose that beautiful voice, no matter how temporary it might be."

Serena couldn't help but smile in return as she gave him a shaky but silent thumbs up. He shocked her in the next moment by leaning down and kissing her firmly but quickly on the lips before jumping back into the tree limbs above. The girl couldn't help but shake her head and quietly chuckle. Then she relaxed and concentrated on breathing and listening to the sounds of the battle that had continued to rage on during her interlude.

And rage on it had. While Amy had hidden the leader of the scouts and Darien had talked with her, things had reached critical mass. Blows and attacks had been exchanged, and although the white-haired general was definitely the worse for wear, he was also winning. Lita was down and almost unconscious, Mina was moving slower with a definitive limp and blood running down her right leg, and Raye was finding it hard to breathe after taking a powerful blast to the chest - although she continued to fight like nothing had happened. Even Amy had taken a couple stray blasts the couple of times she had been caught in the middle of her scanning, causing her to have to start all over again. As Darien returned to his usual vigil, waiting for the time he would be most needed, another blast hit the Scout of Love's leg and she went down with a scream of agony. She did, however, get off one last "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" that nailed the general in the left shoulder before giving in to the state of unconsciousness that beckoned her.

Malachite spun to face the last remaining scout he could see, half due to the hit to his shoulder, snarling with pain. Darien could see the beads of sweat that had already formed on the fire scout's brow and her labored attempts to keep breathing normally. He gritted his teeth as he realized the time for his entrance was at hand. Well, at least he knew what the game plan was.

Raye glared at the general through cold violet eyes as the two of them maneuvered around each other. She dodged a small bolt of the now-familiar blue-black energy and returned it with an attack of her own. "Mars Fire Ignite!"

The fireball was met in inch or so away from the older man's face by a ball of dark energy. Malachite grinned evilly as his counterattack started to press the fire back toward its maker. Darien, hidden in the foliage above the scene, knew he had to act fast, and before the large mass of energy crossed the halfway point. He formed a steel-tipped rose and aimed carefully.

Raye struggled to keep up her fire, hoping beyond hope that she could somehow force it past the strong barrier that was reversing the flow. However, she was hampered by her shortness of breath and her weakened state. Just before she gave out completely, she was saved by the appearance of a perfect rose. But it hadn't been aimed at the ground at the feet of her opponent and meant to distract and dissipate the energy. As soon as the projectile met the struggling interaction of attacks, the whole thing exploded, sending Malachite flying backward. Fortunately for the raven-haired scout, Darien had followed his throw, grabbing and shielding her from the blast.

Darien glanced over his shoulder once he felt the last of the heat wave wash over him and saw that Malachite was sprawled out on the ground dazed. He took advantage of the fact by turning to examine the girl he held in his arms. "Mars, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Raye's breath was short and quick as her eyes managed to flutter open. She smirked slightly. "I think I always wanted to hear you say that to me, but now that I have, I realize it's just not right. You should save it for Sailor Moon."

"I don't regret saving you; we're on the same side after all."

"Are we?" Her eyes closed as she tried to take a deeper breath, her body shuddering in response. "One way or the other," she continued before Darien could bring himself to respond, "I need you to promise you'll take care of Sailor Moon. I don't think I can stay awake too much longer."

"You pushed yourself too hard," Darien said with a small smile.

"Maybe so," she conceded with a shrug. "Either way I need that promise - _before_ Malachite shakes this off. Promise me!"

The ebony-haired hero started at the intense gaze the scout he held gave her. "Of course I promise, Mars. And we _are_ on the same side. I don't think I could ever fight against you, not of my own free will."

"Beware that last statement, Tuxedo Mask. It may come back to haunt you," Raye said distantly, her violet orbs losing focus slightly. She blinked a few times and her eyes cleared. "Thank you. Now keep her safe." Her labored breathing grew steady and deepened slightly, and her eyes fluttered shut.

Darien laid her out gently on the grass. "Of course I'll keep her safe, Raye," he whispered. "Serena holds my heart." With that he stood to his full height and turned to face the rising general, missing the slight start of surprise before the Scout of Fire completely faded into unconsciousness.

"Tuxedo Mask," Malachite growled, eyeing up his new opponent. "I see you're fashionably late, as always."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Darien responded coldly.

"Oh, am I glad to hear that. Now I can take care of you the way Zoicite wanted." The wildness in the ice blue eyes grew.

"How touching." Midnight blue eyes grew even frostier.

"How dare you mock her!" Malachite screamed, rushing forward and pulling the thin iron rod he had assaulted Darien with at the bus station out of an extra-dimensional pocket.

Quick thinking and lightning-fast reflexes got Tuxedo Mask's cane in place in time to block the wild swing that easily could have caved in his skull. "So she wanted to beat me with a stick? I thought she had a preference for ice spears," Darien grunted, his arm shaking with the effort of holding back the blunt weapon his opponent was pressing toward him.

Malachite withdrew suddenly, giving the masked man a glare that would have turned him to stone had the general the power. Darien stumbled back a few steps at the release of pressure against him and watched the white-haired man warily. "And your favorite little girl likes disks of light. To each their own, although I've always had a preference for women who were brave enough to get up close to do their dirty work. I mean, where's the courage in hiding as you attack?" A wicked sparkle gleamed in the ice blue eyes as he saw the shot hit home with the furrowing of the ebony brows before him.

"Sailor Moon's courage isn't really in question here. She faced _you_ down alone, didn't she? I'd say she was just more intelligent. She's still around to face off against people after all." The smirk that overtook his expression was one of victory.

His riposte most definitely one-upped the blow he had received, and Malachite did _not_ roll with it. "Then I'll make you watch helplessly while I change that!" the white-haired general screamed as he charged forward. Darien watched as the last thread of sanity snapped in the powerful general and belatedly thought it might not have been the best of ideas to push things that far with someone who had obviously been that close to the edge. He found himself immediately on the defensive, blocking blow after blow as though the pair were truly fighting with razor-edged swords instead of the blunt objects they actually held.

Every now and again a blow slipped through, causing Darien to flinch in pain. He realized he needed to do something to get back on the offensive, or he was eventually going to tire and definitely get his head crushed - leaving the vengeance-seeking general a clear shot at Serena. He wasn't sure if the white-haired man was weak enough to succumb to the Moon Crescent Wand's attack, which spurred the masked hero on even more assuredly. He finally got his chance when Malachite paused a little too long to put extra pressure against the cane that still blocked the blows more often than not and the shaking arm that held it. Darien took advantage and pushed back with all his strength, which fortunately hadn't been depleted enough to affect the distance he caused the general to stumble back in surprise.

Darien quickly switched his cane to his left hand and threw a steel-tipped rose with his right. It imbedded itself in Malachite's left shoulder, only causing him to stutter a couple of steps on his way to continue the ferocious battle. The ebony-haired young man gritted his teeth, switched his weapon back to his dominant hand, and met the other man halfway, continuing his offensive. The "sword fight" was rejoined.

This time things were a little more even, both parties taking periodic blows amidst feints and parries, flips and dodges - it almost looked like something scripted for a movie. But the blood and bruises were real, and both knew that there were only more to come. Both fought for the honor of a woman, one a tortured, twisted memory, the other a new, blossoming love to be protected at all costs. There would be no backing down for either of them.

It was a dirty trick that turned the tide of battle. Malachite blinded Darien with a blue-black blast of energy then hit the younger man's cane out of position, causing him to do a ninety degree turn. That was quickly followed by a sharp crack against Darien's now-exposed lower back. An agonized cry escaped the stricken man's lips and he fell to his knees, barely blocking the second swing aimed for his weak spot as he let his weight fall onto his left side.

After that, it was all Darien could do to keep the insane general from doing any more damage. His legs' movement was sluggish, and he knew he wouldn't be able to support himself steadily. Blow after blow he blocked, rolling every now and again to escape a particularly nasty one. He had lost his hat early on in the fight, but the mask stayed on, much to his surprise. It was one of the few blessings he could still count.

But it didn't last. Finally, Darien didn't move quite fast enough as he tried to roll out of the way of the meanest blow he'd seen yet, and it connected once again with his lower back, near the place he had been hit before, sending the mask flying. A scream tore from his throat, and he found he couldn't move for the agony that coursed through him. Glancing up quickly out of the corner of his eye, he saw the wicked gleam that glazed over the ice blues glaring at him from above and knew Malachite was about to finish this once and for all. The general's arm rose swiftly, preparing to land the blow that Darien realized would not only defeat him and leave Serena open to attack, but would also completely overcome the magic that bridged his injuries and eliminate all the progress he had made in the past two months. And all he could do was watch as it happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Invalid Response - Chapter 13

by Una Moonstar

ANs: Well, we're starting to wind down to the end, folks! _But_, we're not there yet. Oh, no, not by a long shot (or long chapter, whichever you prefer). So here we go, with a lot of action, an answer, and a pair of lovebirds getting comfortable. Enjoy!

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

Two horrified gasps came from two separate directions as the steel rod hovered threateningly in the air, an evil cackle echoing through the clearing. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" was the immediate response, the icy mist cutting off all visibility. But it had lingered long enough.

"No!" Malachite's wicked growl snapped. "You won't stop me!" He tore one hand off the still-raised weapon and shot off a blue-black blast toward where he had last seen the startled Scout of Ice.

Serena impacted with him at almost the exact same time, her own cry of, "No!" covering the surprised scream from Amy who hadn't been expecting the retaliation. "Stay away from all of them, you bastard!"

They tumbled and rolled, a brief struggle for the rod ending in neither of them ending up with it as it flew away from them into the fog, lost from sight. "Sailor Moon!" Darien cried from his prone position. He couldn't see where they had gone, but he could hear the sounds of a physical battle between the two opponents. The grunts and growls from the general sounded even more unglued.

A higher pitched whoosh sounded off before he heard a response to his panicked shout. "I'm a bit busy, Tuxedo Mask," Serena wheezed. "Be with you in a minute."

"Don't count on that," replied the insane man, his silhouette looming for a moment above the caped hero.

From that point on Darien practically held his breath as he heard scuffled footsteps, brief snatches of heavy breathing, and the occasional impact of flesh against flesh as the battle continued. His natural healing ability was doing its job admirably, the feeling of sensation growing in his legs with each passing moment. He got the impression that Serena was somehow keeping the scuffle away from him so he could recover, not that he could quite understand how. But he would take advantage of the distraction, and heaven help Malachite when he was ready. The evil general wouldn't know what hit him.

The ebony-haired young man blinked as he realized the fog was finally thinning out, and he could see the two standing figures on either side of the fountain, circling it warily. He stayed quiet, not quite ready to try his land legs yet, but wanting to be prepared to help out with a well-timed rose if it became necessary. The last wisps of Mercury's attack drifted away, causing the two opponents to stop in their tracks and eye each other up. They were both a bit more battered and bruised than they had been before Serena had sprung from the underbrush, but the petite hero was better off for her hidden respite. Malachite clutched his side as he glared at the girl, a trickle of blood running down his chin from the corner of his mouth and his uniform dirty and torn.

Things were rushing headlong into the final climax, and Darien couldn't help but glance around to see if Serena had any other back up. Raye and Mina were still down for the count, and he could just make out Amy in the same condition. That random blast must have caught her just right, the young man thought with an inner cringe. He couldn't quite see Lita amongst the carnage, but from the last glance he had been able to take, he figured she was out of the picture as well. That left Serena alone. He gritted his teeth at the knowledge that he couldn't help her yet, his legs still not quite ready. Damn the blasted general. Damn him and his obviously dead partner Zoicite.

Serena shifted slightly, moving so that Darien couldn't see her face at all. But he could see Malachite's. The insanity-fed hatred made the formally-dressed hero shiver. He'd faced that himself during his own showdown with the man, but he knew he was finally seeing it directed at its true source. His soul felt fear for the young woman he loved. It would take everything she had to take him down.

"I don't know why you're so intent on taking me down, Malachite," the petite blonde said as her stance relaxed slightly. "I really can't think of why you could need revenge so badly. But it won't work."

"You're a foolish little girl for thinking so, Sailor Brat," Malachite snarled. "But I have the advantage here. There's nothing I won't do to reach my objective. You have morals that'll get in your way."

"I can win anyway, Malachite. And I'll prove it." There was a quick flick of her wrist and a second later she raised her arm above her head, Crescent Moon Wand in hand.

A ball of crackling blue-black energy began to form in the general's hand in response, but before he could throw it at the girl he was faced off against, he lurched forward surrounded by white lightning, finally falling to the ground twitching.

"Way to go, Jupiter!" Serena cried, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down a bit in her excitement.

Now that Malachite was out of the way, Darien could see the green fuku clad girl lying directly behind where the man had been standing. There was a small, triumphant smile on her face and she gave her leader a shaky thumbs up before passing out into unconsciousness. Serena gasped at that, but held herself together.

The blonde took a deep breath before raising her arm once again. "Moon Healing Activation!" she cried, the silver, sparkling light and energy flowing in a rush toward the downed general.

Malachite screamed as it washed over him, his weakened condition the only thing keeping him from shrugging it off. He twisted and writhed on the ground, random expletives escaping his lips. Serena firmed her stance and continued the attack, pouring more of herself into it. Darien could just imagine the immovable determination on her face as he started to pull his legs under himself, just as determined to be there to help the petite hero finish the job. Once he was upright he found he was shaky, but he moved forward anyway, stopping directly behind Sailor Moon's left shoulder.

Finally, just as Serena was beginning to think she couldn't keep this up for much longer, a black mist began to rise from the white-haired man's chest. Malachite arched his back, his face twisted in pain, as the miasma lingered, trying to hold on to its host. Sapphire blue eyes narrowed, and the girl poured even more into the energy wave. That caused her to waver slightly, but Darien put his arm tightly around her waist to support her. Without turning her attention away from the situation at hand, she smiled gratefully.

It took longer than hoped for to dissipate the dark energy that had filled the head general, but when it went, it went quietly, as though it had never been. Malachite's body flopped back to the grass, obviously spent, his breathing ragged and shallow. Serena stumbled over quickly, Darien immediately following. "Malachite?" the girl queried quietly, falling to her knees in her exhaustion. A part of her worried that she wouldn't be able to continue fighting if this didn't work.

Darien lowered himself carefully to one knee, ready to defend the hero at his side if need be. "Malachite, are you okay?"

Ice blue eyes fluttered open and stared blankly at the clear winter sky above them. The voices to his left finally registered, and he turned his head to face them. "No," he breathed, pausing to flinch as a wave of pain overtook him. "I'd have to say I'm nowhere near okay."

"What have I done?" Serena asked, stricken, dropping the wand to the ground at her side.

The prone man smiled faintly. "What you needed to do, Sailor Moon. You drove the dark energy from me at last. Oh, gods, at last!" He coughed weakly.

"Then why aren't you healed? You're supposed to be healed!" There was panic in the young woman's voice as she reached forward hesitantly to touch the former servant of Beryl's shoulder.

"I _am_ healed," Malachite reassured her. "But the dark energy has sustained me for so long that my body won't last too much longer without it. I don't think you realize how long ago I was taken over by Beryl and Metallia."

Serena and Darien shared a look at that. "How long ago was it?" the ebony-haired young man asked gently, curiosity lacing his tone.

The man on the ground's eyes widened briefly as he finally focused on the formally-dressed hero. "If you don't remember, I'm not sure I can say. But rest assured it was long ago." Desperation filled the icy blue depths. "Please forgive me, forgive all of us," he begged. "We never meant to turn against you, never. She was too much to withstand..." Tears spilled down his cheeks. "The majority of us were lost before we ever reached the throne room. I think they were the lucky ones. I can only hope they were reborn as well." He locked his gaze with Darien's. "Can you forgive us?"

Darien gasped at the intensity that held his gaze. "If you were truly working for the Negaverse because you had been brainwashed and turned by Beryl's dark energy..." He pulled his eyes away with an effort and looked at Serena. Her sapphire blues were wide with sympathy and filled with tears. She answered his silent question with a simple nod as she took his right hand with her left. He took a deep breath and returned his attention to the fallen general. "I forgive you, Malachite, you and the others. It's Beryl that's the source of the evil, not you."

"Thank you," Malachite whispered, a shudder of relief wracking his weakening frame. "But Beryl isn't the source. She's always been a powerful tool of Metallia. She thinks she will rule by Metallia's side, but she never will. Have you noticed the increasing number of sunspots? That's Metallia. Beryl's been having us collect energy for her so she can release that... demon from her imprisonment. And she's very close. Don't lose your focus. The true source of it all is Metallia." His eyes fell onto the heroes' clasped hands as he fought to catch his breath. He smiled. "So you found each other at last. I'm glad. At least one of her plans failed."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see. And sometime soon, I'm sure." A fit of coughing once again shook the white-haired man's frame. "I don't have much time left," he gasped once he had recovered. "Be sure to take the Blue Rainbow Crystal. It's no longer attached since the dark energy I used to do that is gone, but it's all that's sustaining me at the moment. It helped you, Sailor Moon, when you tried to heal me. You wouldn't have had the power otherwise, even as battered as I am. Bring the crystals together and summon the Silver Crystal. You'll need it to defeat Beryl and Metallia. And hold on to each other. You'll need each other, and the other Scouts, even more. Thank you, both of you. I can die in peace, forgiven and free from that evil taint on my soul. Thank you." With one last peaceful smile, Malachite gave up his last breath and died.

"No!" Serena cried as the body before her crumbled to dust and blew away in a supernatural wind, leaving only the blue crystal behind. "No, I healed him! I healed him!" Her head dropped as she began to cry.

Darien gathered her into his arms and tried to soothe her. "He said it had been too long, that only the dark energy had sustained him this long. He stayed long enough to help us. He earned our forgiveness. May he rest in peace." He bowed his own head onto hers.

It took another five minutes for Serena's tears to run their course although she still wore an unhappy expression. She sighed and leaned further into Darien's embrace, her eyes falling onto the blue Rainbow Crystal that lay in the grass. "Darien," she said softly, "why are you looking for the crystals?"

"What?" he responded involuntarily, his thoughts brought back suddenly from where they had wandered. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think you have evil intentions or anything, but I want to know why. Luna told us we needed to get them so that we could find the Moon Princess and protect her. What about you?"

Darien paused for a moment and realized that this hadn't come up yet in the few discussions they'd had while they'd both known the other's secret identity. "Dreams," was the young man's reply, as quiet as the original question. "I had dreams of a princess, and she asked me to bring her the crystals so she could be free. I was hoping that by freeing her I'd be able to get my memory back."

"So you're doing it for this princess," Serena clarified.

"Yeah."

"And so are we."

"Um, yeah."

The petite blonde hero grinned. "Then we _are_ on the same side. I knew it!"

Darien blinked. "Well, yeah, I guess so. That doesn't mean you doubted me I hope."

"Oh, no, no," the girl said quickly. "But the others kinda did. You just proved I was right."

"I guess that's something then." He chuckled. "Although I don't think just you saying so is going to win my case."

She giggled in return. "Probably not. So who gets the blue crystal?"

"You," the caped hero said without an ounce of hesitation. "The girls' suspicions may be less if you end up with the upper hand."

Serena sighed and straightened herself as she reached out and took the crystal. "There has got to be a way for us to bring these things together and reassure the girls that you're okay." She looked over at the man at her side. "Should we do it now, while they're still out?"

"I thought you wanted to reassure them, Sailor Moon," Darien answered with a stress on her name. "Sneaking around behind their backs isn't a good way to do that. Besides, they'll think I put you up to it."

"Oh, yeah. That's true." She thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. "I've got it. I'll tell them that we talked after Malachite was gone and agreed to get together at the temple on Friday after your water therapy. We'll all be transformed of course, so no one has to reveal their secret identity. Then we'll bring out all the crystals in front of everyone, and see what happens."

Darien thought about it. "That just might work," he said finally. "That way everything is out in the open and there's nothing going on behind anyone's back. And then they can also see that I'm willing to work with you. Great idea, Serena." He smiled widely at her.

She returned it and gave him a quick hug. "We'll do it that way then. But you should probably get going. The natives are getting restless." She gestured her head to the side where a couple of the downed scouts were starting to groan and move.

"Point taken. I'll see you when you get back to the apartment." He got to his feet and helped Serena to hers. "Don't take too long," he whispered in her ear, grinning when he felt her shiver. He gave her a brief, intense kiss and dashed off.

She couldn't help but smile after him as Mina groaned even louder from her right. "I hope someone got the license plate of that bus," the Scout of Love grumbled as she shakily got to her feet. "Or at least Malachite. You did get him, didn't you, Sailor Moon?"

Serena turned a sad face to her friend. "Yeah, I got him."

"And you're not happy about this why?" Raye asked from behind her, reaching out and putting a comforting hand on her right shoulder.

"Did you get the crystal?" Amy asked, coming out of the brush in front of the meatball-headed blonde. "It was the blue Rainbow Crystal, right?" Serena nodded.

"I'm glad my last shot wasn't in vain then," Lita commented with a wry half-smile as she joined them from the left side. "I wasn't quite expecting it to knock me out for so long though."

"Go ahead and tell us the whole story, Sailor Moon," the blue-haired girl said gently.

Serena sighed. "I'm not going to describe every blow, but we fought. And finally he was weak enough that I thought I could use the wand on him and have it work. It did, although I had to pour a lot of myself into it. My legs still feel a bit wobbly. But what ended up happening was a dark mist was driven from his body and disappeared. Tuxedo Mask and I checked to see if he was okay, and he explained that he had been taken over by dark energy, that Beryl and the evil being she works for had brainwashed him to fight on their side. I guess it happened a long time ago, but he wouldn't say exactly when. He finally said that we should bring all the crystals together and call the Silver Crystal, because we'd need it to fight Beryl and her boss, Metallia. He said we have to remember that Metallia is the source of the evil. Beryl is one of her pawns. Powerful, but a pawn just the same."

"So what happened to the blue crystal?" Lita asked.

Serena opened her clenched fist and revealed it. "I have it. But Tuxedo Mask and I talked and we agreed to bring them all together in front of everyone at the temple on Friday night. It'll have to be after Darien's water therapy, and we should all be transformed. That way we don't have to give away our other identities. What do you guys think?" She looked around a bit warily.

Mina eyed her up and smiled. "I always thought we just might be able to work with Tuxedo Mask. That'll work for me."

"You're sure he agreed to this?" Lita asked a touch suspiciously.

"We both agreed that you guys needed to be a part of bringing the crystals together, and I suggested the temple. He's willing." Serena held her breath waiting to see how they took the offer.

"As long as there's no trouble I don't have a problem," the brunette scout said with a shrug. "But he won't like it if there's trouble and he brings it." She cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"This makes sense to me. I don't mind working with Tuxedo Mask as long as he's willing," Amy said logically. "We're both fighting the Negaverse after all."

Raye stood watching Serena, suspicion clouding her violet depths. "This works for me," she said finally. The blonde let out her relieved breath in a whoosh. "But I'll be watching him, Sailor Moon. Count on it. I guess I'd have to say that you were able to work things out pretty quickly though. We couldn't have been out of it _that_ long. And he had to have gotten out of here pretty fast to be gone by the time we woke up." She raised her eyebrows in expectation.

Serena blinked. "He's never wanted to be our enemy, Mars," she said quickly. "And when I asked him why he was looking for the crystals he said he was doing it to free the princess that had been visiting him in his dreams. I told him we were looking so we could find the princess and protect her. We just realized that we all wanted the same thing, that's all. It just made sense to work together at that point."

"You told him what?" Raye screeched as Lita silently handed the leader her wand from the ground where it had been lying.

"I trust him, Mars! And I made the deal with him! So we'll be there on Friday night and we'll see what we can do about the Silver Crystal when we find it! Until then, tough!" Serena struggled to get her temper back in check.

Mina's hand on Raye's shoulder stopped the raven-haired priestess before things went any further. "All right, you two, that's enough. Sailor Moon made her call so we have to back her up. And we will." The taller blonde shot a serious look at each of the others. "I don't even think it was a bad call. Let's get home. Those singers are starting to wake up."

"Wow, it took until now?" Lita asked, grateful for the distraction. "Malachite must have really drained them."

Amy pulled out her Mercury computer and activated her visor. "He drained them almost to the point of death," she reported after a moment, her eyes large behind the blue screen in front of them. "Any more and they would have died."

"That bastard!" Raye said fiercely.

"It was the dark energy," Serena reminded them. "Save your anger for the person that made him do it. Metallia is the one we're after. Remember that." She took a deep breath and looked at each of her friends. "Now let's go home and have a merry Christmas. And tomorrow we'll celebrate together. Okay, Mars?" she finished tentatively.

Raye let loose an explosion of breath. "Okay, okay. I'll be fine with this by Friday, I promise. And I won't hold it against you before that." She smiled and shook her head. "Your impulsive streak is going to be the end of me one of these days, I hope you know that."

"Nah, that'll be your own fiery temper." Serena grinned at the taller girl.

"Let's go, guys. See you tomorrow." Mina shot them all a wave and took off, Amy and Lita right behind her.

Raye gave the remaining blonde a quick hug. "Sorry for blowing up at you like that. I'm gonna get going, but be sure to wish Darien a merry Christmas from all of us, and tell him he's welcome to join us tomorrow. See you then!"

"Later!" Serena cried after her. "Merry Christmas!" Her joyful cry was the first thing the Christmas singers waking in the grass remembered hearing as the heroine bounded off toward Darien's apartment.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Serena waited to power down until she got to Darien's balcony, took a deep breath, and walked inside. She most certainly wasn't expecting the scene that was waiting for her there.

"It's about time you came back inside," Darien said with a look of relief the blonde didn't quite understand. "You wouldn't believe who was waiting for me when I finished my nap."

It was then Serena noticed the black cat resting in the young man's lap. "Oh! Luna! What are you doing here?" The glare she received at the question told her more than words would have - and it was easier on the ears. She put on a false smile and scooped up the irritated feline. "I missed you too, Luna. Did you need something to eat, Darien? You, uh, slept for a long time." Her eyes begged him to give her the out she needed.

"Something light might do me good," he replied, reading the expression correctly. "Just a couple of sandwiches and a soda, if you don't mind." He was careful not to watch Luna too closely. He didn't want to give away he knew her secret just yet.

"Coming right up!" Her forced cheerfulness wouldn't have fooled anyone, but both man and cat were willing to let it slide. Serena disappeared into the kitchen with Luna. "What?" she asked the cat in a fierce whisper once the animal had been placed on the counter next to the sink.

"How did the fight in the park go? And how exactly did you plan on explaining to Darien why you'd been on the balcony so long without a jacket in this wind?" The red-orange eyes narrowed as she took her charge to task.

"Malachite's gone, I have the blue crystal, and I had just gone out there before he woke up. Does that cover everything?"

Luna sighed. "Most likely, Serena. Now what do you mean about Malachite and the blue crystal?"

"Malachite used to blue crystal to up his power. Once we wore him down I used the Crescent Moon Wand on him, and the dark energy that had been... possessing him I guess you'd say was driven out. Before he died he told Tuxedo Mask and me that Metallia is really the one behind it all, and the increase in sunspots is her getting close to breaking free from her prison. Beryl almost has enough energy to do it. We're supposed to bring the crystals together and summon the Silver Crystal. We're going to need it." Serena looked at her guardian seriously.

"Hmm," the cat said thoughtfully. "I'll need to see what Central has to say about that. So how are we going to bring the crystals together? Tuxedo Mask has three of them."

Here Serena blushed. "We... made an arrangement. He wants to prove that he's on our side, so he agreed to meet the scouts and me - transformed of course - at the temple on Friday night where we can do it in front of everybody. I already told the girls."

The red-orange eyes narrowed once again. "You're sure about this?" Luna's thoughts went back to the previous night and her suspicions at the concert.

"Definitely," the blonde said confidently. "I've always known he was on our side. Now he gets to prove it."

"Well, at least you'll have the others there in case something goes wrong. I'm glad to see you were thinking of that at least," Luna said in her traditional lecture mode, fighting the urge to laugh at the sight of the girl's eyes darting toward the living room when she talked about the caped hero. Strangely enough, it didn't bother her at all to find out her suspicions were right. "Now don't you think you should get those sandwiches together? That is what you were supposed to be coming in here for."

"Oh! Right!" She turned her face toward the other room as she opened the refrigerator door. "Sorry for taking so long, Darien! Be right there!"

There were a few beats of silence before he answered. "No problem, Serena. Take your time."

Well, if that didn't just scream the young man had been outside the kitchen listening. Luna rolled her eyes. Obviously he knew a few more things about her charge than she had realized. But if she was going to trust him, it had to be all the way. So she ignored the slip. "I'll only stay for a little while longer, Serena," she said as the girl loaded up a plate with two medium-sized sandwiches then grabbed herself an apple. "I'll see you when you get home tonight. Or are you staying over again?"

"All depends on whether or not Darien's coming with me for celebrations tomorrow. If he is I'll just bring him with me in the morning." She put the finishing touches on the pair and put the plate and a can of soda on Darien's tray. "Now watch yourself." She led the way out of the room. Luna just chuckled to herself and followed.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien surprised himself the next day when, after agreeing to go with Serena to both her Christmas celebrations, he completely enjoyed himself. He went along to her parent's house for Serena's sake, as it seemed to mean so much to her, and found that she came from a happy home with loving parents and even a loving brother, no matter how much he wanted to hide it. They welcomed him with open arms, and the ebony-haired young man felt its sincerity to his bones.

He surprised Serena when he agreed to go to the temple with her afterward, and his eyes twinkled when she asked him for the fourth time if he was sure. "Of course I'm sure, Serena," he replied, smiling. "I was sure the first time you asked, and even the second and third times. I haven't changed my mind in the last thirty seconds."

The petite blonde blinked before heading for the phone. "Then I'll call Raye and let her know to set another place." She grinned sheepishly. "And to let her know we're on our way. We're late."

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm not the one who decided to have a stuffed animal fight with Sammy." Serena stuck her tongue out at him.

Once she had finished her call, Serena said goodbye to her family and headed out pushing Darien before her. They talked about little things for most of the way, about school and the going-ons at the arcade, known to both thanks to Andrew's periodic visits. "So what made you decide you wanted to come with me to the temple?" Serena finally asked a few blocks away from their destination.

"The girls. I've talked to them on occasion at the Crown, and here and there otherwise, but I thought it might be nice to actively socialize with them. Especially considering our other relationship." Darien's shoulders slumped a bit at that thought.

Serena thought about the comment confused for a moment then the realization hit her. "Oh, yeah, that's right!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "I can understand that. But don't worry too much about it, Darien. We'll fix it on Friday. I just know it."

"I'm not sure one day and one get-together is going to do it, Serena," Darien said cynically. "As they say, Rome was not built in a day."

"What does Rome have to do with..." Serena broke off her question with a small gasp as they reached the temple. "Oh, crap."

Darien shot her a look over his shoulder then looked where her gaze seemed to be frozen. His eyes widened. "Oh, crap," he agreed.

"I didn't even think about it. I can't believe I didn't even think about it," the young woman murmured, her eyes still stuck on the vision of the beginning of the steps that led to the Cherry Hill Temple on top of the hill. "This is going to be difficult."

Darien scoffed. "This is going to be impossible."

"This is going to take teamwork," a new voice chimed in from above them. Serena and Darien looked up to the first landing and found Raye smirking at them with her arms crossed over her chest. With her were Mina, Lita, Amy, and Chad, all smiling. "Let's do it, guys."

Before Darien could put up a word of protest, Lita and Chad had lifted him and were carrying him up the steps on their linked arms. Mina and Raye folded up the wheelchair and carried that. Amy stepped up to Serena's side and walked with her behind the others. The blue-haired girl smiled at her friend. "It's nice to see my plan is working so well."

Serena grinned at her. "Well, Ames, I have to admit when I saw the steps I was feeling a bit... lost. Glad you guys were here to help out."

"So am I."

"So when did you guys realize we'd need help?"

"About five minutes before you got here."

"Figures."

The seven of them regathered at the top of the steps and joined the others that were waiting on the porch of the temple proper. "Darien! Serena! Welcome!" Raye's grandfather called out from the open doorway. "Everything's set up and the food is on the table. Come eat!"

"Looks like I don't have much choice," the young man said as Chad and Lita never stopped moving and entered the building, Raye and Mina right behind them with the chair.

Serena laughed at her boyfriend's rueful expression as she and Amy motioned for the three males on the porch to go ahead. "I think they'll all have an appreciation for what I do from now on," the blonde said as the last five of them made their way inside.

"They already did," Amy corrected. "Well, as a concept, I suppose. Physically, only Lita knew before this."

"Lita?" Serena asked quizzically.

Amy looked at her with a small impish gleam in her dark blue eyes. "Dr. Turner?"

Sapphire blues widened with realization. "Oh, yeah!" She giggled. "That was fun."

"I agree. Now let's eat!" The two girls laughed and joined the others, Darien finally replanted in his wheelchair.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The rest of the afternoon went by relatively uneventfully, not counting the incident when Mina ended up with potato salad dumped on her head. Everyone involved had a wonderful time, Darien included - much to his surprise. He had expected to be amused, entertained. But when Serena had maneuvered him into taking an active part in the proceedings, he found that his pleasure increased ten-fold. It was also then that he realized getting involved with Serena was a package deal. There were at least four close friends that were also going to come along for the ride, and he was relieved to know that they'd make the trip that much more fun.

The pair received no end of ribbing when they had been caught kissing after the gift exchange and had been forced to admit they were dating. Serena had blushed as much as Darien had, but he had seen the secret delight that had sparkled in her large blue eyes. And he couldn't help but be happy these special people knew as well. The girls were truly happy for them.

They used the same method to get Darien back to street level that they had to get him up to the temple. "I'm sorry we had to do it this way, Darien," Raye apologized. "The temple wasn't exactly built with wheelchair access in mind."

"Don't worry about it, Raye," he replied, smiling. "We didn't even think about it until we got here. Serena's parents had set up planks over their few steps before we ever got there, so it hadn't been an issue. I don't think they make planks long enough for these steps."

"Besides," Serena added through a giggle, "it was fun to watch."

"You _would_ think so," Lita grumbled good-naturedly.

"You guys better get going," Mina reminded them. "The sun's beginning to set, and you've got a long walk ahead of you." There was a joyous, knowing glint to her eyes when she looked at the new couple that made them nervous.

"I'll see you guys soon, okay?" Serena said as she got behind the chair and got ready to push. "Just think, two months with no school." She sighed euphorically.

"And then we'll be in ninth grade and getting ready for our high school exams," Amy added pragmatically.

Serena, Lita, and Mina's faces fell at that. "I didn't need to be reminded of that," Lita said glumly. "I'm not looking forward to them."

Darien shrugged. "Just think. I have to take college exams."

The girls blinked. "Are they harder than high school?" Mina asked.

"From what I've heard. But we'll see."

"I'm not sure I should be glad or nervous about that," Serena said wryly.

"I'm ignoring it all until school starts again," Lita said decisively. "And now I'm going home and fixing myself a light dinner. Coming, Ken?" The brown-haired young man that had joined them at the tall brunette's request nodded and stepped up next to her. "See you guys later." The two of them took off at a brisk pace.

Serena laughed. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

"Ignoring exams or a light dinner?" Raye asked, grinning.

"Both. Let's go, Darien. The weather looks like it's going to get bad soon. See you guys!"

"I had fun today, everybody. Thanks. See you around." Darien gave the people surrounding him a small, sincere smile before Serena started them both off toward his apartment.

"I... wasn't expecting that," Mina said, shocked, once the couple was gone.

"I hear you," Raye agreed.

Amy looked off after Serena and Darien thoughtfully. "Well, he looked like he was having fun."

"Yeah, but for him to tell us is something completely different," the raven-haired priestess argued. "And he said he'd see us around. That's not the same recluse that hid himself at the park last Sunday."

Mina started to smile. "Serena's done wonders for him."

The others replied in kind. "Yeah, she has, hasn't she?" Raye agreed, her smile faltering just a touch. "I think I'm a little jealous."

Amy put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't be. I really think those two have been fighting their feelings for each other for a long time. They just finally admitted it to themselves, that's all."

"And there might be someone nearby that's waiting around for you," the blonde with the red bow whispered into the raven-haired girl's ear conspiratorially. Raye smacked her, shooting a quick look over her shoulder at Chad who waited patiently a few feet away.

With a laugh the rest of the group dispersed, promises to get together soon ringing through the winter air.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

The next three days went by uneventfully, Serena coming over earlier in the afternoons and Mina and Lita joining her a little later to keep her on an even keel while Dr. Nyx had her sessions with Darien. It didn't take them long to come to the same conclusions regarding the psychologist as the irritated couple, especially when the tall woman cornered each of them separately and asked them to talk some sense into Serena regarding working with her.

"Mina, could I speak with you for a moment?" Nyx asked the lighter colored blonde after they had been introduced while Serena and Lita stepped inside the apartment, the shorter girl definitely on the suspicious side.

The girl with the red bow shared a quick look with her friends. "Uh, sure, Dr. Nyx." They waited until the door closed and walked a little ways down the hallway. "What did you need?"

"I take it you're good friends with Serena?" the strawberry blonde asked in tones that suggested she suspected as much.

Pale blue eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"I'd like you to talk to her if you would. I've been trying to help Darien with a psychological schedule I've set up and neither he nor Serena seem inclined to cooperate. I was hoping you'd help me by talking some sense into Serena. If she starts to assist me, perhaps that will insure Darien's cooperation as well. I'm sure you can see the benefit to having you speak with her." The psychologist smiled a bit condescendingly.

Mina's eyebrows rose. "Did Serena tell you why she wasn't helping you out?" she asked incredulously.

The taller lady chuckled without humor. "She seems to be under the false impression I don't have Darien's best interests at heart. I can't seem to convince her otherwise. And Darien has a long-standing prejudice against... people in my profession. You can see what kind of bind I'm in."

"Yeah, sure." The younger girl thought for a few moments. "I'll talk to Serena, feel her out," she said finally. "Is that good enough?"

Nyx eyed her suspiciously, but chose not to give voice to her thoughts. "That'll be fine. Thank you for being so agreeable. I have to admit I wasn't expecting it after what I've experienced so far."

"They can both be pretty chicken-headed," Mina agreed, receiving a raised eyebrow in response. The girl ignored it. "I better get inside. They're expecting me."

"Thank you again, Mina. I appreciate your help." The psychologist smiled and headed for the elevator while the pale blonde walked back toward Darien's apartment.

The Japanese Inquisition was waiting for her. "So what did she have to say to you?" Darien asked coldly once Mina had closed the door behind herself.

"Yeah, what kind of new demand does she have for Darien now?" Serena queried, an unaccustomed nastiness in her voice.

Mina blinked, her gaze shooting over to Lita for a moment. The brunette was watching her expectantly, but with much less hostility than either of the other two. "She wanted me to talk to Serena and see if I could get her to help her out with her psychological schedule," she answered as she stumbled back against the door. "I said I'd feel her out."

"Thank the gods she got _that_ phrase right," Lita muttered with a roll of her eyes.

At that Serena backed off and explained to her friend exactly what Nyx had put them both through since she had been brought on the case. "And now I'm waiting to find out what the board's decision is going to be," the shorter blonde finished ruefully. "I don't even know when they're going to tell me."

"And we know they won't be telling me," Darien grumbled.

"Well, I know just what I have to say to you about Dr. Nyx then," Mina declared, a wide grin on her face. The others looked at her warily. "Just keep doing what you're doing. Someone as underhanded and unscrupulous as that doesn't deserve to be listened to." She nodded triumphantly at the end of her proclamation.

"Uh, thanks, Mina. I'm glad I have your permission," Serena said slowly. She got a V-for-Victory in response.

"Why do I have the feeling she's going to pounce on me next?" Lita said as they moved to the living area of the apartment. "And that I'm not going to enjoy it very much." The other three gave her sympathetic looks before the group of them sat down to watch movies while a cold, biting wind blew loudly around the building, making them all glad they were inside.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Lita's words proved to be prophetic. On Wednesday, Nyx cornered her on the three schoolgirls' way inside Darien's apartment. "What did you need?" the tall girl asked a bit warily once she and the older woman were a little ways from the door.

"I'll cut straight to the chase with you, Lita. I'm sure you've seen evidence of Darien's mental condition in regards to his physical condition, am I correct?"

Lita had to fight the urge to slap the condescending look off the strawberry blonde's face. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, then you must know that I, as Darien's psychologist, want nothing more than to see his full recovery, both physically and mentally. That is the ultimate goal. You do understand that, don't you?" The hazel eyes were sharp as they watched for the girl's reaction.

"You haven't lost me yet," the brunette said through clenched teeth.

Nyx smiled. "Good, good. Now the other thing I need is the full cooperation of the patient and the people working with him for his speedy recovery. Makes sense, right?"

Lita let loose an explosive breath. "Look, just get to the point!" she cried in frustration. She could completely relate to Serena's complaint about being talked down to by this woman.

"Stay calm. Stay calm," the older woman said placatingly. "What I'd like to ask you is to talk to Serena regarding her attitude toward me and my treatment methods. With her cooperation I should be able to bring Darien in line, and then we could actually start moving forward with his psychological recovery. Can you help me?"

"What exactly am I supposed to tell her to do?" Lita asked suspiciously.

"Well, work with me, follow my directions. Talk to me. If she'd just do that things would go so much more smoothly." The doctor seemed surprised at the question.

The younger girl frowned. "Let me see if I've got this straight. You want me to tell her to do everything you tell her to do, is that right?"

"Well, I probably wouldn't put it in such negative terms, but yes."

The frown turned into a dark scowl. "Then what you're telling me to do is to tell my best friend to turn her back on all her principles, everything that makes her who she is, everything I love about her, just to satisfy your wounded pride! I'm supposed to try to get her to give in to your strict, rigid 'recovery plan' and make her give up the trust she worked so hard to get with Darien! Well, you know what? I consider myself to be Serena's friend. I consider myself to be Darien's friend. And because of those two things, I'm telling you to take a flying leap!" She ended her tirade by planting her hands firmly on her hips, her expression even darker than when she started and her emerald green eyes flashing.

The hazel eyes darkened and flashed back. "I can see that your similarity with Serena doesn't end with your poor grades," she said coldly, causing the girl before her to gasp in shock. Nyx continued before Lita could gather herself enough to interrupt. "What you need to understand, young lady, is that you can't possibly know what is best for my patient. You haven't had nearly enough training in the appropriate sciences or experience with the kind of psychological studies that have progressed the doctrines of my profession. I have a Ph.D. in psychology. I graduated in the top two percent of my class at Stanford. I have worked with the top researchers in my field. I cannot believe that a little fourteen year old girl with poor grades and an even more lacking sense of appropriate behavior could understand what a suffering patient needs to fully recover from a psychological trauma!" The tall, thin woman took a moment to catch her breath and get herself back under control while Lita just stared at her in shock. "So you go ahead and tell Serena that," she said cooly once she had recovered. "And tell her to be prepared for the board's decision. I will enforce it without hesitation."

"I will tell Serena that," the brunette retorted with heat. "And I'll also tell you that you really suck as a psychologist if you can't see her for the kind, warm, loving person she is, a person that would do whatever she could to help someone she cares about, even someone she didn't even know. She'd even help you, Dr. Nyx, if you needed it, because that's just the kind of person she is. _I_ wouldn't, but, hey, that's just me."

"Oh, be quiet, little girl. You may be taller than most girls your age and can push around smaller people with the best of the bullies, but _I'm_ the one with authority here, not you. Now do what you've been told and deliver my message."

The psychologist had to control her expression when she had the unpleasant surprise of hearing the girl's teeth grinding. "You have no idea how hard it is not to beat you into the ground right now," Lita said coldly and quietly through her clenched teeth. "But I won't. Not for your sake, don't even begin to think that, and not even really for mine, but for Serena. She wouldn't want me to. She'd be worried about what would happen to me if I did that, how I'd feel about it once it was all over. She knows the real me behind the tough exterior. And like I said, she's my best friend. So I suggest you get going before I snap and decide to live with the consequences. I know _you_ won't like them." She fought hard to control her breathing, her body shaking from the effort of reining in her temper.

Dr. Nyx took one look at the furious girl and decided it would be best to strategically retreat. Not that she was going to give this girl the satisfaction of knowing she had been cowed. With a disdainful sniff, she turned and walked stately to the elevator.

Lita watched her go, not relaxing until she saw the doors close behind the pompous woman and the lights change to signify the elevator's activation. She released a lot of her aggression with an explosive breath, finally letting her muscles relax, and strode quickly to Darien's apartment. When she threw open the door, she was somehow not surprised to see the tableau waiting for her. Against the door was a descending row of heads, each leaning toward where the wood structure had been not seconds before. Mina stood behind the wheelchair, her sky blue eyes wide as she turned her head slightly to look at the brunette in the doorway. Darien sat in the chair itself, biting his lower lip in slight embarrassment, but with the corner of his mouth twitching and a twinkle in his midnight blue depths. Serena sat in his lap with his arms around her waist, leaning on the near armrest, blinking her sapphire blue eyes in surprise. "Uh, hi," she said weakly, attempting to smile.

"How'd everything go?" Mina asked brightly, grinning. Darien fought not to laugh.

"Oh, just get inside and out of my way," Lita snapped, shooing them in with hand gestures.

Mina straightened. "Okay," she chirped and pushed the chair into the living area as requested.

"You people astound me," the tall girl muttered with a roll of her eyes as she closed the door behind herself.

Serena finally smiled at that as she stood from Darien's lap. He looked disappointed. "Like you wouldn't have done the same," she said chidingly.

A reluctant grin turned up the angry girl's lips. "Well, yeah," she admitted.

"And just think, you don't have to tell us what happened!" The taller blonde smiled knowingly, her expression and hidden anger belying the perky tone.

"I doubt you'd want to relive that experience anyway," Darien added.

Lita scoffed, her demeanor much less tense than it had been when she entered. "No kidding," she agreed. "Do you think we can do something to get my mind off this? I don't want to be mad anymore."

Serena smiled at her friend gently. "Sure thing, Lita. How about cards? Molly taught me a new game I think is a lot of fun. Do you have four decks, Darien?"

"Four?" the young man asked, surprised. "What kind of game uses four decks?"

She waggled her eyebrows at him. "You'll see. Do you have them?"

"In the drawer of my night table in my bedroom."

"What's this game called, anyway, Serena?" Mina asked, intrigued.

"Spite and Malice." They all laughed as the meatball-headed blonde headed off for the bedroom, and they spent the rest of the girls' time there enjoying the playful game of cards.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Thursday went by uneventfully, the psychologist ignoring the four girls - Mina and Lita had dragged Amy along with them - as she strode quickly out of Darien's apartment. They had a good time playing the board games the girls had brought along and enjoyed the respite from the still-terrible weather that raged on outside. They ordered in pizza, and generally carried on like the group of energetic teenagers they were.

Darien found that the first four days of this most unusual - for him, at any rate - week had been some of the best he could remember experiencing. He'd had his moments with Andrew, moments that he wouldn't trade for the world, but the unique interplay he witnessed and was a part of with Serena and her friends was something brand new for him. He could feel himself lightening up, although he understood he'd always be a bit more serious than these periodically flighty girls that had followed his Meatball Head into his life. Andrew commented on it in the mornings when he visited before working his shifts at the Crown, saying it was an improvement, and a definite sign that Darien was finally healing the way he should. The ebony-haired young man couldn't help but agree.

When Friday afternoon rolled around, both Serena and Darien's thoughts were anywhere but on the hospital they were headed for. Not only were each of them thinking of how the week had gone - Serena was enormously pleased and surprised at the progress she was seeing - but they knew what waited for them both afterward at the Cherry Hill Temple. With luck they would finally be able to find the Silver Imperium Crystal and the princess it belonged to, and they could all fulfill their duty and protect her from the evil of Metallia that Malachite had warned them about.

Serena noticed an odd look on Dillinger's face when he came for Darien at the physical therapy desk although he said nothing out of the ordinary. She promised to be back as soon as she could and gave Darien one of her thousand-watt grins before disappearing into the elevator and the conference room where, if only she'd known it, her civilian life - or at least the activities she wished to pursue in it - was being weighed in the balance.

Victoria Mizuno was waiting for her when she stepped out of the elevator a few moments later, a serious expression on the blue-haired woman's face. "We're in the larger conference room again this week, Serena. I thought I'd wait for you to let you know."

"Okay, Dr. Mizuno," she said, slightly confused but still not with the program. Thoughts of the Silver Crystal loomed larger in her mind's eye than anything the mundane world could throw at her. Or so she thought.

It was a familiar scene that waited for her in the large room at the end of the hall. The board members that had interrogated her the week before sat again at the table in the front of the relatively empty area, only the small table where she had sat before taking up any other space. Her mouth went completely dry, and it was the thoughts of the Silver Crystal that now fled from her mind. The board must have come to a decision. Today was the big day.

Dr. Elizabeth Nyx sat confidently in the same seat she had taken the week before, a small manilla file folder placed neatly before her and a smugness in her hazel depths that rankled at the young blonde. Dr. Mizuno took the seat next to her, a very slight, very brief flash of distaste crossing her features, so quickly gone that Serena couldn't be sure she had really seen it. Toshiro Anderson sat in the seat across from the blue-haired doctor, a welcoming smile aimed for the petite girl in the doorway. Serena returned it, swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, and took the last available seat. She wrung her hands under the table as she awaited her sentence.

The president of the board, Michael LeCourt, stood once the door had closed and Serena had been seated. "Ladies and gentlemen, I think we all know why we're here today, so I'll try to keep it as brief as I possibly can. With the addition of a last-minute report from Dr. Victoria Mizuno, the board and I have reached a decision regarding Serena Tsukino's continued presence in an official capacity in the home of Darien Shields. We have taken everything we were presented with into account and believe this will be in the best interest of the patient." He paused and smiled to himself, then looked at Serena gently. "I'm sorry. Mr. Shields. You were right, Miss Tsukino, to remind us we're dealing with a person and not just a file. We sometimes forget."

He cleared his throat and continued. "After looking at all the evidence and conducting some interviews of our own, this is the plan of action we intend on taking. For the next week, I believe Mr. Shields deserves a break from the pressures we all have been putting him under, however inadvertently. Jacob Powers, the physical therapist that has been assisting him at home, has decided that Mr. Shields is capable of performing at least part of his exercises on his own and is confident he will be able to do so. Dr. Elizabeth Nyx will suspend her current therapy schedule for the next week, allowing her time to revise and submit an updated plan to the board for approval by this time next week. If approved, she will continue with Mr. Shields a week from this coming Monday. Serena Tsukino will continue in her capacity as a volunteer for Tokyo General Hospital in the assistance of Darien Shields for as long as necessary. She will be coached on how to assist Mr. Shields with the therapy exercises he is not able to do alone. His progress will be monitored by his physical therapist here, James Dillinger, every Friday at the weekly water therapy sessions, which will continue. Dr. Victoria Mizuno will continue with her weekly visits every Thursday morning." LeCourt looked around at the other board members. "I believe that takes care of everything. Are there any questions?"

"I have a few questions, Mr. LeCourt," Dr. Nyx said, her tone furious, as she sprang to her feet. "What in the world made you decide to keep Serena on against my recommendations? Why do I have to revise my therapy plan? What brought on this judgment?"

The other three people at the small table looked at her in amazement at the loss of composure. Even when she had lost her temper before there had always been a remaining air of proud constraint that was totally absent now. There was a wildness in her eyes, a panic that fairly exuded from her every pore. With a sudden insight, everyone in the room realized Dr. Elizabeth Nyx was completely out of her element.

"Dr. Nyx." Michael LeCourt's calm, serious tone made her draw herself up proudly. "Based on the interviews we conducted over the past week, and the comparisons we made between the reports submitted by each of the medical staff involved with Mr. Shields, as well as our own observations and notes from our meeting last week, we could come to no other conclusions. No matter what you may think of Miss Tsukino's attitude and behavior, it's obvious to all of the members of the board that she has done wonders for Mr. Shields. I think it would be safe to say that he could never have come as far as he has in his recovery if not for her influence. Based on the observations made by other members of the medical team, your demands on his behavior have shown a rigid, unyielding attitude, one completely adverse to his improvement. Your record with us is marvelous. You've helped a number of patients. That's why we're giving you a chance to prove you can handle more difficult cases."

Nyx stared at the man incredulously. "I cannot believe you're following the lead of a fourteen year old girl with poor grades and a rebellious attitude," she ground out. By some miracle, she managed to pull her tattered composure together and drew herself to her full height. "But I will abide by the decision of the board. By next week Friday you will have a completely revised therapy plan, taking my previous experiences into account. Will that be all?"

LeCourt sighed. "Yes, Dr. Nyx. That will be all."

The strawberry blonde nodded curtly. "Then I'll take my leave of you. Ladies, gentlemen." Without even looking at the other occupants of the small table in the center of the room, Elizabeth Nyx strode proudly out of the room, her folder tucked under her arm and her head held high.

"She took that better than I thought she would," Toshiro muttered. Victoria glared at him.

"I believe that concludes our business for today. After you've covered your review for Dr. Mizuno and Mr. Anderson, Miss Tsukino, please talk to Mr. Shield's therapist. He'll cover the exercises you'll need to help Darien with." At Serena's shocked nod of acknowledgment, Michael LeCourt led the other board members out of the room. Two of them at the tail end of the line gave the petite blonde a smile and a thumbs-up on their way out.

Toshiro laughed once the door had shut behind the group of administrators. "Luecht and Thalacker. I should have known they'd be on the patient's side."

"Toshiro, please. We still have business to attend to." Victoria turned to Serena with a bright smile. "Well, not really. Amy told me everything last night when she got home. That's why I submitted a last-minute report. The board needed to know what's gone on this week."

Serena nodded. "I guess so. Does this mean we won?"

"For now," Dr. Mizuno agreed.

"Do you need me to tell you anything about this week?"

"I don't think so. I'm sure Amy covered everything I needed to know."

Anderson slid the envelope with Serena's weekly check inside across to the girl. "I'd say you more than earned that this week, Serena. Splurge a little. You deserve it."

Still in a daze, the blonde slipped the envelope into her coat pocket. "I suppose I should get going then. I have some exercises to learn."

It was Victoria's turn to laugh. "Yes, you do. Go on, Serena. Do what you need to do, then I want you and Darien to relax. The worst is finally over." She watched with amusement in her navy blue eyes as Serena merely nodded one more time and made her way out the door.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

"I can't believe it," Darien said for the seventh time since they left the hospital. They had almost reached his apartment building, which they both found was a mixed blessing. They both knew what was going to happen next. "The board sided with you. It's just... wow."

Serena sighed. She'd laughed the first few times, but now it was getting old. "Darien, come on. It's a wonderful thing to have happened, but it wasn't that impossible. Nyx was really the only one to believe she could do no wrong, if what they said about the interviews is right. She finally got called on it, that's all."

Darien shot a look at her over his shoulder. "Okay, okay, I get the point. Besides, it's not like this is really over yet anyway. Nyx _is_ getting another chance."

"Cynic."

"True."

"At least you get a week off from her. That's a plus no matter what happens." Serena grinned at the thought.

So did Darien. "There is that."

"Mr. Anderson gave me another check," the blonde said quietly once they had entered the elevator. "I haven't looked at it yet, but it's probably the same amount."

Darien nodded. "I expected as much."

"Are you sure that doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all. Why should it?"

"Well, it means I'm getting paid for something I was supposed to be volunteering for." She shuffled her feet nervously.

Darien couldn't help but laugh. "Serena, we covered this already. I know you'd do it without the checks, and that means the world to me." He leaned back and pulled her head down to his. "And I love you. The fact that you're getting an extra benefit out of helping me - one you didn't look for - is just a pleasant addition." He kissed her until the doors slid open at the fifth floor.

They broke apart and headed down the hall. "You're right about the extra benefit. And the checks aren't bad either." Serena smiled as she unlocked the door and pushed them both inside.

Once the echo of the door closing had faded away, there was a long moment of silence. "So what do you want to do?" Serena asked quietly, looking out the balcony doors where they had ended their move inside.

"How do you mean?"

"Do you want to walk to the temple and then transform? Or do it here and go?" She blinked and gave him a curious look. "Do you think your transformation can last that long?"

The young man thought about it. "Well, without any fighting I don't see why not. If I'm not overexerting myself I should be fine. We saw how difficult those steps are on Monday. We'd better change here and hurry over."

Serena checked the clock on the wall above the television. "Hurry is right. If we don't get over there soon, they're going to start calling over here wondering where I am. Let's do this."

"Right." Darien smirked. "You first."

She started at the suggestion. "Here? In front of you?"

Ebony eyebrows rose. "It's not like I don't know your secret."

The girl gaped for a second then sighed. "Okay. But I think you should move back." She waited until he had moved closer to the couch and grabbed up her brooch. Raising it in the air she cried, "Moon Prism Power!"

Darien gaped himself at the sight she presented. Surrounded by ribbons of light and energy, she was a pure vision of beauty. It didn't last more than thirty seconds, but the image was burned in his memory for all time.

Sailor Moon stood before him in her traditional pose, smile wide and eyes bright. "Ta da!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "Now you."

He fought to gather his wits. "That's only fair." As much of a struggle as it was, Darien closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. He reached into his leather jacket and drew out a perfect rose. Silently, he threw it from him in a flourish, his eyes opening as his quirky grin shaped his expression.

Like Darien before her, the light and energy show took Serena's breath away. The image would stay with her forever, she knew. When it was over, Tuxedo Mask in all his glory stood in front of the wheelchair, smiling at the heroine he had pledged so long ago to protect. "So what do you think?" he asked smugly, taking in her expression.

She blinked. "I certainly know how to pick a boyfriend. Nothing but the best for me!"

They laughed. "Let's go, Sailor Moon. We have an appointment to keep." Darien reached out and took the blonde's hand, giving it a brief squeeze. "And hopefully a princess to find."

"And protect," Serena whispered, squeezing him back before they both let go and headed for the balcony. Had anyone been looking up at that particular apartment building at the right moment, they would have seen two of their most famous heroes leaping across the rooftops, heading for a very important date.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

"Let me go in by myself," Serena whispered when the both of them settled in side by side on top of the stone wall that surrounded the temple grounds. "Feel free to give us as much time as you think we need, but don't take too long. We don't need them getting any more suspicious."

Darien grinned at her, his eyes twinkling behind his mask. "You're really turning into a true leader, do you know that?"

The girl blushed. "I'm not, not really. That just seemed to make sense."

"You're right. It does. And that's just it, Sailor Moon. You thought of what needed to be done and acted on that knowledge. I know you weren't even thinking about it so it just slipped out, but with a little bit more self-confidence you can consciously do that on a regular basis."

Her blush grew even deeper. "Yeah, well, we don't have time for this. But thank you for the vote of confidence." She gave him a shy smile. "I need to join the others now."

"Then do it. I'll find the right time for my entrance."

The blonde shook her head. "This from the guy that said he doesn't like the spotlight." She hopped off through the trees that were clumped here and there all around the grounds. Darien chuckled as he watched her go.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

It didn't take Serena too long to find the rest of her friends gathered around a picnic table blocked from sight of the temple building by another grove of trees where they had taken to practicing fighting and strategy. She looked around the clearing and let out an explosive breath. "Good. I got here before he did. How are you guys?"

"I wish you had set a specific time for this, Sailor Moon," Luna said from her seat on top of the table. "I wouldn't feel so unorganized." There was an unexplained sparkle in her red-orange eyes.

"We're fine, Sailor Moon," Artemis put in from beside the black feline. "How's Darien?"

"Better, better. I'll have to tell you guys what happened at the weekly report session later." The petite hero grinned. "It proves miracles are still quite possible."

"That's beside the point," Raye cut in seriously. "We have some arrangements to make before Tuxedo Mask gets here."

"What arrangements are those?" Serena queried, confused.

"We'd like to split up the crystals we have," Amy explained. "It will prevent an act of treachery, no matter how unlikely," she added quickly when she saw the blonde about to protest, "from letting anyone end up with all the crystals at once."

Serena scowled. "He's meeting with us as an act of faith," she argued.

"And we are too, at least partially. Tuxedo Mask has the violet crystal. That means if we take turns presenting the colors in order, like I think would be most appropriate, he would go last. That would be the most opportune time to grab the other six." The blue-haired scout held her leader's gaze with a solemn one of her own. "We'll have to prepare ourselves for that possibility, but I'm hoping it won't come to that."

"We're just trying to protect you and the crystals," Lita said in response to the slightly crestfallen look Serena wore at the pronouncement.

The shortest one of the bunch just nodded. "I understand." She reached into her extra-dimensional pocket and pulled out the four crystals. "So who gets what?"

Mina stepped forward boldly, placing herself behind Serena. "I'm not taking one," she announced. "I don't mistrust Tuxedo Mask. I agree we need to take precautions, but I'm not sure any danger is going to come from our favorite caped hero. You guys split them up."

Lita, Amy, and Raye shared a surprised look while Serena gave Mina a smile of thanks for her support. "Mars, you take the red one. It makes the most sense." The meatball-headed scout let her smile slip into a grin.

"You would think of that," the raven-haired priestess grumbled as she took the gem.

"Mercury, you get the blue one. Like I said with Mars, it just makes sense." A small giggle escaped her. Amy just shook her head as she took the indicated crystal.

Serena looked up at Lita. "So which one do you want, Jupiter? I'm afraid Tuxedo Mask has the green crystal."

The brunette grinned. "Keep the yellow one, Sailor Moon. You really earned that one, remember?" She reached out and took the indigo crystal.

"Yeah, I do," the shorter blonde whispered, blushing. "So are we ready then?"

The others looked at each other for a moment. "Yeah, I'd say that covers everything," Raye conceded.

"So then we wait," Artemis concluded, and the girls took nervous seats on either side of the picnic table.

Five minutes later a familiar figure stepped out from the grove of trees between the girls and the temple. "I hope I'm not too late," he said diffidently with a slight bow of his head.

"Oh, no, of course not," Serena exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I never did mention an exact time."

Darien smiled. "Neither did I, Sailor Moon. The fault isn't entirely yours." He looked around at the other scouts and the cats. "Do we want to take care of our business here then?"

"Do you have an objection to that?" Lita asked, surprisingly enough without suspicion.

"No. Here is fine. I just wanted to be sure."

Raye and Mina cleared away the two benches then stood at opposite ends of the table, the blonde closer to the masked man. "Why don't you stand over here and we can get started?" the scout with the red bow offered, gesturing toward the side opposite where Serena was standing.

Darien nodded and moved over to the offered side. "How do we want to do this?" he asked as Amy joined Raye on her end and Lita joined Mina. Artemis and Luna also split up, the white cat moving toward his ward.

"We'll place them on the table one at a time, in order," Serena explained, although she was sure he had been listening to the earlier discussion. "That way no one has to play their whole hand at once."

"Fair enough. I suppose that means we start with the red crystal." He gazed at Serena expectantly, but for a brief moment she could see the eyes behind the mask, and he gave her a wink.

Raye moved up next to her leader. "Here it is, the red crystal." She placed it in the center of the table, slightly closer to her end, then moved back to her original position.

They could all see the raised eyebrows above the domino mask, but he made no comment. He reached into his jacket and pulled out something in his clenched fist. "The orange crystal." He put it a little closer to the center and himself.

"The yellow crystal." Serena grinned and put her gem directly below the orange one.

"The green crystal," Darien said with a tiny smile of his own fighting to come out as he deposited the small item a little further down and lined up with the red crystal.

Amy reached out and placed her gem on the table, making a definite hexagon pattern start to emerge. "The blue crystal."

Lita followed the blue-haired scout's lead and closed off the figure. "The indigo crystal," she said with a small smile.

Darien felt everyone's eyes on him as the time came for the last Rainbow Crystal to be placed. Half were filled with at least some degree of suspicion, but he intended to put those fears to rest. "The violet crystal," he announced, putting the valuable gem in the center of the improvised shape.

Nothing happened.

"Oh, come on!" Mina exclaimed. "Where's the excitement? Where's the thrill? Where's the flash of light and dramatic revelation of the world-saving magic crystal and its mistress? I want my Hollywood ending!" Everyone just looked at her strangely.

"Thank you for that, Venus," Raye muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Mercury, can you figure out what we did wrong?" Serena asked her friend, a bit of desperation in her tone.

Amy nodded and pulled out her compact computer, activating her visor as she did so. "Well," she said after a moment, "all the crystals are authentic. But it appears they need an influx of energy to cause the activation of their primary function." Darien's eyebrows rose as the others gave her blank looks. "We need to put some kind of energy into them before they'll work," she clarified, blushing.

"I think I might have an idea," Luna said thoughtfully, sharing a look with Artemis.

The white cat nodded. "I bet you're right, Luna. Girls, hold hands in a circle with Sailor Moon in the center."

"Tuxedo Mask," Luna said to the young man as the others followed the directions they had been given, "give Sailor Moon a rose, a representation of your energy. The rest of you, call on your planets and focus the energy on Sailor Moon."

The formally-dressed hero did his part with a flourish, giving the girl another wink in the process. "Then what do we do, Luna?" the surrounded blonde asked.

"Once they've called on that energy, focus it on the crystals while keeping your mind on the Silver Crystal. You're all the protectors of the Moon Princess. They'll respond to you."

"Keep your minds clear and focused, girls," Artemis added seriously.

The five girls began their attempt, all five heads bowing and Serena clutching her rose tightly. A mysterious wind started to pick up in the small clearing, causing everyone's hair the flutter wildly in the breeze. A strange pressure seemed to be building up, a sense that something big was about to happen. And then their voices rang out.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena's eyes popped open suddenly and her eyes locked on the gathered crystals on the wooden table. They began to glow, the light growing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

The other scouts and Darien found themselves entranced with the sight as well, the circle breaking up without any reduction in the level of energy. Like puppets on strings, the tendrils of light that reached out from the display drew them all closer, positioning them in the places they had stood when they had originally brought the crystals together in the first place. The cats were frozen on either end of the table, unable to do anything.

Once they had reconstructed their first configuration, a dome of shifting, pulsating light closed them in, blinding to anyone or anything else that might have happened to pass by. Serena's hands relaxed, letting the slightly mangled rose fall to the ground. As if that were a signal, her head rose from the rainbow display, her eyes meeting Darien's, now clearly visible through the mask. Neither could have turned away if they'd wanted to. Like the way they'd been brought to the table, both sets of hands rose and reached out, clasping together just above the gathered crystals. They gasped, and a silent explosion of light temporarily blinded them all.

When their sight returned, it was to a sight that no one had expected but suddenly made complete and utter sense. Serena stood where she had before, but it was no longer the fuku-wearing superhero of Tokyo that did so. Her rich sunlight-colored hair glittered in the still-bright light that shone through the clearing, her bangs fluttering around a sparkling golden upturned crescent moon in the center of her forehead, and each ponytail flowing from the corresponding bun on top of her head to just brush the ground at her feet. She wore a pristine white, strapless Juliet-style gown made of materials similar to satin and lace that hung as low as her hair. Her sapphire blue eyes were wide and filled with realization, a look that said she had finally been given that last piece of a puzzle that makes the picture clear.

Darien had been similarly transformed. He stood across from her wearing a black breastplate and backplate with silver etching and shoulder plates over a simple dark blue uniform. At his side hung a sheathed broad sword with a simple hilt and an ornate heraldic symbol embossed into the pommel. A flowing black cape hung from his armor, the inside lined in a red material identical to the shimmering fabric that made up the majority of Serena's gown. His midnight blue eyes were also wide and filled with the same knowledge as the girl he faced.

On either side of them, the girls had also experienced a drastic change. Each of them wore a flowing gown of slightly varying styles, the color corresponding to their original fuku. They also appeared to be affected by an overwhelming influx of new information, all their eyes as wide as the pair between them.

The cats finished off the ensemble, eyes as wide as the rest, a dawning realization calming their expression as they gazed at the others. They were the first of the group to relax, and with that they waited for the rest of the card to fall where they may.

"Serenity," Darien whispered, awe seeping into his features. "Oh, my Serenity."

"Oh, Endymion," Serena responded, tears of joy filling her eyes. "We found each other at last. At last!"

As one the pair let their eyes drop to the clear crystal that now hovered above their joined hands. "The Silver Imperium Crystal," they whispered in unison.

"Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity," Mina said calmly, the first to adapt to the new situation. "Welcome back." They smiled at her and she knelt before the young woman in the white gown. "Let me pledge myself to your service yet again, Princess. I will protect you with my very life, should it be required, and assist you in any other way you need."

"And us as well," Raye added, kneeling at her other side, Amy and Lita also following suit. "As the princesses of our planets and trained royal soldiers, we also pledge ourselves to your service. We will protect you with our very lives, should it be required, and assist you in any other way you need." The four girls bowed their heads and waited.

With one last look at her prince, Serena removed her hands from his and cupped them around the levitating crystal. She then guided it to the pair on her right, holding it above Lita's head. "Zenna, Princess of Jupiter, I accept your pledge and vow to my service, to be at my side as protector and advisor. I pledge this in return: to be worthy of your devotion and to return the service with my own, in whichever way I may best do so. If you accept my pledge, rise and stand by my side, as a royal soldier... and friend." She smiled as Lita looked up at her with tear-filled eyes and rose to her feet.

The blonde began again with Raye. "Harmonia, Princess of Mars, I accept your pledge and vow to my service, to be at my side as protector and advisor. I pledge this in return: to be worthy of your devotion and to return the service with my own, in whichever way I may best do so. If you accept my pledge, rise and stand by my side, as a royal soldier and friend." Raye joined her taller friend by her princess' side and tried to unobtrusively wipe the moisture from her violet orbs.

"Egeria, Princess of Mercury," Serena continued, turning to her other side, "I accept your pledge and vow to my service, to be at my side as protector and advisor. I pledge this in return: to be worthy of your devotion and to return the service with my own, in whichever way I may best do so. If you accept my pledge, rise and stand by my side, as a royal soldier and friend." Amy stood and smiled her quiet smile, pride and love shining from every pore.

That left one last scout. "Psyche, Princess of Venus, I accept your pledge and vow to my service, to be at my side as protector and advisor. I pledge this in return: to be worthy of your devotion and to return the service with my own, in whichever way I may best do so. If you accept my pledge, rise and stand by my side, as a royal soldier and friend." Serena reached out with one hand and placed it on her fellow blonde's shoulder once she had returned to her feet. "I would also like to reinstate your position as the captain of my personal guard." The smile that split the shorter girl's features was more reminiscent of the school girl she was now rather than the princess she had once been. "I know what you did while you were Sailor V, and you stuck by me when I needed someone in my corner. I know you can do the job." She looked over her shoulder. "Sorry, Raye."

The raven-haired young woman smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. I understand."

The two blondes shared a gaze once again. "Well, Venus, what do you say?"

"I'm not sure what to say." Mina swallowed a lump in her throat while tears ran unnoticed down her cheeks. "I guess... I accept." She bit her lower lip for a second to stop its quivering. "Thank you for believing in me." She drew the other girl into a fierce hug, returned in equal measure.

When they separated, the girls backed off, allowing Darien to step around the table and up to Serena's side. "I've waited too long for this already," he said in low tones before wrapping his arms around the petite girl's waist and pulling her as close as possible, his lips gently pressing against hers in a passionate kiss.

The others looked on, overjoyed at the reunion and return of a good portion of their memories of their past lives. The glow from the Silver Crystal eventually started to fade, and as it did, Serena and Darien drew apart. The blonde tightened her fingers around the precious gem to keep it from falling. Then, without warning, the induced transformations disappeared, leaving five scouts and Tuxedo Mask standing there, swaying from the energy loss. Sailor Moon turned to Venus. "Well, Mina," she asked shakily, "is this a good enough Hollywood ending for you?" and promptly collapsed into a boneless heap on the ground at the same time as Darien, both of them powering down even further into their civilian identities.

"Serena!" was the in-unison response, the girls flying to her side.

"Tuxedo Mask is Darien," Lita breathed, looking at the young man at her side. "Even when I got these memories back I didn't realize that."

"There was no reason for you to have known that," Luna said as she and Artemis joined the vigil. "Neither Serenity nor Endymion had reason to transform into their planetary guardian identities in the Silver Millennium."

"You _do_ remember the Silver Millennium and Queen Serenity, don't you?" Artemis asked.

The girls nodded. "Right up to the final battle with Beryl and Metallia's forces," Mina agreed.

"I do have to admit there are still a lot of unclear patches," Amy admitted. "But I remember the important parts, or so it seems considering our predicament."

"But how did we get here? How were we reborn?" Lita asked. Raye looked as though the brunette had merely beat her to asking the question.

"Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to defeat Beryl's army and send you all into the future to be reborn. Luna and I were put into suspended animation, to be awakened when you needed us. But using that much energy with the crystal drained too much of her life force energy, and she died. She gave us another chance, girls. She chose not to destroy Metallia because to do so would have destroyed all of the departed souls as well, and she couldn't do that to you." Artemis was himself close to tears as he explained, his gaze often falling on the unconscious girl at his feet.

"So she imprisoned Metallia inside the sun and forced the surviving members of Beryl's army into the dark queen's evil dimension, the Dark Kingdom - what we know as the Negaverse." Luna's voice was quiet and reserved. "Queen Serenity shared her plans with us before activating the crystal and sending us with you to the future. It broke my heart to see her lying limply amongst the ruins of her once great kingdom. That's the last thing I remember before awakening here in Tokyo."

There was a stunned silence as the four conscious girls took everything in, reconciling it with what they remembered themselves, and how they could imagine it happening. There wasn't a dry eye amongst them. "It was just like her to sacrifice herself like that, especially for Serenity and Endymion," Lita whispered.

"The greatest hope for lasting peace between the Moon and Earth Kingdoms," Mina added.

"Are they going to be alright?" Raye asked as she brushed the bangs out of her best friend's eyes.

Amy pulled out her computer. "They'll be fine. They were just very drained by the crystal's reformation. Serena was pouring her all into it, and Darien backed her up."

"I didn't know he could do that," the raven-haired girl commented.

The blue-haired young lady smiled. "I'm not sure he did either. What energy signatures I can still read from the experience are erratic. I doubt it was a conscious decision."

"Well, that explains why I feel a bit tired myself," Mina said thoughtfully. "We were dumping our energy into it, too."

"Exactly," Amy agreed.

"So will they be up soon?" Luna asked, worry for her charge coming through.

"Um, I'd say any second now," Lita said, gesturing toward the couple. Their eyes were beginning to flutter.

Suddenly Serena started up with a gasp. "Mother!" she cried and began to sob, covering her face with her hands.

"Serena," Darien said intensely while the others reeled with shock, pulling himself into a sitting position and pulling the distraught girl into his arms. "It's okay. It's all right. She did it because she loved you, loved all of us and her kingdom. She did it to give us the best chance she could at a bright, happy future. She gave us another chance." His eyes closed and fought back the tears that shone in his own eyes. "I can never thank her enough for that."

"I'm grateful, so grateful for that, too, Darien," the petite blonde managed to say through her tears. "But she had to die to do it. She's gone!"

The ebony-haired young man rocked his beloved, making quiet soothing sounds and rubbing her back, for another five or six minutes. Finally Serena cried herself out and merely rested against Darien's strong chest and collected her composure. The girls gave her the time she needed before pouncing on her with their questions.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked once she sensed it would be safe to do so.

Serena nodded. "We're fine. I'm sorry we scared you. As soon as we passed out, Queen Serenity appeared to us to explain all the memories the Silver Crystal had freed and what we still have to face with Beryl and Metallia. She showed us the downfall of the Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millennium. She sacrificed it all for us," she finished quietly.

"Luna and Artemis explained," Mina said gently.

"I'm sorry we suspected you were working against us, Darien," Lita apologized with a half-smile. "We never knew your motives, and you never stuck around long enough to explain."

"Not to mention the fact that you flat out told us you _would_ get all of the crystals, even from us," Raye added with a smirk.

Darien chuckled. "Well, I can understand that. I was a bit intense."

"But now we're okay, and that's all that matters." Serena's smile brightened and she started to sit up on her own, Darien's arms slipping down to around her waist.

"How's your energy, Serena?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be back to full any time now."

"I'm the same," Darien said when Artemis gave him a querying look.

Amy gasped as she took one last look at her computer before shutting it down. "That's quite fortuitous," she commented, rising to her feet and slipping the device into her extra-dimensional pocket. "Because we have company coming. I've registered five dark energy sources coming our way from the north." She gave the others a sharp look.

"I guess the new memories let you key into the other functions of that little miracle of technology," Artemis muttered with a smile.

"Lucky for us," Luna whispered back.

Serena jumped to her feet. "Will everyone be okay to transform?" she asked the others.

They nodded. "We'll be fine, Serena. Are... you up for this? We _are_ supposed to be protecting you after all," Mina asked hesitantly.

"I'm not just a princess this time around, Mina," her fellow blonde said with a small smile. "I'm a warrior, just like you. I can help you by being able to defend myself and fight the enemy along side you." The smile changed to a grin. "So let's get these guys."

Raye gave her a satisfied smile. "It's about time, Serena."

"We need to hurry," Amy reminded them. "They're almost here."

Less than a minute later, the six defenders of Tokyo - and the world - stood in the place of the group of teenagers ready for the confrontation to come. "Where are they now, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked, looking around warily.

"From what I can tell they're right..."

Amy never got to finish her statement, because she was interrupted by a huge fireball that exploded in the center of the group. They were forced to scatter and gather their shaken wits. And when each of them had, their surroundings had apparently subtly changed.

"Guys?" Lita asked, the first to recover. "Mercury, Mars, Venus? Sailor Moon? Tuxedo Mask? Are you guys okay?" She started to wander around the trees, looking for her friends. They weren't anywhere to be found. "This is nuts!" the brunette hero exclaimed. "We couldn't have been blown that far apart!"

"So you think," a new voice said from above her right before she was hit by a bolt of dark energy that crackled like lightning.

Lita rolled with the impact, ending up on her feet and staring at the source of the attack. "What did you do with my friends?" she demanded, starting to power up her own attack.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" a female figure with long brown hair, light green skin, and wearing a darker green bikini and matching high heels said smugly as she hovered above Lita's head. The creature's white, fairy-like wings held her aloft effortlessly.

"That would be the reason for the question," the girl returned sarcastically. "Guess you must not be the brightest crayon in the box." Her opponent growled and shot another bolt, easily dodged. As she rolled back to her feet once again, her attention was briefly caught be the odd sight of a pair of tiny wings growing out of this thing's forehead centered by a dark green oval gem. "You must have taken a cue from Malachite with that crystal in your forehead." Lita grinned wickedly. "Too bad it never worked for him."

"Unlike the fallen general, _I_ am not incompetent," the female retorted. "As you will soon see when I fry you to a crisp!"

"Not if I get to you first. Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

Thus started one fierce battle in the temple trees as a strange mist came rolling in, making things all that much more complicated.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

"Hey, guys?" Mina called from her position in the grove. "Are you here?"

"I hope you're not expecting an answer," an unfamiliar voice replied from above. The pale blonde looked up and saw a creature similar to the one that Lita faced, this one with short, light brown hair, light orange skin, darker orange bikini and matching heels, and an orange gem in the middle of her forehead.

The girl grinned. "But you just gave me one," she said brightly.

"Consider it the last one you'll ever receive," the youma growled, shooting off a ball of dark energy.

Mina stepped aside. "And I thought we were having a nice, peaceful conversation here. Whatever did I do to you?"

The creature flew to a new position where she had another shot. "My orders came directly from Queen Beryl. You and your little friends are to be eliminated. And I'm going to enjoy every second." She darted around to another clear spot and attacked. It hit the scout square in the back, sending her reeling.

"Oh, that's it!" Mina cried once she had regained her balance. "I'm through playing! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" And so started battle number two.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Amy was quiet as she recovered from the fireball's blast, checking her computer for the status of the situation. Her eyes grew wide as she realized they were being surrounded by a massive illusion. Now if she could only find the source...

"Aw, look at the little girl lost in the woods," a mocking voice said from behind her. The blue-haired scout spun around and came face to face with one of the five dark energy signatures, this one in shades of purple with medium-length dark blonde hair. "I guess I'll just have to put you out of your misery."

"Not today," Amy declared confidently, getting out of the way of the dark energy blast that was shot at her. She noted that it didn't do any damage to the trees behind her and activated her visor.

"Come on now. Stand still and this will all be over quickly. Don't, and things will be much more... difficult."

Amy shifted position again, avoiding another blast. "You can only hope I'll listen. That way you won't lose." She smiled. "But you will." The readout in front of her eyes told her that the youma in front of her was not the source of the illusion, and that her friends were nearby. Now she just had to get them together. "Let's see how you like having your vision interfered with. Mercury Bubbles Blast!" She took off for the nearest ally in the resulting fog, followed by her opponent.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

"Oh, now this is going too far," Raye grumbled as she looked around her normally familiar surroundings. "You don't mess with the temple. You just don't!"

"So what are you going to do about it, huh?" a belligerent voice said from a tree limb above and to the right of her. Her youma was done up in shades of red and was smirking wickedly.

The priestess scowled. "Oh, I don't know. How about... this?" She presented an ofuda in front of her face. "Evil spirits, disperse!" The slip of paper hit its target square in the forehead, covering the red gem there and freezing her in her tracks.

"No!' the creature howled in frustration. "You can't stop me!"

It was Raye's turn to smirk. "I think I just did. Mars Fire Ignite!" And so another battle was joined.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Darien shook off the effects of the fireball blast and found himself alone. He looked around quickly, wondering where in the world the girls could be. He stayed quiet, not wanting to give his position away in case those five enemies Amy had detected were nearby. He crept through the trees, a sense of wrongness overwhelming him. This was not how the temple grounds were supposed to feel.

The caped hero's intuition told him that he wasn't going to be able to find the others by simply looking, but he didn't know how else he could do it. And then a memory hit him. His link, his soul bond with Serena. That would be one down at least. And once he was there he could protect her, like he hadn't a thousand years ago...

Darien shook off the negative thoughts, concentrating instead on that place inside himself that had always been the most warmed by Serena's presence and followed it to its source. He wove in and out of the trees of the grove, using all his senses to be prepared for a surprise attack. Finally, he thought he heard something. It was more like an echo of a sound than anything real, but his link told him otherwise. Serena was here, very close, and fighting some sort of creature.

"Moon Tiara Action!" The shadow of the attack seemed to fly right by his nose, going from left to right, and giving him the last clue he needed to figure out precisely where his beloved was. And at the sense of a return attack heading for that place, he went into action.

He dove at the place where he thought she was, piling into warm flesh that cried out in surprise as the bolt struck him in the middle of his back. He grimaced at the pain but managed not to give any more reaction than that.

"Another one!" Serena cried, her voice finally clear. "Get off me! Get off me! I'll turn you to moon dust, see if I don't!"

"I love you, too," Darien said with a smile as he rolled off of her.

That made her scramble back. "Dar... Tuxedo Mask? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh. Are you okay?"

She nodded, her features finally relaxing. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are... are you?"

His brows furrowed at the hesitation. "I'm fine. Nothing hit me before that bolt. I hadn't even seen anyone. What's wrong?"

"Watch out!" she cried before she could answer the question, doing her best imitation of Darien's entrance and causing them to both roll out of the way of a large dark energy blast that landed where the ebony-haired young man had just been. "I've been hearing your voice just out of sight, yelling and screaming in pain, begging me to help you. But she keeps taunting me and keeping me from checking it out. Are you sure you're okay?"

Darien nodded. "I'm fine. None of that was real. It looks like we've been caught in a huge illusion where they control what we see and hear. It wouldn't surprise me if the girls were actually very close, but we're being kept from seeing or hearing them and their battles. I knew something didn't feel right about this."

"How did you find me?" Serena asked as the two of them got to their feet and kept moving, unsure of where the next attack would come from.

"These things may be able to affect my physical senses, but they can't block our soul bond. I just followed it to you." He grinned at her. "You nearly took off my nose with that tiara attack."

She blinked at him. "I didn't even see you there. How can I see you now?" Suspicion quickly sprang up in her eyes.

Darien reached out and took her hand before she could draw away. "Touch, Sailor Moon. When I tackled you it broke the illusion, at least between us. If you aren't sure, use the link. You can make sure I'm telling the truth."

The petite blonde swallowed nervously and did as requested. It didn't take long for relief to transform her features. "Oh, Tuxedo Mask, it _is_ you. Thank the gods."

"We need to find the others," he said seriously, giving her a gentle smile as he brushed a hand across her cheek. "Our best chance is to work together. Can you figure out a way to break this spell?"

She thought for a moment as they kept moving. "The crystal. I should be able to use the crystal. If anything can cut through this, that would be our best chance." She reached into her extra-dimensional pocket and drew out the powerful gem. As soon as her fingers had closed around it she gasped. "It _is_ an illusion. But the fog is real. The closest scout is that way." She pointed to her left and started to lead the way, never letting go of Darien's hand. They didn't realize they were being followed.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Amy was busy doing the same thing, her visor able to cut through the illusion only slightly less effectively that the Silver Crystal. She kept moving, periodically dodging a random energy blast from the enemy still behind her and returning with a Mercury Bubbles Blast. The mist she produced formed a growing fog bank that filled the grove and clearing.

Flashes of red and orange just ahead drew her forward quickly. As she hid behind a tree briefly, Amy could see Raye and another flying youma trading blows, both the worse for wear. The blue-haired scout gave a muffled gasp when the creature shot out numerous vines from each arm, all with pointed tips, just missing the nimble Scout of Fire. Her Mars Fire Ignite just missed as well, and Amy decided it was time to up the stakes.

She dashed out to her friend, grabbing Raye's wrist as the raven-haired girl was bringing her hands together for another attack. Amy pulled her along, never stopping her run, and managed to get her now-irritated friend out of the way of a blast of dark energy.

Raye's eyes were wide as she stumbled along behind her blue-haired friend, staring back at where she had just been. "You know, I was going to yell at you for interrupting my attack, but I changed my mind. That would have hurt."

"I'm sure it would have," Amy agreed with a smile. "Now we have to find the others. We'll be able to handle this much more efficiently as a whole instead of as individuals."

"Where are they?" Raye asked, a bit frustrated. "She wouldn't tell me what she'd done with them."

"I doubt she did much of anything with them. We're in the middle of a large, complex illusion. We can't see or hear one another until we break through their imposed reality by overwhelming its limits by using a sense they can't account for. The others are probably quite close." She ducked down for a moment to dodge an energy bolt. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" she shot out on the run, still trailing Raye behind her.

"What in the world did you just say?" the other scout demanded, blinking at the decrease of visibility. "How do we break the spell?"

"Touch is the only sense they can't fool," Amy explained. "So once we touch one another, like I did when I grabbed your wrist, the illusion is broken, at least for those who are touching. But the rest of it is still in effect, so it's a bit easy to get turned around here, even though we're familiar with the territory. They've leveled the playing field this way."

"But your visor can cut through it?"

"Yes."

Raye nodded, moving up to run by the other girl's side. "Can you read the others?"

"I can't tell who is who at this point, but one of them is just ahead of us in the midst of a battle. I would surmise she isn't Sailor Moon based on the energy levels."

"What do you mean?"

"Yours, Venus', and Jupiter's attacks all have a higher energy signature than the Moon Tiara Action attack, and the Moon Healing Activation is nearly off the scale. By the readings I'm getting it should be either Venus or Jupiter."

The Scout of Fire gave her companion a confused glance. "So why did it take the tiara to finish off our opponents before we ran into the Rainbow Crystals?" she asked.

"A different focus would be my guess," Amy responded. "Or possibly a tighter focus."

"Fair enough. She _is_ the princess, after all." She stumbled to a halt a few seconds after Amy did, nearly getting jerked off her feet at the end of the other scout's arm. "Warn me next time, would you?"

"Sorry. It's Jupiter out there, and she looks like it's been a tough battle for her as well. We need to grab her and keep moving. Sailor Moon is going to need us."

Raye closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing her psychic senses on the area Amy had gestured at. She took a deep breath and let her violet orbs flutter open. "I can't quite see her the way you obviously can," she said finally, "but I can sense where she is. Lead me out there and I should be able to get a hold of her. That way you don't have to put away your computer and chance losing our edge."

"You've got it."

The pair of them dashed out onto the battlefield, Amy leading them straight for where Lita stood after throwing out a Jupiter Thunder Crash. As they continued through the run-by, Raye managed to grab the taller girl's upper arm, dragging her off after them. It was only because the raven-haired priestess had opened herself up completely that she was able to avoid the punch the Scout of Lightning threw at her. "Hey, cool it!" Raye cried, moving her grip down to Lita's wrist. "It's me!"

"Whoops!" the brunette responded, adjusting her gait to help her friend instead of hinder it. "Sorry about that, Mars. I thought you were another one of those... things. What's going on?" She looked ahead of Raye strangely. "And who are you following?"

The scout in the middle brought her hands together, causing Amy and Lita's hands to meet in front of her. "Does that answer your question?"

Lita grinned. "Hey, Mercury. Long time no see. Literally. Now what's going on?"

Amy was forced to throw out another Mercury Bubbles Blast instead of answering the question, so Raye took up the task. "These things have us caught in an illusion so we can't fight together, but they can't stop us from being able to touch each other - it's too much for the spell. So when you do touch something you see it for what it really is. That's why I just had you touch Mercury's hand instead of telling you. It was easier."

"Gotcha."

At that point Amy let out an explosive breath of relief. "Oh, thank gods. I'm glad something is going right."

"What? What is it?" Raye asked.

"The other three are together on the other side of the clearing. They're fighting two of the creatures."

"That means that the other three are behind us, doesn't it?" Lita asked dubiously.

As one the three of them crouched down as they continued on to avoid the largest dark energy blast they'd had thrown at them yet. "Yes," Amy and Raye said in unison.

"I know, I know. Stupid question. Lead on, Mercury."

After another five minutes, Amy gestured them to a halt, letting go of Raye's wrist to type in some commands to her hand-held computer. She frowned in concentration.

"What's up?" Lita whispered.

"Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus are facing off against an opponent each while Tuxedo Mask is darting between the two of them giving them assistance. But I'm reading something strange here. Could you two hold our opponents off while I figure this out?" She looked at her two companions hopefully.

Raye and Lita shared a look of their own, hope not part of the equation. "Sure," the brunette said with a shrug. "Why not?"

"You don't want me to answer that question," the raven-haired scout said ominously.

As soon as Amy had settled in to analyze her scans, the three youma that had followed them through the trees put in their appearance, dark energy bolts flying. Lightning and fire shot out in return and everything escalated quickly. In the midst of things, Lita shifted her stance, bumping into Raye in the process. "Hey, watch it!" the scout in the red fuku snapped.

"No," Lita responded calmly.

"What!"

"I want to make sure that illusion doesn't go back into effect, and touch stops it. So every now and again I'm going to touch you. You weren't in the middle of an attack so I knew it was okay."

Raye paused, taking in the logic. "Point taken. Now let's take these things down."

"Keep holding them off!" Amy cried, moving out of sight with one last Mercury Bubbles Blast left behind her.

Both scouts froze. "She left," Lita said tersely.

"And took her visor with her," Raye agreed in the same tone.

"Must be something important."

"Must be."

As one, without thought, the two heroes shifted their stance so that they were fighting back to back, part of one always touching the other as they continued their battle.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Amy scrambled through the underbrush, moving closer and closer to where Serena, Mina, and Darien were fighting the two remaining youma. She smiled as she saw that the one facing off against Serena was dressed differently than the others, wearing a one-piece outfit with an open front instead of a bikini, and the gem in the center of her forehead was a bit larger than the others'. It just confirmed what she had suspected from her scans.

Just before she could make her way silently into the clearing, Darien lunged past Serena, causing his cane to extend into the stomach of Mina's opponent and sending her flying back. As the strike hit home, Serena's youma dove forward, tackling the blonde leader and taking her to the ground beneath it. The petite hero had managed to get her feet under the thing during the fall, but was struggling to get the momentum to force it off.

Amy shot forward before Darien could turn, sliding the last few feet across the grass on her knees, her computer folded shut and extended before her like a weapon. When she reached the struggling pair, the blue-haired scout thrust the computer out, smashing the gem on the creature's forehead. "No more illusions!" she cried triumphantly.

Out of complete shock, on the youma's part as well as her own, Serena extended her legs and sent the creature flying over Amy and into the tree the other girl had been hiding behind. Suddenly, everyone was visible, Raye and Lita appearing together on the other side of the clearing. The youma backed off in surprise.

"Mercury!" Serena cried. "What did you just do?" She scrambled to her feet and helped Amy to hers.

"That gem was maintaining the illusion that kept us from seeing or hearing each other. Now we can work together and defeat these youma." She smiled triumphantly.

Mina laughed. "Way to go, Mercury! Now _that's_ what I call an entrance!"

Raye and Lita ran over to the others. "Are you okay, Sailor Moon?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"I'm fine thanks to Mercury here. Now let's put these puppies to bed!"

"Just what I was thinking, Sailor Moon," Darien added with a smile of his own, his midnight blue eyes doing a quick once-over to make sure she was as okay as she said she was.

Suddenly their five opponents shot up into the air, joining hands in a circle directly above them. They could all see a tiny spark form in the center, and it began to grow.

"We need to do something quickly," Amy announced, opening her computer once again and examining the situation. "When that attack reaches full strength, it'll be devastating."

"So we just need to take them out before they do the same to us," Lita said.

"But how?" Raye asked.

Mina frowned with concentration, snapping her gloved fingers as she pondered the dilemma. "I've got it!" she cried finally. "We have a group attack! The, uh... Sailor Planet Attack!"

"That's right!" Lita remembered, clapping her hands once. Amy grinned and nodded.

"But we did that with just the four of us. What about Sailor Moon?" Raye pointed out.

Serena looked at them all with wide eyes, a smile of realization forming on her features. "I'll be your focus again, like I was when we activated the Rainbow Crystals. And I'll be able to boost the attack." She drew out her Crescent Moon Wand.

"The Moon Healing Activation?" Mina asked. "Are you sure that'll help?"

Her fellow blonde was silent as she shifted the weapon to her left hand and drew something else out of the extra-dimensional space. "I just remembered how this will be most effective." She presented the Silver Crystal for a moment before placing it in the small groove in the wand. "This is how it's supposed to go together and how I'll boost your attack. I'll channel it through the crystal with the Moon Healing Activation. That should do the trick."

Darien stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "I'll back her up. You girls circle us and power up. Now hurry. They're almost ready." He glanced up.

When the others followed his lead they saw that he was right. The spark had turned into a humongous fireball, larger than the one that had scattered them at the beginning of this encounter. The four soldiers quickly encircled the royal couple and began to power up their attack. To boost her own energy, Serena shifted her transformation to that of Princess Serenity, Darien shifting to Prince Endymion in response.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

In the Negaverse, now remembered to originally be called the Dark Kingdom, Beryl looked on through the crystal ball at the end of her staff. She had been pleased with the progress her minions had made up to the point when Mercury had smashed the illusion gem, but knew the large-scale attack the multi-colored youma were putting together would crush the scouts and their formally-dressed ally. She couldn't wait to watch it happen.

But then the scouts got together and appeared to be building up to a large attack of their own, evening the field and reducing her odds. She gritted her teeth and growled to herself. She couldn't bear to see another failure! There was one flash of light followed by another, and suddenly she saw the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth standing in the center of her foes.

She gasped. Her greatest rival and her heart's obsession together again? How could this be? She took a closer look at the scene as it played out and noticed the bright glittering light coming from the Crescent Moon Wand the pathetic princess held firmly in her right hand. The Silver Imperium Crystal! That had been the origin of the energy burst that had prompted her to send the Doom and Gloom Girls, her greatest remaining fighters, out to investigate and retrieve the source. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask had brought the Rainbow Crystals together and had summoned the Silver Crystal. Of course!

A wildness took root in the evil queen's eyes, her focus on the handsome young man standing in the center of the scout's circle. If her nemesis had been able to see it, she would have recognized it as having been shared with Malachite before the dark energy had been driven from him. Unfortunately for them all, this vessel had much more power than the fallen general had, and she was prepared to use it all to get what she wanted. She powered up her own attack and waited for the right time to unleash it.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Back at the temple, both spheres of energy had reached their peak. The airborne youma dropped suddenly like a bomb from a plane, heading directly for their foes below them. The six heroes returned fire, the five girls shouting in unison, "Sailor Planet Attack!"

The multi-colored light streamed toward the center of their circle, gathering together inside the Silver Crystal then shooting out at an even greater brilliance toward its target. When the two attacks met just above the defenders' heads the struggle began, looking like night and day fighting for dominance of the sky. But it could only go on so long. Eventually the nearly blinding white light from the ground began to overwhelm the dark energy-fueled fireball from above, forcing it back ever so slightly. As the two energy sources overlapped and touched the youma, the creatures began to disintegrate, encouraging the heroes' attack to move on even more quickly.

When the white light reached the top of the dark sphere, there seemed to be one last barrier to overcome. It finally gave, and with it came a huge explosion. Light shot out everywhere, joined by dark crystalline shapes that showered the ground below in a dangerous rain. Had anyone been watching, they would have been blinded by the dramatic display.

Finally, everything at the temple returned to normal. Fading sunlight from the setting sun alone lit the grounds of the holy place. Birds and squirrels began to chatter once again as the natural balance was restored to their home. A light breeze stirred the empty branches of the sleeping trees. And where six heroes had once stood defending their world against a great threat, one that could have destroyed everything as mankind knew it, all was destitute, as though they had never been.


	14. Chapter 14

Invalid Response - Chapter 14

by Una Moonstar

ANs: Well, here we are, folks. The last chapter of Invalid Response. Yes, you read right - the last chapter. But it's a meaty one if that makes you feel any better. -_grin_- You guys have been absolutely wonderful through this, and I thank each and every one of you. I've got ideas for a sequel, but if anyone else has any, feel free to give me a shout out. Anyway, this is dedicated to all you loyal readers, past, present and future. You are what makes this all worthwhile. And now, on with the show...

_(fade out...)_

_(begin chapter...)_

A soft moan was the first thing Serena could remember hearing after the explosion at the temple. A second later she realized it had come from her own throat. "What's going on?" she muttered, reaching a gloved hand to her pounding forehead. "I'm still transformed?"

A quick look at the rest of her body confirmed her guess, and with that all her memories of the revelation and battle that had taken place on Cherry Hill flooded back. The blonde bit her lower lip and tried to spring up into a sitting position, immediately finding herself caught in a tangle of leaves and branches. Panic caused her to tear through the foliage, and what she saw when she broke through made her breath catch.

Instead of some remote corner of the temple grounds she was expecting, Sailor Moon took in the sight of one of the numerous rooftop gardens that abounded in Tokyo. There was a crisp wind that blew loudly by the open door to the greenhouse she was in - which explained bright green leaves in the middle of winter - and the overhead lights were bright and warm. She slowly made her way to the open portal and was about to step out into the setting sun when voices reached her ears. She stiffened when she realized one of them was familiar - far too familiar.

"I don't mean to keep bringing it up, but I just cannot comprehend how seven supposedly intelligent adults can take the side of an underachieving teenager! Can you?"

"It is pretty surprising, Elizabeth, but you're going to have to take it in stride. I get the feeling your job may be on the line."

Sapphire blue eyes blinked as Serena stayed frozen in the doorway of the greenhouse while Dr. Elizabeth Nyx and a male companion continued to come closer. She could see they were headed past the building she was exiting, but she wasn't sure they'd go by without noticing her. How would she explain this?

The girl's brain started to go into overdrive looking for an answer to that suddenly most important of questions when the tall redhead stopped in her tracks and gawked. "S...Sailor Moon?" the psychologist asked hesitantly. "Is that you?"

Serena had never been more grateful for her alter ego than she was at that moment. "Yes, yes, it is. I'm... in the middle of an investigation." _Yeah, that's it_, she thought. "Just trying to keep Tokyo safe!"

"Oh..."

"Just so you know," the equally-tall man with short light brown hair at the speechless woman's side said quickly, "everyone I know is really grateful for what you've done for the people of this city. I read that article by Dr. Turner, and I want you to know most people don't believe a word of it."

Serena couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank you. That means a lot. I'll be sure the other Scouts and Tuxedo Mask get the message as well. But for now, I need to get moving. Evil doesn't stop just because I do!" She gave a quick salute and ran for what she presumed were the stairs. Luckily she was right, and it didn't take long to reach ground level.

"Luna, Artemis? Guys?" she whispered urgently into her communicator once she had slipped into a nearby alley. "Is anybody out there?"

"Sailor Moon!" a panicked Luna responded almost immediately. "You're all right! Where are you?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. I woke up in a rooftop greenhouse. Where are the others?"

"You don't know?" Artemis broke in, sounding just as worried as the black cat before him.

Serena tried to swallow a nervous lump that suddenly appeared in her throat. "Am I supposed to? I figured they would have checked in by now."

Luna's image on the small viewscreen shook its head. "No, you're the first. We can't seem to find them anywhere."

"A whole day and we haven't found anything!" Artemis added.

"What?" the blonde choked out. "What did you just say?"

The white cat blinked. "We haven't found anything?"

"No, before that."

"It's been a day since the battle at the temple, Sailor Moon," Luna explained. "We think the power surge that caused the explosion overloaded some of the circuitry here at Central. It's the only explanation we can come up with for our inability to find any of you."

Serena gazed off toward the setting sun. "Then I better start doing a ground search. Maybe the Crescent Moon Wand can help. It helped with the Rainbow Crystals."

"It's a possibility. The Silver Crystal itself would be more effective, though."

"I know, Luna, but if I do that I may alert the Dark Kingdom. _I_ should be the one to find the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask." Pale brows furrowed as the sight before her registered. "Hey, guys? Is there something in those computers that can explain why there are so many sunspots tonight? The sun is practically half black."

"What?" the cats said in unison. There was the sound of frantic typing and two matching gasps.

"What? What is it?"

There was a long pause before any kind of response was heard. "Metallia," Luna said softly, her red-orange eyes dropping.

The young hero's head shook back and forth involuntarily. "No, it can't be. It can't!" The echo of her shout brought her up short and she reduced the volume back to a whisper. "Mother sealed her away!"

"I know," the black cat returned, "but it seems the seal is breaking. And if it continues at the rate it's at now, the demon will be free by midnight."

"For the start of the new year," Artemis said, revelatory awe in his tone.

"That's right, it's New Year's Eve," Serena barely breathed.

"Hurry, Serena," Luna urged. "Do what you can to find the others as quick as you can, and we'll do what we can from here. If you find them, let us know."

The girl nodded. "You bet, Luna. I'll check in with you later." She turned off the device and drew the Crescent Moon Wand out from her extradimensional pocket. "Let's see what I can do with you," she muttered before slipping back out of the alley and taking to the rooftops to conduct her search as unobtrusively as possible.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Ten minutes later the wand surprised her by starting to beep. Using her previous experience as a guide, she managed to follow the signal to its source: a small number of dumpsters behind one of the ritziest restaurants in the city. "Too bad the back doesn't look nearly as appealing as the front," Serena commented as she jumped down to the street.

Distastefully the young heroine shifted overflowing bags of refuse and rusting cans, looking for any sign of a familiar form. She only wished she had an extra hand available - or maybe a clothespin - to keep out the rancid smell. "Come on, come on," she complained under her breath, starting to lift the heavy cover to the closest dumpster. "Someone's got to be here. The wand _can't_ be wrong!"

A muffled groan followed by a thick clunk appeared to be the response. "What the..."

"Yes!" the blonde exulted. Her grin quickly faded into a look of confusion. "Now where are you?"

"Under here, wherever that is. Is that you, Serena?"

"Yeah. Keep talking, I'll find you."

"What do you want me to say? Whatever I'm under is harder than my head, something out there smells like it just died, and you sound like you're a mile away. And what is that weird rustling noise?"

Sapphire blues widened at that last comment. "Uh, don't ask, Lita. I'm not sure you want to know. In fact, I'm pretty sure _I_ don't want to know."

There was a slight pause. "You know, that doesn't make me feel any better. And could you please explain to me why I'm still transformed?"

"I would if I could, but I can't. I woke up the same way." Serena made her way over to the last dumpster in the row and knelt down to look under it. Green boots confronted her gaze. "What I want to know," she continued as she took hold of the taller girl's ankles, "is how we managed to keep our transformations for a whole day while we were unconscious." She started to pull her friend out from under the hulking piece of metal.

Finally the dirt- and grime-covered Scout of Lightning emerged from her temporary prison and gazed up at her rescuer. "Well, that's a relief." She took the hand her friend offered and climbed to her feet. "Now what was that you said about it being a day later?"

Serena explained everything she had discovered from her conversation with the cats. "And now we have to find everybody else and where Beryl and Metallia are before midnight, or that evil is going to be released again!"

"Wonderful. Just what I always wanted to wake up to." Lita gave the blonde a wry smile. "Well, we better get to it, or we'll never get it done. Who's next?"

The other girl shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't realize it was you I'd found until I heard you talk." She pulled out the wand once again. "Let's go back to the roofs. We're less likely to be noticed that way." The brunette at her side nodded, and the two of them took off.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

It wasn't much later that the Sailor pair were following another signal from the Crescent Moon Wand, this time leading them in the direction of Tokyo General Hospital. "Oh, man, you don't think someone found one of the others and called an ambulance, do you?" Lita asked, worried. "That could mean some serious problems with the whole secret identity thing."

"Don't I know it," Serena agreed. "But let's check the grounds around the building first before we start asking questions. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"We can only hope." Lita proceeded to keep a wary eye out while the shorter girl focused on the blinking light she was taking her cues from.

As they walked through the well-kept gardens in the back of the building, the pulsing signal became more insistent, causing Serena to breathe a sigh of relief. "We don't have to go inside after all," she said quietly. "Someone's out here."

The other hero's emerald scrutiny sharpened. "But where? I don't see anything. Of course, with the sun setting it's hard to see anything clearly." She brought a hand up to shield her eyes. "Is that a bush I see twitching?" she asked, pointing in the direction of the offending shrub.

"I think it is," the blonde replied with a widening smile. "Let's find out who it is."

The two of them crept over to the shaking plant, catching a few glimpses of white and another color they couldn't make out in the glaring light. Eventually a sharp yelp of pain told them what they wanted to know. "Are you okay, Amy?" Serena asked quickly, kneeling down to try to help find a way out of the tangle of branches. She already knew too well what that was like.

"Serena?" the soft voice asked, startled. "Is that you?"

"Hey, don't forget me," Lita added, grinning.

Amy released a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I was worried about what happened after that explosion. Are the others with you?"

"No, I'm sorry, Ames," Serena answered quietly, her chin dropping to her chest. Lita realized that the girl's driven, optimistic attitude had been covering up some serious fear, worry, and guilt. "I've only managed to find you and Lita, and Luna and Artemis haven't been able to contact anyone either."

"Serena," Lita said seriously as she gripped a shoulder comfortingly, "you've done a great job so far. The Crescent Moon Wand has been working, and pretty quickly, too. We'll find everyone."

Amy managed to slip out of the bush without too much damage to herself, then crawled over to join the other two. "It sounds like you've done just fine, Serena," she reassured her leader. "We'll keep looking. Do we know what's going on?"

The blonde young woman filled the blue-haired Scout in as she had done with Lita earlier. "It's six o'clock now," she concluded with a quick glance at her communicator. "We're running out of time."

"We've got a good start on getting everyone back together again, though, and the computers at Central are well on their way to tracking down Beryl and Metallia," the Scout of Ice said as she brought her head up from her hand-held computer she had pulled out halfway through the explanation. "Although I still can't quite figure out how we stayed transformed. I think maybe the energy overload of the explosion sort of 'short-circuited' our ability to power down."

"Do you mean we're stuck like this?" Lita asked incredulously.

Blue brows furrowed in thought. "No, not exactly. We could most likely do it now. But our natural tendency to do so after such an event as happened last night was suspended. It's going to take a conscious effort to override that suspension."

"Um, we'll take your word for it, Amy," Serena said a little hesitantly as she pulled out the wand again. "Right now we need to find everyone else."

"Right," the other two agreed in unison, and they were off.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

A half hour later the trio found themselves in the warehouse district, hopping from building to building as they followed the signal closer to their target. Famous company names were painted large across the wooden walls in a variety of colors, mostly lost in the fading light of the sun that had almost completely disappeared below the horizon. They were all frustrated, especially Serena, who had expected this search to go as quickly and smoothly as the previous two.

"Where is she?" the blonde asked for the seventh time since they had reached this part of town. "Or he, I suppose." Tears welled up in the sapphire blue depths as her voice broke and trailed off. "Oh, Darien," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "Where are you? Why can't I find you?"

Amy and Lita shared a sympathetic look. They had been waiting for their friend to admit to her worry for her beloved. It was like she had been deliberately ignoring the subject before. "We'll find them all, Serena. I promise," Amy comforted her.

Before she could say anything in response, the wand in Serena's hand started blinking at an incredible rate. "There!" the Scout of the Moon cried triumphantly, wiping away her unshed tears. "Someone's in that warehouse there!" She pointed toward the appropriate structure with the pink and gold device.

"Then let's move! Who knows what situation we'll find them in," Lita declared, leading the way.

There was just one small problem. The doors were all locked and chained.

"Oh, come on!" burst the brunette, throwing her arms wide with the exclamation. "This cannot be happening!"

"Oh, yes, it can," Serena sighed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "But there has to be some way in. Whoever's in there got in, right? What's on the second floor?"

Amy activated her visor and scanned the area. "Let's check the back. I think I've got something." The three of them did as requested. "Ah, ha! There!" she cried. "Those loading doors were overlooked. They're open!"

"And how do we get up there again?" Lita asked.

Serena pointed upward. "That rope and pulley." The other two noticed an extremely old and rusted pulley attached to an extended overhanging arm with an equally antiquated rope dangling from it.

"Are you sure that can hold our weight?"

"I'm not sure I am," Amy muttered.

The blonde shrugged. "It should for the short time we want to use it. Besides, we shouldn't get hurt that much by a fall anyway. It's only one floor. Now let me get on your shoulders and I should be able to reach the rope."

Lita stared at her leader for a moment then sighed and crouched down. Serena scrambled on top of the girl's shoulders, flinching slightly when she felt her ankles become encased in a grip of steel. "Hurry up," the taller girl ordered as she struggled to her feet. "This is uncomfortable."

Serena looked up and realized the rope was still an inch or so out of her reach. She was about to ask her support to stretch onto her tiptoes when an idea struck her, most likely saving her from a horrible revenge. She reached out with the Crescent Moon Wand, and on the second try, managed to snag the rope and pull it down to her level. "Got it!" she cried.

"Thank the gods," Lita grumbled. "You almost threw me off balance when you started waving your arms around." She slowly lowered herself to the ground where Serena immediately hopped off.

"Let me see that," Amy requested, focusing her visor on the fraying hemp. After a moment she blinked in surprise and deactivated the blue screen across her eyes. "What do you know? It should be sturdy enough as long as we only use it one at a time."

"Ha, ha! I knew it!" Serena exulted while Lita shook the rope causing the other end to come tumbling down next to them.

The girl in the green fuku grinned at the startled looks she received. "I could probably haul the two of you up there, but then _I_ couldn't get in. I'm going to tie this off somewhere and we can all climb up. How can I protect you if I'm stuck outside?"

The other two giggled and shook their heads. "Good thinking, Jupiter," Amy complimented. "Let's hurry."

Once everything was set up the three of them scrambled up the rope and into the second floor delivery door Serena managed to pry open with her wand. Apparently this level of the warehouse was used to store overstock and out of date apparel for one of the area department stores, if the piles and piles of clothing and the name painted on the side of the building were any indication. They looked around in utter dismay.

"How the heck are we going to find _anyone_ in this mess?" Lita asked.

"What about your computer, Mercury?" Serena inquired of the blue-haired Scout to her left.

She sighed. "I can try, but the amount of cloth between me and my target may cause some interference." Once again the visor was brought up over the dark blue eyes, and the genius narrowed her gaze at the figures she saw there. "The best I can do without a down-to-the-bare-bones scan is give us a general direction. That way." She pointed toward the far right-hand corner.

"Then we start there," the blonde in the center of the group replied with a shrug. She hurried forward, the others right behind her.

They'd gotten halfway to their destination when a medium-sized pile began to quiver slightly, and an extremely muffled pounding reached their ears. "Hey, what's going on?" they barely heard as they reached the suspect heap. "Look, if you don't get off me right now, there's going to be some serious trouble around here, I promise you that." The struggle began to get a little more violent, and the girls started to dig away at the voice's prison. "Since I'm still transformed I can do this! Venus..."

"No, Mina!" the three of them cried in unison, digging faster.

"What? Who's there?"

"It's us!" Serena yelled. "Don't blast us!"

There was a short pause. "Serena?"

"Yes!"

"Who else is with you?"

"Amy and Lita!"

"Oh."

The only reason they caught that last expression of realization was because of the quick work they had made of the mass of clothing that had buried their friend. They found that her upper half had been inside a smaller wooden crate, the only reason she hadn't been smothered by the fabric she had been under. Once she was free, Lita helped her to her feet and Serena filled her in on what was going on, cutting off the inevitable question.

"So you haven't found Raye or Darien?" the taller blonde asked, her pale blue eyes locked on Serena's face.

The Scout leader looked away as she shook her head. "Not yet," she whispered.

"You will, Princess," Mina said seriously, reaching out and grabbing both of the other girl's shoulders. "And we'll help you." The grave atmosphere faded. "Now let's get out of here," she continued with a grin. "I think I've actually had enough to do with clothes to last me quite a while."

"Mark the calendar, Mercury," Lita said wryly to the blue-haired Scout. "I don't think we'll hear that again any time soon."

"Hey!" Mina protested through the others' snickers.

Serena led the way over to where the rope still dangled in front of the open docking door. "Thanks for making me laugh, guys. We need to get going."

The tallest of the four leaned out and grabbed their mode of departure, pulling it close enough to use. "Anytime, girl. Why don't you go first, Amy? When you get down you can hold the rope steady from there."

Amy nodded. "Of course. I'll also keep an eye on the state of it with my visor. It _is_ relatively old."

"Why are we worried about taking turns?" Mina asked, confused. "Why don't we just all jump out and slide down?"

"The rope can only handle the weight of one of us at a time," Serena explained. "Don't worry. It won't take that much longer."

The petite blonde was right about that. Soon enough, Amy was on the ground prepared for the others' descent and had helped Lita bring it close to the building once again. Serena was just about to step forward and take her turn when a sharp scream from her fellow blonde - who had wandered back into the piles to take a closer look at an outfit that had caught her eye - echoed through the wooden structure.

The rest all happened so fast no one was quite sure how it went. Following her screech, Mina dashed head long toward the open door, panic blinding her to the shorter girl in the way of her escape. The impact with Serena sent her tumbling into Lita, who hadn't finished recovering her balance from grabbing the rope. That collision made her fall out of the open doorway, only her instinctual tightening of her grip keeping her from tumbling headlong into the concrete below. She did slide down about two feet before coming to a halt, making her incredibly grateful for the gloves being Sailor Jupiter provided.

Above her, Serena couldn't help but follow her taller friend's example, as Mina continued to try to make her way out with a vengeance. The blonde with the odd hairstyle grasped the rope desperately with an inarticulate scream of her own, her tall red boots a fraction of an inch from impacting with the brunette's head below them. But Mina wasn't done yet. She now had her chance at freedom, and she snatched it with both hands. Which was absolutely necessary since she had to jump up to attach herself to the free part of the rope above Serena.

From the ground, Amy looked on horrified. She had no idea what was going on or what had caused it, but she was quite certain that this was about to end in a bad, painful way. "No!" she cried, her visor telling her what she already knew would happen. "You can't all be on the rope at the same time!"

The rope agreed. Just then, the aged strands gave up their fight against gravity and the weight that pulled against it, snapping with a rapid series of dull pops, and ending with a loud thud. Amy, who had just managed to avoid being caught under the mass of hemp and bodies, hurried back over once the dust had settled. "Are you guys okay?"

"Do we look okay?" a muffled alto voice replied from the bottom of the pile.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" Mina chirped from her position on top. "Especially now that I'm away from that mouse!"

"A mouse? All that was because of a mouse?" the girl in the middle asked incredulously. "We nearly broke our necks because of a mouse!"

Pale blue eyes blinked as they gazed down at the blonde below. "Well, yeah. I hate mice."

There was a pregnant pause where Amy felt sure there was going to be some serious violence all aimed at one Mina Aino before both Serena and Lita released explosive breaths. "Just get off us," the petite sandwiched one growled, pushing against the weight that kept her from getting to her feet.

"Oh, yeah. Sure!"

"Let me guess," Lita commented once everyone was standing. "You've never been a big fan of Disneyland."

The taller of the two blondes shuddered. "When they have the taste to pick a different mascot, we'll talk. Until then, I don't think so."

"Come on, guys," Serena interrupted. "We've got two more people to find and not much time to do it in. Let's go!"

"Right," the others chimed in unison, and they were off, the Crescent Moon Wand leading the way across the rooftops.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

It was dark, always dark. The black crystal that surrounded him kept light out as effectively as it kept him contained. But it was weakening, he could sense that. Something was drawing on it, draining it of the energy that made it the prison it was. Now, if he could only wait long enough, he might be able to escape.

He nearly laughed at that, or he would have had he been able. Waiting? That was something that he had become incredibly proficient at in the time he'd been trapped here. Waiting, hoping for a chance to break free, to get revenge on those who had put him here. But he had discovered something as he stayed in stasis, unable to move yet conscious and aware. Whatever spell had imprisoned him fed on his energy, taking from him to keep itself operating. How ironic, he mused. This spell was supposed to show me the errors of my ways, but not like this, I'm sure. I wonder what she'd have to say about that.

He was blinking for a few moments at a blinding white crack in his prison before he realized he was doing it, and when he did he needed to blink even more at the tears that welled up in his dark blue eyes. Free, he would be free, and he would make amends or die trying. Nothing she could do would stop him this time.

It wasn't much longer before he could begin to move his limbs, wiggling fingers and toes, shifting minutely back and forth, anything to help the crystal's disintegration. And then it was done, a pile of sharp, jagged shards at his feet, and him having to support his weight on shaking legs for the first time in he didn't know how long. He'd never know how he managed to stay upright.

"And now to find out just what's going on," he whispered, the sound of his own voice loud in his ears although they hadn't had the power to go much beyond that. He walked forward, heading for the dark arch in front of him, his steps gaining what strength they could as they continued.

The man hadn't wandered long when a pair of female voices, both filled with evil, reached him and drew him to them. He tucked himself away just outside the room that appeared to be the source of the sounds and peeked around the corner. His muscles tensed at the sight. It was her! He had found her without even trying! She was talking to her master, that much he could see. But what was that glass case in front of her, and why was it surrounded by pulsating black energy?

"I've told you this every time you asked over the past twenty-four hours, Beryl. I will not supply you any of my precious energy until the seal is broken. My hour is at hand, and I will not jeopardize it for the sake of your hormones."

"But he would be a valuable ally, Master," the tall redhead pleaded. "We will need him when we confront the Scouts."

The hovering nimbus of blackness before the kneeling woman scoffed. "When I am free they will be no threat. You said yourself that the princess has only just awakened. Do you think she could possibly control the crystal enough to defeat me? No, for now you must make do as you have done for the past day. Your project appears to be moving forward quite well with only the energy you have scavenged from your surroundings." There was a pause as though the speaker was contemplating something. "Once you've completed it, however, keep him close. I may be able to use him after all."

Queen Beryl raised her head in shock at the comment. "Of... of course, Master. It shall be as you command. I will see to the completion of my... project."

"And I shall return to my own. Do not disturb me again until it is time to break the seal. I cannot afford any more distractions."

"Yes, Master." And a moment later, both were gone in a flash of dark energy, leaving behind the glass case.

The unseen witness waited only a moment before hurrying inside to see for himself what had captured the evil queen's attention and had her begging the last person she would dare to cross. Only a few steps later had him beside the coffin-like box narrowing his eyes at the formally-dressed figure within. He had wondered who this person had been the times they had met. With a growing sense of foreboding, his hand reached out for the domino mask that concealed the identity of this former adversary. The sight that was revealed had his breath catching in his throat and his heart falling into his stomach.

No. Not him. Anyone but him.

Minutes passed, bringing no change and no real peace of mind. He could sense that there was no way he could break through the dark shield or the spell that even now sank deeper and deeper into the young man before him, not in the weakened condition he was in. He wracked his brain for some sort of solution, anything he could do to put a stop to this and foil the evil plan that was brewing.

"S... sailor Moon... S... serenity... S... serena..."

The soft whisper snapped the standing man's attention back to the present at the same time it gave him his answer. There was nothing he could do here. And there was only one person he could think of that could do what needed to be done. She needed to be told as soon as possible. He turned to follow through on this idea, then stopped. Maybe there was something else he could do to help after all...

The pain was excruciating when he put his hand through the shield to rest his palm on the sweat-covered brow of the man within, but that wasn't what caused the tears that ran down his cheeks. "Forgive me, my prince," he murmured, gathering his reserves of energy. "I can't free you; I don't have the power. But I can make it easier for her to do it. No matter what happens, remember her, remember your love for her. Don't let this turn your heart to stone. Maybe, just maybe, this can be the start of my atonement for failing you so badly. It would take another lifetime to atone completely. For now, though, I can do this." There was a bright flash of white light that was quickly swallowed by the blackness of the screen surrounding it. But the prone young man stirred slightly and gave an almost relieved sigh, the corners of his mouth turned upward somewhat.

The other man caught his breath once he had withdrawn his arm and stepped back. There. He had done what he could directly. Now he needed to warn his prince's savior, the only one who could bring him back from the edge... as long as Metallia wasn't given a chance to use him as she had suggested to Beryl. He shuddered. He knew that touch, and he would give anything to never feel it again. But he would in a heartbeat if it would mean freedom for the young man he had pledged himself to so very long ago.

Wracking coughs suddenly paralyzed him, forcing his body into a standing fetal position until they had passed. It was then that he realized what limited time he truly had. He had to go, had to hurry. She had to know before it was too late. She had to know before he could no longer tell her. The strange aftereffects of the imprisoning crystal would only last so long.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Glancing at her hand-held computer, Amy flinched when she saw it was getting close to ten o'clock. New Year's Eve parties were beginning to go into full swing in the buildings below the four Scouts' feet as they continued to do their methodical search of the large city for the last of their two comrades. She kept checking her computer, even knowing it was useless, just as the computers at Central were.

They had checked in with the cats a short time after they had left the warehouse district, filling them in on the search so far and coming up with theories as to why they were having such difficulties finding people. It was Mina who had come up with the best possibility. "I have a feeling the two groups' energies merged in the explosion, making it so our transformations wouldn't fade and shielding us from detection. It takes the Silver Crystal to break through it. I know I didn't wake up until you guys got into the building where I was buried in all those clothes," she had said seriously, making them all do a double take.

"And it looks like we finally registered your energy signatures after Sailor Moon found you," Luna mused. "I think you're right, Venus."

The blue-haired Scout shook her head in fondness as she thought of the proud, almost gloating grin that had transformed the pale blonde's features at that. Her good humor faded quickly as she realized that meant that Serena was the only one who could find the others - and they were running out of time.

"I think we should head back to the arcade," the Scout leader announced dejectedly, leaping down off the roof of a small bakery near the top of a hill somewhere in the city. They had all lost track of exactly where they were over an hour and a half ago. "Maybe if I channel the crystal through the computers we can search without being found out."

"That's not so horrible an idea," Amy agreed. "At the very least it should give us a direction. That will be more productive than this." Murmured sounds of agreement came from the last two searchers, and the quartet headed off along the sidewalk much subdued.

They hadn't gone far when the wand that dangled loosely from Sailor Moon's fingers began beeping urgently. "What in the world?" she asked, bringing it up to stare at the blinking gem at the junction between the stick and the crescent top. She jerkily waved it around, freezing when she realized what direction it was trying to lead her in.

"Oh, man," Lita said, smacking herself in the forehead. "I can't believe we missed the steps!"

"I can't believe someone got to stay here," Mina grumbled.

"Come on, let's go!" Serena cried, the bounce back in her step as she began to run up the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple, followed closely by her friends.

No one was expecting the sight that waited for them when they reached the top. Grandpa Hino was calmly sweeping the area in front of the steps that led to the porch and building proper. He looked up at their arrival, seemingly unsurprised to find them there and at such a late hour. "Hello, girls," he greeted them. "She's inside sleeping. I thought she might not wake up until you got here, so I told Chad that Raye was staying with Lita for the weekend. Come, I'll take you to her."

The four defenders of love and justice just stood in front of the short man with their jaws on the ground. "You... know?" Serena barely managed to spit out.

The priest grinned. "I suspected until the indigo crystal was taken from me during the attack here at the temple. After that I was sure."

"You remember that?" Lita asked incredulously. "Nobody but Greg remembers the attacks on them!"

"Are you sure? Perhaps they merely wish not to say anything, for fear of social censure or possibly giving away the heroes that saved them." Dark brown eyes glittered with knowledgeable mischief.

"Or even capturing the attention of the Dark Kingdom again," Amy finished the hypothesis. She blinked. "I suppose I should say the Negaverse. That _is_ the dimension where Queen Serenity banished them after all."

"Come now," Grandpa said again. "I'll take you to her. I saw in the flames that there is not much time left. Chad is in bed. You won't be found out."

"You're okay with this?" Mina asked as the five of them made their way toward Raye's bedroom.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a choice. My granddaughter was born to defend this world. How could I be so selfish as to risk the lives of billions of people here on Earth, not to mention however many people elsewhere, by giving in to my concern for her safety? Besides, I know she'd find a way to circumvent me. She always has. And I have never seen her so alive as she's been since meeting all of you, nor as driven since she discovered her true purpose. She found her place in this world. I will do what I can to support her in it."

The others found there was nothing to say to that. Gone was the shallow lech that begged them repeatedly to help out at the temple, the jolly old man who offered them a silly joke or comment to cheer them up when they looked a little down. In his place was a noble priest, sure of his knowledge and beliefs, and confident that destiny knew its way. This was the man that had always lurked beneath the surface, they all realized. This was the man who still mourned for his daughter's loss, and raised that daughter's child in her memory, loving her as he had his own little girl, loving her enough to let her find her own way, no matter how difficult that path was.

The girls' level of respect for this man shot through the roof as they reached the sliding door that led to their friend's bedroom. Inside they found Sailor Mars sleeping peacefully under her covers, her head turned toward them. "I found her under the last of the leaf piles next to the buildings not long after your battle." Here he smiled ruefully. "And the only reason I knew you'd had one is I happened to see the final flash of light. Anyway, I brought her inside before Chad noticed you all hadn't come back and she's been sleeping ever since. I was actually starting to get a little worried."

"You don't need to be anymore, sir," Serena replied respectfully. "Now that we're all together, we'll be able to find Tuxedo Mask that much sooner, and then we'll kick Metallia's butt. Nobody messes with _my_ friends and gets away with it."

He placed a well-worn hand on the heroine's arm. "I'm still the Grandpa Hino you all know and love. You don't need to treat me any differently. Besides, if you do, people will get suspicious." He winked at the startled girl. "Now get that girl up and get to work! We're all counting on you!" He smiled, gave his granddaughter one last, wistful look, and left, closing the door behind him.

The four Scouts looked at each other, blinking in surprise. When they finally turned their attention back to the bed, they saw that no effort would be needed in bringing Mars back to consciousness. She was beginning to toss and turn, and not long after, the violet eyes fluttered open. "Guys?" she whispered, looking at the foursome that had surrounded her bed. "What's going on? Where am I? Are you okay?"

"You don't ask the easy questions, do you?" Mina tossed back with a giggle. "Well, one is, I guess. We're fine." The raven-haired Scout breathed a sigh of relief. "As to where you are, you're in bed."

The priestess frowned. "I got that much. So where's the bed?"

"Um, you may not believe this, but... well, it's _your_ bed," Serena explained, blushing.

"_My_ bed!" Raye sat up straight, throwing her blankets off. "What did you go and bring me back here for? Are you trying to give me away?"

Lita put a hand on the fuming girl's shoulder. "Hold it a sec, Mars. We didn't have anything to do with you being here. We've been looking all over for you, and just happened to stumble across you at the temple. Your grandfather found you in the backyard and put you in bed."

"He knows, Raye," Amy said quietly.

Raye stared silently at each of them in turn, trying to determine how serious they were. When she saw no sign of deception, her shoulders dropped and her eyebrows rose. "He knows I'm Sailor Mars? I take it you talked to him." She waited for their nods of agreement before continuing. "How long?"

"Since the indigo crystal," Serena said nervously, hoping her friend would take this well. "He's been keeping the secret, though. He told Chad you were staying with Lita for the weekend."

"He did?" Her expression turned contemplative. "I think I'll have to talk to him later. I take it we're in the middle of something big?"

"Don't you know it!" Mina retorted before the four of them filled in the fifth, bringing her quickly up to date. "And now we have to find Tuxedo Mask," the leader of the Moon Princess' guard concluded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Raye thought about it as she got to her feet and straightened her covers. "If you haven't gotten a clue to where he might be while you were looking for me, let me see what I can get from the Sacred Flame. A reading might be just what we need."

"That's great, Mars!" Serena enthused.

Mina nodded. "Definitely. And while you do that, Jupiter and I will watch the perimeter. Things are getting really close to the wire, and we can't take the chance of getting pounced when we're not expecting it."

"Then let's do it," the brunette Scout said enthusiastically, leading the others out and to their separate tasks.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Venus and Jupiter had just come back to the main building for the third time when rustling from the bushes near the outer wall drew their attention. "What do you think that is?" Mina asked in a fierce whisper.

Lita shrugged. "I don't know. What I do know is that if that's one of the bad guys, he's really going to regret it." She flashed her companion a wicked grin that was returned full measure, and the two of them started to step quietly toward the disturbance.

They had just stepped off the cobblestone courtyard about two-thirds of the way to their destination when a man with short blond hair stumbled out of the shrubbery. His dark blue eyes went wide, recognition apparent in his expression. "Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter," he greeted them when he had recovered his composure, straightening to his full height.

Both young women narrowed their eyes at the strange man who had come to them in the middle of the night. Of course, their suspicion could be mainly attributed to the fact that he wore a Negaverse General's uniform, tattered as it was. "Hello," Mina returned neutrally. He hadn't made any threatening gestures yet, after all. "What can we do for you?"

The man released a breath, revealing how nervous he had been. "I need to speak with Sailor Moon. I have information she needs to hear immediately. She is here, right?"

Lita waited for the gentleman's brief spasm of coughing to end before replying. "Maybe. Who's to say that you're not here to hurt her, though? I think you realize we can't let that happen."

He nodded. "Of course. I would expect no less from her guardians."

Venus couldn't help but to look at their visitor more closely. "Why do you look so familiar?" she asked. "My memories are coming back, but I still don't have enough."

"Please, go get Sailor Moon and I'll explain everything. You all need to know this."

Jupiter looked from the man to her teammate and waited for the other girl's call. "What do you think?" she asked. "Can we trust him?"

"Not completely," was the immediate response. "But I think he deserves a chance to change my mind. You watch him, I'll get Sailor Moon."

"You got it."

Not five minutes later, Serena came walking back with Mina, having left Amy to watch over Raye who was in the midst of her meditation. "What did you need, Venus? Who wants to talk to me?"

"I think I'll let him introduce himself, considering he hasn't yet." She gestured toward where the blond man stood with a protective yet curious Lita watching over him.

She most certainly wasn't expecting her princess' response. "You!" Serena cried. "What are you doing here?"

The man sighed. "I'm not here to stand against you, Sailor Moon, I promise you that. I have information that you need to hear."

"How can I believe you?"

"I didn't attack your fellow Scouts when I arrived, did I? Even when it would have been one on one, I waited. I only want to talk. I _need_ to talk to you."

The petite blonde's sapphire blues searched the man who stood before her, desperately trying to figure out what his real motive was, what the catch was. She let her mind brush against the Silver Crystal, using it to slightly amplify her natural talent for reading people. That's what told her he was genuine. And even more importantly, that he no longer had the taint of dark energy about him. "I can't sense the Negaverse on you any more. What happened? We wondered when we started facing Nephlite."

"Excuse me for just a moment. It appears your two companions are a little behind in this conversation." He smiled at the frustrated look the other two girls wore. "Let me introduce myself. I am known as Jedite, General to Endymion, Prince of Earth. I am here to assist you in any way I can."

"Then you were like Malachite," Serena said with a gasp. "Turned against Endymion by Beryl and Metallia!" She turned to the others. "Jedite's the general we faced first, before we met you guys. But we never knew what happened to him after our showdown at the airport."

"It's about time you explained," Mina grumbled under her breath.

Jedite smiled at the muttered comment. "Yes, I was. All four of us were. But as to what happened to me, Beryl decided to punish me after that failure. It had been my last chance to prove myself worthy, and I didn't. She encased me in black crystal, something she calls 'Eternal Sleep'."

"Then how can you be here now?" Lita asked.

"At the moment Metallia refuses to give Beryl the energy she needs to cast a spell, so the queen has been forced to draw on whatever energy she can find around her. My crystal was one of the victims. It finally couldn't hold its integrity and I was free. I wandered around for a while to find out what was going on then came here."

The girls shared a look. "But why aren't you filled with dark energy anymore?" Mina asked.

"The spell works in such a way that it draws energy off its victim to continue. The first energy to be fed to it was the dark energy flowing through my veins. Like attracting like, I guess. But it's done at such a rate that you can regenerate enough to stay alive. The idea is that eventually you reach a point where you walk the line between life and death, never able to end it, and conscious of the entire procedure."

The Scouts gasped at that. "She actually did that to you?" Serena said, horrified. "How could she?"

He gave her a sympathetic look, grateful for the concern. "There are times when I've been sure she lost her soul long ago to the master she now serves. Anyhow, I believe that since I had no way to regenerate the dark energy, being cut off from the rest of the Negaverse, I could only replenish my natural power, clearing my mind and body - and leaving me fully aware of what I had done. I never wished for death more than I did when I could claim my soul as my own once more. I'm so sorry, princess, more sorry than I could ever say."

The meatball-bedecked blonde smiled serenely. "I can see that, Jedite, and I believe I can forgive you. You came here to help?"

The man's shoulders began to shake at the girl's words. "Yes, yes, I did. I overheard Beryl talking to Metallia, when she was begging for energy to cast her spell. She has..." He began to cough again, this time much more violently. He fell to a knee. "Forgive me. The aging the rejuvenation of the crystal managed to put off is catching up with me." He took a deep breath and continued, his composure mostly back in place. "She has Endymion, princess, and she's attempting to brainwash him into fighting for her. She's desired him ever since she first laid eyes on him during the Silver Millennium, and nothing's changed. She wants him and she plans on taking him by force."

Sapphire blue eyes widened, stricken to the core. "No, she can't. She can't have him. She can't!"

"I did what I could to make sure the spell could be broken. I couldn't do it myself, but I believe I left enough of a chink in the armor to allow you to break through. Do you know about Metallia's seal being close to collapsing?"

Serena nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. "We estimate it'll fall around midnight. We've been trying to get ready."

Mina wrapped an arm around her princess' shoulders and squeezed. "Jedite's given us a way to get him back, Se... Sailor Moon." She glanced guiltily at the still-kneeling general. "You have to hold onto hope."

"I will, I will. But this is all happening so fast! My head is reeling." She took a few deep breaths to get control of herself, although her friends could see it was a tenuous balance. "By the way, Venus, he already knows my civilian name." A slight impish twinkle sparked in the gaze that turned toward the Scout of Love.

Jedite chuckled at the flabbergasted looks the two guardians wore. "She has a point. And you're fortunate that Beryl has no patience. I tried to bargain with your secret identities. She wouldn't listen." His smile faded. "Again, I apologize. And that's something to keep in mind. When Beryl gets flustered, she doesn't think things through, doing whatever pops into her head first. Plans that aren't thought out are much easier to pull apart."

"And you think this thing with Darien is one of those plans," Lita said in realization.

He nodded. "She's only had a day to do anything, and she's spent most of it begging for more energy to get it done, if I heard correctly. It won't be complete. And I think that if you have to face him, she's run out of other options. You need to be out of the way before Metallia comes back, no matter what that creature believes, and Beryl knows that. But she doesn't have a lot of choice as to how to get that done."

"But how can I face him like that?" Serena breathed, her precarious balance crumbling around her. "How can I fight against the man I love? What if I have to... kill him... to stop him?"

"You won't," Lita insisted, wrapping her arms around the stricken girl and holding her tight. "I know you won't. You're the person that reached him when no one else could. You're the person that drew him back out of his shell when he would have retreated and shut himself away. You're the person that believed in him enough so that he started to believe in himself. From what Andrew has said, even when he was at his lowest, he still sparked to life when he thought of you. He loves you. He loved you even before we regained our memories with the Silver Crystal. And it's that love that will reach him in your darkest hour. I know it will. It has to." The girl's breath caught on the sob she tried to keep from escaping, and she buried her face in between the two buns on top of her friend's head. "You have to believe that, too, or this will all be for nothing. If you, our light of hope, gives up, what are the rest of us supposed to do? Your love has always been a miracle. Don't throw it away now." She finally lost the battle against her tears, and their release shook the tall, athletic frame.

Serena returned the embrace fiercely. "I won't give up. If only to repay you for your faith in me, I won't give up. I love him, and I know he loves me. I'll hold onto that, and it will carry us through. It will. It will. It has to, for all of you, for everybody." The blonde's sobs joined her friend's. "I love all of you, too. Never forget that. Never, ever forget that."

"Do you honestly think we could?" a new voice said as a rustling announced another pair of arrivals. "What do you think we fight for, what we've always fought for?"

"Raye?" Serena replied, raising her head from Lita's shoulder. Her eyes widened at the dark expression she wore. "Raye, what's wrong?"

"I sensed danger coming, and hurried out to tell you about it. This is what I found."

The blue-haired girl at her side glanced between the raven-haired priestess at the man she stared daggers at. "We never expected to find this," she said ruefully.

Jedite watched them carefully, feeling the hostility in the air. "I need to apologize to the both of you as well. There's no excuse for my actions."

Mars let out an explosive breath. "Oh, yes, there is," she refuted, the irritation in her voice belying how much she wanted to say otherwise. "You were possessed by the dark energy Beryl and Metallia pumped into you, you said it yourself. You're only lucky that I overheard that part of your conversation, that and how you revealed Queen Beryl's plans." She relaxed slightly and gave the blond man a small smirk. "And you can't forget my princess' forgiveness. I'd be a fool to go against that."

"I would have deserved every tongue of flame you would have thrown at me."

"Damn right you would have, but I didn't, and you're helping us. That's all there is to that."

"Oh, that's good," Mina said casually, her attention drawn to the sky above and away from the temple. "Because I think we're looking at the beginning of the end here." She pointed at the column of black crackling energy that seemed to be streaming down to a point somewhere in the city.

Lita wiped away the tears that had stopped with the arrival of the last of their number and looked where the Scout in the orange fuku was gesturing. "Is it just me, or are we being called out?"

A look of intense determination transformed Serena's expression. "So be it," she declared. "If she wants it, she can have it. No one messes with the people I love and gets away with it. I'll get Darien back from that witch's clutches if it's the last thing I ever do. I did not just win a major victory over Dr. Elizabeth Nyx to see it go up in smoke by a thousand-year-old rival that should be long dead! Let's bring the noise!"

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

It was a grim sixsome that followed the feline guardians' directions to the park where the pillar of dark power had landed - in the middle of Juuban Park. "You know, this just figures," Raye said wryly as she looked around warily for any sign of their enemy. "The Dark Kingdom seems to have a severe soft spot for this place. There must be some serious energies that converge here or something."

Amy smiled, her eyes as watchful as everyone else's. "You may be right. I'll have to research that when this is all over."

"I only hope I last long enough to be of some assistance," Jedite gasped out. They had paused no less than five times on their way there to wait out coughing fits that seemed to leave the general weaker and weaker each time. They all knew his time was running out.

"You already have been," Serena whispered, her grip tight around the handle of her Crescent Moon Wand. She had placed the Silver Crystal in the notch where it was meant to go, and was as prepared as she could be. She still didn't know how she'd react if she saw her beloved being controlled by her enemy, but at least she had some kind of warning. She figured she would have ended up completely useless if the sight had been sprung upon her totally unawares.

"That, I'm afraid, is a matter of opinion," a voice filled with a fathomless evil declared harshly from behind them as they reached the center of the large clearing where they had all met up the Sunday Darien had decided to go outside for the first time. "I must admit, Jedite, that you are the last person I expected to see here this evening."

The six of them turned to face the source of the anger-filled words and saw a tall, slim woman just outside the shadows of the surrounding trees. Her brilliant red hair flowed in waves to her lower back, a small horn appeared to be growing from each of her shoulders, and a tight purple dress clung to her figure revealing more cleavage than polite society normally allowed for. But what let them all know the severity of the enemy they now faced was the wicked insanity in the sparkling orange eyes, an insanity that was all the more dangerous for the obvious power behind it.

"Beryl," Jedite growled as he took up a position in front of the Scouts. "Fancy meeting you here." The girls blinked at the formerly grave and serious man's flippant tone.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "You never did know how to treat a superior with respect."

"That's not true," he refuted. "And when I meet a superior, you'll see what I'm talking about."

Now the girls shared an astounded look. "Is he trying to get himself killed?" Lita whispered. The others shrugged.

Beryl gritted her teeth at her former servant's comment. "I'll show you who's your superior!" She raised her left hand, the one not enveloped by shadows, and a bolt of pitch black energy shot out from the outstretched palm, impacting squarely with Jedite's chest.

Somehow he managed to keep his feet as he was forced back about a yard and waved back the Scouts before they could move in front of him. "This is _my_ battle for now," he told them sharply in low tones. "She's not ready yet." The impishly wicked smile that lightened his features somehow put them at ease, a sense of familiarity washing over and comforting them.

"You always did lash out first and think second. Don't you realize that's why you were sent away from the Earth Palace in the first place? Endymion and Serenity had nothing to do with it. It was the king and queen's decision." His smile turned into a distinctive and taunting smirk. "Of course it probably had to do with your lack of ability, too. I mean, servants are supposed to _serve_, don't you think? And you call _me_ disrespectful."

"Bastard!" the tall woman screeched, sending out another bolt, this one barely dodged. "I was always more than a simple servant! Always! They talked to me, relied on my advice! And then Serenity saw me, found out about my feelings for Endymion. She cast her charms on him and had me sent away - all so she could have him for herself!" Another blast shot out, this one aimed at Serena who ducked with a startled "eep!"

"Oh, please," Jedite retorted with a roll of his dark blue eyes, although the girls could see that his previous antics were seriously wearing him down. "Serenity never even laid eyes on you the times she snuck down to Earth. And she most certainly never spoke to the king and queen. The people of the Moon weren't allowed on Earth, remember? That was your big rallying cry, after all. Or was that just as fake as the rest of you?" He let his eyes slowly take in the form that was quivering with rage, his expression unfavorably discerning. "So how much did you pay for that chest, anyway?"

Beryl's inarticulate scream echoed through the suddenly-charged air around them, and what they could see of her became outlined in a black nimbus that crackled with sparks of an even darker, shimmering shade. "Die, you insolent fool!"

It was over quickly. The energy rushed out at the frail man like water from a fire hose, washing over and throwing him back several feet. He only screamed once when the impact happened, and the thud of his landing would stay with the Scouts that hurried over to his side for a very long time. They all knelt around him, almost completely neglecting the still-fuming woman in the background. "Jedite! Say something!" Serena cried, grabbing the hand that lay limp next to her.

"Why did you do that?" Lita whispered, her hands clenched into fists. "That was so stupid!" The other three were speechless, only able to gaze at the fallen general and shake their heads.

"Look at her now," Jedite gasped, his eyes fluttering open halfway. "Do you see how angry she is?"

"She's not angry; she's downright pissed!" Rei refuted.

He smirked. "Exactly. I didn't have the power to attack her. I didn't have the power to do anything to help protect you. But I did have the power to throw her off balance. Use it, work with it. You have the advantage now." He groaned and grimaced as a spasm of pain hit him hard, his breath catching and turning more shallow.

Mina looked back over her shoulder and saw Beryl doing nothing against her distracted enemies, only glaring at the man she had defeated and muttering something under her breath. "You're right. She's not thinking of strategy at all right now."

"Princess Serenity," the blond sprawled out on the grass choked out. "Please tell my prince when you free him that I'm so sorry, that I wish things could have worked out differently. I only wish I had the time to atone... for what I've done." He paused to catch what breath he could. "Please."

Tears welled up in the sapphire blues that returned the pained gaze so earnestly. "Of course, General Jedite. It shall be as you request. But know this: he was able to forgive Malachite. I know he'd do the same for you. And I already have."

Jedite smiled gently. "Thank you, princess. Thank you." He released his last breath as a satisfied sigh, and his eyes fell closed for the final time.

Once the remaining quintet realized that Jedite was truly gone, they rose in unison and stood in a small arc between Beryl and his body, closing most of the distance between the two camps. "It's time to deal with us, witch," Mina declared fiercely, her pale blue eyes shining with unshed tears and determination.

"You're going down," Lita added, fury barely held in check.

At the sight of the latest development in the battle, the evil queen somehow managed to pull her composure together and straightened to her full height, the aura around her fading to nothing. "Well, well, Scouts. It appears that you've finally gathered the courage to face me." Her orange gaze traveled from left to right, taking in Jupiter, Mercury, Moon in the center, then Venus and Mars. "I always knew you were a coward, princess," she said as she returned her attention to the pale-faced leader. "Only this time you've decided to play dress up. You don't honestly believe that you can make me think you're really a warrior, do you?"

Serena smiled at the sneer. "You can't make me angry that way, Beryl. I've already proven myself to the people that matter. And now you're going to pay for what you've done. I won't let you take over this world. It'll only mean destruction."

Beryl chuckled. "This world is already mine, little princess. Any time now, Metallia will break free, and then nothing will stand in my way. And allow me to introduce the man that will rule by my side." Suddenly the shadows that had hidden the right side of her body shifted away, and they all witnessed a familiar armor-clad figure kneeling there, kissing the taloned hand. "You all remember Prince Endymion, don't you?" Her grin turned even more evil as she watched Serena's face lose what little color it had left and her eyes widen.

"Oh, Darien," she whispered. "I was hoping it wasn't true."

"You may rise, my prince." No one missed the subtle emphasis on the term of possession.

Darien rose to his feet and stood tall, obviously waiting for another command. His head turned to the right, and they all gasped to see his normally midnight blue eyes changed to pure black. "Welcome, Scouts. Have you come here to bow down before your master?" His voice was harsh and cold, nothing like what any of them remembered.

"Darien, please," Serena pleaded. "Look at me. Can't you remember what we've shared?"

He focused on the girl in the center. "If you're speaking to me, the name's Endymion. And there's nothing to remember. I only live to serve my queen."

"You see?" Beryl taunted. "He's mine completely, body and soul." She looked at the man next to her, taking note of where his attention was. Her jaw clenched. "Endymion, kiss me. Prove to that Moon brat where your loyalties lie." Her frustration mounted at his hesitation - which, unnoticed by the flustered queen, raised the hopes of all the Scouts, Sailor Moon in particular - and she reached out to brush his arm. "Endymion. Now."

The five speechless girls watched as Darien's face went completely blank and turned back toward the redheaded siren. He leaned in automatically, allowing his lips to brush up against hers. But Beryl wasn't about to let that be the end of it. She pressed forward, turning the liplock into something more passionate as she closed her eyes. "More," she whispered, just barely heard by her audience. His left arm came up and loosely encircled her waist. "More," she said again when nothing else was forthcoming. This time his right hand came up and rested on her hip. "Higher, higher," she demanded breathlessly, never opening her eyes.

Thus she missed Serena bringing a shaking hand to her lips and taking faltering steps back in shock and revulsion when Darien clasped the woman's left breast and squeezed. The others moved in to close ranks, as repulsed as their leader and determined that there wouldn't be a direct line of fire to their princess. No one watching missed the jerky rhythm to his movements, however, as though he were being pulled along by strings.

Not long after that, Beryl drew back a step, causing Darien's arms to fall back to his sides. "Endymion, tell them how beautiful you think I am."

"So beautiful," he whispered woodenly, his eyes wide and unseeing, having never closed during the entire episode. Then his head turned to the side, almost as though its wire had been cut, and his gaze fell onto the blonde behind the line of guardians. He started to blink, and the life came back into his blackened eyes quite visibly. "Waiting for your turn, Sailor Moon?" he sneered, straightening into a cocky stance.

It took her a moment to recover from the shock, but then Serena forced herself to smile. "Actually, yes."

Darien blinked once again, then his expression transformed into a grin filled with wicked anticipation. He chuckled. "Then we'll have to see what we can do about that."

"Endymion," Beryl interrupted, obviously distressed by where the topic of discussion was headed. "I want you to kill Sailor Moon. Kill the princess!" The young man's features turned serious.

The four guardians stood tall and prepared themselves. "We won't let you!" Mina cried.

"No one's touching our princess!" Raye added with a glare. Lita cracked her knuckles and Amy activated her visor.

Beryl merely beamed beatifically at the defiance. "And kill anyone that gets in your way."

The ebony-haired young man shifted his armor slightly as he evaluated the situation, then narrowed his eyes and rushed forward. As he went he formed a barrier of dark energy around himself. Upon physical contact with it, each Scout was thrown back until all there was left was Sailor Moon, who had backpedaled when she heard Beryl's commands. The pair ended up in the center of the clearing, and with a negligent gesture the aura that had surrounded him became a large dome that defined a distinct battle ground. "There," he said when he was finished. "Now it's just you and me."

Pale brows furrowed in consideration. Did he get the girls out of his way so he wouldn't have to kill them? "I won't be that easy to take care of," she told him quietly yet defiantly. Finally, her soul weeping inside, she accepted that a fight was the only way to get back the man she loved.

"I would hope not. That would take all the fun out of things." He drew his sword with a steely hiss. "Ready or not, here I come."

Serena spent the first minutes of battle running and dodging, not quite sure what she could do since she was sure the Crescent Moon Wand, even with the Silver Crystal, wouldn't be enough to eliminate the dark energy possessing her opponent. But she couldn't keep this up forever. Darien, as his alter ego Endymion, was extremely good with his weapon, and she had only just managed to avoid getting skewered so far.

As she stood catching her breath during a pause Darien was using to reevaluate his enemy, an idea started to form. Her eyes began to widen with realization. She looked up as Darien began to speak. "What are you doing?" he asked, obviously at a loss to explain her tactics. "If you keep doing this you're only going to wear yourself out. I thought you were going to fight me!"

That cinched it. She knew what she had to do. "Who said I wasn't? Moon Tiara Magic!" The glowing disc nearly left her fingers before she had finished the attack phrase, flying out to nearly disarm the broad sword Darien held in a relaxed grip.

"Damn!" he exclaimed, thoroughly shocked, as he readied himself for a continued confrontation. A smile slowly began to blossom across his face. "I guess I underestimated you. I won't do that again." He started to step toward her.

That was when Serena brought in the arm she had left extended after the toss, and the tiara boomeranged back to impact squarely with Darien's lower back. She flinched as he cried out, stumbling forward. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I have to."

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Outside the translucent black bubble, the four discarded Scouts gathered as close as they could to watch the proceedings. "I can't believe she attacked him," Amy whispered, dark blue eyes stricken.

"She had to," Raye responded just as quietly. "It's the only way."

"You mean she has to kill him to free him?" Lita asked incredulously.

Mina shook her head as the raven-haired priestess only clenched her jaw. "Not exactly. But she does need to weaken him. Think about what she said about Malachite. And Darien's Achilles' Heel..."

"Is his lower back, where he was injured in the car accident," the brunette finished in understanding. "But isn't she taking a big chance that she's going to seriously set his recovery back?"

"What's being in a wheelchair compared to being used and manipulated by an enemy that wants to use you to not only take over the world, but kill the woman you love?" Mars retorted, her violet eyes never leaving the confrontation on the other side of the barrier. It had progressed to both dodging attacks from the other, Darien now using small balls of explosive dark energy as well as his sword. "Besides, I think once she has him back Serena's going to use the Silver Crystal to heal any wounds she caused. She couldn't live with herself if she did anything less."

The blonde in the group narrowed her eyes as she considered what she was seeing. "How is Darien doing that?" she wondered. "Throwing around energy like that was never his thing. And he hasn't produced a rose yet!"

Amy was in the middle of checking a series of numbers that flashed across her visor. "That's because the energy isn't his," she explained. "Beryl's using him as a conduit for her own power."

"If that's the case, she's better at this whole strategy thing than I thought," Lita said with a low appreciative whistle.

Mina shook her head. "No, she's not. Look at her." She pointed to where the fuming queen stood about ninety degrees away from them along the circle the dome formed, staring inside the same way they were, her expression a study in frustration, fury, and confusion. She apparently didn't even realize there were still enemies on the outside to deal with. "I think that's why she's never dealt with us in person. She doesn't know what to do. I'm still sorting through my memories of the Silver Millennium, but what I do remember about the campaign, when added to what we know now, says that she was always merely a figurehead. She can cast spells - quite well, I might add - but running a war? I don't think so. That's why she used Metallia's power to possess people who could do that for her." She smiled brightly. "Wow, that actually makes sense."

Amy glanced at the guardians' leader and smiled herself. "Yes, it does. Apparently the possession doesn't negate cunning and intelligence unless she wants it to. It merely twists memories and perception into what she desires."

"So should we attack her while she's distracted?" Lita asked, looking over at Beryl.

"No," Amy said after a quick scan. "She's still surrounded by that aura she used to kill Jedite; it's merely invisible. It's going to take the Silver Crystal to get through it."

"I hate just standing around watching. Makes me feel helpless - and I hate feeling helpless," the tallest Scout growled with frustration, clenching her fists and turning her attention back to the battle inside the dome.

"Sailor Moon!" Raye cried out, pounding the shield with a quick punch and much the same emotions as the Scout of Lightning. She drew back quickly when dark energy crackled up her arm.

"Don't bother," Darien's evil-tainted voice echoed back to them as he continued to face off against Serena. "That dome doesn't come down until I say it does, and only one person's leaving it."

The Scout of Fire shook for a moment, reining in her rage, then sputtered with weak laughter. "Why do I get sudden visions of Thunderdome flashing across my mind?"

Lita looked over at her, startled, then broke into a grin of her own. "Two man enter, one man leave," she retorted.

"Will you two knock it off?" Mina reprimanded, obviously not understanding the reference. She and the others returned their attention to the action on the other side of the energy barrier.

_(cut to...)_

_(scene change...)_

Meanwhile, inside the battle arena, a battered and bruised Serena had drawn her Moon Wand, not so much in hopes that she'd done enough to be able to heal the equally battered and bruised Darien, but more along the lines to use the Crystal to defend herself. She could only hope that the small bursts she planned to use wouldn't drain her too much.

"I've driven you to that point, have I?" Darien called out derisively. "So now you're going to blow me away with your big, bad crystal?" He shot out an orb of darkness.

Serena just managed to dodge the resulting explosion. "Of course not. That's not my style. But you seem to be losing your breath. Does that mean that I'm too much for you?"

He growled. "Don't flatter yourself. You just happen to be very good at running away." The bluff and bluster did nothing to hide the hitch in his step nor the sweat streaming down his face. Maybe the petite blonde hadn't worn him down as much as she needed, but she was well on her way.

The girl didn't have any chance to retort as she found a globe of crackling energy heading straight for her, three times as large as anything that had come before. Out of sheer reaction, she stumbled back, falling onto her butt, and raised the wand. A blinding flash of silver-white light flared up, making everyone flinch and sending the attack back where it had come from.

If Serena had been surprised by the assault, it was nothing compared to Darien's shock at seeing its return. He had no opportunity to do anything about it, and his anguished shout of pain when it hit him echoed off the surrounding trees, cutting his former allies to the quick. He fell in a heap when it dissipated, his sword landing in the grass inches from his fingers.

"Darien!" Serena cried, rushing over to his side. "Oh, no, Darien, are you all right?"

"You fool!" Beryl exclaimed. "He can't be defeated so easily. Soon enough he'll rise up and kill you, just as I commanded. And then Metallia will be free to take over not only this world, but the entire universe! And I shall be exalted when I present her with the ultimate power, the Silver Imperium Crystal, pried from your cold, dead hands."

The blonde hero ignored the wicked woman's words, gasping as she watched Endymion's armor flicker and fade, leaving behind an extremely familiar black tuxedo and cape, the hat resting on its side a distance away in the trampled grass. The sword changed as well, into Tuxedo Mask's magical cane. Darien groaned and turned his head to the side to look up at the young woman so close to him. "Come to finish me off?" he growled, his tone and the flash of black eyes behind the domino mask he now wore enough to kill any hopes Serena had been harboring.

She scrambled back. "Not like that. Never like that," she choked out, her voice breaking and her eyes filling once more with tears.

"Too bad. It was your last opportunity." Darien sprang to his feet, only a slight waver giving any sign that he was still weakened by the battle. He scooped up the cane, twirling it as he looked at his foe. "It may not have a blade, but I think it can still do the job."

And thus the fight was rejoined. Time passed unheeded as blows and parries were traded, other hits dodged, and energy attacks made and countered. The witnesses at the edges of the clearing felt their emotions being dragged up and down with the ever-changing tide of the combat, flinching as each blow was struck, and the four girls as each tear fell from their princess' eyes.

Finally, Serena reached the point where she just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand the sneers, the taunting, the evil permeating her beloved, and most of all the look of hatred he gave her every chance he could get. The only thing that allowed her any hope at all, beside the fact of her friends' continued support every time she could spare them a glance and the words Jedite had given his life to deliver, was the spark of midnight blue she surprised out of Darien's eyes at the oddest times. He was still in there. He had to be. And now it was her job to stop procrastinating and bring him back.

Her gloved hands tightened around the handle of the wand as her expression darkened, firming with determination. "Is this the time you give me a speech about how you'll triumph over evil, and that means me?" the formally-clad man mocked, his jeering tone the last impetuous the girl needed to do what needed to be done.

She said nothing. The Silver Crystal flared briefly, and the next thing Darien knew, he was staring at air. "What the...?" he started, before jerking forward and falling to his knees. Serena stood behind where he had been, her tears now a torrent on her cheeks, but a fierce look claiming her features all the same.

"Miss me?" she said in a low voice.

"How did you...?" the young man's voice trailed off as he rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving the darkening blue of the matching pair before him, his hand involuntarily reaching for his lower back.

She cocked her head to the side. "You mean you missed it? Let me try again." The crystal flashed again, and again Darien flew forward, Serena standing behind where he had been. "Yup, you missed me."

Darien's legs were shaking uncontrollably, but somehow he managed to get them under himself and stood once more. "You little..."

"Ah, ah, ah! Watch your language!" Another flash and Darien was back on the ground, twitching. "It isn't polite to call names," Serena finished from her new position.

"Now, do it now," Raye whispered from the place where she watched at the edge of her figurative seat. The others silently nodded their agreement.

The ebony-haired young man turned his head slightly and looked up at the angel of vengeance that seemed to have descended on him. "Do it," he grated harshly, practically spitting the words at her. "Finish me off and have it over with!"

She raised the wand to do just that, although not in the way he intended, when a sight reached her that lightened the load on her soul. Darien continued to stare up at her for a brief second more then closed his eyes in anticipation of the final blow. He released a low moan, and the tuxedo began to flicker and fade just as the armor had before it. Suddenly the person laying in the grass wasn't Prince Endymion, wasn't Tuxedo Mask, but the man she had struggled so hard physically, intellectually, and emotionally to recover: Darien Shields. He looked up at her once again, the color of his eyes a jumble of black mixed with midnight blue.

"Who in the hell is that?" Beryl cried, her shoulders slumping but her temper rising at the crumbling of her plan for revenge and conquest. "I never saw him when the Silver Imperium Crystal was revealed!"

"Darien!" the four Scouts exclaimed in unison, thoroughly overjoyed. Serena had done it! Now she just had to finish the job.

The girl in question prepared to do just that. Her posture straightened completely, as though she hadn't just fought a battle for her life and for the life of the man she loved, and went into the motions that would activate the wand's abilities. "Moon Healing Activation!"

A flood of silvery white light and pure energy washed over the prone man at the heroine's feet, causing him to curl up into a tight ball, every muscle in his body tense. The black cloud that rose up from his battered form didn't seem to want to let go, but Serena poured more of herself into the crystal, and it finally gave up the ghost, dissipating into the dark night air. The blonde stood there once it was all over, her arm falling to her side out of sheer exhaustion, her eyes locked on the place where the dark energy had last been.

"S... s... serena," a soft voice barely managed to make audible from the cold ground.

The blonde's head dropped, her sapphire blues widening as they met a pair of clear midnight. "Darien?" she asked shakily, unable to completely believe she had succeeded.

"Th... thank you," Darien breathed, the corners of his mouth turning upward weakly. Then his head fell back to the faded green carpet he had lifted it from.

"Darien!" Serena cried, dropping to her knees and gathering up the slack form that lay there. "Oh, gods, Darien, are you okay? Please be okay!"

The ebony-haired young man groaned with muted pleasure, snuggling up against the warm body he now found himself surrounded by. "I am now," he whispered. "You saved me. You really saved me." He pried open his eyes once again and looked up at her. "I love you, Serena."

"I love you, too," the petite young woman choked out in return, tears closing her throat and filling her eyes.

Darien pulled together what strength he could, finding it was growing by leaps and bounds as the seconds ticked by, and brought them both together, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss that took their breaths away and set their souls ablaze. Neither of them noticed a bell chiming the hour as midnight from somewhere in the city. When they finally separated due to lack of air, it was reluctantly, and Darien searched his beloved's eyes. "So, was it worth the wait?"

Serena released a surprised, involuntary laugh at that and began to sob. "For _that_ kiss it would have been worth waiting a lifetime." And the floodgates burst open, the girl unable to hold it back any longer.

"I'm only glad you didn't have to," her soulmate replied as he shifted to support his own weight and joined her in the luxury of tears, both crying onto the other's shoulder.

The breakdown seemed to spark something in the four girls who had kept such a faithful vigil, and they suddenly realized the shield that had kept them apart from their princess had disappeared with the energy that had possessed their prince. "Serena! Darien!" Mina cried as she led the way to the weeping couple.

As the Sailor Team was reunited, a scream of rage was let loose that echoed through the air, startling everyone back to the here and now. This wasn't over yet. Beryl stood where she had during the lovers' showdown, glaring at them with a sharper insanity than they had ever seen in Malachite's eyes. "No! Not again! You will not take him away from me again!" She lifted her arms up to the heavens, and above her outstretched hands a dark energy sphere of incredible dimensions began to form.

The sixsome's eyes had just begun to widen in shock and terror when another voice shook everything down to its foundations, coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once. "Stop! What exactly do you intend to do to my chosen vessel?"

The sphere dispersed like fog in the sun. "Master!" Beryl cried, looking up and allowing her arms to drop.

"Beryl, you are a fool. You have lost your advantage in your lust and need for revenge. And while I also seek revenge for my imprisonment, I have not let it cloud my judgment." The blackness behind the now-quivering queen began to come alive, thickening and totally blotting out the stars behind it. "You have made it so I cannot possess my chosen vessel. Thus I shall have to find another."

Darien and the girls looked on as the inky darkness seemingly started to pour into the terrified woman before them. Her eyes bugged out, and she began to choke as though the entity were truly a physical thing. "No, stop!" Serena cried, jumping to her feet. "If the seal is broken, why do you need a vessel? Leave her be!"

Through all the fear and pain, Beryl gave her rival a thoroughly shocked and astounded look. The voice filled with pure evil that came from her direction was not hers, however. "The stronger my bond with this plane, the more effective my rule, the more I can reach. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Wicked laughter filled the air.

The petite blonde took a closer look and saw that the possession wasn't complete. That meant she still had a chance. "Oh, yes, there is!" She thrust the Crescent Moon Wand into the night sky. "Moon Healing Activation!"

Five gasps nearly distracted her from her task. The same silvery white light that had freed Darien from his captivity washed over Beryl, and the struggle began. Serena threw all of herself into the attack, aiming it at the queen and not the demon. She knew that wouldn't work, not yet. For now she had to keep the thing as weak as possible, and to do that she had to negate the bond Metallia was attempting to form.

"Serena, be careful!" Darien pleaded, pulling his transformation rose from his extradimensional pocket and using it to get back in the game. Soon enough, Tuxedo Mask rose to his feet and stood ready with the girls to do what he could to help.

"No!" Metallia roared, twisting and turning in the indirect attack against the demon. "No! I will not let you! I will not give up my vessel!"

A quiet chuckle drew everyone's attention. Beryl was staring at Serena, tears standing in her bright orange eyes. "But your vessel will give up you," she whispered. "I don't think you can save me the way you think you can, princess, but I can feel some effect from the Silver Imperium Crystal. You... you're trying to cleanse my soul... me, the woman who brought death and destruction to your former kingdom, pain and torment to you and your loved ones in this lifetime as well... why?"

"Love," Serena replied through clenched teeth, continuing her attack as she spoke. "You loved Endymion. And when you might have gone on and found it elsewhere when he wouldn't return it, Metallia found you and twisted your hurt feelings. You still made the choice to follow her, but no one is beyond redemption. You felt love once; I can't turn my back on you."

Tracks formed down the queen's cheeks as drops overflowed the moist, blurry orbs. The blonde's words seemed to hit her hard, and sobs wracked the tortured frame, making her shake even more amidst the light energy that surrounded her. The heroes gathered before this display suddenly gasped, watching as the body Metallia was determined to possess began to break apart, every sob causing another piece to fall away and disintegrate in the light. It didn't take long until there was nothing left but a wispy outline. "Thank you," Beryl breathed, and then even that last remnant was gone.

The light from the Silver Crystal flickered and died, and Serena fell to her knees, weakened by the use of the wand. "Serena!" Darien cried, kneeling beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The other Scouts took up a protective stance between the couple and the still-reeling Metallia. "Are you all right? Tell me you're all right!"

The petite young woman raised her heavy head and smiled into the concerned face above her own. "I'll be fine. I'm just happy I could at least save her soul." She closed her eyes in bliss as Darien pulled her closer and wrapped her up in a warm embrace.

"I shall make you pay for that!" Metallia shouted, having finally recovered. "You will see I don't need a vessel to defeat you!"

"Not in this lifetime, you demonic beast!" Mina cried back, firming her battle-ready stance. "There's no way we'll let you touch our princess!"

"Queen Serenity locked you away once," Raye added, unconsciously imitating the blonde leader next to her. "Now we'll finish the job she couldn't out of love for us!"

Lita chuckled wickedly at the opposite end of the line. "You're toast, Metallia."

"I'm scanning for weaknesses," Amy declared, typing away at her Mercury computer and watching her visor. "Almost complete."

"I have no weaknesses, fools!" the demon retorted, causing a beam of dark energy to blast out from the vague arm shape she had formed after Beryl's disintegration.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

The four attacks flew out, meeting the dark energy halfway and causing a huge explosion that dissipated everything. "Girls, no!" Serena cried, struggling to her feet, Darien helping her. "Are you all right?"

The four of them were all breathing heavily. "That was close," Lita said, still watching the blackness before them closely. "It took everything we had to stop it."

"Individually, yes," Amy agreed. "But a joint attack may be just the thing to take her down."

"That's right," Mina said in realization. "We've always been stronger together than apart. And with Sailor Moon joining the mix, we're even more powerful."

"But not powerful enough!" Another blast of dark energy shot out and caught them all unaware. Their screams of pain echoed through the night as they all flew back from the impact.

The next ten minutes revolved around the six heroes dodging black blasts and finding that their own attacks were completely ineffective. Metallia kept them too busy to come together for the group attack that they had mentioned, and every time they tried they suffered for the attempt.

"I've got it!" Amy cried after another failed try to join together for a unified assault. "That dull diamond in the center of her forehead! That's her weak spot!"

"Well, we could do something about it if we could throw something at it all at one time!" Lita retorted in frustration.

Raye scoffed in agreement. "No kidding! We haven't even been able to get a pair of us together for a stronger attack!"

Mina dodged yet another bolt and looked over at the others. "I think I know what we have to do. Serena's going to have to use the crystal, but it's going to be dangerous."

"Well, I don't think it can beat what we're already facing," Darien replied wryly, throwing a rose at the target Amy suggested. It was destroyed by black energy before it could reach the sensitive area.

The taller of the two blondes nodded decisively. "Girls, join hands in a circle around the prince and princess. Use your power to form a shield around them." They did as they were told, Serena watching the whole process nervously while Metallia howled with rage. "Now, Princess Serenity, focus on the Silver Crystal and attack that diamond! We'll join our powers with yours when you've broken through and help finish her off. Do it!"

"But..." Serena protested weakly, still readying the Crescent Moon Wand and biting her lower lip as another blast from the opaque blackness impacted against the multi-colored shield that suddenly appeared from the concentrating Scouts.

Darien stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm with you. I'll help in any way I can. But this is our best chance to beat this demon. We can truly defeat her this time, instead of sealing her away. You have to do this!"

She nodded. "You're right. This is the only way. I only wish no one had to risk themselves for me to do it. Silver Crystal!" she cried. "Help me defeat this monster! Help me destroy Metallia!" She extended her arm, and in a flash of light the Crescent Moon Wand extended into a scepter slightly taller than the girl who had transformed with it, shifting into the form of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. "Metallia," she shouted at the raging beast that still attacked her friends, "I condemn you to the shadows you were born of! The power of light shall defeat you utterly and save this world you seek to conquer! Moon Healing Activation!"

A light even more blinding than had come before shot out from the transformed weapon and impacted squarely with the center of the demon's forehead. The resulting scream was deafening. The four Scouts changed their focus without thought and channeled their energies into their princess instead of the shield they had used to protect her. Darien held Serena closer, concentrating what energies he could feel flowing inside himself into the young woman he loved, willing it to help her when she needed it most. Impossibly, the light became even brighter.

But Metallia would not go quietly into that good night. She twisted and writhed under the assault, throwing bolt after bolt of dark energy at her foes, turning the ground around them into a series of charred craters. Neither side could seem to tip the balance, and the ground shook with the intensity of the battle, sounds of people screaming and buildings tumbling to the earth a dull accompaniment to the savage exchange. Mina pried her eyes open for a moment and looked at the surrounding situation. She knew this couldn't go on much longer without something giving out - and it most likely wouldn't be Metallia. "Venus Power!" she cried, straightening to her full height.

Amy looked at her in shock, then realized what the other girl had done and why. "Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mars Power!"

Darien spared a look around at the sound of the shouts that had the tone of finality in them and knew what the girls had done. A quick look at Serena showed she knew as well, tears streaming down her face as she channeled the new energy into her attack. He realized what he needed to do. Searching inside himself, he found that last barrier and broke through it, pouring all of himself into Serena through their soul bond. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, beginning to slump against her.

Serena gritted her teeth, adding her beloved's gift to what she continued to throw at her enemy. It wasn't enough. But she knew what she could do to change that. "I love you, too," she whispered. "I love all of you. I love this world too much to lose to this demon. I will not let your sacrifices be in vain!" She took a deep breath as the bodies of Darien and her friends fell slowly to the ground. "And I'll be joining you soon. Moon Prism Power!"

One last flash increased the strength of the beam that continued to connect with Metallia's weak spot, and when the surge washed over the demon, she gave one last, lingering wail that echoed across the city as the crystal's energy disintegrated the darkness. The light shone on, dampening the light of the stars that was ready to take its place.

"Silver Crystal, thank you," Serena gasped out, following the others to the ground. "Please... please... as my last request... heal this world of the damage Beryl and Metallia have caused... put everything right... the way things were before... make everything back to normal... let it all be at peace..." And with those words, the Moon Princess that had given everything to save the world she had been born on released her last breath and died, joining the others in oblivion.

_(fade out...)_

_(scene change...)_

Luna and Artemis awoke some time later on the floor on Central Command, finding the computers to be blank and silent. They slowly got to their feet and met each other's gaze. "What do you think happened?" the black feline asked her companion nervously, dread gnawing at her soul.

"I don't know," her white counterpart answered quietly, feeling the same dread. "We should go see." Luna nodded, and the two of them headed out to do just that.

When they slipped out of the arcade, they found the sun above them shining brightly, glittering off the windows of various buildings of the city around them. "Things are... back to normal," Artemis noted with awe. "They did it. They saved everything."

"They couldn't do any less."

The pair sat and just looked at their surroundings for a long moment, finally ending their contemplation with deep sighs. "We need to check up on them. We need to know for sure that they made it. Serena had to use the crystal..." Luna's words trailed off as her throat squeezed shut in her worry.

"There's only one way to know for sure," Artemis said soothingly, although his pale blue eyes mirrored her concern. "Let's go."

A little later, the two cats arrived at the place their last readings had shown the final battle had taken place. They hadn't been sure of what they would find there, but the calm, serene clearing, the green grass billowing slightly in the early morning breeze, the birds chirping merrily in the trees... was nowhere near any of their imaginings. "They... aren't here," Luna said with tones of disbelief.

"It looks like nothing happened here at all," Artemis added in the same tone.

"But how could that be? How could..." The black cat sighed. "I suppose if the city is intact after all the rumblings we heard it only seems logical that the park would be healed as well. It would be just like Serena to fix everything."

Artemis chuckled. "You're right; it is. Why don't we go by each of their places and check on them there? Maybe we'll get some answers that way."

"That makes sense. Let's go."

Their first stop was Darien's apartment, being the furthest out of their way. They managed to make their way to the fifth floor balcony, and looked in to see a strange young woman, most likely in her early to mid twenties, bustling about, quietly efficient. They almost jumped to a heartbreaking conclusion when she stopped near the glass doors and stared out at the lightening sky. "I suppose I should wake him up soon," she said to herself with obvious reluctance. "I'm beginning to regret the day I ever heard the name Darien Shields, good looks or not." She opened the door and stepped outside to lean on the rail. "Maybe I should request a transfer."

Luna and Artemis exchanged a quick look and slipped inside the still-open door. The black half of the pair led the way to the young man's bedroom, and the two of them peeked their heads beyond the door that had been left open a crack, they guessed so the lady they now realized was wearing a nurse's uniform could hear if her patient stirred. Darien lay in the bed under the covers, seemingly sleeping peacefully. They also noted the time on his digital alarm clock - six-fifteen am. The two felines went back the way they came, the nurse completely oblivious to their departure.

"Well, that's one," Artemis said as they headed with an unspoken agreement toward the Cherry Hill Temple. "And I didn't realize it was so early."

"I knew it couldn't be too late considering the lack of people and traffic. What do you suppose we'll find at the temple?"

"I'm just hoping we'll find Raye. Anything else is up in the air."

The white cat's wish was granted. When the two guardians lit upon the wall that surrounded the holy grounds, they saw that the raven-haired priestess was already up and sweeping the courtyard, her attention totally absorbed in the task. She looked healthy, and so, following some inner instinct to not make their presence known, left and made their way toward the house where Mina lived with her parents.

"Things are looking good," Luna said as they came to the white house the blonde girl they sought called home. "I only hope the trend continues."

Artemis shot her an annoyed look. "You had to say that now, didn't you?" He then led the way up to the second story window that looked in on the girl's bedroom. There was Mina, sprawled across the mattress in sheer abandon, the time on her clock registering six forty-five. "Her alarm should go off in another fifteen minutes," he commented wistfully. "How much do you want to bet she sleeps through it?"

Luna couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I don't bet against sure things. So who do we see next?"

Artemis considered it. "I think Lita's is closest. Let's go there."

When they arrived at the tall brunette's building and alighted on her balcony, they saw that the girl was in the middle of preparing of large breakfast and a sizable lunch. She hopped around the kitchen humming in delight, punctuating the melody with additions to a dish here and a dish there. They both smiled widely to see it.

"So how much do you want to bet she gets so caught up in her cooking she ends up late for school?" Luna asked her companion once they had reached the ground.

Artemis laughed. "I'm no more foolish than you are, Luna. That's like betting against the sun rising tomorrow." He paused at that point, his brow creasing in thought. "School? Are they going to school today? They were in the middle of their Christmas break when the battle took place."

"Maybe time was rewound when Serena healed the Earth. Maybe that's why it's healed. Then they could relive the past year without any fighting. They could be normal teenagers," Luna mused. "She always wanted to be normal."

"Mina too," the white cat agreed. "Let's check out Amy's place, and then we can look in on Serena. She should give us the most time." They shared a smile and took off running.

They didn't have to go that far. As they walked along the wall that surrounded the open yard of one of the fancier apartment buildings in the city, Amy herself came walking along the sidewalk, her nose firmly buried in a thick book. She never saw the two relieved felines watch her walk by, nor heard their contented sighs.

"She seems normal, too," Luna declared once the blue-haired girl was out of sight.

"And now for Serena."

The pair had just landed on the rooftop of the house Luna and Serena resided in when the front door was thrown open with a bang and a high pitched squeal echoed through the neighborhood. "Oh, no! I'm gonna be late! I can't be late! Bye, Mom! See you later!" The next moment a running figure emerged from the building, her long blonde ponytails streaming out behind her, and the rumbles of the door slamming shut shaking the wood beneath their paws.

"Same old Serena," Artemis said through a chuckle.

Luna shared the laugh. "I guess it just proves that all's right with the world."

Just then a nearby clock tower chimed a single time. The two cats looked at each other. "Doesn't a single chime strike on the half hour?" the white cat asked.

"I always thought so. Let me go check." Luna led the way to the small landing outside Serena's bedroom and they looked inside. Seven-thirty. And school started at eight. "What's going on? She was only concerned with getting out of the house by seven-thirty when she was looking after Darien. If everything was rewritten, why would she have changed her habits?"

"I have no idea. I guess we'd better do some more research and figure out what happened."

"You're right, we should." Luna turned and looked out at the sea of rooftops that made up the city she and the others called home. "But for now we can just be content that they're all alive and well, and they've defeated the evil that threatened the Earth. They won, and now we can all live in peace."

Artemis merely nodded his head in agreement, and the two of them sat and watched the world go by, peaceful contentment reflected in their distant gazes.

The End


End file.
